


Of His Heart

by Supernaturalwhoviangame



Series: Feline A/O Universe [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape, Cat Ears, Comfort, Coming of Age, Coronation, F/F, F/M, Feline Features, Female Alpha, First Time, Handfasting, Heat Cycles, Hurt, King Merlin - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Merlin, Omega Verse, Once and Future King, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Work In Progress, king arthur - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 63
Words: 122,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalwhoviangame/pseuds/Supernaturalwhoviangame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Omegaverse... Alpha!Arthur is in search of his mate after he matures.<br/>Omega!Merlin is having a hard time growing up in a village that has no one<br/>else like him. Trials of a bond pair. Felinesque Alpha/Omega traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> : So this is my first ever Omegaverse fic and Merlin fic! I loved the idea that Alphas and Omegas had traits that disappeared when they matured. So this is my story talking about it.
> 
> Yes my Alphas and Omegas are felinesque! Sorry if that's wrong in your Omegaverse but really I'm just writing a work of fiction here. This is really just for my enjoyment of writing and if you enjoy it too awesome!
> 
> I don't own Merlin or the characters but I love them and that's why I wrote this!  
> Enjoy! :)

Prince Arthur Pendragon rode out of Camelot as people were still celebrating his official coming of age. He was beginning his quest for his one true mate, an Omega that was bond to be somewhere in the Five Kingdoms. As an Alpha he matured at the age of 16, this was marked with the loss of the felinesque ears and tail that he had had since birth. This came in handy when figuring out who was an legitimate mate and who wasn't. This also meant that he was eligible for mating.

Since he was the Crown Prince of Camelot, the last fact weighed heavily on his mind. He would need a Queen to stand beside him and bear his heirs for the future of Camelot to succeed. His father had always made that point very clear to him by presenting him with every noble Omega in all the Five Kingdoms. He had found most of them appealing to the eyes and nose, but none of them were quite right for him.

Through all his failed attempts at finding his one true mate, he had found out what his type was. He knew he liked dark hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, small waist but tall people. He had always been presented with women and knew that male Omegas were rare so he wasn't quite set on if he would be disappointed or not with either gender. He was sure that his true mate fit each of these characteristics perfectly and would have an equally delicious scent.

He also had clues to what that scent would be like, pine mixed with the scent of fire smoke. These scents had always brought him immense comfort and had felt like home to him. He had never found these attributes within the citadel or with any of the noble Omega's thus his quest would hopefully bring him to his mate.

He rode through each village of Camelot hoping to catch the aroma that would just feel right to him, he was always greeted by eager Omega's and their families but still none of the women were right for him, so he rode on.

He ran out of villages in Camelot after ten days so he moved into the villages that skirted the border of the territory that would one day be under his rule if any of his prophetic dreams were true. He was mostly greeted kindly and Omega's still came up to introduce themselves but still none of them were the one.

After two more days, he was beginning to think that his Omega hadn't been born yet. Although it was uncommon, it still happened that some bonding pairs were born decades apart. He knew he wasn't going to accept defeat until he searched all of the villages in the realm, so he pressed on into the village of Ealdor.

Ealdor was a small village under the rule of Cenred, though it was common knowledge that he only claimed it in name. Arthur felt more at home in this village than he had in any of those previous and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

He dismounted and led his horse through the dusty streets, he was surprised at the lack of attention the villagers seemed to give him but slightly comforted by it.

Merlin was sitting in the woods outside Ealdor sorting through the herbs that Will had brought him. He laughed as he realized that half of what his best friend had brought him was useless weeds, "Will, you are so bad at this."

"I got you your bloody flowers, Catboy. Let's go swimming!" the other boy said flicking the feline ears on top of Merlin's head.

Merlin's tail swished in annoyance, "I AM NOT A CAT!" He picked up the basket of herbs his mother needed and moved to go back home. "I get enough from everyone in town, why do you have to add to it? It's bad enough to be a Warlock but I also have to deal with being an Omega." He was on the verge of tears and really didn't want to deal with of this right now.

It was a sore spot for Merlin, he was the only Omega in Ealdor and there were no Alpha's either. His mother had to explain everything to him and she didn't know much because she was a Beta like the rest of the village. He knew almost everything that his mother knew about his odd kind but he still wished he could share experiences with others.

His feline appendages made him stand out physically but he also was more sensitive than others and needed more physical contact. Again he just wanted to be able to compare stories and experiences because he was just going through all of this completely blind. He didn't know what to expect from his first heat or his mate. He didn't know what Alphas were even like in general.

Will ran after his best friend, "You know I only do it because you're my best mate. I know people tease you but really I think they're jealous, I mean you already have your true love picked out for you. You don't have to court and get your heart broken by all of these other people just searching."

Merlin turned back towards his friend, "Yes but say you don't find her, you can settle for someone else that you care for. I can't do that I have to find this mysterious man that holds my heart. And I have to do it all from here because I can't just go looking on my own, its too dangerous," he said annoyed as he kicked a pebble.

"So that's what Kilgarrah said, it has to be a guy?"

The Omega blushed, "Yeah, and he's suppose to be older. But that could mean that he's a week older or decades. I just wish that he would find me already so that the giant lizard will just leave me alone."

Merlin had been visited by the dragon many times during his life because he was a Dragonlord and their blood called to each other and apparently there were no other Dragonlords that he could bother. The Dragon bugged him with riddles of destiny and his mate.

He didn't mind being a warlock so much as it was just making him different and that made Merlin's life harder. Will had never cared but the others did and Merlin was always left out.

The two teenagers started to walk back towards the stream. "But you still have to wait at least three years right? I mean you mature at 18 and can't be mated until then, so even if he's waiting at your house right now you couldn't do anything," Will stated.

Merlin blushed at his friends question but answered anyways, "Correct but we could at least get to know each other, I mean before I go into my first heat, I'd like to at least know who he is and a little bit about him."

Just then Jonathon, a farmer from their village came running up, "Merlin, your Mum wants you home. There is an Alpha in the village and she doesn't want you out here alone."

Merlin nodded and followed the older man back with Will in tow. "Well look at that he is waiting for you, just like I predicted," Will laughed.

"Shut it Will, we don't know if he's really it or not," Merlin laughed nervously. This could truly be it and it made him nervous. He didn't know if he was ready to leave home yet and he knew he would have to and probably even want to if this was truly his Alpha. This frightened him but also sent his body thrumming with excitement.

"Yes the first Alpha to come to our village in like ever, is just going to be some random guy. Really Merls, its probably him and we need to get you home," Will said ruffling his hair and ears.

Merlin swatted his hand away and the two boys walked quickly back to the village. As they approached Merlin could smell a strong unusual scent of Earth and sugary sweetness. He had the strange urge to submit and stop where he was. Will pulled him forward and got him to the door.

Merlin began to whimper and wanted to cry out for comfort and as he did the front door swung open.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin finally meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion over the status of the story. It isn't complete but it will be in the future. I am so excited for the response to this!  
> Again I don't own Merlin but sincerely wish I did!  
> Enjoy! :)

Arthur walked around the small village aimlessly until he was hit with the delicious scent of pine and fire smoke. He had smelled faint hints of it before when he entered the place and as he walked around but this was fresher, more crisp. He could tell that the person it belonged to had recently been here and he desperately hoped that it was his omega. He didn't know what he would do if it ended up being some beta or god forbid another alpha that held such an alluring scent. He also hoped that it was actually his bond mate because if it happened to be another alpha's omega then he would probably scream out of utter frustration. 

He followed the scent to a small hut that had all the doors and windows closed. Arthur could definitely smell the scent strongest here and his heart sped up. He squared his shoulders and knocked on the small front door. 

Arthur waited a few seconds before he saw an older woman open the door. His heart jumped into his throat, he never knew what he was going to say if he ever did find his bond mate. The only thing that calmed his nerves was the fact that he didn't feel the pull towards this woman that had always been described to him. He knew that this was how he would definitely know who his mate was but he hadn't felt it yet. This disheartened him slightly because if this woman wasn't the owner of the scent then who was?

He decided to press on and possibly find out who the owner of scent was and why they had lingered here. "Hello ma'am, I am Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Could I possibly bother you with some questions I have?"

A worried look crossed the woman's face and Arthur wondered if she would just slam the door on him. He was a prince from a neighboring kingdom and she owed him nothing but he still hoped that she would help him. She nodded bitting her lip and opened the door wide enough for him to enter. 

As Arthur entered he was engulfed in the scent that he found so much comfort in. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes finding solace for the first time since he started this journey. He opened his eyes and saw the woman looking at him, "I'm sorry, I am an alpha and the scent in your house is very...um...that is to say I am very drawn to it." Arthur tried to say and not sound like a raving lunatic. 

"You're different than I expected," the older woman said observing him.

"Expected?" Arthur asked confused. 

She led him farther into the house and offered him a seat at a table in what he assumed was the kitchen. He took it greatful of the kindness. "Tea?" she asked grabbing a kettle from the stove and filling it with water from a bucket.

"Yes, please," he said nodding. He normally never accepted the kindness of the locals because he didn't want to be a bother, especially if he was just passing through. But this was different this woman could know where his mate was and he wasn't going to deny her anything if she led him to her.

She nodded and put the kettle over the stove. She then sat down across from him and smiled repeated, "You are so much different than what we expected." 

Arthur looked at her puzzled and asked, "What do you mean by that? I didn't even know I was coming here until I walked into town this afternoon."

She shook her head, "You were always destined to come here, Kilgarrah told us even before we knew Merlin's status. I just hoped that maybe I would have until he had matured before you showed up and whisked him away." She looked sad and far away.

Arthur wasn't quite sure why but he liked the feeling he got hearing about Merlin. He asked to see if maybe this person was his mate, "Who is Merlin exactly?"

The woman laughed and shook her head, "Merlin is my son and he happens to be the only omega in the vacinity. He was always going to be special, Balinor knew that from the moment I knew I was pregnant."

Arthur stared at the woman in front of him, so it was an omega that had such an alluring scent. And from what the boy's mother had already said he was most likely his mate. This made him smile and he was sure he looked ridiculous but he didn't really care. When he focused again he saw her leaning out the window talking to another man. 

She came back and sat down smiling, "I sent someone to go and fetch Merlin, he should be close by. He and Will went out to collect herbs."

Arthur felt a growl rise in his chest. Merlin's mother's eyes grew huge and she backed away. 

"No, Arthur, Will is a beta like the rest of the villiage! Merlin has never been around an alpha before. He knows very little about being an omega at all. You will have to teach him about your shared heritage," she said quickly.

He calmed down but now wanted to meet the omega that he felt so protective over already, "When will he be back?"

"Soon," she said as she handed him a cup of tea. "I guess I should've introduced myself before, I was just so surprised that you came this soon. My name is Hunith and I am the healer here in Ealdor. Merlin is my only child, so you can understand why I am not to keen to let him go."

Arthur began to wonder how much younger than him Merlin actually was, he hoped that it wasn't too long because that would now determine when they could official become bonded. Omega's had to wait two years longer to mature already and Arthur had felt as if he had done enough waiting. 

Suddenly, Arthur began to feel a pull coming from inside his chest. He felt as if something was harnessed to him and pulling him towards the door. He heard a whimper and cry from outside. The scent that had led him here was growing stronger and stronger with every step.

He yanked open the door to reveal a young looking boy with black hair and his matching ears and tail. He looked much younger than Arthur, but he knew from experience with his sister and her maid that omegas tended to look younger than they actually were. The boy's eyes were the color of cornflowers and quickly darted to the ground as he observed Arthur's gaze on him, he was visibly still shaking. The alpha inside of the prince was happy, this omega was openly submitting before they had been formally introduced. He showed promise and Arthur truly knewright then an there that this would be the end of his quest and that he would soon be headed back to Camelot with his prize. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merlin stared at the man in the doorway of his home. He was tall and looked strong. The scent from earlier engulfed him and his nervousness dissolved. His hair was golden and his gaze was that of saphire gem stones. 

He felt his instincts tell him to avert his eyes and he did so quickly. He noticed that he was still shaking but he couldn't seem to stop, not under the gaze of this alpha. His body wanted him to bare his neck for this man but he didn't understand why. He also could see that the man was exactly that, a man, he didn't have a trace of his ears or tail and that made Merlin shrink back.

The alpha darted foreward and grabbed Merlin's arm, "Oh no you don't!"

Something in Merlin wanted to follow him but something else made him scowl atthe man and try to shake off his grip saying, "Let go!"

The grip tightened on his arm and he was pulled into the man's chest, "Of course, my omega would be fiesty."

Merlin growled and his ears flattened to his head as he tried to push against the man's grip with no avail, "I don't belong to anyone, especially not some selfish prat."

He heard his mother gasp, "Merlin! This is Arthur and he is the Alpha Prince of Camelot."

Merlin wanted to curl in on himself now, he had fought against an alpha and he didn't really know why except that he was infuriating and he feltlike he needed to fight back. He felt Arthur's arms embrace him as he folded into himself.

"Now come in you two, we don't need all of Ealdor's opinion," Hunith said as Arthur let go of his hold on Merlin and he followed the two into their house. She handed Merlin a cup of tea as he walked into the kitchen. Arthur sat at the table and grabbed the cup that was already sitting there. 

Arthur set the cup down and cleared his throat, "So Merlin, how much do you know about alphas and omegas?"

Merlin blushed, "Not much, I know that mature ones don't have ears or tails. There is also a bond mate for each of us and they are the only ones that we can be happy with. I know that me being a omega will become more dangerous in three years, once I am 18. Unless I find my alpha before that happens, that is."

Arthur nodded, "Okay you have the basics down, do you understand that I am your alpha?"

Merlin looked shocked, he kept swiveling between his mother's face and Arthur's. "B...but how can you be sure?"

Arthur smiled kindly, "I know because I can feel it when I look at you. I have seen so many omegas over my lifetime and it just feels right with you. If you had met more alphas you would understand more I guess."

"Merlin, you realize that you'll have to go back to Camelot with Arthur when he leaves, right?" Hunith asked looking at him.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, "But why can't you just stay here with me? I don't want to leave Ealdor." He was frustrated, he wanted to stay with Arthur because just thinking about him leaving hurt, but he didn't want to leave his mom or Will either.

Arthur shook his head frowning, "I am Camelot's prince, I have duties to attend to back there and I can't rightfully leave you here. That goes against our nature, surely you know that!"

He was thankful that he hadn't yelled but it didn't make it much better, "Can we stay a few more days? Till my birthday, I don't want to leave you but I need time to say goodbye here." He looked at his alpha pleading. He knew that if Arthur refused that Merlin wouldn't be able to stay any longer. A direct order was something he knew he couldn't break even if he tried.

Arthur smiled sweetly, "I guess that could be reasonable, we could get to know each other here, on your terms. Before you are forced into Camelot's Court society and we must play by theirs and my father's rules."

Merlin perked up and smiled, "Thank you so much Arthur! I promise I will leave with you for Camelot in five days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that is the first actual chapter and I hope I did it justice. I am new to writing anything in this universe, so most of this is just made up as I go!   
> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get chapter two up soon! Please leave any comments or questions below! Kudos are wonderful also!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Separate Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to see so many of you enjoying this story. So this would've been up yesterday had my computer not deleted half of this chapter after I saved it. I hope that I got everything I wanted back into this version because I was so happy with the first. I think I did.  
> Again, I don't own Merlin and I don't make any money off my stories.  
> Enjoy! :)

Arthur loved seeing the smile that graced Merlin's face once they had agreed to stay for a while longer before returning to Camelot. He beamed at being able to please his mate so easily, so soon after meeting too. 

He noticed that Merlin and Hunith were leaving the room and then heard that someone was knocking at the door. He followed behind them watching Merlin's sleek black tail swishing back and forth showing contentment.

Hunith opened the door to a teenage brunette holding a basket of plants, flowers, and leaves. 

"Will! I completely forgot about you and the herbs," Merlin said making a shocked noise.

After hearing his mate call another man's name, Arthur wrapped his arms around his omega's middle and placed his chin between the two silky black ears. Merlin leaned into it at first and Arthur tightened his hold around the slighter male. He rubbed his arms and face around to spread his scent over his mate. Merlin's ears twitched in annoyance and Arthur grabbed one between his teeth, giving him a playful bite.

Merlin yowled and broke free of Arthur's grasp, he ran out the door with Will in tow. The basket was left tipped over on the dusty ground.

Arthur debated whether or not he should follow his mate when Hunith said, "Come Arthur, we can speak about Merlin and get to know each other better."

He huffed a great sigh and helped the woman pick up the spilled herbs. They went back into the kitchen where Hunith sat the basket on the table and Arthur sat across from it. 

"Thank you for allowing him to stay a little while longer," the woman said smiling, "You have no idea how much it means to us."

Arthur felt a bit better knowing that this choice had apparently won him some appriciation, from his mate's mother at least. "It is no trouble at all, I want him to be happy and if that means staying here a bit longer, then so be it." Arthur chuckled leaning back in the chair, "I am rather enjoying the break from my duties. This way we can get to know each other without him being overwhelmed by everyone in Camelot."

"Speaking of responsibilities, could you possibly tell me what my Merlin will be expected to do?" Hunith asked as she sorted herbs on the table. "You know us mothers, we will always worry about our babies."

Arthur felt the urge to growl at Hunith calling his mate her Merlin, but he stiffled it knowing she was not a threat to his claim on Merlin. He also felt the twinge in his chest over her comment about mothers. His own had died during childbirth and he had never known her or had a motherly figure in his life. He shook the thoughts from his head and schooled his features, "He will become the Consort to the Corwn Prince of Camelot and when I become king, we shall rule together. We shall be foreign dignitaries during peace talks and treaties. He shall bear the heirs of Camelot and raise them once they do come along. He will be my confidant and advisor over all others and shall teach and mentor the omega's of the court, as I do with the alpha's."

Hunith chuckled, "That will be entertaining, as Merlin knows next to nothing about being an omega, let alone a noble one."

"My step-sister Morgana and her handmaiden Guinevere will be able to help with that. Morgana and Gwen grew up in the court and my step-sister knows a lot being the King's Ward. They shall help him with whatever I cannot. My biggest fear is my father," Arhtur said running his fingers through his hair. "He wasn't expecting me to bring back a peasant in the first place, but now he'll also have to accept that Merlin is also a male omega." He could see the fear in Hunith's eyes, "I don't care who or what Merlin is, he is a rarity that I will cherish as my mate from now until I take my last breath."

Hunith looked happy with Arthur's words and he felt proud of his answers. She smiled, "He loves you already, I can tell. You both have a lot of potenial in this relationship, but you have to always remember that Merlin is his own person. He cannot disobey you if you order him to do something, but he will hate you for it. Let your opinion be known and he will listen and consider it. If you show him love and kindness, he will give it back to you ten-fold. But if you show him any unkindness, he will hold a grudge longer than anyone I have ever met."

Arthur nodded understanding, "I know that he is mine forever but it is hard to see that he wants this when he is off with this Will person." He could feel the pain in his chest of being away from his mate. He knew that he would have to deal with this from now on and to a lesser extent after they had bonded fully. This would create a great distraction during patrols and any over-night quests.

Hunith smiled sweetly at him, "Although they are thick as thieves, Merlin's heart belongs with you. I saw that earlier, he let you hold him, in front of Will no less. He doesn't even allow me to hug him in front of anyone."

Arthur puffed out his chest feeling happy that his mate had allowed him to do something that no one else was allowed. He began to relax after this understanding that he truly did have Merlin, if Hunith knew what she was talking about.

The two talked about her job as the healer and what each of the herbs on the table did. She reminded him of Gaius, the elderly court physician. He began to wonder if he could talk the man into taking Hunith on, since he was getting on in years. He decided that he would talk to the man once he and Merlin returned. 

Once Arthur's mind had drifted to his young mate, he looked out the window and realized that it was now very dark. He stood up, disrupting the cups that had been sitting on the table. Stalking towards the door, he sniffed the air and realized that Merlin was no where near the small hut or the surrounding villiage. 

He slammed the door open and followed Merlin's delectable scent over the fields.

* * *

 

Merlin felt comforted when Arthur walked up and wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't help the fact that his ears were super sensitive, when Arthur bit him he freaked out for a moment and that was all it took for him to break free of his grasp and grab Will as he ran away.

They ran out past the farmer's fields and made it to the woods before they both slowed down. They then wandered about until they found the tree that they had snacks and trinkets hidden in. Merlin climbed up and sat on the most comfortable branch, dangling his feet.

Will was still bellow trying to catch his breath. Once he had, he climbed up the tree and sat opposite Merlin. He pulled an apple out of their hiding place and bit into it. He looked at Merlin and asked, "So that was him?"

Merlin wasn't going to feign confusion, he just nodded stroking his tail and pulling bits of dust and debris out of it.

"So were you guys about to leave, without saying anything to me?" Will asked sounding hurt.

Merlin stared at his best friend, "Will, if you ever thought I would do that, you don't know me at all."

"It's not that Merls, its just now you have your alpha and he's going to whisk you away, where you will be happy forever and I'll just be stuck here alone," Will looked like a small child pouting and Merlin laughed.

"You'll always be my best mate Will, I just have to go and live in Camelot with Arthur. But he's giving me five days more here in Ealdor," Merlin said smiling as his friend perked up. 

"So we still have time?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes Will, I am not leaving now. Would I be here if I was?" he laughed pushing Will over.

"I guess not, so why did we leave so quickly? I thought you had to obey him," he asked.

"I do, if he orders something. He never said not to leave and he bit my ear so I ran. I guess it was a reaction," Merlin said as he shrugged.

Will's eyes got huge, "He bit you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't that hard. He was just trying to tell me to be still," Merlin shruggedagain, stroking his now clean tail.

"But he bit you! That's just wrong Merlin!" Will yelled. "You were never a doormat and you sure aren't going to start being one now!"

"He didn't mean it the way you're taking it. With us it's different, when we are interacting with each other. He does things for my protection and I take care of nuturing him, it's a give and take kind of thing. It is how we show that we love each other. You don't understand because you're just a beta!" Merlin yelled.

"Fine if I don't understand you then, I'll just leave you alone! I don't care if you leave Merlin or when you decide to do it, just forget me!" Will yelled jumping down from the tree and ran back towards the village.

Merlin stared at the place where his friend has just been. Tears began to fill his eyes and he couldn't find it in himself to stop them. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and his world was closing in on him. His chest hurt and he knew it was the connection that he would always hold with Arthur. He pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned against the tree. He could smell Arthur's scent on his tunic and he found comfort in it.

He sat and just stared at his arms and hands wrapped around his legs. Merlin couldn't believe that his life seemed to be coming together and falling apart, all at the same time. He was happy to have  Arthur in his life and couldn't imagine it without him now, but could he really leave Ealdor, his mother, or Will? He thought on this awhile and before he knew it, it was dark. 

Merlin looked around and couldn't see the ground beneath his feet, it was cloudy and he had stayed out too long. He decided not to leave because it would be dangerous now. He could make his appologies tomorrow, to Arthur, his mother, and hopefully Will. He layed back against the branch he was sitting on, it wasn't very wide but then again neither was he. He wrapped his tail around the branch tightly and closed his eyes, trying to find sleep. He shivered as he heard a growl from the distance. He opened his eyes and looked around, not seeing anything at all. He closed his eyes again and this time heard a growl from right under him. 

Merlin sat up and curled in on himself whimpering. He cried out, making an odd sound that he knew was meant only for Arthur. The growling started again and this time it was extremely loud. He prepared to use his magic if he needed to, but what he really wanted was Arthur to come out and get him and carry him home.

He felt something pull his tail and all of a sudden he was on the ground and the growling was above him. He cried out for Arthur again and felt the thing growling hold him down. His nose filled with Arthur's wonderful scent and he calmed immensely just knowing he was near, but he couldn't stop crying out for his mate.

"Why are you making that noise? What's wrong?" he heard Arthur say somewhere above him. 

Merlin opened his eyes, which he never remembered closing, Arthur's face came into focus. He was above the omega holding him down.

"Were you the one growling?" Merlin asked relaxing under his mate's hold.

"Of course, you didn't come home. It's dangerous, so I had to come find you!" the prince said pulling Merlin into his lap. He wrapped his arms tighly around him and Merlin leaned into the embrace. He purred at the feeling of warmth and safety, if this is what he was getting into then he figured it couldn't be too bad. The alpha nuzzled into his neck and began to purr also,

Then Merlin remembered falling out of the tree, he growled, "You pulled me out of the tree!"

"You wouldn't come down, so I made you come down!" Arthur spat back.

"You could've asked!" Melin cried trying to get up. 

Arthur pulled him into his chest and licked his face lovingly, "I'm sorry, my animal side took over, I needed you down here right now. I will ask you from now on and I shall only make demands if it is impossible to not do so."

Merlin looked into his eyes and saw just truth and love and adoration there. He hoped that his eyes communicated the same and he knew that this could work, as long as they always talked things over. He hoped this was how it could be and he actually wanted this. He was falling for Arthur and he knew that they could be compatible in all of life, not just during his heats. 

Arthur lifted him up into his arms and began to walk. Merlin squawked and tried to squirm out of his arms, which just caused the alpha to tighten his grip.

"I can walk! Put me down this instint!" Merlin cried trying to push against the prince's chest.

"I realize you can walk, you ran quite well earlier but I like having you in my arms and I don't feel like letting go for a while," Athur said looking down at him as he walked them back.

Merlin scowled and a small growl rose in his chest. 

Arthur laughed and stroked Merlin's tail, "You are so cute when you're angry. My beautiful and stubborn omega mate."

Merlin couldn't continue to act mad at his alpha anymore, he wrapped his tail around Arthur's hand and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. He began to relax more and more. He felt his eyes close and Arthur kiss the side of his face and ears. He fell into the warmth of the darkness, feeling safer than he ever had before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! I'm on break so I should be able to update a few more times pretty quickly. Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets a visitor that could ruin his new found happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and sticking with this.I hope I am doing a good job of it.  
> I don't own Merlin or make any money off this!  
> Enjoy :)!

Arthur carried Merlin back to Ealdor and received a grateful look from Hunith as they arrived. He laid his omega on the small cot that Hunith had set up, "Will he be comfortable?"

Hunith laughed quietly leading Arthur back into the kitchen. The table held some dark bread and fruits, not anywhere near what Arthur was used to, but food was food and he was thankful for the kindness.

"Thank you for going out to find him," she said pushing the plate towards him.

Arthur shook his as he picked up the bread, "I would've anyways, a bond mate is too precious to lose. Even one as clumsy and ridiculous as Merlin seems to be."

Hunith sighed, "He is special, sometimes I wish he wasn't but if that means he is taken care of, then so be it."

Arthur felt bad for taking Merlin from the people he loved, but he couldn't just leave his mate here. That was too dangerous, if anyone were to figure out who he was bonded to, Merlin would be taken for ransom or killed by Camelot's enemies. He shuttered at the thought.

Arthur felt the exhaustion of the day hit him, he stretched and yawned, "I think I'll turn in for the night. Is there an inn here in Ealdor?"

Hunith shook her head, "No, you should just stay here. I know that your intentions are pure and I wouldn't trust anyone else with my boy. I would offer you the cot but Merlin has it occupied already. I'm sorry that we don't have another bed but we don't have guests so we've never had a need for another bed or cot," she said wringing her hands.

Arthur felt warmth in his chest at the thought of never having to spend another unplanned night away from his mate, "Thank you for the offer. I can sleep on the floor, I've done so many times on missions and quests."

He went outside to his horse and grabbed the provisions that he had brought. He walked back in and saw Merlin sleeping soundly on the cot. He slipped off his boots and the belt that held his sword and daggers. He found a folded blanket that Hunith must have left by the cot and used it as a pillow as he laid down beside Merlin. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed in the wonderful scent of his mate. This felt like home and for the first time since he could remember he relaxed fully. He felt as if nothing else mattered in all of the world, as long as Merlin was smiling by his side and he was the one to make that so. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the welcoming darkness.

When Arthur awoke next he felt a warm weight on his chest, he looked down and was met with the ebony hair of his mate. He buried his nose in it while wrapping his arms around the slim body. He felt Merlin mewl into his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. He fell back into darkness and hoped that morning would hold off for awhile.

Soon sunlight was creeping into his eyes and he felt his omega scramble away from it, seeking comfort lower on Arthur's body. He chuckled and heard Merlin squawk, "Why are you laughing at me?"

Arthur pulled his mate back up so he could look into his eyes, "You are just so adorable and I can't help but laugh because you make me so happy."

Merlin pushed his arms off and stood up quickly, "I don't like being laughed at!"

Arthur sobered and frowned at upsetting him, "Okay, I'll try to not laugh around you." He sat up and stretched, his joints popping and cracking.

"Don't do that!" Merlin cried his ears flattening against his head.

Arthur's frowned deepened, he didn't want his mate to be cross with him, "I'm sorry Merlin."

Melin's face screwed up and he looked frustrated, "I don't want you to be sorry, I just want to know how this is all going to work! We don't know each other, I'm a peasant and you are a prince from some kingdom that I'm not even a subject in! We have nothing in common, the only thing going for us is the fact that we're biologically compatible! How am I suppose to deal with all of this?"

Arthur took a deep breath, he couldn't lie to his mate even if it sounded better than the truth, "I don't know if this is going to work, Merlin, I really don't. But I really want it to because I am happy with you. Could we spend the next few days getting to know each other? If you still hate me then, well then we we can work out an arrangement that we will only be together during your heats." This sounded awful to him but if it made Merlin happy in Camelot, then Arthur would do it. Even if it meant that he would spend the rest of his life unhappy.

"No!" Merlin shouted, he faced colored, "I mean, I want to get to know you, but I'm just worried, I guess. I don't know anything about being an omega, let alone being one within Camelot's court. I think it would've been better had we known each other our entire lives."

Arthur smiled and remembered not to laugh, his omega was opening up and he wasn't about to ruin this, "Yes and that's why it took my father forever to convince me that no matter what I did Guinevere would never be my bond mate."

Merlin growled and his ears went flat again.

Arthur realized his mistake, "No, Merlin, no, Gwen is just someone I grew up with. I would never ever have relations with her, especially not after I found you. I will never look at another omega again."

Merlin calmed down, "I guess it's like me hoping that Will was somehow going to become an alpha."

Arthur let out a small growl and then realized how ridiculous he was being, "Okay, so we're both a little scared about this whole thing."

His mate turned around and glared, "I am not scared of mating with some prattish prince!"

Arthur had to stifle another laugh, "Okay, so we're worried that we might not work out, as a couple. So let's try this and see where we are when it comes time for us to leave. If you still hate me then you will live in Camelot and be under my protection but we won't need to see each other if you don't want to."

"I told you no, you ignorant excuse of a prince! I don't hate you and I never will!" Merlin took a deep breath, "I do want to get to know you and maybe you can teach me more about how to be an omega at court."

Arthur let out a chuckle this time, "I don't know if I can do that, but my sister Morgana and her handmaiden Guinevere can, they are both omegas and have grown up in court."

Hunith came in carrying a basket of bead and cheeses, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Arthur shook his head and stood up, "No, Merlin and I were just discussing our plans." He dusted off his back and legs and slipped on his belts and boots.

"Oh that's nice I brought breakfast, why don't you boys come eat and then Merlin can take you to the river where you can wash up?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

Arthur followed but tossed a glance back at Merlin, who was brushing is tail with his fingers. He smiled knowing that they were getting somewhere.

* * *

 

Merlin hated the sound of the plan that Arthur kept suggesting, yes he was scared but he couldn't see himself in such a meaningless relationship. He knew that he already cared for Arthur and that might be working it's way up to being love. He wanted to get to know Arthur and it seemed to him that Arthur wanted to get to know him too. This created a warm feeling in his chest. He looked up and realized that Arthur and his mother were already in the kitchen, he went to join them.

The small group ate in peace until Merlin's curiosity got the best of him, "So we won't be the only one's in the castle at Camelot?"

Arthur shook his head, "No there will be quite a few others who live there as well."

"Like who?" he asked tilting his head.

"Merlin, let Arthur eat!" his mother scolded.

"Hunith, it's fine. I'm glad we aren't yelling anymore. But we'll live with my father, the king, and my half-sister, Morgana. Let's see there is Gaius and my knights, of course. Plus numerous servants and other employees of Camelot and the crown. Camelot is a busy place but it is also very lonely."

Merlin wanted to wrap his arms around Arthur as he spoke but he knew that they needed to actually get to know each other and not get side-tracked every time they had a moment of weakness.

"What do you mean by not yelling at each other anymore?" his mother asked looking towards him. Merlin sunk down in his chair, feeling guilty for yelling at Arthur.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Merlin and I have agreed on what we are going to do," Arthur said locking eyes with him.

Merlin shivered at the intensity of the gaze and looked away blushing.

Then he heard the voice in the back of his mind that he always dreaded. "Young warlock, you must come at once!" the voice said.

Merlin groaned and stood up. He knew that if he stuck around here that Kilgharrah would soon show up. He was planning on revealing to Arthur later today that he was a sorcerer, but he didn't want the giant annoying dragon to do it for him. "Arthur, we should go wash up, before it gets too hot out." Arthur nodded and stood. He went into the other room, so Merlin leaned in to his mother, "I have to tell him now, Kilgharrah is stopping by." His mother nodded and smiled.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur called and he got running to gather a new set of clothes.He stopped where Arthur was standing with his own leather satchel.

"Come on I'll show you the river, unless it isn't nice enough for someone who lives in a castle," Merlin said trying to draw out a rouse.

"Of course not Merlin, I do this all the time on quests," Arthur said dragging out the first part of his name. This made him shiver and grab his hand.

They walked for awhile just enjoying the company, when the great obnoxious lizard started up again, "Young warlock, I am waiting."

Merlin sighed, "Arthur, I must tell you something."

"Okay," he said looking him over with concern.

"I.." Merlin started but before he could say anything, the Great Dragon himself landed in front of the couple.

Arthur jumped and pulled out his blade snarling, "Merlin, get behind me!"

He just rolled his eyes and glared at the dragon.

"I said get behind me now!" Arthur said pulling Merlin back.

"Ow! You arrogant prat! You don't need to protect me, I'm a Dragonlord!" Merlin shouted pulling away.

"But that means you're a sorcerer! You didn't tell me that," he said looking shocked.

"I was about to, but Kilgharrah showed up before I could!" Merlin yelled again.

Arthur moved towards him and wrapped his arms around the shaking omega, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I thought it was necessary to keep you safe."

"I was really trying to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't before...I wanted to but I worried that you would leave," Merlin said looking up.

"There is nothing that will make me leave you," Arthur said kissing Merlin for the first time on the lips.

Merlin was overcome with love and warmth, he leaned into the kiss and enjoyed it. His worries began to sink away and he could see that as long as he had Arthur, everything would be fine.

Arthur pulled away, keeping the kiss chaste, "Now, no more secrets from either of us, understood?"

Merlin nodded and leaned into the strong arms of his alpha.

"If you are quite done, could we speak now young warlock?" Kilgharrah asks behind them.

Merlin groaned but turned around in Arthur's grip, "He won't hurt me, he can't."

Arthur sighed and dropped his arms.

Merlin walked forward, feeling the gaze of his alpha on his back, "What do you need Kilgharrah?"

"You did not tell me that you had found your bond mate, this is a joyous occasion. The great Emrys united with the Once and Future King at last!" the dragon said laughing.

Merlin growled at the usual riddles, "I would've had I had time to, we have been together not even 24 hours. Is that all you need?"

"Why yes young warlock, our bond has changed and I needed to ensure that you were okay," the dragon said looking as if he was smiling.

Merlin heard Arthur growling at the sound of the dragons words.

"Hush, Arthur Pendragon, I have no romantic claim on Emrys," the dragon laughed.

"You know my name?" Arthur asked sounding confused.

Kilgharrah laughed loudly, "Of course, you are the Once and Future King. All of my kind and the druids know of you and your destiny, it has been foretold since the beginning of time."

Merlin turned back towards his mate, "I will tell you about this once we are back, let me send him off and then we can be on our way." Arthur nodded and he turned back towards the giant lizard that was a thorn in his side. "Now you know that we have met, can I love in peace now?"

"Of course not young warlock, I shall just meet you near your new home," the dragon laughed and then took off and flew away.

Merlin grumbled but was happy that it hadn't scared Arthur off. "I'm sorry, he likes to check in on me."

Arthur laughed and followed as Merlin continued to walk towards the river. Merlin smiled as he thought for the first time that this could possibly work and he could actually be happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur talk and learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update! So happy people are enjoying this!
> 
> I Do Not own Merlin!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Arthur had been terrified of the dragon that had come out of no where to speak with Merlin, but he still reacted as an alpha and he would've protected his omega at any cost. He had found relief in the fact that Merlin could control the beast, but that opened up another problem for them. Sorcery wasn't illegal in Camelot, because that would be denying the true nature of alphas and omegas. It was still frowned upon and sorcerers were treated as second class citizens, unless you had someone to fight for you. Morgana had his father to fight for her as she had also been born a witch. He would fight for Merlin, no matter what, he just wanted to know more about his mate.

Arthur cleared his throat as they walked, "So you're a sorcerer? When were you going to tell me?"

Merlin turned around and glared, "No, I'm a warlock! I was born with my powers, I don't have to study magic, it just happens! And another thing, I didn't have to tell you. If I want to have secrets, I should be allowed to. I don't have to tell you everything just because you're my alpha!"

Arthur was shocked by the annoyance and anger he felt from his mate. He dropped his head, he didn't want to make Merlin feel as if he was forced to do anything. He sighed, "No, you don't have to tell me anything at all. I won't pry into your life at any point in our relationship, but I do hope that you will confide in me. I plan to make you my confidant in all things, but you do not have to return the action in anyway but in listening to what I have to say. I want this to work Merlin and I hope you do too."

They had stopped walking at some point during Arthur's confession, he looked up and noticed that Merlin was wringing his tail nervously. "I want this to work, I do , but I'm just really sensitive about all of this. People here haven't made it easy for me, growing up so different from everyone else. I have only had my mom and Will for so long, I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to warm up and confide in you, but that is all on me."

Arthur was overwhelmed with feelings for this beautiful boy that stood before him. He was worried that Arthur would stop wanting to be with him, just because it took him awhile to open up. He walked towards the omega and stroked his silky black ears, "Merlin, I don't care what you are or what you want to do, I will always stand beside you. I just want to get to know you and I really don't want us to have secrets between us but I can wait for you to be ready. I told you that I wasn't going to ever force you into anything with our relationship, and I meant that. I will always be here for you Merlin."

Merlin smiled up at Arthur, "Let's get to the river before mom comes to find us."

Arthur nodded and held out his hand for Merlin. The omega took it and they walked on in silence for a long while. Soon they were at a river bank and Arthur set his stuff down and began to undress. He noticed that his mate had froze where he had dropped his hand. "Come on Merlin, you don't want your mom to come out here right?" he joked.  
Merlin blushed and then walked off behind a broad tree.

Arthur's smile faltered and he walked towards him just wearing his pants. He found Merlin behind the tree blushing, like a bride on her wedding night. He had only removed his jacket and the belt he wore.

Merlin must have realized that he was being watched, he jumped and glared at Arthur, "Do you mind? I am trying to undress here and I don't need you ogling me!"

Arthur held up his hands in surrender and backed away laughing, "You'll have to get used to me watching you. You are very beautiful and hopefully I will be able to keep my hands off you, until your heat of course."

Merlin threw his jacket towards the laughing prince, "You are an awful pervert Arthur! I'm not even 15 years old!"

This sobered Arthur, "Really, I am going to have to wait three years to fully mate you?"

Merlin was in the middle of pulling off his shirt, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Arthur thought and then shook himself, "Of course not, earlier I had worried that I might have to wait decades. Three years shouldn't be too hard." He went back to his things and finished undressing and then walked into the river. He kept his back turned to Merlin because he figured that he wasn't used to being undressed in front of others.

Arthur himself had been slightly nervous about this, he had never been undressed in front of an omega before. He wasn't sure how he was going to be affected, but he was surprised to find that he was attracted to Merlin but he could direct his thoughts to other things and avoid any embarrassment. He knew this was probably due to the fact that Merlin was so young and he was still a good long while off from his heat cycles. He took a deep breath and waited patiently for his mate.

* * *

 

Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur waiting but he couldn't bring himself to finish undressing and enter the water. After his alpha had walked away, Merlin had watched behind the tree. He had seen Arthur walk back to his things and pull off his pants, he was well endowed and Merlin was shocked at how much he wanted Arthur in that way. He knew they were compatible but he didn't expect to have all of these feeling involved.

He continued to undress and he looked down at himself and knew that Arthur wouldn't be anyway impressed. Merlin was thin and gangley and his member was no where near as impressive as Arthur's. He looked at his mate and realized how relaxed he looked. He remembered that Arthur had said that nothing would change Arthur's feelings for him and he held onto that as he entered the water.

Arthur turned around and smiled as Merlin made his way towards him, "I thought you were going to stay behind that tree all day."

Merlin shook his head as he finally reached Arthur, "I was just scared, I've never done this with any one."

Arthur frowned, "Well, I would hope not. You are my mate and I want to be the only one to get the chance to worship you and your beautiful body."

Merlin blushed, "I'm not beautiful, I'm all arms and legs and mom always says I'm too thin."

"That is what makes you beautiful, you are perfect for me. Such a humble and sweet mate, I have. Morgana and Gwen will absolutely love you. I know that this is all new but I hope you can trust me to be one of your guides through this. I'm might not know much about being an omega but I do know how our relationship should be ideally." After he was finished, Arthur leaned back, closed his eyes, and relaxed in the sun. His hair and skin shone as the rays hit him.

Merlin relaxed more and began to swim around Arthur, he swished his tail and splashed water towards him. Arthur cracked his eyes open and glared towards the omega. "You're being boring Arthur."

Arthur's glare intensified and the next thing he knew, Merlin was dragged under by his tail. He swam back towards the surface and spit water out once he could. He pulled him self on the shore and scrambled over to the tree and his clothes. He pulled his clothes on quickly.

He heard Arthur call, "Come on Merlin, you splashed me! That was just good-hearted fun, I didn't mean any harm."

"I don't like getting my ears wet!" Merlin called back trying to pull the moisture out of his tail and ears. He knew that if he didn't get it out now, the heat and humidity would turn him into a puff ball.

He heard Arthur come up on shore and then felt strong, wet arms engulf him. "I'm sorry I got your ears wet," he whispered, making Merlin's ears twitch.

Merlin turned in his arms and glared at him, "Go get dressed, I'm still made at you and now you've gotten my clothes wet!"

"I don't think I will, it's so peaceful out here," Arthur said leaning against the tree and pulling Merlin back with him.

Merlin growled, "Arthur, you aren't decent, what if someone were to walk by?"

As he finished, he heard his best mate's voice, "Merlin, are you out here?"

"Shit Arthur, it's Will," he said pushing Arthur into the tree.

"Merlin, I just wanted to apologize. Could you come out an talk? I know I heard you earlier," Will said getting closer.

Just as Merlin was about to go out and talk to Will, he came around the tree and stopped with a shocked expression on his face.

"Will, this isn't what it looks like," Merlin tried.

"Really Merlin, because it looks pretty bad!" He turned his gaze towards Arthur, "And you, you're ruining my best friend's life! I don't care if you have some weird biological claim on him, you need to leave us all alone. Merlin was happy before you came here."

"Whoa, you can't talk to me that way, I am a prince and an alpha!" Arthur growled.

"I don't care who you are, you hurt my friend, so go back to your castle!" Will yelled.

Merlin felt confused, he loved Arthur and never wanted to leave him, but Will had always been there for him. He didn't want them to tear each other apart, so he built up his courage and yelled, "Enough!" Both of the other men stopped and stared. "Arthur, please go put on clothes while I talk with Will."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue and Merlin turned to him with a pleading look, "Please, I just need to do this. I promise that I won't leave here without you." Merlin nuzzled into his mate to prove a point and to draw strength from Arthur's scent. Arthur nodded and went around the tree to get dressed.

Merlin looked back towards Will, "Okay, you have my attention."

Will took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I insulted your new way of life Merlin, I just don't want to lose you."

"I know Will, but you have to understand that Arthur is going to be a big part of my life now, I'm not going to leave him," Merlin said, trying to convince himself of the fact also.

Will sighed, "Of course, I just don't want you to forget that I was the one that was here every time people in Ealdor forgot their manners. I was the one who always picked up the pieces and I'm not about to be outdone by some pompous ass of a prince."

Merlin laughed, "Will, Arthur isn't that bad, most of the time at least. Could you at least try to get to know him?"

Will sighed again, "Sure Merls, I'll try and get to know him, for you. I still don't know what I'm going to do with you off learning to pleasure a king."

"Will! You know that our relationship is more than that," Merlin said blushing.

Will laughed, "Yeah, but it's still fun to tease you."

They walked around the tree to find Arthur packing everything away. He smiled and Merlin returned it as he walked towards him. Arthur wrapped his arm around him, "Everything okay?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, for now at least." He leaned into Arthur's side as they began to walk back to his mother's house.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long but it has over 3,700 words in it and I spent a ton of time writing it. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I do not own Merlin or make any money off this.  
> Enjoy:)

Arthur enjoyed the rest of his days in Ealdor. Merlin had taken to showing him around and telling him stories of events that had happened here.

Sometimes Will would join in and those days were pleasant, until Will started being an ass towards him, which was normally quite quick. Arthur ignored him most of the time, because he made Merlin happy and really Arthur could take a few jabs if it meant his mate was smiling.

The one time he couldn't was when Will had implied that He only was interested in Merlin because of the sex that their relationship promised. Arthur had immediately become red with anger and his whole body began to tremor. He had rushed at Will and then spouted out little facts that Merlin had let slip through his stories, like that his favorite color was blue and that he loved to watch the stars at night. He rattled off fact after fact until finally Merlin gently pulled him away with tears in his eyes.

Arthur tried to apologize and console his mate but Merlin just smiled and whispered, "Don't apologize for listening to me, never do that."

Arthur had puffed out his chest with pride at causing his mate such happiness. He pulled Merlin into him as they walked back and promptly ignored Will the rest of the day.

Merlin had been glued to his side since, he still made the clever remarks and bickered with Arthur, but he loved that about his feisty omega. He knew that when they returned to Camelot and the minute Arthur was faced with a decision, he could go to his mate and expect fair and honest answers from him.

Arthur fretted the last few nights over Merlin's birthday, he wanted to present him with something but he didn't have the resources to do so. He decided that he would take Merlin to customize his room once they had arrived in Camelot. He wanted him to be comfortable there and he didn't care how much it cost.

Hunith had planned to have a nice midday meal to celebrate Merlin's 15th birthday and him leaving Ealdor. She had spent some of her resources to purchase some meat and ingredients for fresh bread. She made a pot of meat and vegetable stew and made a loaf of sweet bread.

"Hunith, this food is amazing," Arthur commented truthfully. Of course, he had had more luxurious food but he had never seen someone put so much love into what they were making.

The woman had blushed and then continued to embarrass Merlin with stories of his youth and how uncontrollable his used to be with his magic, "One time, I came home and everything was flying through the air, Merlin had wanted food and he couldn't figure out where it was or how to get it. The temper tantrum caused me to have to spend almost half a year putting things back into place. Some things are still missing and I have no idea where you put them dear," she said looking fondly at her son.

This sent a pang to Arthur's chest, he had never shared glances before with anyone who had ever showed him that type of affection. He didn't know of a mother's love in his own life, he had only ever seen it in other people's lives from afar. He hated that he had to take Merlin away from his mother, but she could still visit him, where as Ygraine could not.

Once they had finished the meal, Arthur went to prepare his horse for the journey back. He strapped his satchel and and other belongings to the saddle and then added Merlin's small sack of things. He didn't have much at all and Arthur knew that this would be remedied once they returned to Camelot.

This brought Arthur's thoughts back to is father and how he was going to react. He hoped that he could send Merlin to get settled in his rooms and then he could deal with the King's reaction before they ever met in person. He didn't want his mate to be hurt by how harsh Uther was normally and he wanted there to be a buffer between them during their first meeting.

Arthur was so caught up in his thoughts, he jumped when Merlin tapped his shoulder, "Ha, I scared you," Merlin gloated.

Arthur's cheeks tinged pink, "You did not!"

"Of course I did, don't deny it!" Merlin squawked back, as Arthur's hands went to his waist.

"Are you ready to leave then, since you're attempting to scare me?" the prince asked.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, mom just wanted to talk to you." He looked sad.

Arthur brushed a hand against the omega's cheek, "Don't worry, you'll love Camelot."

Merlin smiled and began to untie the reigns, just as Arthur had taught him.

Arthur went over to where Hunith was standing, "I wish you would reconsider my offer to join us in Camelot."

Hunith smiled fondly, "I wish I could, but people need me here. You take care of my baby and I better get an invitation to the wedding in a few years!"

Arthur laughed, "Of course and there is always an open invitation for you in Camelot, I'm sure Merlin will love for you to visit whenever you can."

They both looked back at the boy in question, who seemed to be telling a very elaborate story to the horse. Hunith had grabbed onto Arthur's arm gently,"He loves you, always remember that and make sure that neither of you ever goes to bed angry. Life is way too short for any of that."

"Thank you for everything, Hunith," Arthur said before walking back to his horse. He lifted Merlin with ease and sat him on the back of the horse.

Merlin scrambled for purchase and hung onto the horses mane desperately, "I wasn't ready for that!"

Arthur laughed and then swung himself up onto the horse, with Merlin's back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the still uneasy omega and grabbed the reigns. He whispered into his ear, "Wave goodbye, I've got you."

Merlin turned to his mother and then waved, he had tears in his eyes and his body was pulled tight as a bow string.

Soon the couple was out of the little village and Arthur urged the horse to go faster. Merlin, who hadn't relaxed at all, dug his finger nails into the alpha's arm. "Don't do that!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur laughed, "It's as if you've never been on a horse." He felt Merlin tense again. Then he asked, "You haven't, have you?"

Merlin scowled, "No, I haven't."

Arthur slowed the horse and leaned forward, so his chin rest on Merlin's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've gotten you comfortable with Trent before we left."

"Because I was embarrassed okay? I didn't want you to think low of me, which I don't know how you don't already," he said turning his face to the other side.

Arthur looked at the neck that was now exposed to him and kissed it quickly, "Do you want to stop?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, we can ride on, just don't make him run!"

Arthur laughed and then sat up straight, bringing Merlin back into his chest. They rode on through the heat of the afternoon and he enjoyed it, just holding Merlin against his chest and telling him little details about where they were headed. He enjoyed just having someone there to experience life with, he had never had anything close to this ever.

As the sun began to set, Arthur saw the first glimpses of the citadel. He gently shook Merlin, who had been day dreaming, "Welcome to Camelot."

Merlin immediately sat up and his tail and ears twitched with excitement. Arthur laughed, which earned him a glare from his mate, pushing the horse to go a little faster.

They soon reached the lower town and past quickly through the streets once the gatekeeper had announced their arrival. Merlin had blushed at his name being shouted next to Arthur's but was soon caught up at looking around at all the stalls that filled the market streets and the citizens that shopped here.

Once they reached the actual castle, Merlin's mouth fell open in awe. Arthur whispered in his ear making it twitch, "Welcome home."

Merlin turned and smiled widely as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around his mate and nuzzled into his chest.

Arthur rubbed his back and smiled as his horse led itself into the castle gates. He nodded as he saw knights around them bow and knew he would be subject to their teasing and taunting later for such affections shown in public.

A stable hand grabbed Trent's bridle and Arthur swung down off the horse. He then grabbed Merlin about the waist and tried to gently lower him, but Merlin latched onto the prince and both toppled to the ground.

"Sorry," he said cheeks coloring. Arthur rolled his eyes and got up landing Merlin back onto the ground. "Hey!" the omega yelped, as Arthur offered his hand to help him up.

Merlin turned as if to grab his belongings, but the stable hand had already removed Trent. Arthur answered his confused look, "The servants will bring them to my room, Merlin. Let's go get you settled there and then I will go greet my father."

He led Merlin through the castle and arrived at his chambers, "These will be our rooms." He opened the doors and watched awe bloom onto his mates features. He cleared his throat and the omega turned, "Please get comfortable, I won't be gone long. I shall show you around more tonight."

Merlin nodded and Arthur left shaking his head. In the week that he had known the omega, he had never shut up and now a room that Arthur has had his whole life has done the impossible.

He quickly navigated to the council chambers and greeted the guards who announced his presence. As he entered, he saw that his father did not looked pleased. "Good Evening Father," he said bowing respectfully, "I bring the happy news that I now know who my bond mate is and he has accompanied me back here to Camelot."

King Uther sat up straighter and smiled, "That is wonderful Arthur, where is the girl? What took you so long? Where is she from? I'm sure Morgana will love to have another girl to share her womanly tendencies with."

Arthur flinched when his father missed or ignored his mate's actual gender. He cleared his throat, "Well, Merlin is actually a male from Ealdor."

Uther's cheery face darkened, "Isn't Ealdor in Cenred's kingdom? You brought a citizen of Cenred's kingdom to the heart of Camelot! A peasant, no less, what were you thinking Arthur?! And what do you mean that he is male? There hasn't been a male omega in centuries!"

Arthur had to calm himself before he could answer. His anger and instinct to protect his mate was so strong, he saw Leon and Gwaine step closer. He took a few deep breaths and waved them off. He then looked at his father, who looked honestly perplexed and said, "Yes my mate is from a forgotten village in Cenred's kingdom and they treated me very well there. And you know just a much as I do that I cannot choose who my mate is, I had to go find him. I am very happy that the gods have decided to bless me with such a rarity in a mate. He is honestly a great person father, please get to know him before you pass such judgement."

Uther looked calmer, but Arthur knew not to trust the exterior. The man stood up and walked forward, standing face-to-face with his son, "He may be a rarity, but he is no blessing! How dare you bring a peasant back as your 'bond mate,' you have been fooled by some sort of sorcery!"

Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he got into his father's face and yelled, "Merlin wouldn't do that! Just because some sorcerer tricked you, doesn't mean that all people with magic are bad! That's the whole reason why you haven't banned it completely!" He growled at the end with a fierce frustration.

"Guards, go find Prince Arthur's omega. He is in the castle somewhere. Bring him here for questioning for misuse of sorcery," Uther snapped turning towards his throne.

"No!" Arthur roared as he turned to run back to his chambers.

Uther didn't even turn as he said, "Percival, Gwaine, Leon, restrain the prince until this is all over."

Gwaine and Leon both went to Arthur's side and Percival stepped into his line of vision. He knew he couldn't get past all three of them, so he quit struggling to save his strength for if he needed it later. "You hurt him father and nothing will stop me from tearing you apart," Arthur said fighting the horrific images his words brought up.

Uther smiled, "Don't worry my boy, soon you shall be free of this spell. You will forget that you said any of this and this boy shall just be a painful memory."

Arthur growled but didn't give into the king's game. He would stay silent and strong and wait for his mate to be released of such horrible accusations.

* * *

 

Merlin had hated saying goodbye to his mother. After Arthur had gone out to pack the horse, she swept him into her arms and began to cry. "Please be safe Merlin. Stick close to Arthur and listen to him, he always has your best interest at heart," she had cooed as he held onto her, as if she were a life line.

He cried into her shoulder and didn't say anything, there were no words to express how he felt. He was happy to have his alpha and to feel almost completed but he was sad to leave behind his life in Ealdor with Will and his mother. He was confused about how Camelot was going to be and worried about his upcoming roles as a leader and lover.

Soon she was pushing him out the door and told to beckon Arthur in. He saw him standing by Trent and couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare him.

He was left with Trent, as Arthur went inside to bid farewell. He had seen the horse Arthur had rode in on before, when Arthur had tried to introduce him to Trent and he went after Merlin's tail, biting it and making the fur all wet and gross. But Merlin put that behind him and he knew that the horse liked to have his muzzle brushed and petted. He calmly told the beast all of his feelings, worries, plans, and dreams and he began to feel better.

Arthur had soon returned and had gotten his revenge by hoisting Merlin onto the horse without warning. Merlin had never been on a horse and Trent was huge. He hadn't expected to have to ride the beast, he just figured that he would walk, while Arthur rode.

The next thing he knew, they were off. Merlin had finally started to settle when Trent began to run, he grabbed onto the horse's mane and held on for dear life. Arthur soon stopped it and promised not to go that fast again.

Merlin relaxed back into Arthur's chest and let the steady heartbeat of his alpha calm him. He found that the ride wasn't too bad just rather uncomfortable. He let his thoughts wander over everything that could happen in the future but wouldn't allow any that didn't include Arthur.

He felt Arthur shake him and shook off his daydreams to see his first glimpses of Camelot. It was ginormous, so much larger and grander than Ealdor or anywhere Merlin had ever been.

They past through a wall and were suddenly in what looked like a village. People were everywhere and were doing everything, from haggling in the market to young children playing. Some stopped and looked, pointing as they walked by, especially after someone announced their names loudly. There were all types of people too, drunkards already drunk, whores looking for their next pay, nobles dressed in fancy wear, and beggars in rags. Everything was loud and smelled different from home. The houses and vendors became nicer and richer looking as they rode. Merlin felt like his eyes were darting everywhere.  
Soon they past through another gate and everything changed from wood and plaster to pure stone adorned with red and gold and dragons. Merlin wondered if Kilgharrah had ever been here to see his profile everywhere. He realized that they had stopped and Arthur had welcomed him home. He turned awkwardly and nuzzled into his mate's chest, breathing in his scent.

Arthur had gotten off the horse and Merlin was about to leave too when he was suddenly airborne. He freaked out and flailed his arms and legs until both him and Arthur toppled to the ground. He apologized and the prince pushed him over and then helped him up. Merlin turned to get his belongings but realized they were gone. He began to panic but Arthur soothed him with talk of servants bringing it to him later. He wanted to laugh because never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would have servants.

The alpha guided him through winding hallways, that were sure to get Merlin lost at some point. They finally ended up in a beautiful set of rooms that Arthur said would be theirs. He was stunned by how wonderful everything looked. There was numerous cupboards for clothes and doors that Merlin wasn't sure where they went. He saw a huge table that sat in front of a fireplace that Merlin could probably lay in. There was a desk with ornate chairs and a beautiful bed with red curtains and bedclothes. He loved all the windows and how much light they let in. His favorite was the bookshelf full of books and the window seat it sat beside. It was an absolute dream come true for Merlin to be surrounded by so much luxury.

Arthur promised to be back soon and Merlin nodded in understanding. Once the doors closed,he went over to the bed and touched the duvet, it was soft and thick and smelled of Arthur's comforting scent. Merlin slipped off his boots and laid back on the bed.He rubbed his body all over and mewled at the scent. He wanted to build a nest in the blankets and never come out. He felt content and right and the only thing that was missing was his actual mate. He decided just wait there, exhausted from traveling.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew it was darker and someone was opening the door. He called out to his mate sweetly but got no answer. Merlin was confused and scared now, Arthur should have been back and who was in the room now, he wondered.

Suddenly two men in red and gold uniforms grabbed him, Merlin cried in distress and fought but the men were strong. He knew something was wrong, Arthur would never do this to him.

He was dragged growling and caterwauling down many winding corridors. The men brought him into a room and he was immediately comforted by Arthur's scent there. He cried out again because he couldn't see Arthur. But Arthur responded with a calming growl from behind other strong looking me and Merlin calmed immensely, knowing that his mate was close and well enough to console him.

Merlin was dragged forward and forced to kneel in front of an older man with a crown atop his head. The man stood, circled him and said, "Why you're just a boy! Your ears and tail haven't even begun to shrink." The man walked back up to the throne and sat down, "Tell me boy, are you a sorcerer?"  
Merlin's ears flattened at the hatred in the man's voice, "No, I'm a warlock, I was born with magic."

The king's eyes got big, "So you admit to using sorcery to gain passage here."

"No, No! I would never do that! Arthur sniffed me out and asked me to live here. I would never use my magic for such reasons," Merlin said furiously shaking his head.

The king's face turned as red as his cloak, "Bring Gaius in here! He'll know how to tell if this boy is truly Arthur's omega."

Merlin shook with fear and whimpered, his tail wrapped around his middle. This earned consoling sounds from his mate but it could only help so much. Merlin felt hopeless and pitiful. He could feel the ruler's sneer.

The door's opened again and an older man came to stand in front of Merlin. "I hope you have good reason to put the omega in such distress Sire, it isn't healthy for him, especially so young," the man said looking at Merlin kindly.

"Just administer the potion and do the spell to see if they are a bonded pair," the king said pounding his fist.

The man stepped forward holding two blue vials and held Merlin's chin, "Now, this wont hurt you, alright?" Merlin nodded and the man poured the contents of one vial down his throat. The liquid was thick and sweet like honey but had an undertone of spice.

Merlin saw him then walked to the group of men and hand the other vial out. it was soon returned and the man said words in a language Merlin didn't know. Suddenly a blue light appeared to connect Merlin's chest to somewhere in the group of men.

"They are a true bonded pair, Sire," the man said.

The king sighed, "Release them both."

The men at each side of Merlin dropped him and the group of men separated to reveal Arthur. He ran towards him and was swept up in strong arms. He tucked himself against his alpha's body, as if he were trying to become a part of him. Arthur left kisses on any part of Merlin he could and made soothing sounds, trying to calm Merlin.

"You and your omega are dismissed Arthur, we will discuss this in the morning," the king said unhappily.

Arthur replied, "Thank you." He bowed as best he could, with Merlin attached and walked them back to the huge and beautiful chamber that was now his home.

Merlin could breathe easier because he was now safe and sound in Camelot with his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Up Next: Morgana and Gwen get their hands on Merlin and Arthur has a longer talk with his father about Merlin.


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Merlin settles into Camelot, trouble seems to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been studying for two exams this week and had a lot of homework that I had to get done first. But I did give you guys the longest chapter yet!  
> Thank you for reading and leaving me your thoughts.  
> I do not own Merlin or the characters and I do not make any kind of income off this.  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur carried Merlin all the way back to his chambers and deposited him on the bed, earning an annoyed squawk. "Oh calm down, that didn't hurt you!"Arthur laughed as he took off his over shirt and set it on the chair. "It's a lot better than what my father had planned, if Gaius didn't save you, you would be in the dungeons." He didn't want that to ever happen.

He hadn't expected the meeting with his father to go so wrong so fast. He had expected the coldness that had been shown, but that was just Uther in general. He never expected his father to blantenly disregard the practice of calmly dealing with omega's and welcoming them with gentleness. He knew once Morgana had gotten a hold of that, there wouldn't be peace in the castle for awhile.

Arthur removed his white shirt and then looked over and saw that Merlin was curled up on the bed, like a real cat, with his nose buried in the duvet. He just shook his head and got into bed pulling Merlin to his chest, completely forgetting changing clothes.

"I was perfectly comfortable where I was!" Merlin fussed squirming.

"Would it kill you to hold still?" Arthur shot back, pinning the omega under him.

Just then the doors to his chamber burst open and Morgana floated in with Guinevere in tow. He felt Merlin try to shift his body, so that he could see the newcomers, but Arthur shift his own body to keep him hidden.

Morgana stopped and laughed, "Oh come now Arthur, he can't be that close to being in heat, he still has his tail."

As she said it, Merlin's tail wrapped around Arthur's waist and he could feel the blush on his cheeks as he felt him nuzzle into his bare chest. He let out a low growl in annoyance of being interrupted by his nosey sister and her handmaiden.

She shook her head, "And you know as well as I do that Gwen and I are no threat to your claim on him. We omegas just like to be together and he will be under my charge for education, Uther is positively fuming. Why don't you do things out of line more often? Why do I always have to do it?" Her eyes were positively gleaming with excitement.

Merlin let out his own annoyed growl, which to Arthur sounded more like a whine. "Get off me, you great prat! They are other omega's and I've never seen any others," Merlin said trying to get out from under Arthur.

Arthur huffed and sat up, allowing Merlin to sit beside him. Morgana and Gwen rushed towards them cooing and pushed Arthur off the bed. His sister sat on one side and Gwen the other as they began to fuss over the newer omega. The ousted alpha stood to the side, he watched Merlin like a hawk and listened for any distress. "And it wasn't out of line Morgana, I can't choose who I am bonded to," he said.

"Of course, Arthur, everyone knows that. I just like giving you a hard time," Morgana said running her fingers through Merlin's hair, as he purred with his head on her lap.

Without thinking Arthur replied, "Everyone except the king apparently, it took dragging poor Merlin down there for questioning and one of Gaius's bond revealing potions to convince him to even allow him to stay here in Camelot with me. I seriously wish I hadn't returned," he turned and went to find a new shirt, since Morgana wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"What? He caused that much unneeded stress, just to what make sure some one like me didn't pull some trick on you?" she yelled causing Merlin to sit back up and Gwen pulled him to her. Morgana stood up and came towards him.

Arthur forgot his shirt and went to stand toe-to-toe with her, "Don't yell at me about it Morgana, I am the last person you should even yell at about this. I have always accepted you and your gifts and now have a mate with similar talents. If it was up to me, Merlin wouldn't have met father until later but he had the guards drag him into the throne room. I couldn't do anything about it, I tried, but he put Leon, Percival, and Gwaine on me." He could still see the fire in her gaze but didn't feel the burn behind it.

"Ugh, I hate that man, he calls himself a king but hides behind the crown and his men. The world will be a better place once you are king Arthur," she growled and rushed out of the chambers.

Arthur sighed and turned back to the remaining two omega's, "You better go after her Gwen or she might end up in the dungeon for treason."

Gwen nodded and stood, "Nice to meet you Merlin, see you tomorrow, sire." She curtsied and hurried after her mistress.

Arthur shook his head and walked to the doors. He found the guards that were always at his door, "Order dinner for my omega and myself to be eaten here tonight. After that, we are not to be disturbed." One of the guards nodded and left.

Arthur went in and picked up his forgotten shirt. He pulled in over his head and looked over at his bed. Merlin was curled into a ball, hugging his legs to chest. His heart dropped and he walked over and knelt beside the bed, "Merlin, I ordered us dinner in tonight." His voice was soft and filled with concern.

He watched as Merlin's ear twitched and he began to uncurl, "I'm sorry that I'm causing all this trouble. I don't mean to use my magic, it just happens, I can't stop it most of the time. I promise that I'll never hurt anyone, just don't throw me out or in the dungeons."

Arthur shook his head and pulled his shaking mate into his lap, "I would never do that, you are my omega and I would give up my claim to the crown before I would ever let you go or spend one night in the dungeons. I told you that I don't care that you have magic, you don't use it for evil. It's also part of you, I could never hate any part of you. My father is a blind tyrant to not see how wonderfully harmless you are." He kissed the tip of Merlin's nose.

Merlin glared, "I am not harmless, my mother had to keep me from setting fires when I was a baby!"

"Yes, but would you ever actually hurt someone else Merlin, you yourself said you wouldn't ever." Arthur pointed out.

Balls of fire, no bigger than a candlelight then appeared in between Merlin's face and his own and he could feel the heat of it. They locked eyes, Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Arthur was drawn in by their hypnotic glow. The only thing keeping them separated was the sparks of light and he wanted them to vanish but they stayed lit, taunting him. A knock startled them both and the lights disappeared along with the gold from Merlin's eyes.

The door opened and Arthur's manservant, George came in, "Sire, I bring your dinner along with extra portions for your guest." He set the tray he carried on the table and started to set the table, "While you were gone I tidied your chamber, polished all of the pieces of your armor and all of the ones in the armory, sharpened all of the blades in your possession, mended your clothes, and washed everything. Is there anything else you require?"

Arthur watched Merlin's face during the servant's whole speal and laughed as he became more and more amazed. "My laundry is in my satchel but other than that, we will not need anything else until after dinner is finished," he said releasing the servant.

George grabbed the satchel and the discarded clothes from earlier and then bowed as he left.

Merlin still had an amazed look on his face, "He does everything for you?"

"Well, cleaning and getting my food yes, while I am busy training the knights and dealing with matters of court. He is my manservant and he shall serve you until I can convince the King to hire another for you," Arthur nodded.

Merlin blushed, "You don't have to, I can take care of myself, I have for 15 years. I don't need to take anyone away from their duties."

Arthur laughed, only his omega wouldn't want to burden servants, "Merlin, you'll have your own responsibilities. Let the servants do their job, it's what we pay them for. I won't have you running around the castle doing things that might get you hurt when I pay someone to do them already." He saw Merlin roll his eyes, he growled, "Do I have to order it? I will, don't push me on this Merlin."

The omega shrank back, "No, I'll listen and use the servants."

Arthur nodded and then pushed Merlin off his lap, standing up and walking to the table. Merlin had squeaked but quickly got up and followed. Arthur smiled internally at his mates obedience without direct orders. He didn't want to remove Merlin's will but somethings were wroth it.

Merlin gaped at the spread of food, "Oh my goodness, was there a feast?"

Arthur went and pulled out a chair, "No, come sit."

Merlin did, "Why is there so much?"

He shrugged as he took his own seat, "There always is and the left-overs go to George and then to the poor, at least from my table." He picked up a leg of lamb and some greens and encouraged Merlin to do the same.

Merlin followed example and dug into the food hastily and with gusto. He made pleased sounds that Arthur knew he wanted to hear more of later on. The rest of the meal pasted quickly.

Arthur had changed into his sleeping pants and took off his shirt. He found an old pair of sleeping pants that didn't fit and one of his more comfortable shirts. He tossed these into Merlin's lap, "Wear these tonight, we'll get you your own tomorrow."

Merlin cocked his head, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might more comfortable in something you didn't spend all day in."

Merlin played with the fabric, "They are softer." He then got up and wandered behind the changing screen.

Arthur chuckled and got into his bed, that George had turned down before taking the dishes away. He pulled the sheets up on his side and closed his eyes waiting for Merlin. Some time later he felt Merlin curl into his side and he pulled the other side of the sheets up, curling his arms around the slighter boy. The omega's sleek tail then wound itself around his right arm. This was completely new to both, they had woken up together numerous time but had always fallen asleep separately. Arthur was happy to not have to spend another night alone in his bed and made a satisfied noise. Merlin chirped back and snuggled deeper into the embrace and they fell asleep.

Arthur awoke at some point in the night to crying and whining from his omega. He found him at the edge of the other side of the bed and shaking again. "Merlin, whats wrong?"

"I'm sick Arthur, I'm sorry I made such a mess," he whimpered with tears running down his face.

Arthur was fully awake and alert now. He climbed over his sobbing mate and avoided the sick beside the bed on the floor. He wrapped Merlin in his arms and carried him to the door. Merlin clung to Arthur and the guards looked puzzled but he ignored them. He was dead set on getting his sick and hurting mate to Gaius and finding out what was wrong. They made it there and he burst through the door to find the court physician asleep in his bed. He tried to set Merlin on the cot for the sick but the boy clung to him still shaking.

"Gaius," Arthur called. The man stirred but didn't wake up. "Gaius," he called louder.

The man sat up and blinked at Arthur, "Why are you here so late, sire?"

"Merlin has become ill and I do not know what's wrong," he said shifting his and Merlin's weight.

"Oh my, well put him up in the guest chamber and I'll come up and check him out," Gaius replied getting out of bed and stoking the fire that had been dying down.

Arthur quickly climbed the stairs and pried Merlin off so that he could lay him down on the modest straw bed. Merlin whined and reached back but Arthur kept out of his reach. Gaius came up and looked at Merlin, who was still whining."Could you step out Sire, so that I may examine him in privacy?"

Arthur nodded and walked out of the room but stayed in the main area. He paced in front of the fire and hoped that Merlin was okay. He was startled out of his thoughts by Sir Leon, "Sire? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, Merlin is sick. What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned towards one of his most trusted knights.

Leon entered the main area and pushed his curly, ginger hair out of his face, "I am on patrol of the castle tonight, I saw you as I walked by and I wanted to make sure everything is well. I am sorry to hear that Merlin is not well, I know how hard that is on an alpha. Let me know if you need anything."

Arthur nodded and asked, "It's only a few months before you and Morgana will be fully bonded, how goes the preparations?"

"Good so far, she has most everything sorted and I am taking on my extra shifts now, so I can have all the time I need," he replied blushing.

Arthur coughed, embarrassed also, "So, I didn't get to ask you earlier, how are the new recruits?"

Leon stood back at attention, "Very promising Sire, we have dismissed only two for intolerance for the code but other than that, they are doing well with the drills and combat practice. They begin observations this week and I know of a few that are on the fast track to knighthood."

"Good to hear some good news from someone," Arthur said smiling as he slapped his most loyal friend on the back.

"I am sorry about earlier Arthur, I wouldn't have done it had it not been a direct order," he said looking into Arthur's eyes.

"I know Leon, you have been my closest friend for so long and I am so happy to be able to talk to you again," he said escorting the knight back to the hallway.

"You were missed also, is there anything you require?" he asked turning to leave.

"Yes, I'd like to meet with the usual group after the council meeting tomorrow, I want caught up," Arthur said closing the door as Leon nodded in understanding.

As Arthur turned back around,he saw Gaius leave the room that Merlin was in. The older man walked down the stairs and Arthur met him by the table of potions and medicines.

"How is he?" he asked worry filling his voice.

"He is stressed Sire, no wonder he is sick. Omegas are creatures of habit and gentleness, his world has turned upside down and he wasn't treated kindly by Uther's men. I couldn't get him to stop shaking, so I've given him a sleeping drought and the tremors stopped. I suggest he rest for a good week before doing anything strenuous, just bed and rest. The nausea seems to be from the shock his system is going through, I want him to be on a diet of light foods like broth, plain bread, and some raw fruits and vegetables. He just needs to get used to our food and we will slowly introduce it. But for now, I just want you to worry about making sure that he doesn't have any stress and gets plenty of rest," Gaius explained.

"Can I take him back to my rooms?" Arthur asked pushing the concern into his voice.

Gaius nodded, "Yes, but I want to see him once he is awake, if the tremors pick back up."

Arthur walked up the stairs and opened the door to the small room. He saw Merlin curled in on himself on top of the small cot-like bed. As he stepped forward, he noticed that Merlin uncurled and orientated himself towards the alpha. He smiled and lifted his unconscious mate into his arms. He walked back into the main room and nodded to Gaius.

The older man put a hand on his shoulder, "If I may suggest Sire, it might be best if Uther was kept away from Merlin for now."

Arthur nodded and brought Merlin back to their chambers, which had been cleaned thankfully. He laid Merlin back in the bed and covered him with the thick duvet and sheets. He quickly walked to his side of the bed and got in next to his omega. He sat and watched his mate sleep for awhile, admiring his sharp features and ebony hair. He looked completely relaxed and Arthur honestly envied him. He finally felt too exhausted to continue his vigilance and he fell asleep curled protectively around Merlin.

The next time he woke, Arthur was met with George trying to rouse him. He sleepily rolled away from his still unconscious omega and got out of bed.

George dressed him and placed the full plate of meats and cheeses in front of him. "What are my duties today, my Lord?"

Arthur thought for a second while he ate and then said, "Merlin isn't to be disturbed by anyone today and he is only allowed light foods. Could you ensure this happens?"

George nodded, "Of course."

"Good because I have many duties today and Merlin just needs to worry about resting," Arthur said as he wiped his mouth and exited the room.

He walked to the throne room to find his father already looking over documents. "Father, I have come as you requested," he says bowing.

Uther looked up, "Yes, I am looking through the profiles on the local nobles daughters. I think I have found a few that could make a wonderful queen."

Arthur ignored the bad feeling he was getting, "I didn't know you were looking into remarrying."

His father laughed, "Not for me Arthur, for you. I have already found my true love in this lifetime. You will need a queen beside you when my time is done, to help you rule and be an example for the women."

Arthur's mouth fell open in shock. He began to feel incredible rage towards his father and it took a few calming breaths with his eyes closed before he was even able to speak. "You can't mean that, I have found my bond mate and his name is Merlin. You know how sacred that relationship is and you expect me just to treat him as if he is just a mistress that I will only be around every few weeks, during his heats? You cannot seriously expect that, I might already be in love with him!"

"I do expect this of you Arthur, it is your duty to produce and heir and have a respected and proper queen by your side," Uther said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! Merlin can give me that, he may not be a woman but he will definitely do everything any queen would. The people would honestly love him and Morgana has already spoke of educating him in the ways of the court. He is also eager to learn and would do so well if you just gave him the chance," he pleaded.

"Come now Arthur, I am not banishing him. He will still be around but everything in public will be with one of these lovely women," he said trying to hand Arthur the papers.

He saw red and hit the papers out of the king's hand, "I WILL NOT TREAT HIM LIKE SOME SECOND-RATE MISTRESS! He is my mate and I plan to be with and rule beside only him. If you won't accept that, then I renounce my claim to the throne!"

Uther's face turned red and he shouted, "Guards! Take the prince down to the dungeons to cool off and think over my offer."

Suddenly guards were holding Arthur's arms and he didn't fight it. He would wait it out and then try to reasonably speak with his father. If nothing changes then he will take Merlin away and they will start their life else where.

* * *

 

Merlin felt awful when he awoke the next morning. He knew that he had been sick and Arthur had taken him somewhere but everything else was fuzzy. He noticed that he couldn't sense Arthur anywhere close to him. He opened his eyes and saw the two omegas from the night before sitting at the table eating.

"Look Gwen, our sleeping beauty comes back to the land of the living," the black-haired one said looking towards him.

"Good Morning, where's Arthur?" he croaked getting up.

"More like afternoon and he went to talk to the king. Gwen and I came to get to know you more," she replied. The darker skinned one smiled and nodded.

Merlin picked up an apple and took a bite. His stomach still felt queasy so he set it back down and sat down in one of the ornate chairs. He observed the two women as they continued to eat. They both had black ears on top of their heads but they seemed smaller than his own. He didn't notice their tails but they were probably hidden under their skirts.

The taller light skinned one spoke again, "So Arthur said you had magic also, what can you do?"

Merlin was startled, he had never met another omega, let alone one with magic, "Well, I can move things with my mind and manipulate the elements."

"Oh Gwen, he gets good powers and is pretty to boot," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said confused.

The other one replied, "Don't be Morgana is just jealous."

Merlin turned towards the one known as Morgana, "You think I'm pretty?"

She laughed, "Of course, you have cheekbones and lips to die for."

"But my ears are so much bigger than yours," he pointed out blushing.

She laughed again, "Yes, because Gwen and I are both almost 18. She's older by 3 months but that doesn't mean anything for your heat cycle really."

Merlin tilted his head to the side, "It doesn't?"

"Of course not, being 18 means we lose our tails and ears but we won't be fully mature until we go into out first heat, which is sometime later," she said reaching to stroke Merlin's hair. He purred at her touch and she laughed, "You are very affectionate."

Merlin sat back nervous, "I'm sorry, I've never been around any other omegas. I don't know any of this or how to act."

The one he assumed was Gwen smiled, "You didn't do anything wrong, all omegas are affectionate and like to touch. I can't imagine not ever having any others around as you grew up."

Merlin nodded, "It was hard, I was always the odd one out." He began to feel home sick.

Morgana placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "Well, you'll never be alone again. You have Gwen and I along with the other omegas of the court and of course Arthur. I have never seen him so happy."

Merlin smiled back, "So do you two know your bond mates?"

Gwen blushed, "Yes, that's Lance, or Sir Lancelot as everyone else knows him."

Morgana nodded, "And I have Leon, also a knight. And now you can join our little exclusive group."

"What for?" Merlin asked curiously.

Morgana's smiled turned wicked, "It's only for those omegas who are bonded to the top ranks of the knights. All of the Knights of Camelot are alphas, it's kind of an unwritten code they follow. But the top performers and most loyal and brave are ranked higher. Arthur is at the top as the prince and he trains everyone. Then you have Leon, Lance, Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan that are like his seconds in command and then there is everyone else. Gwen and I were the only omegas that were bonded into the top tier but now we have you."

Merlin stared in awe at the complication behind everything, "Wow, there's like a hierarchy and everything."

"Yes and now you are at the top of it all," Morgana said smiling.

Merlin's eyes got huge and stared at the two women in fear, "I don't know anything about any of this."

Gwen smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry, we'll teach you all of this and more. Plus we aren't going leave, Arthur's most trusted men are the only ones allowed in the higher ranks. You're kind of stuck with us forever."

He smiled at his two new friends and hoped that they were correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Merlin's part was short but most of the next chapter will be about him and learning more about his duties as the top omega in Camelot.


	8. Chapter 7: Omega Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Morgana and Gwen educate Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support...I am trying to update frequently but University is annoyingly good at getting in the way.  
> Again, I don't own Merlin and all grammar mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

Merlin finished the apple he started earlier, after Morgana and Gwen pestered him to finish eating.

Morgana rested her head on her hand as she seemed to study him, "So, has my bother explained any of this to you?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, he said that you would be helpful and that I would help advise him."

She sat up, "Oh my, he has certainly left me with a full plate. Well, we better get to work." She stood up and walked towards him, "You are now a member of the Royal Court of Camelot and will soon be one of the rulers here. That means that you will always have the people's gaze on you, especially other omegas. Some will view you as a role model, while most others will be jealous because you are bonded to the prince."

Merlin nervously twisted his hands, "But I didn't choose this, it was out of my control."

Morgana turned and her face was sympathetic, "Which is why you can't let this bother you. They can make all the remarks they want but what really matters is that you have Arthur's heart and full trust."

Merlin felt excitement from her words, "I do, how can you be so sure?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "I have never seen him so happy or go against our father before. You have changed him and that can only be better for the future. Which makes the rest of this incredibly easy, my brother is the hardest to win over and his opinion and approval are nearly the most sought in all of the kingdom. He openly shows that he is in love with you and the people will also love you. All you need to do is show confidence and grace, you make a mistake and it becomes what you meant to do, understand?"

He nodded slowly feeling more nervous as she continued to speak, "We need to get you dressed as if you're the prince's omega."

Merlin stopped eating the roll that they had forced into his hands. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he asked looking down at the soft white tunic and brown pants that Arthur had given him last night. He liked these clothes because he could feel as if his alpha was always there with him. He found comfort in this and didn't understand why he even needed to change.

Gwen giggled and Morgana gave him a horrified look, "You are in sleeping clothes! No one should you in that except Arthur or maybe Gaius!"

Merlin blushed and moved to go lay back in the bed. He still felt really overwhelmed and he really just wanted to curl up under the blankets. He didn't want deal with any of this at the moment and without Arthur to help him understand why he needed to. Arthur had made moving here easy and now that he wasn't here, Merlin didn't feel like he belonged anywhere.

As he moved away from them, Morgana's face fell and Gwen looked truly ashamed. They quickly moved forward and Morgana wrapped her arms around him, "Shh..." She said stroking his head and pulling him into her chest.

Merlin thought for a moment about fighting but once her arms were around him he sunk into them and relaxed. They ended up sitting on the bed, Merlin in between the two women. Morgana continued to stroke his hair and ears and Gwen gently brushed his tail. He suddenly felt guilty and shrunk into himself.

Morgana looked at him and her small black ears twitched, "Why did you pull away?"

When he didn't answer she touched his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into it. Then the guilt began to swallow him again and he pulled away quickly.

"Merlin, why do you keep pulling away from us?" Morgana asked him as she tried to use her hands to coax him out again.

Merlin blushed and didn't raise his eyes to her in shame, "I have never felt this comfortable with anyone giving me physical attention until I met Arthur. And that makes sense because we are bonded mates and so I need to feel relaxed around him. But with you and Gwen, I can feel myself relax and I feel guilty because I am betraying Arthur in some way."

Morgana laughed and Gwen hugged him to her saying, "Oh Merlin, you aren't betraying Arthur at all."

He finally looked up, feeling the guilt ease, "I'm not?"

"Of course not," Morgana said going back to stroking his hair and ears. "Omegas are very affectionate creatures and we love to touch and feel. If you had been raised here, you would've been introduced to us very early in life and would've been told of the open door policy." She must have understood his curious head tilt because she continued, "Any omega of the court, has access to any other omega of the court, anytime of day. Except of course if the omega happens to be in heat, then only their mate can access them unless they don't know their mate, then all the available omegas will help them through it. But we do all like to touch and be touched affectionately, especially by our own kind. It is always comforting and I think you being depraved from it has left you yearning and you now can't get enough."

Merlin felt slightly terrified of her answer. He didn't want to find more comfort in his fellow omegas than what he found in his mate. He began to hyperventilate and his world felt like it was crashing in on him again. He could hear Gwen and Morgana trying to calm him but all he was focused on was his world ending. His world began to fade and let himself go.

When he came too he felt a cold wet cloth pressed to his head, he opened his eyes and saw Gwen's concerned face. "How are you feeling?" she asked smiling.

"Fine, I think. I'm sorry I freaked out," he said embarrassed.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's fine and she didn't mean to freak you out. Morgana forgot that you don't understand the culture that you were born into. She had to go and eat with the King, like she does every evening. Leon came by to take her there, she didn't want to leave until she knew you were okay. I told her that I would sit with you until you came back to us or Arthur came back."

"So Arthur still isn't back?" he asked disappointed.

She shook her head, "He probably had a lot to catch up on since he was gone for so long. Since the meeting probably took all day, he most likely was held to have dinner with the King also."

Merlin felt a shiver pass through his body at the mention of the King and thoughts of yesterday came back up. He tried to shake them off because he wanted to ask Gwen some questions. He knew that she probably wouldn't lie to him and she wouldn't think he was silly, like Morgana probably thought, He gathered his courage and asked, "So will I always prefer other omegas except when I am in heat?"

Gwen's eyes got huge, "Oh God no Merlin, is that why you freaked out?" He nodded and looked down at his hands, "Oh Merlin, had Arthur come in during that he would've killed us for letting you believe that. But no, you will always find more comfort with Arthur, than with a whole room of omegas. Our relationships are completely different, Morgana and I and any other omegas will only feel like a really close sisters to you. We offer comfort but nowhere near the amount a mate does. A call from a distressed omega only calls to their mate, you wouldn't find the least bit of comfort from us in that situation. Your bond with Arthur is so much stronger and different, he is your everything and he is the only thing that you absolutely need to survive. At least that's how I feel about Lance," she finished blushing.

Merlin felt the weight lift off of his chest completely, knowing that he was in no way cheating on Arthur. He curled in towards Gwen and leaned on her, deciding to offer her some comfort after he had probably stressed her out. She picked up his tail and stroked it, as she had before he had passed out on her. They sat like that in comfort until someone knocked at the door.

Soon a man with tanned skin and dark hair and eyes entered. "Lance," Gwen said standing and going to great her alpha. Merlin watched as he kissed her sweetly and he knew that Gwen had indeed told him the truth about the relationships between omegas and how that differed with their alphas.

Gwen pulled away smiling, "I'm sure you've heard that Arthur came back last night with his omega and this Merlin."

The man turned his attention toward Merlin and he felt as if he wanted to submit to whatever this man said but it wasn't as strong as it was with Arthur. He somehow knew that this was how he would feel about all alphas from now on, except his alpha. The man smiled, "It is nice to meet the omega who will one day rule beside Arthur. And yes, I heard it as soon as I entered the lower town. People are curious as to why there hasn't been an announcement or ceremony. But I did come to invite you to dinner with Leon and Morgana, they are holding it for us."

Merlin blushed at the knight's words at first but now he really just wants to have Arthur beside him again. He misses him and the small little gestures that he had now apparently become accustomed to in their short time together.

Gwen turned back towards her alpha, "Wasn't Morgana eating with Uther?"

Lance shrugged, "He sent her away and hasn't seen anyone but Arthur today."

Gwen was about to say something but the door opened again and the older man that saved him the day before came in. "What are you two doing here?" he asked the couple. "Arthur was told that Merlin was to have no visitors and just rest."

Lancelot and Gwen both looked down guiltily, "Sorry Gaius, we were just leaving." The knight said as he ushered the other omega out and she waved goodbye to Merlin.

The man who was apparently named Gaius looked towards him sitting on the bed and Merlin looked down, feeling as if he should be ashamed. Gaius came forward and grabbed onto Merlin's ear, "How do you feel?"

Merlin tried to shake his ear as he thought about it, "I feel confused and tired." He was being honest because he remembered someone saying that this man was a physician.

"Hmm," the man said letting go of his ear. " Are you eating?"

Merlin blushed under his gaze, "Only because Morgana and Gwen pestered me to. I kept telling them I'm not hungry."

The man turned and glared at him, "You must eat! You are already underweight as it is. And no more visitors! You need to settle in here before you can fully start to become part of life here. Just stay here and rest until Arthur or I tell you otherwise. George will bring food here for you and I will make sure that it is lighter for you."

Merlin nodded and settled back into the bed. Gaius looked pleased and then left while saying that he was off to find Arthur.

Merlin curled into the thick blankets and sheets and buried his nose. Arthur's scent calmed him but also made him miss his alpha more. He let out a slight whine and decided to take a nap until he came back.

Suddenly Merlin was awaken by the heavy chamber doors slamming open. He then felt rough hands grab him by his tail and he let out an annoyed whine. He was suddenly faced with the enraged face of the King. He felt like he should go hide under the bed.

"You've enchanted him! I just know it you dirty little magic whore! How dare you try to ensnare him for your own gains. You sorcerers are all the same, you take and take and take! Well you cannot have Athur or this kingdom!" the angry royal screamed as he shook him.

The king loosened his grip and dropped him onto the floor. Merlin was too shocked to brace himself and he felt the bite of pain as his wrist hit the ground. He felt anger boil up inside him, but the shock and fear of the other alpha over powered it. He wanted to use magic to protect him and he went to pull at it from within himself, but it was too far for him to use it. He couldn't get a grasp enough to even shield his face. Merlin wish he could because now the king had resulted to kicking him and stepping on his limbs. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't even find the strength to do that now. Merlin was in so much pain that he prayed that either the king would stop or just kill him. He laid there and listened to the king's rush of curses and accusations, he even found himself believing what he said was true. He let himself slip into the darkness and welcomed the blissful painlessness.

* * *

 

Arthur spent the rest of the day in his cell and thought about what his life could be like if he and Merlin decided to run away. He saw them having a small hut in Ealdor and himself farming there while Merlin helped his mother with healings. He could see Merlin with child and the kids helping either of them later on. He could just picture how happy and less stressful his life could be and he sighed, because he knew that he wouldn't leave his people unless it was absolutely best for Merlin.

The light changed and Arthur knew that his sister would soon dine with their father, which meant that he would be left here a bit longer. No one had spoken to him all day and he was starting to really miss Merlin. A few times he had thought he felt a pull at his heart, but it soon faded and so did his worry.

He had begun to doze off when someone opened his cell door. He opened his eyes to his father, "So have you decided to come to your senses Arthur? There are many lovely women who would love to be queen beside you."

Arthur sighed, "Father I told you, I love Merlin. He is my bond mate and I will only rule beside him. Stop lying to yourself and accept it. I have found my omega and I don't plan on letting him outof my sight anytime soon."

"Arthur, stop this right now! You do not love that mongrel who calls himself an omega! You are a Pendragon and you will marry a purebred omega from one of our own noble families," the king said pacing the cell.

Arthur was done with this game, he was going to see his Merlin this instant. No matter how much it would hurt his father. He stood and said, "No father you listen, Merlin is my mate and I would be devastated to lose him. You know what that's like, to lose your one true mate, don't make me go through that pain because of you. I would never forgive you."

He saw the veins in his father's face bulge, "I won't have this sorcery!" He rushed out of the cell, with his cape billowing behind him.

The cell door shut in Arthur's face and he punched the wall. Why couldn't his father see past his hate for magic? He looked down and realized that he split his knuckles, Morgana was going to have a field day.

Arthur waited a while longer knowing that dinner would be brought down soon. Sure enough, it was and he rushed the door knocking out the guard. He rushed out of the dungeon and up to the castle halls. He knew that things would be settling for the night and that he shouldn't be stopped.

Arthur finally made it to his rooms and knew that something felt wrong, really wrong. He had felt it running up here but now the feeling was almost suffocating. He pushed open the doors and made a reassuring growl towards his mate. He felt his stomach drop when Merlin didn't answer with his own mewl and he couldn't hear the soft snores that he had grown accustomed to when Merlin slept.


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur won't leave Merlin's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feed back even though I left y'all hanging. You make writing this easier and make me feel like my work is being enjoyed.  
> I don't own Merlin or make any money off of this.  
> Enjoy!

As Arthur made his way into the room, he was hit with the sickeningly sweet smell of Merlin's blood. He rushed in and found the omega lying on the ground with his body looking broken and bloodied. He rushed forward and knelt beside his injured mate. He gently caressed his neck, trying to find a pulse point and was slightly relieved when he felt the fluttering there.

Arthur knew that Merlin needed help quickly and he gently lifted his broken looking omega into his arms. He could worry about who had done this later and he would make sure that they paid for hurting his Merlin.

He rushed out of his chambers, holding Merlin as not to jostle him too much. Arthur navigated the dark hallways and made it to the staircase leading to Gaius's chambers before Leon and Lancelot stopped him. "What happened to Merlin?" Lancelot asked looking confused.

"I honestly don't know, I broke out of the dungeons and found him this way," Arthur replied walking around them and heading down the stairs.

"Sire, why did you have to break out of the dungeons?" Leon asked as the two knights followed him.

Arthur rounded the last corner and said, "My father locked me up so that I would reconsider his proposal of marrying a woman to be my queen."

Both men were silent as Arthur finally reach Gaius's door, he knocked and the older gentleman answered after a few moments. "What happened?" he asked as he moved away to allow them entrance.

He walked through the big chamber and quickly climbed the stairs to the private room that Merlin had occupied the night before. Arthur gently laid Merlin down and stepped away to let Gaius through.

The older man checked Merlin's pulse and shook his head. He then went about cleaning the drying blood from Merlin's face and body. He then spoke, "So what happened? When I left not two hours ago, he was not in this shape."

"I honestly don't know Gaius, I left this morning and he was sleeping soundly. I have been locked in the dungeons since then and once I got out, I found him in my chambers like this. Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked playing with the ring he wore on his left thumb.

"I can't say right now Sire, he seems to have a lot of bruising and superficial cuts. By the look of his limbs, they are probably all broken in some place. And I won't even be able to evaluate his mental state, until he wakes and I don't know when that will be," Gaius stated, as he pushes Arthur out of the small room.

Arthur worried for his mate as he sat with his knights at Gaius's table. This was the first time that he actually let himself think of the situation, before it had been all about getting Merlin help. Now he was left with his thoughts and he snapped. His fist hit the table and it knocked all of the dishes onto the floor. He roared in rage and then stood up and punched the wall. He couldn't feel the pain that was evidently going through his hands and he kept punching the wall and screaming at it.

Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around his arms and torso, he was pulled away from the wall and wrestled into a cot. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND WHO THE FUCK DID THIS! MERLIN DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! I JUST FOUND HIM AND WHO EVER DID THIS IS TRYING TO SPLIT US UP! LET ME UP GOD DAMMIT!"

Leon and Lancelot were standing over him holding him to the bed. Leon looked him in the eye and said, "Arthur, calm down. You won't be any help to Merlin like this and we'll be forced to take you out of here."

Arthur tried to push against them and growled at them, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE! MERLIN NEEDS ME!"

"Then you need to calm down," Leon started again and began to take deep breaths.

Arthur tried to sync his breathing to his closest friend's but he felt so much rage towards whoever had hurt his mate. He finally decided that they were right and that he could truly figure this out later but he needed to calm down and be there for Merlin. His omega needed him and he wasn't about to be pulled away.

Gaius stuck head out of the door of the small private room and all three alphas looked towards him. "Are you done throwing a tantrum like a toddler? If you are then I can bandage your wounds," he said walking down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be helping Merlin? Leon or Lancelot could fix up my hands," Arthur said sitting up.

Gaius continued to walk around and gather salves and bandages, "I have him stabilized for now and I need someone to help me set the breaks. It would be most helpful if you were there as Merlin's alpha, in case he were to wake. If you wish to help though, I need to bandage your hands because I won't have you up there bleeding on him."

Arthur nodded and allowed the older man to bandage his hands and check for broken bones. When he was done he nodded and led the three alpha males into the smaller chamber. Arthur choked a sob as he saw his mate lying naked in the bed looking small and frail. His pale skin was marred with dark bruises and still fresh cuts. His usual expressional face was paler that normal and his black ears and tail laid still. Had Arthur not been able to seen the slight movements of his chest, he would've thought that his mate was surely gone from this world.

Gaius urged him forward and he went and knelt beside his hurt mate. Gaius had brought up various items and Arthur watched as he prepared silk and needle for some of the deeper cuts. The older man handed him a bowl of hot water and a rag, "I need you to clean the blood and dirt off the deeper cuts and keep them clean as I stitch the skin back up."

Arthur nodded and Leon and Lancelot stood and watched from the wall as he began to gently wash away some of the evidence of this horrible ordeal. It took everything he had not to break down again and try to go after whomever had done this to his poor defenseless mate.

He worked silently along side Gaius until all of the cuts and abrasions were cleaned and covered with salves and bandages. He knew that he knew the he was helping to heal Merlin but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was causing him pain. He felt tears sting his eyes but he pushed on because he couldn't just stop now.

Next, Gaius prodded each of Merlin's limbs and when he wasn't pleased, he had Arthur stabilize the rest of the omega's body and pulled or pushed the offending piece of bone back into place. He then stabilized the limb and had the alpha help him wrap the injury tightly.

Once the physician had stated that he was finished for the night, it was nearly midnight and Merlin was mostly covered in cloth bandages. The parts of him that weren't were covered with angry looking bruised skin.

Arthur stood at his full height for the first time since they entered the room and Leon and Lancelot dislodged themselves from the wall. They all left Merlin in the small room and went down to the larger main chamber. Gaius poured them tea and sat down, "Arthur, he will heal physically pretty quickly. The magic that courses through his veins is strong and is already attempting to mend what was broken. The harder part will be healing him mentally, he was already showing signs of isolating and dissociation. I cannot promise that he will be welcoming to any of your romantic advances in the near future. Do you know how old he is? I would pity him if his heats were to begin soon."

The information hit him like a stone wall but he needed to get more from Gaius, so that he would be prepared when Merlin woke. "He just turned 15," Arthur answered.

The older male nodded, "I would've guessed that by the size of his tail and ears, but I can never be quite sure. He will be able to get past this Arthur, but you need to be patient with him. Especially in regards to any affection, he might push you away at first but don't be discouraged just work at his pace."

Arthur nodded and felt the tears prick his eyes again, he wasn't going to let whoever did this have the satisfaction of breaking them apart. He wasn't just going to drop Merlin because he needed a little help now, that would be going against any code of honor he was ever taught.

Lancelot spoke now, "I just can't think of who would do this and why they would choose Merlin."

Gaius answered the knight, "You have to remember that Merlin is a warlock, he is essentially magic itself. People haven't been too happy about any magic users being tolerated in Camelot since Queen Ygrainne's death. Some might believe that Merlin might be tricking Arthur into thinking that they are bond mates. I am not condoning what they did because it is definitely against the practice of treating omegas how they should be treated, with calm and kindness. But I do think that is why someone would do this."

He had just about enough and really just wanted to go sit beside his mate, "I want a guard made up of my knights at Gaius's door at all hours. I will not be leaving Merlin's side until he awakens and is able to be back in my chambers. I don't know who did this but, they are going to wish that they were never born!" Arthur said standing up.

Leon and Lancelot both stood and bowed and then left to follow orders. Gaius stood also, "Sire, you may move one of the cots up into the room for your comfort. I am sorry that I cannot offer more. I will be up to check on him periodically though."

Arthur nodded and stood, "Thank you for your help Gaius." He then went and grabbed one of the lighter cots and carried it to the smaller room. He situated so that he could lie right next to Merlin without crowding him. He then stripped of his belt and shoes and overcoat and laid down on the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed but it wasn't the stone floors either. He turned towards Merlin's unconscious form and gently rested his arm over his torso protectively, so that he could feel if Merlin stirred or stopped breathing. He fell into a restless sleep.

The next day had been quiet until just before the midday meal, his father had apparently noticed that he was gone from the dungeon. Eylan had given Arthur a slight warning and refused to leave when the King ordered it. He then barged into Gaius's chambers, "Why are you out of your cell?"

"I left when I felt something wrong with my mate and I found him lying almost dead on my chamber floor. I am sorry that you seem to disagree with my identification of a bond mate father but you can't make me leave here. Gaius has said that I need to be here when he wakes, I am doing my duty as a respectable alpha," Arthur knew that he was falsifying the truth a bit but he wasn't about to just roll over because his father said so, even if his father was the king. He also knew that Uther was bound to honor anything that was under the law of protecting alphas and omegas and their biological needs.

He watched as his face flushed in anger, "Fine, but I will not recognize that mongrel as the consort to the crown!"

Arthur growled, "Father, I meant what I said, I will give up my claim to the throne."

"Arthur, watch what you say. I won't make you marry another but I will not recognize any bond or marriage or any children from such a dirty sorcerer!" the king yelled and then left.

Arthur smiled because his father had let up a little but he knew that it was going to be a long ordeal from here on out. He prayed that his father would continue to honor the laws but he knew that this might be a lot to ask. He really just wanted to be able to hold Merlin and know that he was alright.


	10. Chapter 9: The Life We Could Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tells Merlin about the life he wishes he could give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you! You are all wonderful and I can't believe that people actually enjoy reading this. Having so many readers who let me know what they think is super helpful as a writer.   
> I do not own anything except for my original story points and I make no money off of this at all.  
> Enjoy!

Arthur sat with Merlin on their joint cots and gently stroked his ears and hair. He couldn't still couldn't believe that he had found his one true mate. It had always seemed like such a far away idea but now Merlin was here and he had almost been lost. That sent a sharp pain into Arthur's chest and he never wanted to feel this way again. He promised himself and Merlin that he would never leave him unattended ever again and nothing like this would ever reoccur. He knew that this would need him and each of his own knights attention and it wouldn't make his father happy at all. But he was willing to anger his father more if it meant that his Merlin was safe and sound.

Arthur leaned down and nuzzled into Merlin's silky locks. He took a deep breath of the sweet scent of his omega and desperately wished that his ears would twitch and brush against his cheeks. He couldn't stand to see his mate in such a state of hurt, it physically hurt his heart. He really just wanted his mates bubbly talk and banter back in his life.

After sitting and nuzzling Merlin for hours, he ate the midday meal that George had brought up before his father had burst in. The bread wasn't as soft and the meats and cheeses were now the same temperature in the room, but he knew he needed to stay strong for Merlin. Gaius had mentioned that Arthur being close would be important because Merlin would be able to pull strength from their bond. This would of course been easier had they been fully bonded, but Arthur was willing to offer any help or comfort to his mate.

Once all of the food was eaten, the prince sat and decided to tell Merlin of his dreams from the day before. He began, "Merlin, if you wish I would give up the throne and all the money and power here in Camelot. I would take you away and we could own a farm in Ealdor, or at least near enough. I would farm the land that we would own and you could help your mother with healing in Ealdor. As soon as you matured, I would have you with child straight away and you would glow. After that, we would have so many children, girls with my hair, boys with yours, and of course they would all have your beautiful and curious eyes. They would be so smart and kind and would of course never know the word fear."

Arthur now had tears in his eyes, "I would do it all for you, you just need to wake up and tell me so and we'd be gone. Merlin, you've only been in my life for less that a fortnight and now I cannot imagine it without you. You need to wake up and stand by my side for the rest of time. I need you Merlin."

He sat like this for awhile and held onto his mate gently. Merlin never made any movement or acknowledgement of what Arthur had said. He was glad no one had witnessed his breakdown, but still wished that his mate would've woken up and at least heard him. Arthur knew that he would keep every promise he made to Merlin, but he wished the younger man had witnessed it at least.

Gaius had come in and checked in on Merlin every few hours. He seemed pleased with the young omega's recovery but still couldn't answer when he would wake again. George came in to make sure Arthur had everything he needed. The alpha was content sitting there but asked for some of the reading material from his rooms. Before he had left to find his mate, he had been reading up on omegas and their relationships with their alphas. He decided that he really needed to know this especially now that his mate was here and really didn't know much about their shared culture.

The prince sat on the bed and dragged his right hand through his mate's hair as he read. He learned that Merlin would need time once he came of age to figure out what his role was in his own life and Arthur's life. Apparently all omegas did this and some took a few days while others took weeks or months. He hoped that by then Merlin would be accustomed to court life and life as the prince's omega. He knew that all of this would determine when his mate would come into his first heat and they would be able to be fully bonded. He just hoped that his father wouldn't die before then, because that would be a whole bunch of other adjustments to be made to their lives. Something that Merlin wouldn't be remotely prepared for because his father refused to acknowledge him as the future Consort to the Prince, which probably wouldn't change when they bonded either or when Arthur became Crown Prince of Camelot in a few months. So Merlin's first experience with being formally considered royal would be when he became Prince Consort when Arthur assumed the throne.

The prince really wished that his father could just give up his prejudices against magic and accept his bond mate. Sure it had supposedly killed his mother but that was 16 years ago and Merlin wasn't remotely tied to that. Heck, he wasn't even alive then and the witch responsible had been immediately punished on the pyre. Sure his father accepted magic if he had to or if it benefited him in any way, but other than that magic users be damned. Arthur didn't agree with this at all and he hadn't for most of his life. Magic wasn't bad inherently but could be wielded for evil just as much as good. He would punish those who used it to hurt others or cause harm but all others would be left in peace. He saw that this was right especially now that he had both Morgana and Merlin in his life.

Arthur read on about nesting that omegas apparently did when they were about to go into their heats and the much larger extent they did it to when they became pregnant. He chuckled slightly thinking of Morgana doing such but then his heart warmed when he thought of Merlin doing such. He brushed his hand along the younger male's face that even now looked better than it had this morning.

Just as he was about to go back to reading, the door to the small room burst open to reveal an angry looking Morgana and Gwen, Leon and Lancelot in tow. "What is this I hear about Merlin almost dying?" she shouted.

"Morgana, how nice to see you today," Arthur said trying to remain calm, as he closed his book and stood up.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't start that with me Arthur, I want to know how he was almost killed. I know you are new to all of this, but really Arthur. He is a young omega who needs nurturing, not beating to a pulp."

He felt his anger growing as he got into her face, "I don't know who did this Morgana but the gods know I didn't. Leon and Lance had to restrain me last night. I still want to kill what ever bastard did this! Don't you ever doubt that dear sister."

Morgana huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Her ears were close to her head and he could see her skirts moving from her tail swishing angrily. "He still should've been guarded by your men," she pointed out.

Arthur growled low, "I know that now Morgana, but I didn't think that the normal guard would allow anyone past that would possibly hurt him."

"So it's someone trusted in the castle then?" she stared sitting on Arthur's vacated bed and stroking Merlin's hair.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know Morgana, possibly?"

"Should we focus on protecting Merlin, now that he's more vulnerable?" Leon asked.

The five nodded and Arthur was glad that Leon was here. He had always been a buffer for Arthur and Morgana. Really he wasn't surprised when it was revealed that Morgana and Leon were bond mates.

Truth be told, he was glad to have each of them here because he knew that each of them had already cared for Merlin because he was important to Arthur. He also knew that this was shared by Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine too. And it would take them all to keep Merlin safe, if he had been attacked on his first days in Camelot and in Arthur's own chambers. It made Arthur proud to have these people by his side and willing to defend someone they barely knew.

He finally had hope that maybe they wouldn't need to run away for he and Merlin to get their happy ending. Now only to convince his father and the people of Camelot that Merlin was wonderful and worthy of the position destiny had granted him. Arthur knew the people would automatically love Merlin once he was presented to them. First Merlin needed to wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but I will hopefully have more in the next couple days. I just needed this fluff out of my system.


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally wakes up and trouble ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews and comments! You make this so easy to continue and help spur on my ideas. I can't believe how many of you enjoy this and continue to read this.   
> I never have owned Merlin and I probably never will.   
> Enjoy :)

Arthur stayed with Merlin and only left when he absolutely had to. Since he had refused to leave for council meetings, the king sent scrolls of documents and notes for him to review. He had had dinner with Leon, Morgana, Gwen, and Lance the night before and they had all agreed that Merlin would always have one of them around. He knew that his mate would be safe from now on.

Arthur was sitting and reading over documents when a knock came at the door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal Morgana, who walked in and smiled as she stepped forward. "He is looking better," she commented at she carded her hands through the ebony hair.

Arthur looked at her, she hadn't been nice to him since Merlin had been hurt. "What do you want Morgana?" He snarled.

Her face fell, "Leon said I was too hard you last night. He said I should apologize."

He raised an eyebrow toward his sister, "And do you believe you should?"

She glared, "At first no, I have been head omega for so long. I take all omegas in Camelot and their care very seriously. But you have an official queen now, I just need time to adjust to not being as protective over the other omegas. I'm sorry I yelled at you Arthur, I should have known that you couldn't actually hurt him. If you feel anywhere near how Leon and I feel."

"Merlin isn't a Queen Morgana," Arthur said staring at his half-sister in confusion. "He will be Prince Consort once I assume the throne. I wish I could give him a title and responsibilities now, to get him used to everything but father refuses to even acknowledge him."

Morgana laughed, "Arthur, the mated omega to the king or leader is known as a queen, no matter their actual gender. In two instances, Camelot hasn't had a queen since you lost your mother. Only your true mate can be the queen and leader of the omegas. I have been a stand in for a queen since we were young but I could never actually be accepted as the Queen.

"Merlin can always just rule under me, I'll just be head omega in name but he could actually be doing everything. This way he will have responsibilities at least and he will be used to being in public eye, at least a small part."

Arthur mulled over this and then said, "That is all well and good, but I don't know what to do about father and his refusal to acknowledge Merlin. He won't have any idea what to expect from court life because the king has basically said he'll have to be my shadow and not my mate."

"Well Uther has always been an awful tyrant and I can't believe that he still has you working. Merlin needs you right now," she said picking up the scrolls that he had just set down.

"I know but I can't believe that he is this blatantly ignoring that Merlin even exists. It took me all morning just to get him to understand that I wasn't going to be at the council meetings. He had an omega, you would think that he would understand," Arthur said scratching his head.

"A logical person would, yes. Uther has never been logical and we all know that, but I wouldn't focus on that now." She went back to petting Merlin's hair and ears, "Focus on being with Merlin and lending him your strength, he needs you now."

Arthur growled at her touching Merlin, "Why do you keep doing that?"

She turned and looked at him confused, "Do what?"

He sighed annoyed, "You and Gwen keep touching him, you both did it last night and you keep doing it now. He is my mate and you have no need to touch him."

She laughed, "Omegas are much more affectionate creatures. Gwen and I are offering our own type of reassurance and comfort to Merlin. You two are just so alike, its discerning."

"Why do you say that?" he asked confused.

"Merlin, worried that our touches were cheating on you in some way. It took Gwen and I awhile to convince him otherwise. How do you not know this? Gwen and I are always affectionate with all omegas," she asked still petting Merlin's ears.

Arthur felt embarrassed, "I ignored you most of the time because I had no interest in omegas. Merlin is the only one I really care for and I don't want anyone to take him away."

Morgana smiled, "No worries, Gwen and I don't want him. Not when we have knights as mates, he's too scrawny."

Arthur growled, "He isn't yours." He then moved over and gently pulled Merlin into his arms, away from the other omega, "He is absolutely perfect in every way."

Morgana turned to leave, "I am happy that you are finally happy Arthur. Love suits you."

Arthur shrugged her words off and just stared lovingly at his mate in his lap. He heard the door close and he nuzzled into Merlin's neck taking deep breaths of his scent. He whispered into his rather large ears, "Wake up Merlin, you've been able to rest. I need you here beside me, I've waited long enough to find you and I'm not about to lose you now."

He then moved them both to lay down and laid his arms around the omega's slim waist. He was just going to rest until Gaius needed to check Merlin again, then he would finish his duties. He just hoped that his mate would wake again soon, he couldn't keep his father at bay for much longer. He really didn't want to have to leave Merlin, when he needed him so much.

 

Merlin welcomed the darkness that enveloped him after the king began to beat him. He felt so much pain and just wanted it all to end and he hoped that Arthur would forgive him for being so weak.

The darkness was heavy but he still felt immense pain at times but others were completely void of feeling. He could hear voices sometimes also but all he knew was that they were far away.

Soon the pain began to diminish and he could feel the tugging in his chest that he knew was his bond with Arthur. He really wanted to be out of the darkness, it didn't matter if it was through waking or death. He just wanted to be done with this feeling of being in between.

A few times he had heard louder voices and one in particular made him flinch and he hoped that this was just the king. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with him once he woke up but he knew that he could figure this out later. He hoped that Arthur didn't hate him because his father did. Merlin really just wished that he could go back to his life in Ealdor. He didn't belong here in Camelot, especially not in the royal household. The king had told him so and he would know.

As time went on, the pull on him got stronger and stronger and he felt that he was going more towards waking up than dying. He felt something move him and soon he was enveloped in warmth and Arthur's comforting scent.

Merlin heard Arthur calling to him and asking him to wake up. He fought against the darkness for awhile and then was right at the edge of it. He gave one last strong push with his magic against it and gasped for air, taking gulps of it down.

He opened his eyes and was in a room that wasn't familiar at all, he tried to sit up but was held down by something. He whined and the gripped tightened. He began to freak out and attacked the arms with his magic.

"Ow," the person next to him said. "Merlin?"

Merlin yelped and then scampered across the room to behind a desk. He didn't want the person to hurt him and he really just wanted to go home. He whined more and curled into himself because his body still ached.

"Merlin!" the person shouted and then came closer.

He let out a loud whimper and cry and the person seemed to stop. They then went to the door and two more people entered the room. He continued to cry and whine, hoping that they wouldn't hurt him more.

Suddenly the court physician's face was in front of him, the man looked him over and then said something to the others. They soon left and Merlin came out, trusting the older man.  
"Merlin, you need to stay in bed and rest." The older man said helping him back into the small cot, "I won't allow anyone else up here without your permission okay?"

Merlin nodded and then the physician patted his head and left. He now worried what would be come of him. He wondered if Arthur would just toss him out now, like the damaged goods he was. He whined and then curled up into a ball and fell asleep with all the worries crawling through his head.


	12. Chapter 11: Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has to learn to trust again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...it would've been up earlier had I not spent Monday night in the ER.  
> I still can't believe that so many people read this...it literary baffles me. Thanks for the kind words of encouragement and letting me know what you are thinking as you read.  
> Again, I have never nor ever will own Merlin or the characters but I enjoy playing with them.  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur had awoken from his nap when he felt a shock go through his arms. Merlin had been across the room before he could even get his eyes open. He cried and whined but when Arthur tried to console him, Merlin cried louder and curled farther in on himself. He didn't want to injure him anymore so he left the room to grab Gaius and Gwaine.

Gaius immediately went in and stood by Merlin and then order the two alphas out. Arthur had to hold back a growl as Gwaine dragged him from the room. He knew that Merlin needed to be alone with Gaius for a moment.

Moments later the older man exited the room and shut the door softly, he shook his head as Arthur tried to stand and go towards the door. "Sire, he is definitely experiencing dissociation. Whomever did this was an alpha and that has made him shy away from all alphas. His body is telling him to react in fear to any alpha, no matter who the alpha actually is. I am sorry but you cannot go in there until Morgana and I have prepared him for you to be there." He turned to the night, "Could you go fetch Morgana, so we can combat this quickly before it gets any worse?"

Gwaine left and Arthur sat down with his face in his hands, "I cannot believe this. It's like the universe is trying to keep us apart."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, "Really sire, its not the universe. Just some vengeful alpha that wants to keep you apart."

Arthur sighed feeling hopeless, "Which is worse, the castle is full of alphas, it could be anyone. But I guess Morgana was right about it being someone trusted here on the inside."

The older man nodded and began looking through a large book.

Arthur thought for a few moments and then asked, "Gaius was he injured by this last episode?"

The man looked up from his reading, "No he wasn't, he has almost completely healed from his physical injuries. He must be very powerful indeed because he shouldn't have been able to heal that fast."

Arthur felt pride for his mate but his chest hurt because his mate didn't want anything to do with him. He vowed to kill whoever caused this much despair for his Merlin. He looked back at the man and asked, "This dissociation, what will happen?"

Gaius closed the book and sat across from him, "Dissociation happened when an omega is put under a lot of stress, normally brought on by an alpha. They begin to fear alphas because their body doesn't know any difference between the alpha that hurt them and regular alphas that will treat them correctly. This can cause everything from lost of appetite and lost of interest in romantic life to pulling away from their alpha and their life all together.

"Merlin's case seems quite severe but he underwent a lot of changes and then awful trauma in a short span of time. He is of course exhibiting the signs of pulling away from you and shying away from other alphas. But before the incident he had shown disinterest in food also. I suggest that we let him sit with Morgana and then we can try to integrate you back into the room. If we are patient and work with him, we might have you back in there be nightfall."

Arthur nodded but he felt pain in his chest from the amount of dispair that Merlin must be experiencing. He wanted to be able to console his mate but he wasn't about to go in there and cause more issues for him. He sat and read over the scrolls from earlier and soon Morgana rushed past him.

"You wanted to see me Gaius?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, we need you to help pull Merlin out of dissociation and reintegrate Arthur into his life," Gaius said standing up from the table.

She blinked and cocked her head to the side, "He's awake?"

Arthur growled, "Yes Morgana, please just help us."

She turned and glared at him, "Arthur calm down! Merlin will need complete calm if we are going to get him through this."

Arthur pulled the scrolls back up and ignored his half-sibling as she went over a few details with the physician. They entered the small room and Arthur scowled, he wanted to be able to help his mate fight this. He wanted to be his sole protector and provider.

Gwaine soon reappeared and sat beside him, "Keep scowling like that princess and your face will get stuck like that. I doubt Merlin with enjoy that too much."

"Shut up Gwaine," Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"Jeez Arthur, calm down I was joking," he said raising his arms in surrender.

"Well, I'm sorry that I am not in the joking mood right now. I was just told that I can't do anything about my mate hurting right now. But you wouldn't know what that feels like would you? You don't know your bond mate and frankly don't seem to care," Arthur growled at the knight.

"Arthur, I know you're hurting but that was low. We're all just trying to help you out here, don't run your friends off," the long haired knight replied as he stood and left the room to stand back at his post.

He knew that he should feel bad about what he had said but at the moment he really couldn't care less. Arthur really just wanted to be with his omega and make all of this right again.

* * *

 

Merlin laid in the small cot for awhile and heard discussion happening outside the door. He desperately want to get up but his body ached at just the thought of trying that and he was paralyzed with fear. He let himself doze in and out of light sleep until he heard the door open. He then curled farther into the blankets and then whimpered. He knew Arthur wasn't there because he could feel him a little farther away from him and there was no answering sound. He wanted his mate badly but also felt fear at seeing him. The king's words had sunk in and Merlin had begun to believe them.

"Merlin, could Morgana and I come in?" he heard the physician ask from the door.

Merlin nodded from under the blanket and soon was in someone arms. He squirmed against their hold and poked his head out to see Morgana sitting there holding him. He settled down. "Where's Arthur?" he croaked and then tried to clear his throat.

Gaius handed him a cup of water which he gulped down. The older man started, "He is just outside. We thought it best to get you slowly adjusted back to having an alpha around, since you ran from him earlier."

Merlin's eyes opened wide, "I did? He was in here? I didn't mean to run from him. He must hate me now. I should have never left Ealdor. He's going to send me away and I can't go back there." He began to hyperventilate and sob.

Morgana hugged him closer and pet his head, cooing at him softly, "Shh, Merlin. Arthur could never hate you, you are his omega. He loves you so much already that he has his knights here around the clock guarding you. He has been beside himself with grief since you've been hurt and he still goes about threatening whoever did hurt you."

Merlin sat up straighter and more beside Morgana. He wiped his eyes and looked at her and Gaius, "He has? He doesn't want to send me away. " He felt relief when Morgana nodded.

Gaius then came up and sat on the extra cot next to his, " Could you tell us who did this, my boy?"

Merlin felt the guilt that the king's words instilled rise in his chest. He shook his head, "It's not important, I am just a peasant."

The older man frowned but nodded, "Okay, do you think we could bring Arthur in now? He has been waiting for you to wake."

Merlin felt fear at the mention of Arthur coming in here but he fought it down and nodded. He wanted to see Arthur for himself.

As the physician left the room, Morgana rubbed Merlin's back and he sunk into the touch. She whispered into his ear, "You know no one believes that you are a peasant anymore, definitely not Arthur or I or any of his men. You should just let us know who did this, I promise you they won't live another day."

Merlin felt a slight comfort at her words but knew that he couldn't believe them. It would be his word against the king and their father and he couldn't do that to Morgana and definitely not to Arthur.

Soon Merlin could smell his alpha and he let out a call for him and when Arthur entered the room he answer with his own comforting sound. He could feel his body orientating towards him and all the warlock wanted was to be near his mate.

Morgana held onto him and Gaius had a hold on Arthur's arm. He mentally cursed them both for keeping them apart.

Slowly the physician allowed the prince closer and when he was right in front of Merlin, he reach out and the omega flinched. He didn't mean to and mentally kicked himself when he saw the hurt in Arthur's eyes.

After a few more moments, the alpha reaches out and Merlin is prepared. He refuses to flinch and allows Arthur to gently run his fingers through his hair and down his cheek. He purrs at the attention from his mate and Morgana stands up. Soon Arthur has replaced her and is gently holding onto him. He tries to keep from tensing but by his mates gentle touches, he knows that he is failing.

Morgana and Gaius leave but keep the door open. Arthur pulls him closer and he purrs more at the touches.

Arthur leans in close, "You scared me. I thought that I had lost you forever."

Merlin turned to look at him, "I'm sorry for that and all the trouble I've caused. I'll understand if you want me to go back home."

Arthur tightened his grip until he flinched and then loosened it again, "This is your home now Merlin, I don't want you to ever spend another night away from me. I promise that I will work with you on this dissociation stuff. Let me know if I move to fast or grab on too tightly. I'm willing to work on this with you because you are too precious to lose. I'm already in love with you and don't think I would survive another day without you. If you want, we can leave Camelot and find a place of our own."

Merlin felt happiness from his alpha's confession but the king's words came back to the front of his mind. Arthur would get bored with him away from Camelot and he would just leave Merlin out there by himself. "I couldn't take you from your subjects, that is selfish and you are more than just my alpha. You are the future of Camelot and I will be here to support you, for as long as you'll have me."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's cheek lightly, "So forever?"

Merlin threw on a smile to please his mate and nodded which earned him a gentle kiss on the lips. He was happy to have the affection and happiness now but knew that this wouldn't last forever, if what the king had said was true.


	13. Chapter 12: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin makes some progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the reviews, especially those who continue to review again and again. You are the strength behind this story. Also thanks for the get well wishes, I was in for a puncture wound but I am doing better now.   
> I never have owned Merlin but I wished I did.  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur had been with Merlin every second of the following days. The omega still flinched if the prince moved to quickly but he had genuinely started to trust him again and relax. He tried to make his movements known before so that Merlin could stay relaxed and this was especially easy with Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen constantly hovering around them. But this he didn't mind as much because he knew that they would do anything to keep Merlin happy, safe, and healthy.

After Merlin had not loss consciousness for 24 hours, Arthur had him moved into his chambers since Gaius stated that Merlin had to strictly rest for the next week at least. This meant that they would have to reintroduce Merlin to the alpha's of the court here. The prince wanted to at least introduce him to his knights so that he could leave his omega's safety in the hands of others. He wasn't sure how long the king would allow him to be away from his duties.

So on the second day that Merlin had been fully awake and a part of their now joint chambers, he, Morgana, and Gwen decided that they should start reintroducing the alphas that Merlin would have to interact with on a day-to-day basis. That morning he had Merlin sit at the table for breakfast as he paced behind him.

Morgana and Gwen entered the rooms and came to sit at the table with Merlin. Leon and Lancelot had come with them but had stayed outside until they would be beckoned inside. Merlin could still smell their scents and began to whine. Arthur wanted to punch the bastard that had done this to his wonderfully caring mate. He took a few calming breaths instead and went to Merlin's side.

"Shh...Merlin Lance and Leon would never harm you and Arthur is right here," Morgana said holding his hands gently.

Merlin orientated his body towards Arthur and the prince picked him up and held him against his chest while he took the now unoccupied seat. The omega leaned into the touch and purred at the touches. He nodded and Gwen went and allowed the two alpha knights in.

When they entered the room, Merlin pushed back into Arthur's side, as if he were trying to become one with him. The knights stuck with their plan and ignored Merlin's presence and talked with their mates. Merlin slowly unwound himself from the prince's side and began to participate in the conversations. The alpha prince smiled and held onto his mate as they talked and laughed with those closest to them. For the first time, Arthur felt hope that he would be able to soon introduce his other knights and they would be able to have some normalcy restored.

The day went on and the three couples carried on and even shared the midday meal. Morgana had suggested that they all go out to the courtyard and enjoy the warm weather.

"Yes, I have been inside since coming to Camelot. Can we please?" Merlin said turning to him with pleading eyes.

Arthur laughed ruffling Merlin's hair and the fur on his ears, "Of course, if that is what you wish Merlin, it would be nice to train with Lancelot and Leon again."

Merlin let out a playful growl and swatted the Alpha's had away. He was laughing and so were the other two couples. It warmed Arthur's heart to know that his mate was happy again and that the evil person who had done this hadn't spoiled his spirits.

Suddenly the chamber's doors were slammed open. Merlin jumped and cried out in surprise, so Arthur pulled him closer and felt the omega bury his nose in his neck. He gently rubbed his hands up and down his mates back and arms, trying to calm him.

Uther came through the entryway and his face instantly matched the red cape that he wore. "What do you think you are doing? You knights should be in training and you should be training them," he shouted towards the three alphas.

At the King's outburst, Merlin began to tremor uncontrollably and whined loudly. His grip on Arthur tightened and it seemed as if he was trying to melt himself into the alpha's side.

Arthur would've been fine with his father yelling at him or his knights, they were used to that. But he would not stand for him sending a healing omega back into despair, especially not his own mate. He shifted Merlin and stared at the king, "Father, I told you that I was helping my mate heal and readjust. Merlin needs me now and I will return to my duties when I can," he said over the omega's crying.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are the heir to Camelot and you have a duty to her people. You cannot just ignore that to comfort this breeding whore," Uther shouted towards him.

Arthur's rage boiled inside him and he was going to answer arguments but Morgana jumped up from her chair first, "You can't treat him that way! Merlin is hurting and needs Arthur here with him to heal properly, Gaius had said so himself."

"Enough," Uther shouted. "I want you attending to the omegas Morgana and I want you and the knights training before the hour is up Arthur! And I do not want that creaton anywhere near the training grounds. You are example for all of the alpha's of Camelot, you are not to have distractions. I will have no arguments from any of you and expect you ready for a feast by sundown."

Morgana and Arthur shared a look of confusion. She spoke first, "What for?"

Uther smiled, "Arthur will finally take his place as Crown Prince of Camelot. He is of age and now must take on more responsibility for the kingdom." He then left, his red cloak swirling behind him.

Arthur growled and wrapped his arms tighter around his mate. Merlin's whining quieted but he snuggled deeper into his grasp. "I don't understand him, he knows that Merlin and all omegas need to be treated with gentleness."

Leon spoke next, "We best be off, Arthur. We don't want to anger the king any more. Merlin can stay with Morgana and Genevieve."

Arthur nodded sadly and pulled Merlin out of his chest, "I must go but Morgana and Gwen will take care of you." Merlin nodded towards him and looked down sadly. Arthur lifted his chin and kissed him. He then lifted Merlin and deposited him back down on the chair.

Merlin tried to grab for him but he backed away and left with Leon and Lancelot. He could hear Merlin's despair filled cries as they left and he tried to ignore them and focus on them reuniting later.

* * *

 

Merlin wailed and cried on his and Arthur's bed. Morgana and Gwen tried to comfort him with gentle touches and kind words but nothing would console him. The king had been close and had ordered Arthur away, now he could be hurt again. No one could protect him and Uther easily showed his power to do anything his wished. He cried inconsolably until Morgana and Gwen picked him up.

"Merlin, you need to get ready for tonight!" Morgana said dumping him on the ground behind the changing screen. "George has brought up water and the tub fro you to bathe. Gwen and I will be back to dress you soon."

Still crying he quickly stood and pulled off his night clothes and ran quickly to the tub. He sank into the warm water and relaxed slightly. He quickly tried to wash the grime of his time in bed off. He was soaping his hair and tail when Morgana and Gwen entered again.

They both had sadness in their eyes when they looked on him. Gwen set a bunch of clothes on the bed and came over with a flannel. Tears were still in his eyes but had ceased to fall. Gwen smiled sweetly and took the flannel to his face and washed off the tear stains there.

"Oh Merlin," Morgana cooed, "Arthur won't be happy if he sees you like this. This is one of the most important days of his life, could you put on a smile and be happy for him?"

Merlin wanted to make Arthur happy at any cost so he gave her a small smile and nodded. She held out a towel but he looked at her confused. They were both women, he wasn't about to get out of this tub naked with them here.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Come on Merlin, we are all omegas. We are about the only people who can see you naked,beside Arthur and of course Gaius."

Merlin thought about it and decided that Morgana wouldn't lie to him.He got out and she wrapped the towel around him. He went and sat on the bed. Gwen helped him into layer after layer of exquisite clothes.

Soon after he was finished being prodded into all of this luxury and finery, there was a knock at the door. Gwen opened it to reveal Lancelot and Leon, "We've come to escort you omegas to the ceremony."

Gwen and Morgana both took their arms and Merlin trailed behind slightly. He felt left out and wanted to be with Arthur. They made it through the halls and finally entered through the main doors of what looked like a throne room. He looked around in awe and then was brought over to the front of the room. The knights stood to the left of both ladies and Merlin took his place on Morgana's right. She smiled at him.

Soon horns played and Uther stepped out to in front of the throne. He smiled to the crowd but when his eyes landed on Merlin, he glared. Merlin shrank back and wanted to cry out for Arthur, but he knew he couldn't ruin his moment.

The horns sounded again and Everyone turned to look at the doors where Arthur entered. He looked amazing and Merlin just wanted to run over and hold onto him. He had on a red cloak over clothes that matched Merlin's white shirt and black breeches. He also wore a red over shirt and his coronet on his head. He knelt in front of the king and Uther smiled at him. A servant came up holding a cushion carrying a coronet and a gold rod.

Uther takes the rod and places it in Arthur’s hand, "Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom and it’s dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your noble forebears?"

Arthur looked up and stated, "I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to acknowledge the magic and need behind alphas and omegas and will you help lead and guide them through life?"

"I do."

Uther continued, "Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

Arthur gave a slight nod, "I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot for now and for as long as you live?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of this kingdom and it’s peoples."

They both smile. Uther places the crown upon his son’s head, "Now being of age and being the heir apparent, you shall hence-forth become Crown Prince of Camelot."

Merlin felt a sense of pride when Arthur stood up and was greeted with applause. He blushed when the alpha looked over at him and smiled.

Uther clapped his hands and then raised them, "I invited you all to a feast in my son's honor!"

People cheered louder and then moved to the doors. Merlin stood still, never liking crowds and waited for the room to clear out. Soon he was grabbed by his alpha and he didn't flinch at all, so he smiled.

"I am so glad you are here," the prince said kissing his mate.

Merlin smiled into the kiss and reciprocated. Arthur soon set him down and Merlin leaned into him. "I missed you."

Arthur pulled the crown and cornet off his head and brushed his hair down, "And I you." He then placed the coronet on Merlin's head minding his ears. "There, now you look like my bond mate."

Merlin twitched his ears in their new confinement, "Are you sure?"

Arthur placed the more ornate crown on his own head and smiled, "Yes and once we are bonded, you shall be Consort to the Crown Prince when you will have your own crown. Until then you shall wear one of mine," he placed another kiss on Merlin's mouth.

Leon interrupted them, "Come on Prince Arthur, the feast is in your honor, don't want to be late."

Arthur wrapped one arm around his waist and pushed Leon over. Merlin leaned into the touch and walked with them. He worried about the king being there but he hoped that Arthur wouldn't let anything happen to him. Soon they entered a larger hall that was filled with tables that were piled with food of all types. They walked to the table at the head of the room that held many ornate chairs. Arthur pulled out one of the chairs,only one from the largest at the center. He offered it to Merlin and he nervously took it looking over at Leon and Lancelot doing the same for their omegas.

Arthur was about to sit when nobles came up and began to talk with him. Soon he was swept into conversation and was moving about the room. Merlin watched him walk about the room and felt much warmth in his chest at the thought that the prince was his forever.

A servant came up and filled the goblets and then moved to Merlin's ear. "The King wishes to speak with you out in the back hallway."

Merlin began to shake but stood and went to the back hallway. He entered and the torches weren't lit, so everything was dark. He walked a bit further and was pushed against the wall. The king stood in front of him with rage in his eyes, "I should have killed you that night! But I shall not make that mistake again. You will die tonight boy and Arthur will be released from your spell."

Merlin cried out and Uther began to crush his windpipe after he knocked off the coronet. He began to loose consciousness and heard ringing in his ears.

"Stop Uther," Morgana yelled and then Merlin was released. Uther was on the ground and Arthur came roaring into the hall.

Merlin didn't know what happened next but he suddenly felt his alpha beside him consoling him. And then he let the darkness take him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun.......


	14. Chapter 13: Dealing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confronts the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words and suggestions! You are all wonderful and make this so easy to continue. I still can't believe people actually enjoy reading this story.  
> I don't own Merlin or Arthur or anyone otherwise Merthur would've been canon season 1!  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur hadn't wanted to leave Merlin after he had led him into the dining hall, but he knew that he needed to please the nobles and dignitaries who were here. Maybe if he did this, his father would let up on him being at Merlin's side.

He had spoken with nearly a dozen people at length when he next looked up to smiled at his mate at the head table. Except when he tried he couldn't find Merlin anywhere in the room. He quickly and politely excused himself and made his way to his sister and knights, "Where's Merlin?"

Morgana looked around worried, "I don't know. A servant came up and talked to him and then he left. He hasn't returned?"

Arthur shook his head, "Which servant was it?" She pointed out a male servant that normally served the king's table. The crown prince approached the man, "Where did my bond mate go?"

The man looked startled, "I cannot say sire."

Arthur let out a low growl, "Tell me now!"

The servant shook his head and looked frightened. Arthur raised his fist but was held back by Leon, "Arthur, Morgana knows where he went." The alpha prince turned and followed the first knight out of the chamber and into a back hallway. He heard Morgana shout before they entered but all he could focus on was his mate being held by his throat against the wall. He roared out in rage and stormed closer. The assailant had already fallen so he caught Merlin as he fell. He tried to console him with comforting sounds but he could feel that his mate had already lost consciousness.

Arthur held Merlin close, "Leon, Lancelot, arrest this man, he has broken the laws of Camelot." He didn't stay to see it order fulfilled, but left to get Merlin into Gaius's care.

He entered the physician's chambers and laid Merlin down on one of the cots. He finally allowed himself to look at his mate and could see bruises lining the sides of his throat and a scratch on his brow.

Gaius moved about and looked at the injuries himself. He then felt around Merlin's skull and nodded, "Sire, he shall be fine. He might relapse a bit but he should be back on track in a few days time."

Arthur finally looked up, "Thank you Gaius."

The doors slammed open and a guard entered, "Physician, you are needed in the king's chambers."

Gaius nodded and left with the guard but soon Morgana and Gwen came in followed by his knights. All in the small party looked nervously at him. He looked at Leon, "Is that man taken care of?"

Leon directed his eyes to the floor, "No, sire."

"What do you mean no? He has broken the law against harming an omega, he should be in the dungeons for his crimes," Arthur yelled standing up.

Morgana stood between here brother and her mate, "Arthur listen first." He nodded and then sat back down. She came and sat on the chair opposite with Leon standing behind her, "When you asked about Merlin, I looked for him, with my powers. I found him in the back hallway and I rushed to get to him because I knew he was in peril. I got there and..."

Arthur nodded wanting her to continue.

She took a deep breath and Leon rubbed her back, "The person who hurt Merlin cannot be persecuted because it was the king."

"What do you mean? My father couldn't hurt Merlin anymore than I could. He is bound by oath," Arthur said in disbelief.

"I cannot deny what I saw and the reason Gaius is gone, because I knocked Uther unconscious with my magic," she said looking a him. "I'm sorry Arthur, I should have been watching out for him more closely, especially since we knew the threat was inside the castle."

Arthur ignored her and rushed off to his father's chambers. He couldn't stand for this, he had just taken his first oaths and he wouldn't stand by while his father broke those same ones. He burst into the chambers and saw Gaius tending to him.

His father looked up and smiled, "Arthur, there was no need for you to leave the feast. I assure you that i am fine."

He growled, "Stop with this act, I know it was you that hurt Merlin. He is now probably stunted in his healing progress. I just don't understand why you could do such a thing. He is an omega and we swear to enforce the laws protecting them."

Uther looked shocked at first and then his face portrayed anger, "He may be an omega but he is a sorcerer too. Nothing good can ever come of magic."

Arthur lunged forward and grabbed the king's shirt, "He is my bond mate and our bond is of magic! So was yours with my own mother, how can you damn something that you yourself have had the joy of having?"

"Because magic took her from me! You have seen yourself that magic can do so much harm. I do not want you to experience the heartbreak that I have had to endure," he said looking Arthur in the eye and pleading.

Arthur let his grip go and got off the bed, "Then why do you try to take my mate from me?"

He couldn't believe his father's attempt at an explanation. He knew that his father's heart had truly been darkened by his hate for magic. The prince silently vowed that he would never let himself turn into such an awful creature of hatred.

Arthur made it back to Gaius's chambers to find Merlin still unconscious and everyone still watching over him. When he looked closer at the omega's appearance, he noticed that the bruises diminished and he let a slight smile come to his face.

Gwaine looked up, "How does he heal so quickly? His bruising has become more pale and the scratch on his head has shrunk in size."

Arthur sighed, "Merlin has very powerful magic and it allows him to heal very quickly, physically at least."

"Wow, so what are we going to do?" the knight asked.

Arthur looked from his mate to his closest friends and allies, "We serve the king as we have but we watch Merlin closely."

Morgana squawked, "Arthur you can't mean that! Uther must pay! He has hurt Merlin more than once now."

Arthur pounded his fist on the nearby table, "I know Morgana, but I cannot commit treason against the king or condone anyone else to do so. My father will not live forever and when I take the throne, Camelot will be a better place."

Morgana glared at him and then stood up and left with Gwen in tow. The five knight just stared at him, silently asking for their orders.

Arthur sighed and then said, "I still want one of you posted at the door or with us at all times. My father seems to think that taking Merlin away will help me. I don't want him to have another chance like he has had before. Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival, you shall be relied on for public functions when I cannot be there by his side, since Leon and Lancelot with be with their omegas. We shall introduce you once Merlin is ready and then I will feel more secure about tending to my duties. Is that understood?"

"Yes sire," the five men said nodding and then they all left.

Arthur sat back beside Merlin and stroked his hair and ears. He thought on what he had learned and it truly pained him to such things. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm so sorry Merlin but I promise you he will never hurt you again.I shall make sure of it."

Merlin turned slightly towards him and the alpha wrapped his arms around him. Soon Arthur allowed the stress of the day to release from his body and closed his eyes to sleep.

Arthur was awoken sometime later by the warning bells. He got up and went to the door, "Gwaine, what is the meaning of this?"

The knight looked pained, "I'm sorry sire but the King is dead."

Arthur stumbled back and let the news sink in. The only parent he had ever known was dead and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it all. Yes he had lost his father, but now Merlin was safe. This also meant that he was now going to be king, something that he had been raised for but had never actually felt real until now.

 


	15. Chapter 14: Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilgarrah visits Merlin and reveals some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. I had a test to study for and I'm going out of town so hopefully I can write at least this weekend. But here is something for y'all. 
> 
> A note on Uther's character and alpha's in general: When Alpha's lose their Omega, they lose their balancing piece. Omega's anchor their alpha's emotions and without them they will be unstable and inconsolable. This nearly kills some and others nearly die from the grief. I am sorry I didn't make this clear before but this is why he acted the way he did. This is going to be explained more later on in a much cuter way.
> 
> Again I have never owned Merlin! 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Merlin awoke again with a strange warm heaviness weighing his chest down. He opened his eyes to find Arthur lying beside him just holding him. He made a confused mewl and Arthur looked straight at him. The warlock could tell that his mate had been crying recently and he turned and clung to him.

Arthur wrapped his arms tighter around Merlin's waist, "I'm so sorry, I have broken my promise to keep you safe twice now."

The omega nuzzled closer to his mate and made comforting chirps towards him. Letting him know that everything was alright and that he didn't blame Arthur at all.

Arthur looked at a spot over Merlin's head, "You'll never have to worry ever again."

Merlin cocked his head, "You found out?" His heart was filled with fear. He didn't want to be the wedge between Arthur and his father.

"My father was found dead in his chambers," Arthur said trying to school his features into an emotionless mask.

Merlin curled closer to his hurting mate, trying to offer a the comfort he could, "I'm so sorry Arthur."

"I'm not. He tried to take you away from me, to make me experience the same pain he had when my mother died. All because of his stupid prejudice against sorcerers. Camelot is a better place without him as king and now you shall be safe," Arthur said lifting his chin to look him in the eye.

Merlin leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his alpha's lips. The prince's arms tightened around his waist and then he deepened the kiss. They carried on like this until there was a knock at the door and Gaius entered.

"Arthur, the council needs you at once!" the old physician said in an annoyed tone.

Arthur got up off the cot and Merlin blushed under the man's eye, "I shall see you as soon as I can." Arthur quickly pecked him on the cheek and left with Gaius in tow.

Merlin sat and played with his tail for a few moments and then heard Kilgarrah calling. He jumped up and told the dragon to meet him outside of the citadel. He didn't want there to be mass hysteria over the giant annoying lizard.

He wandered around until he finally found an exit and went to an open field that Arthur had told him the knights used to train when they rode in. He pictured the place and called out to the dragon. Suddenly the giant overgrown lizard was landed in front of him, "What did you want?"

"Young Warlock, much you have endured these past few days," Kilgarrah stated settling down.

Merlin growled, "Which you gave me no help, so why are you here now." He was annoyed with the stupid dragon.

"I told you young warlock, our bond has changed. Arthur Pendragon is your protector now and I will only come when you call or if I happen to be extremely bored. I don't need to watch out for you as closely, that is your alpha's job."

"Fine, it has been resolved anyways. The King is dead," Merlin stated sitting down and pulling new debris from the fur on his ears.

"Long live the King!" Kilgarrah laughed. "Magic shall run free in Camelot without fear now."

Merlin cocked his head, "What does that mean?"

"With you as a ruler of Camelot now, you can't really treat harmless magic users as criminals. Unless you want to be extremely cruel of course, but that is not in your nature," the dragon said looking at him closely.

The omega shook his head, "I'm not going to rule, Arthur is...I'm just going to be Prince Consort."

Kilgarrah laughed again, "Yes, that will be your title, but you shall rule at Arthur's side as a King. You two together shall bring the golden age of Albion."

Merlin stopped messing with his fur, "What do you mean now? You are always so cryptic!"

The dragon stood and lifted his wings, "All in good time, but now you should get back, people will notice you missing."

The dragonlord stood as his companion took off. His fur got dusted with debris again but he decided to just go back to the castle. He walked back and was met by three men he recognized as some of Arthur's knights. His instincts told him to shrink back but he knew that his mate trusted these men, so he should to. He allowed them to approach.

"Merlin! How did you get out of the physician's chambers without me noticing?" the one with long dark hair and a beard asked.

"Gwaine, it really isn't that hard," the dark skinned one laughed.

Merlin shrugged, "I had to come meet someone so I left."

"Was that a dragon we saw you with?" the one called Gwaine asked astonished. "I've never seen one so close before."

Merlin nodded, "I'm a dragonlord and Kilgarrah seems to like to bother me. I didn't want to cause a fuss with his coming into the citadel, so i came out here to meet him."

"Wow, Camelot got a lot more exciting with you around," Gwaine laughed and then went to slap Merlin on the back.

The omega squeaked and then curled into a ball on the ground. The other two knights yelled at Gwaine, which made Merlin even more scared and he couldn't help but flinch. He was angry because he had been doing so well before. Sure he still didn't eat a lot, but he was getting better.

The third knight who had been silent before knelt down and spoke softly, "Merlin we're sorry to startle you, we forgot about your trouble with dissociation. I am Percival and Elyan, Gwaine, and I would like to escort you back if that's okay?"

Merlin nodded and stood up, brushing of his breeches and his tail. He then looked up and nodded in agreement.

"I've never met a male omega," Gwaine said walking beside him.

The warlock nodded, "Arthur says I am one of the first in hundreds of years."

The knight looked disappointed, "Lucky bastard."

Merlin must have looked especially offended because Percival spoke next, "Don't worry about Gwaine, he flirts with every body and everything. We're all hoping he finds his mate soon," he said winking.

Merlin laughed and they continued to walk and the knights joked with each other. He could see why Arthur surrounded himself with these men. They were honorable and so giving of themselves, just like their leader. He felt the pulling in his chest and he wanted to find his alpha.

When they arrived back at the physicians rooms they found Arthur pacing, "There you are! I was about to sent out the signal for the warning bells." The alpha hugged his mate to his chest and the younger male felt the tension run from his body. He let out a soft purr.

"I'm sorry Kilgarrah called and your knights escorted me back from talking with him," the omega said into his mate's chest.

"All is forgiven, no come back to my chambers. We have much to discuss," he said leading them off down the hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short...But yay all the knights are friends with Merlin now! I love the knights! Also fluff is a nice break from emotional writing.


	16. Chapter 15: Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur must prepared to take the throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't fast but I got it up on here! Thanks for the comments and your thoughts on my ideas!   
> I don't own Merlin and never will.   
> Enjoy!

Arthur left Merlin in Gaius's chambers and went into the council chambers. The older men were arguing loudly as he went over to the throne he father usually sat in. The men quieted when they noticed him.

Arthur took his seat and stated, "Let's get down to business, I plan on having my father laid out for visitation later today. Then tomorrow I shall take the throne."

Lord Taxten, the agricultural adviser spoke up, "We are sorry for your loss, your Highness, but the King died mysteriously and we have a duty to him to investigate."

The prince nodded, "I understand, Leon, what are the guards' reports?"

"From the time the King was brought to his chambers till he was discovered dead, the King only had three visitors. They were the court physician, the Lady Morgana, and you Sire," the head knight said as he stood.

The alpha nodded and allowed his closest friend to sit. He knew Gaius would never commit such treason but he needed to keep the suspicion off Morgana, himself, and by association Merlin. He looked around the room, "Gaius, what can you tell us about the King's injuries?"

The Court Physician folded his hands on the table, "Sire, the King suffered from what looked like deep bruising and a slight concussion. I am unsure of any internal injuries and would not have known until at least this evening."

Lord Draven, one of the older councilors spoke up, "How did the King obtain these injuries?"

Arthur wanted to curse the inquisitive adviser. He had hoped to avoid explaining the events of the night before and the earlier hours of this morning. "The King was found violating the laws that protect omegas," he stated hoping to be able to get away with just the vague statement.

Sir Bors, a knight who was strongly loyal to his father, slammed his fist onto the table, "Watch your tongue boy! You're not a king yet and that is still considered treasonous talk."

"Sir Bors, I may not be king yet, but I am Prince Regent, which means that you should be the one to watch your tongue. The Lady Morgana and I both witnessed my father doing such harm to my bond mate. And I'm sure Merlin wouldn't deny our claims either.

"I am sorry if you do not believe our testimony but if you speak against me on this issue again, I will see that you arrested for treason," Arthur seethed as he stood up quickly. The knight wouldn't meet his gaze, so he sat down and took a few calming breaths.

Lord Taxten spoke after a few silent moments, "I mean no disrespect but, Sire, how can we on the council be sure of you and the lady's innocence?"

Arthur rubbed his temples and sighed, this was all giving him a headache but really he had nothing to fear so he told the truth, "I was with my injured omega mate, I had to ask about the warning bells when they woke me up. You may ask Sir Gwaine, who was standing guard outside the door. And I am sure Guinevere or Sir Leon could attest to Morgana's alibi," he replied.

Leon nodded, "The lady had to be woken when I went to check on her safety after the signal was sounded."

Arthur then thought of something that could move this meeting along. He didn't like leaving Merlin alone, especially in such unknown times. He wasn't sure who killed his father but he hoped they wouldn't go after Merlin. His poor mate needed some happy times in his life after all of this stress. He really just wanted to spend a whole week in bed with his love but he knew that would still be a long while off, especially now. He looked around and his eyes finally settled on the Court Physician, "Gaius, could my father have perished from his injuries?"

The older man raised his eyebrow at Arthur and then answered, "It is possible Sire, but I could never be completely sure because I was unableto finish my examination."

Arthur wanted to kiss the man for delivering a favorable answer, there was no way to know for sure so the council would have to dismiss it. He kept his features schooled, "Thank you, any other questions?" The council sat quietly for a few moments, "Alright, I plan to succeed my father and have my omega rule by my side."

There were numerous murmurs around the room until Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court archivist spoke, "Sire there are some issues with your plan. Your omega is neither a citizen of Camelot or of age to be bonded."

Arthur's face fell and the older man continued, "For him to have any power or title now, he must first become a citizen of Camelot and swear his allegiance to you and cut any ties to Cenred's kingdom. Since you are not fully bonded, you will need to be married. Any claim to the throne he has now will be minimal, until he comes of age and you bond of course."

The alpha had hoped that they could avoid all of this for Merlin's sake. He knew that it would kill his mate to never see his mother or best friend ever again. He would see what Merlin wanted to do and he desperately hoped that he would stay with him. "I understand, could I have time to speak with him?"

"Of course Sire, shall we reconvene tonight?" the adviser asked.

Arthur nodded and went to Gaius's work room to find his mate. He arrived to find an empty chamber and his omega's fading scent. He couldn't find him or any of his knights that were suppose to be standing guard, so he decided to pace outside.

After awhile, Merlin's scent became stronger and he and three of the knights appeared. Arthur swept him up and replied to his apologies and then they were headed to his chambers.

* * *

Merlin was happy to be in Arthur's arms but he knew that something was troubling his mate. He made questioning mewls but was met with indifference and Arthur throwing on a false smile. He worried about what had happened in the council meeting. Was Arthur taking him to their room to pack and then sending him back? Would he be sent back to spend eternity alone? If that was his fate, then he would surely kill himself shortly after being sent away. He couldn't stand the thought of being sent away from Arthur.

Merlin followed him dutifully through the numerous halls but still held all of this worry in his heart. He wanted to just tell his alpha to get it over with but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

They finally entered the room and the knights left them to resume their duties. Arthur pulled him into his lap in the large chair behind his desk and nuzzled his neck. Merlin mewled lovingly and hoped that he could remind Arthur of his affections. The alpha laughed, "What do I owe for such affections?"

Merlin rubbed his cheek and ears against his mate's chest and neck and purred loudly. He was trying to become one with his alpha and hoping that it would distract Arthur from sending him away. his tail was curled around his waist tightly.

Arthur chuckled again, "While I love receiving your affections and would love you to smell only of me, I need to speak with you Merlin."

Merlin's heart clenched with fear and he decided it would be easier to just accept it now, "Yes, I know what you are going to say."

"Y-you do?" the alpha asked.

"Yes and just give me an hour and I'll be gone from you. I am sorry that I have caused you so much hurt and trouble," the omega said trying to leave the chair.

Arthur's arms tightened around him, "What are you going on about?"

Merlin began to cry, this hurt too much and he really didn't want to talk anymore, "I am the reason your father, the king, is dead. Your advisers have probably convinced you to send me away. I was never meant for this life and I won't punish you with my presence anymore."

Arthur growled, "Merlin! This is an order, shut up and stop thinking like that this instant!"

Merlin felt his voice catch in his throat and the thoughts wiped from his mind. He knew this was what it was like to be ordered by his alpha. He offered his neck in submission.

Arthur placed a gentle kiss there and lifted his chin. Their eyes met, "Now, I don't want to send you away, understand?"

Merlin nodded silently.

"Good, now what I wanted to ask was if you would honor me by marrying me in front of my subjects and stand beside me to rule Camelot?" Arthur asked with only love and adoration in his eyes.

Merlin began to cry again, but this time out of happiness. He tried to speak but he still couldn't. He let out a sad whine.

Arthur looked hurt at first and then realization bloomed on his face, "You may speak again."

Merlin let out a joyous sob, "Yes." He kissed Arthur quickly and didn't let go.

They continued until suddenly Arthur pushed him back by his shoulders, "There is a catch Merlin." He cocked his head to the side and the alpha continued, "Your must become a citizen here first."

"Of course," Merlin said quickly trying to hold onto him again.

The prince kept him back, "No you don't understand, you have to give up everything in Ealdor. You must never see any of the people there again."

Merlin's ears fell and he looked down, "Oh."

He sat and weighed the options as Arthur continued, "I know its a lot to ask, but you don't have to do it. I will understand if you don't wish to continue..."

"I'll do it," Merlin interrupted.

"What?!?"

"I said I'll do it, I am your true bond mate. I will not leave your side, no matter what," Merlin said with conviction. He knew he would miss his mother, "But would it be possible for me to write my mum and Will one last time?"

Arthur chuckled, "Of course!" He saw the alpha take something out of his pocket, "I had one of my men bring this up out of the vaults. Will you wear it?" he asked handing him a beautiful gold and sapphire ring. "It was my mother's."

Merlin held out his left hand and Arthur slipped then ring on and then kissed him deeply. It was now that Merlin knew that he could be happy here and didn't have to worry anymore.


	17. Chapter 16: The King is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is laid to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever this week was a bad one and I just couldn't find time to type. If there are any huge grievances, I am truly sorry. Like I said it's been a bad week and I typed this after relaxing with a couple of drinks with my friends over dinner.  
> I am so grateful for you all that review, especially those who are repeaters. You guys let me know where this stands.  
> I do not own anything, except for my fish Gloria!  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur held onto Merlin for a few moments, he was so happy yet he had to do something to ensure Merlin's continued happiness. He prodded him to stand, "Why don't you write that letter? I have a few things to do before we have to be at my father's viewing."  
Merlin tensed but then stood and Arthur followed him with some parchment and a quill with an ink bottle. He let him arrange everything on the table and then left with a peck on the cheek.  
Arthur went back to his desk and wrote:

 

Hunith,  
I hope this letter finds you well. Much has happened since our return to Camelot. So much that I will be taking the throne within the next few days and I would like Merlin to take his rightful place beside me. He has accepted my proposal but I know that he would love to have you here.  
Please accompany the knights who brought this letter, they will assure you safe passage to Camelot. You will have accommodations here for as long as you wish and a place of honor in our household.   
I hope to see you soon,  
Arthur 

 

Once he finished, he placed his seal on it and went to find Leon to put his plan in motion.  
Merlin had accepted a chaste kiss and continued to write his letter. As he left the room, he nodded at Percival standing guard outside. He walked to the barracks, where the other knights lived, finding Leon in the smallish office there.  
The first knight looked up, "Can I help you with something Sire? Is something wrong with Morgana or Merlin?"  
Arthur shook his head, "I don't know of my sister but Merlin seems to be fine enough. But I need you to do something for me."  
"Anything for you," Leon said bowing his head slightly.  
The prince was grateful to be surrounded by such giving friends and allies. He handed his friend the sealed letter, "I need you and two others to go to Ealdor and collect the healer there, she is Merlin's mother. She is to be given this letter and if she agrees, escorted back here for the ceremonies."  
He then pulled out his personal money pouch, "Also take a group of the most hard working squires, leave them at the old miller's house near the border with these funds. That house needs to be habitable and comfortable within the next fortnight."  
Leon nodded, "Merlin and his mother will be happily surprised."  
Arthur smiled, "I hope so, just be sure that neither knows of the plan I wish to enact. I want to speak with them both, while they are here. I just really hope she comes back with you."  
His closest friend gripped his shoulder, "We shall make sure of it. Just make sure Morgana stays out of mischief?"  
Arthur laughed, "That is an impossible task and you should know being her alpha."  
"One can hope," he said shrugging. "We shall leave within the hour so she can be here by the afternoon tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Leon," Arthur said.  
"Of course," the other man said picking up his belt and sword. "And Arthur, any of us would do this, even if you weren't the king."  
They both left and Arthur felt like everything was truly falling into place. He couldn't wait to see Merlin's face when his mother arrived. He just hoped that she came back with Leon and that she would listen to his plan to keep her in Merlin's life.  
He went to go find his sister and manservant, there was still so much to do. George past him in the halls and he ordered his ceremonial robes prepared and some of his smaller old ones for Merlin to wear.  
The prince continued to Morgana's chambers and was met at the door by Gwen. He gave her a questioning look.  
"Morgana saw you coming," she said letting him into the room and inclining her head slightly.  
Sometimes he wished that his sister didn't have gifts but they had helped in the past.  
Morgana was sitting at her vanity looking at him through the mirror, "What do you need now little brother, you have your mate and the throne." She turned around and looked at him straight on with her eyebrow raised.  
"I actually came to request your help with Merlin. You know what is expected of him. He will have to be at my side for father's visitation and burial. Then hopefully, we will be married in two days from now. He will need robes and walking through what each ceremony includes and what is needed from him," he explained trying to keep his emotions in check. They were all rushing through his mind and he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh or run through the streets.  
She cocked her head to the side, her ears twitching, "Married? But he's your bond mate, you don't need to be married to be together."  
Arthur sighed blushing, "I know, but because Merlin is too young for us to bond fully we must marry."  
"Of course, Gwen and I shall help him over the next few days," she said watching him.  
The alpha offered a small gentle smile in return, "Thank you, I'm glad Merlin and I can count on you to help him through these trying times."  
Morgana blushed and her skirts rustled with her unseen tail movements. He turned to leave when she spoke up, "Arthur." He glanced back, "Yes?"  
"Blue is really his color," the omega said with a knowing glint in her eye.  
Arthur shook his head and left. He walked back to his chambers to find Merlin curled up in the dining chair holding the crumpled and ink-blotted parchment in his hand. The alpha gently pet his mates hair and ears.  
Merlin looked up with tears in his eyes and running down his face, "I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't! I don't know how to say goodbye for good."  
The alpha prince felt his heart clench for his mate as he lifted him gently and holding him. He made shushing sounds and reassuring coos. He desperately hoped that Hunith accepted his invitation and came back with Leon tomorrow but he wasn't sure. He couldn't tell Merlin and then have him be crushed if she didn't actually. "I'm so sorry love, I wish you didn't have to."  
Merlin finally looked up at him with more tears in his eyes, "You're king now, fix it so I don't have to."  
His heart broke at the sight and his mates words. He knew he couldn't ever fulfill it in the sense Merlin meant, "I can't, I wish I could, but I just can't"  
Merlin jerked up and pushed him away. He went across the room and stood by the hearth, "How dare you say that! You brought me here, I left my family for you! You could do anything you wanted, yet you won't even consider doing this for me?" He rushed out the door his tail bristled.  
Arthur was too stunned to rush after him right away but once he had the hall was empty except for Percival. He shouted at the knight, "Why didn't you stop him?"  
"Sire, I couldn't. You know that that would've hurt him more. I didn't want to scare him into thinking that I'd hurt him," the knight explained.  
Arthur growled, "I know you're right but he could be anywhere in the castle. Merlin can run fast."  
Percival chuckled, "He keeps you one your toes doesn't he?"  
Arthur glared and then realized the knight wasn't slighting him, "Yes, he does but I would do anything for him. He is just asking for one of the things that I actually can't do."  
"If I may Sire?" Percival asked and Arthur gave his consenting nod. "Tell him that then, explain to him what you can. Merlin, will understand, your bond is rather strong already."  
Arthur went to rush off and look about the citadel when Percival grabbed his arm, "What now Percival Merlin may be hurt. He really doesn't think when he runs off."  
The other alpha let go of his arm, "Just let him cool down first. He will come back, I'm sure of it. Then is when you can talk with him about it."  
Arthur huffed, "Fine but he still needs to get ready for my father's burial. I need to send him the clothes and I don't know where he even went."  
The knight shook his head, "I can take them to Morgana's chambers. I've heard that omegas find comfort with others of their kind."  
Arthur wanted to slap his forehead, "Of course." He walked back into his chambers and gathered the necessary clothing. The alpha then handed the garments to Percival and said, "These are garments he can wear tonight. He'll have his own made for the other ceremonies tomorrow. You make take up your post there."  
Percival took the pile of luxurious garments and went to leave.  
Arthur turned back and then said, "Thank you Sir Percival."  
The knight nodded, "Happy to serve, Your Highness."  
The prince entered his chambers and promptly started to get ready hoping that Percival was correct and that Merlin would listen once he calmed down.

 

Merlin was truly crush and hurt that Arthur wouldn't lift this silly law for him. He had tried and tried to write the letter to his mother but he couldn't do it. He had sobbed and he hoped that his alpha would change his mind. He didn't want to live without Arthur and he was pretty sure he couldn't actually do it. But living without ever seeing his mother again still hurt like crazy. He felt torn and all he wanted to do was hide.  
The omega wandered around the castle halls fiddling with the ring on his left hand until he stopped in front of large door that looked exactly like Arthur's. He felt drawn to them and so he walked closer when they swung open to reveal Morgana. Her face looked at him with pity and she pulled him into her chest.  
"What did my idiot brother do now?" she asked petting his ears.  
Merlin began to cry again and shook his head.  
She brought him inside and set him on the bed, petting every part of him that she could reach and cooing gently.  
His sobs quieted and he hiccuped.  
Gwen joined her by brushing his tail gently and rubbing his back. He calmed more and began to purr softly.  
"There we are, now what has you so upset?" Morgana said looking him as she nuzzled his ears and hair.  
"He won't let me see my mother ever again," he wailed into her long ebony hair.  
"Now that doesn't sound like him, was there a reason?" Gwen asked.  
Merlin screwed up his face, he didn't think that there might be a reason that Arthur had refused, he was just so angry and upset. "Oh no, I've really screwed up things this time. And we had just started to figure everything out." The omega began a fresh new batch of tears.  
"Now Merlin, Arthur will understand about freaking out. You just need to calm down and then we'll figure everything out, alright?" Morgana said still petting his hair. "Gwen, go get some water to help clean Merlin up would you?"  
He felt Gwen leave his side and then he curled closer to Morgana. She lifted him up by the back of his neck. It didn't hurt but it was still weird. She then looked at him straight in the eye, "Now, I have put in way too much work to get Arthur to the throne. You and he will work this out."  
He gave her a confused look.  
"Oh come on Merlin, how do you think the King died?" she asked.  
He shrugged, "Gaius explained it with internal bleeding."  
She laughed, "Nope, I'm not that powerful with that sort of magic, but I do have an excellent knack for hidden poisons."  
Merlin's eyes went wide, "You killed your father?"  
Morgana's hand went to his mouth, "Shut up, the walls are not warded against eavesdroppers. And yes, I did and we can't do anything about it now. Arthur shall take the throne with you at his side and Camelot will be a much better place!"  
Just then Gwen walked in with a pile of clothes over one arm and a bucket of water on the other. Morgana removed her hand and smoothed out his hair.  
The topic didn't come up again as both female omegas layered clothes onto him and explained that he was to stand by Arthur's side and accept condolences.  
Soon they were escorted into the throne room where the King was laid out on a stone table. He walked over and stood by Arthur's side and kept his gaze forward. He only spoke when one of the many subjects, nobles, or dignitaries addressed him or them both. Arthur had grown up learning to deal with these situations so he let him do it.  
After what felt like hours of standing, Arthur walked to the head of the stone table and spoke loudly, "The King of Camelot has fallen, he shall be interred in the sacred burial grounds and I shall take the throne two days from now."  
The people around him clapped politely and began to leave. Once everyone had left, servants came up and carried the King down the halls. A small party of him, Arthur, and Morgana followed and then watched as he was put into a stone coffin of his likeness. Then they left and went back to their respective chambers.  
Merlin stayed quiet as he busied himself getting out of the expensive clothes. He slipped on his more comfortable night garments and then walked out to the main room. He curled into the bed and under the covers, he wished that he had somewhere else to sleep because Arthur surely didn't want to see him.  
Soon the omega felt the mattress dip and then he was pulled into a warm embrace. He tried to squirm out of it and away, but his alpha locked his grip "Will you listen?" Arthur growled softly. It wasn't menacing or threatening at all.   
Merlin whimpered as Arthur pushed his weight onto him, his instinct screamed at him and he finally submitted baring his neck.  
The prince let up and brushed his hand through his hair and ears. The omega leaned into the affection as the hand went down his back and he felt his tail wind itself around his mate's wrist. He felt his body relax and he looked up at him.  
Arthur cleared his throat, "Merlin, the reason I cannot change this particular law is because it stands in all the treaties between the Five Kingdoms. It states that if and ruler takes a mate or spouse from another kingdom, that person become a sole citizen of of their new home country. This keeps that person from collecting any land or titles from their former house. This is especially important if a future ruler marries another heir to a throne. It keeps all parts of the kingdoms separate and rulers from using beta children as bargaining chips."  
"I'm not some princess!" Merlin squawked angrily. He couldn't believe this, he had already inherited the only thing he ever would from his father, being a dragonlord and that wasn't even covered in this stupid law.  
Arthur chuckled pulling him closer, "No, you're not but we must hold everyone to the same standards." He was turned to face his alpha, "I am sorry. I didn't realize this would happen so fast. I thought we would have more time to prepare for this."  
Merlin leaned in closer so that he was right in his alpha's face, "I know that now, it's not like you killed the king."  
Arthur didn't smile and he began to worry that he had said way too much. He then shook his head, "I still don't know what to do because we haven't caught them and I worry for your safety."  
The omega threw on a knowing smile, "I know you are, but I don't think they'll come after me."  
Arthur hugged him closer, "I hope you're right."  
Merlin felt safe and warm and maybe he could do this. But only time would tell.


	18. Chapter 17: Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin take the throne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had time to write after the Doctor Who 50th anniversary special and this happened! Thank you for the support from you guys and the well wishes. I have a 5 day weekend this week so I should be able to write so much!  
> I don't own anything in this story but the plot line and the feline characteristics of my characters.  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur was woken a short time later by George, "Sire, you are needed in the council chambers."

He sat up quickly, panic taking over. He had completely forgotten about the meeting with the advisers after all that had happened between he and Merlin. "Shit!" he said jumping out of the bed and jostling Merlin. He pulled on a shirt and boots and ran down the halls with George quickly following. He burst into the chambers and found all the councilors grumbling.

"Sire, we had agreed to meet at this time. You have now wasted each our time more than was necessary. You will not have the backing of this council of advisers if you don't keep up with your duties," Sir Bors said as Arthur took his new seat at the table.

Arthur glared at the knight, "I am sorry for the delay, but I needed to insure that my mate was indeed okay with taking the throne the day after tomorrow. We had to speak about what you require of him and if all of this was okay with him."

"And is it my Lord?" Gaius asked with his eyebrow raised.

The prince nodded, "Yes, Merlin is prepared to take the throne beside me and commit to the duties allotted to him."

There was a murmur around the room and then Geoffrey of Monmouth spoke up, "Then I shall prepare to hold four ceremonies, Your Highness. You will be coronated first and then Merlin may gain citizenship right after. Once both are finished you may be married and then you can coronate him yourself. I only need be there to administer your vows and then the vows of your marriage."

Arthur nodded and was about to ask for any new business when the doors opened to reveal a sleep ruffled Merlin. The omega moved forward ignoring everyone else in the room and curled into the alpha's side. His tail was winding around Arthur's middle and he sunk into the chair content to sleep there. The alpha chuckled, "Um...Merlin what are you doing?"

Merlin nuzzled into his chest and murmured, "You left and I can't sleep with you not there. I'm tired so I came here and now I'm going to sleep."

"We're almost done here, then I'll be back. Go wait in our rooms and we can sleep soon," Arthur said sending apologetic looks to the advisers.

Some of them looked on them with kindness, while others mostly those unbonded glared at the unprofessional intrusion. He tried to concentrate again but Merlin was burrowing into his side, "Too tired."

He felt annoyance built in his chest and knew he would talk to him about it once they were alone. He decided to finish the meeting and get Merlin back to bed. He knew this would be the only way to get everything done. He cleared his throat, "Is there any other business?"

All of the advisers shook their heads and then Arthur dismissed everybody with promises to reconvene in one weeks time with Merlin joining the council as a ruler of Camelot. The prince then lifted his omega and carried him back to bed. Once they were there Merlin curled up like a kitten in the bedding and Arthur pulled off his shoes and shirt. The alpha went to lay by his mate, "Merlin?"

Merlin made a quiet acknowledgement.

Arthur continued, "You know you can't do stuff like that anymore. You will soon be a King of Camelot."

Merlin looked at him and Arthur swore he saw his mate break again. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what I'm doing and I don't even feel comfortable without you around. You were raised in this but I was raised just hoping to find a mate that would take care of me during my heats."

Arthur drew him close and held him, "Shh Merlin, its fine I'll work with you and I won't leave you alone for awhile if I can or I'll just bring you with me if I need to go somewhere."

Merlin nodded and then curled closer to the alpha and tucked his head under his chin.

They fell asleep comfortably and too soon it was morning. Arthur stirred first and then was up and eating the food from the platter that George had brought in, before Merlin had even stirred. Then Morgana was entering the room with Gwen in tow with arms full of fabrics.

The alpha stood, "I'm going to leave you here with Merlin, you can wake him when you need to. Let him know that I'll be busy with preparations today and I will see him tonight."

"Oh no you won't, its bad luck! You must leave now and wait till the wedding or come back before the evening meal. I really don't see the fuss you sent Leon away and I'm not complaining," Morgana said following him as he gathered his sword and belts.

Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't stand for this especially after their talk last night. He rolled his eyes, "Have fun enforcing that Morgana. I'll be back for evening meal."

"Fine, fine just go train with those other alphas will you!" she said pushing him out the door.

Arthur walked down to the training fields and helped lead the new recruits through their first combat practice. They didn't look too bad but they still needed a lot of training before facing off against him in the next few years.

The sun had risen hot in the sky and he ate with his men out on the field for midday. They trained some more with the more experienced knights and began to show some promise. The sun sank below the castle walls and he was about to head in for his meal with his sister and mate when he heard horses entering the courtyard. He turned to see Leon riding in with Hunith and two other knights in tow. The horses stopped and Arthur helped his future mother-in-law down.  
Hunith gripped him into a tight hug, "Thank you so much for the invitation and allowing me to see my baby take his place beside you."

Arthur was stunned at first, he had never been shown so much affection from anyone except Merlin, but they were mates so that was expected. He finally responded, "It was no problem Hunith."

The woman let go and looked at him, "Where is Merlin? Isn't he excited to see me?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his head, "Merlin doesn't know you are here, it was going to be a surprise. But we must discuss such things at the evening meal we have prepared. Plus I think Merlin will be happy to be saved from his ceremonial robe fittings."

She stopped and then looked at him smiling, "I couldn't have asked the gods for a better alpha for my Merlin. You are so kind and giving."

Arthur offered his arm and guided her in the castle hoping that she would think such things in a few hours. He was sure that Merlin would be happy to see her but if she didn't accept his offer of the house, he knew it would crush him. He prayed that his plan would work out as he guided Merlin's mother to his chambers.

* * *

 

Merlin was woken noticing the leaving Arthur's presence. He whined and sat up ready to follow. Then he heard giggling and opened his eyes to find Morgana and Gwen at the table that was covered in many blue and white fabrics and a small tray of food. He sat for a moment contemplating whether he wanted food or his alpha more.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his head and he jumped. Morgana laughed, "What has you thinking so hard?"

"Trying to decide if I want food or to find out why Arthur left first," he said leaning into her petting.

Her motions stopped, "You can't follow him around Merlin, he has duties to attend to and soon you will too."

His face fell and he whined, "But it hurts when he's away, I don't feel comfortable in my own skin. Don't you feel that way too?"

She shared a look with the darker skinned omega, "Yes, but Gwen and I have had time to get used to it. We have know our mates since we were 8 summers old. We've just learned to focus on other things but we know that it'll get worse again once we've fully bonded."

His eyes became huge, "This gets worse? I already can't sleep without him in the same room and I just feel wrong when we are apart." Merlin couldn't imagine the pain in his chest getting any worse.

"Shhh...Merlin that is still awhile off for you and you will soon be too busy to even notice that much." Gwen said coming to sit by him. "Now, you should eat so that we can get your measurements and I can start making your robes for tomorrow."

Merlin nodded still thinking but then got up and grabbed the bread off the table. He chewed slowly and then was pushed to stand on the chair, so Gwen could measure him. He zoned out and imagined what Arthur was doing at this time. He was then draped with the white fabric which felt like silk and then a thicker blue fabric.

Morgana nodded, "That color works perfectly." The fabrics were removed, "You can sit now Merlin, we'll try these on once Gwen is done some work."

He sat and felt really lost. He thought over everything that had happened to lead him to this moment and realized that this was all becoming a reality. He couldn't believe that he would soon be a king or married to his alpha. He must have been thinking for a while because when Gwen prodded him so stand up and try on the skeleton of a shirt and jacket, the light had changed. She pinned the fabric and then went back to work so he sat again. He then turned to Morgana who was reading a book and asked, "Um...what exactly am I suppose to do tomorrow?"

Morgana thought for a moment and then smiled as she set down her book, "You will be there for Arthur's coronation and then you will become a citizen of Camelot. Then Geoffrey, the archivist will marry you two in the hand-fasting ceremony and finally you shall be coronated. It is all very simple but I have to oaths written for you to memorize."

He took the piece of parchment she had offered and looked at the numerous words written there. He read over them and kept trying to remember them until he felt arms wrap around him and there was a kiss place on his cheek. Merlin looked up and dropped his paper when he realized his mother was standing there. He burst into tears because he didn't think he was ever going to see her again and here she was.

"Merlin...my baby, calm down," his mother said petting his hair.

He gripped onto her, as if she was a lifeline, "Mum, why are you here?"

"Arthur invited me," she laughed placing a kiss in his hair.

He looked up at his alpha and Arthur shrugged, "I promised her an invitation and I try not to go back on my word."

He offered a grateful smile and then continued to hug his mother, "I thought I would never see you again!"

She pulled him back and he saw the alpha stiffen, "Why is that?"

Arthur interrupted, "We will discuss all of this over food, if we could all sit."

Everyone moved to sit down at the table, Morgana and Gwen sitting next to Arthur who was across from him and his mother. George and a few other servants brought in trays of hot food and set them down. George then set the table and left. Everyone grabbed food and filled their plates, except Merlin. He was still adjusting with food and dissociation, so he grabbed the pot of harvest soup and some bread while everyone else ate roasted rabbit and greens.

They all ate quietly until Hunith interrupted, "What were you going on about Merlin?"

The omega swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but Arthur answered first, "According to a treaty law between the Five Kingdoms, for Merlin to take the throne and rule beside me, he must give up his citizenship and relationships in Cenred's kingdom."

His mother dropped her fork, "You mean this is the last time I'll see my baby? You brought me here to stay goodbye."

Merlin flinched at his mother's anger and waited silently for Arthur's response.

"Not exactly, the law states that he can't associate with citizens of his previous kingdom but it says nothing of those who hold citizenship in both. If you were live in both kingdoms, you could see Merlin again," Arthur explained and Merlin started to feel hope again.

"So, I'm suppose to travel between Ealdor and here everyday? What about emergencies?" his mother asked looking the alpha straight in the eye.

Arthur looked taken aback, "Of course not, I have a cottage being prepared for you right near the border and you shall have a horse and cart at your disposal. This way you will hold residence in both kingdoms and you may see Merlin whenever you wish."

He could see his mother thinking and then she shook her head, "Oh no, your Highness that is too generous."

"I think its too little, you have given me my other half and I'm trying my best to work around this ridiculous law," he said meeting Merlin's gaze. He felt his cheeks heat under the scrutiny of his alpha.

She nodded and looked at them both with love, "I will think on it."

Arthur broke their gaze to look at Hunith, "Of course, the house will be ready within the fortnight and you are welcome here for as long as you wish."

Merlin smiled and then continued to eat his soup of vegetables. His mother then talked quietly with the other two omegas and soon he was drawn in when stories of his youth came up. "Mum!" he said loudly cutting off a story of when he told his mother about hoping Will was an alpha.

"Oh Merlin, you were so cute!" Morgana said.

He blushed and then Arthur spoke up, "I agree let's stop this talk of the past."

Morgana glared at her brother, "Oh, go get your stuff ready for tomorrow." He stood up and the froze when she said, "I suggest you also find a bunk in the barracks for tonight."

Merlin looked from her and his mate confused, "What?!?! Aren't you coming back tonight?"

"Of course not Merlin, its bad luck," his mother replied.

"B-but these are my chambers! You're kicking me out of my own chambers?" Arthur asked looking angrily at his sister. Merlin curled in on himself feeling the wave of anger rolling off his alpha, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"Of course, Merlin doesn't have chambers except for these and you really don't want him to deal with changing rooms and that disrupting the healing process, do you?" Morgana said staring him down with her eyebrow raised.

Merlin decided that he need to learn for her, she was fearless when dealing with alphas and she got her way. These would both help with the future he was facing.

Arthur looked as if he was mulling it over in his head. He shook it, "No, Merlin may sleep here." He then walked around the table and lift the omega into his arms kissing him soundly on the lips. "You will stay here with your mother tonight, understood?" Merlin nodded and Arthur smiled, "Good, then I will see you tomorrow."

Merlin sat down and felt dazed as his mate left the room.

Gwen held up the garments, "Time for your final fitting."

Merlin held his hands out and accepted the clothing. He slipped off his clothing and then pulled on the white pants and tunic. He placed the thick blue jacket over it all. Gwen picked up his belt and fastened it around his waist since the jacket reached down to mid-thigh, constricting his tail. The look was complete and he looked to the three women for approval.

Gwen and Morgana looked pleased and his mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mum, don't cry," he said climbing down and hugging her.

She brushed the tears away, "You just look so much like him."

Merlin knew she meant his father, the man he had never known because Arthur's own father had killed him shortly before his birth. He had been brave and strong and Merlin had always hoped that he would grow up to be just like him.

Morgana interrupted, "So Hunith, I don't scent you as an omega or alpha."

His mother pulled away and looked at her, "No of course not, Balinor and I were both betas."

Gwen looked perplexed, "Then how is Merlin an omega?"

Hunith laughed, "Balinor, my husband, was very powerful. Not near as powerful as Merlin, but still. Two betas can have an alpha or omega child if one parent holds powerful magic. He is truly a rarity." She gently brushed Merlin's hair and cheek and he purred at the affection.

Gwen broke up the moment asking for the clothes back and Merlin quickly changed and handed them back. Hunith went back to telling them stories and Merlin studied the paper Morgana had given him and Gwen embroidered gold details onto his coat. Then group then parted for the night as it was getting rather late and tomorrow was going to be extremely busy.

Merlin got into the bed which felt huge and empty. His mother sat next to him and looked at the paper he was still holding. "They're my vows for tomorrow," he explained.

She hugged him close and he sunk into it, "You'll be fine." She took the paper and set it on the bedside table. He then laid his head in her lap. "Now what did Morgana mean about healing and why didn't you eat very much?"

He froze, "I had to adjust to the food here and my system was in shock from the move." He attempted to lie and avoid the issue.

"Merlin Emrys! Don't lie to me!" she said slapping the back of his head lightly.

Merlin sighed, "The king didn't like that I was Arthur's mate and thought I enchanted him, so he beat me. So Gaius believes that I am suffering from dissociation on top of the other stuff. I have recovered mostly, except for the aversion to food, but I didn't lie to you."

"Not telling the whole truth is still lying," she said glaring at him and then her gaze softened. "But I am glad Arthur is seeing to you healing. Now it is time for us to sleep in this giant soft bed."

Merlin laughed and then helped pull the blankets up. He felt his mother fall into sleep but he slept fitfully all night.

Soon it was dawn and he laid there in bed until Morgana and Gwen burst in with garments and metal everywhere. They pulled him from the bed and dumped him into the tub that George had brought in and filled this morning. A bucket of water was dumped over his head and he squawked, "You got my ears wet!"

His mother was soon by his side, "Hush Merlin! Let Gwen do her job!"

After he felt that every part of him was rubbed raw, they dried him and forced him into the robes made for him yesterday. Morgana then handed him a platter of bread and cheese and allowed him to eat. She then brushed his hair and tried to make it seem orderly as his mother laughed at her attempts.

"His hair has always stuck up every which way," she said.

Merlin allowed them to poke and prod him into a white cape and boots as he read the oaths over and over spinning the ring on his finger.

Morgana then opened a box revealing a necklace adorned with the same gold and sapphires of his ring. It was beautifully intricate. "They were Ygrraine's wedding set," she explained as she draped it over his head. "There now we can leave."

Merlin shook his head, "I'm not ready!"

His mother grabbed his shoulders, "Yes you are, now let's not keep your prince waiting."

He nodded and followed them back into the hall that held the throne. Leon and Lancelot met them outside and escorted their respective mates in. Merlin took a deep breath and followed shortly after. He stood at the very front of the crowd and could see that instead of one large throne and two smaller ones, there was now just two thrones sitting side by side. He looked around and saw red and gold everywhere and he felt out of place wearing blue. His mother squeezed his hand reassuringly as the horns blared.

An older gentleman with a bald head and beard entered by the thrones holding a large book and Arthur entered down the aisle, as he had before. He is wearing his chainmaille and the red cape with gold dragon as before. Merlin recognizes that his cape is the same just in white. The prince knelt before the man that said, "Sir, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"

Arthur looked up and said, "I am willing."

The man nodded and then replied, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to the laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do," Arthur replied strongly.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of the gods and the true nature of the magic of the Earth? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws and customs that govern the binding of alphas and omegas? Will you be a guide to those presented as alphas and keep them on the right and just path? Will you lead and uphold the order of the Knights of Camelot?"

"All this I promise to do."

Then the King arising off of the cushion, turned to the people and looked straight into Merlin's eyes said, "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep."

The man places a new, more ornate crown on his head and the people all cheer, "Long Live the King!"

Merlin can't help the joy that is bursting from his chest as Arthur smiled at him. The man steps to the side and then Arthur stands up on the highest step. The people quiet in anticipation and Arthur finally speaks, "As my first act as King, I open the floor to anyone wishing to become a citizen of Camelot to pledge their allegiance to me now."

Merlin, recognizing his cue, steps up and kneels on the cushion, bowing his head in reverence and submission, "I, Merlin Emrys, swear to the gods that on becoming a citizen of Camelot, I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Arthur Pendragon, his heirs and successors according to law. I will give my loyalty to Camelot and respect its rights and freedoms. I will uphold its values. I will observe its laws faithfully and fulfill my duties and obligations as a citizen."

He feels Arthur touch his head and he looks up, "Arise Merlin."

Merlin stands and then his hands are held by each of his alpha's. Arthur's eyes are filled with pride, adoration, and love as he beckons the man with the book over and a boy with four colored cords draped across his arms follows.

The man opens it and begins just speaking to them, "Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal and sacred bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real the ideals that to you, give meaning this ceremony and to the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand-fasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

He looks into Arthur's eyes and they both reply in unison, "Yes."

The man continues now speaking to them and the crowd of witnesses, "In the old religion it is believed that the human soul shares characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the four cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is according to this belief that we align ourselves with these elements. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East and the element of Air, for openness and breath, communication of the heart, and purity of the mind and body. From the east you receive the gift of a new beginning with the rising of each Sun, and the understanding that each day is a new opportunity for growth.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South and the element of fire, for energy, passion, creativity and the warmth of a loving home. From the fire within you generate light, which you will share with one another in even the darkest of times.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West, the element of water, for your capacity to feel emotion. In marriage you offer absolute trust to one another, and vow to keep your hearts open in sorrow as well as joy.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, the element of earth, which provides sustenance, fertility and security. The earth will feed and enrich you, and help you to build a stable home to which you may always return.

"Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, I bid you look into each other’s eyes. Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor?"

"We will," they said in unison, Merlin's voice sounding stronger.

The first cord, white, is is taken from the boy and draped over the couples' hands and he says, "And so the first binding is made. Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

Arthur's eyes show pity and determination as they both say, "We will."

Second cord, the red of Arthur's cape, is draped over their hands and he repeats, "And so the binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

Merlin tries to convey his feelings especially for this vow. He wants Arthur to lean on him when being a King becomes too hard, "We will."

The third cord, the blue of his jacket, is draped over the couples' hands, "And so the binding is made. Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

They both smile at each other, "We will."

The fourth cord, the gold shared in both of their capes and embroidery, is draped over the couples' hands, "And so the binding is made." The man hands the boy the book and ties all four of the cords together. He then takes the book back and continues, "Merlin and Arthur Pendragon, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow." He then unties their hands and the boy offers them their rings, "May these be outward symbols of you commitment to one another."

Arthur picks up the slimmer of the two bands with one red ruby and places in on his finger next to the first ring saying, "Merlin, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you as my intended mate. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Merlin shakily picks up the other ring, gold with one blue sapphire and says, "Arthur, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you as my bond mate and alpha. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
The man spoke again, "May this marriage stand in place of your bond until it is forged fully. You may now share a kiss to seal the covenant you have entered this day."

Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin fully on the lips and Merlin smiled feeling happy. He felt something slot into place. It was mostly done and all he had to do was take the vows Arthur had taken a few days ago.

Once they had parted, the King led him down to kneel on the cushion and then said, "Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom and it’s dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your noble forebears?"

Merlin stated proudly, "I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to acknowledge the magic and need behind alphas and omegas and will you help lead and guide them through life? Will you be a role model and guide for those presented as Omegas and help keep them on their correct path?"

"I do promise to do these things."

Arthur got to the special vow, "Do you promise to use your magic only for good and the benefit of Camelot and her citizens?"

Merlin swallowed and then stated, "I will." He felt his magic bind itself to his mate and he knew that it was certain that he could never use his magic against Arthur, it was now impossible.

Arthur took a breath, surely feeling the power and then continued, "Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

Merlin nodded and looked up slightly, "I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot for now and for as long as you live?"

Merlin took a deep breath, hoping he would do this correctly. This was the most important of his vows, "I, Merlin Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of this kingdom and it’s peoples."

They both smiled at each other and Merlin knew he had stated it perfectly. Arthur turned and took another ornate crown from the ceremonial servant and places it upon his head minding his ears, "Now being a citizen of Camelot and my spouse and Intended bond mate, you shall hence-forth become King of Camelot."

Merlin smiled and stood with the help of his alpha's proffered hand. Arthur raised their joined hands and the crowd began their chant of "Long Live the King!" again.

He was truly happy and he could tell through their now stronger bond that Arthur was too. Now was just to get through the rest of his life being a kind and just king and loving husband and father. But all of these were worries for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ceremonies are partially borrowed from actual ceremonial books or scripts.


	19. Chapter 18: Feast and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur's wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile I got a case of writer's block and it took me a few days to sort it out. I have the big picture but these smaller things are more difficult. The positive feedback on the last chapter really helped!  
> Thank you for the reviews. Those of you who review every chapter are wonderful and so are those of you who just stop by to say hi when I do something you really like.   
> I have resigned myself to the belief that I shall never own Merlin!  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur lead everyone into the large room used for feasts. Merlin was at his side and their hands were still clasped tightly together. He led them up to the head table that held two equal sized thrones. They stood there and accepted congratulations with broad smiles on both of their faces.

Hunith had been one of the first to greet them and she hugged them both close to her. She whispered into his ear, "I will accept your offer and become a citizen in Camelot and Mercia."

When they pulled away, the alpha smiled at his mother-in-law and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at them with such love that he felt for the first time in his life, a mother's love and it was wonderful and filling.

Soon Morgana and Leon came up and offered their respect. Merlin pulled the other omega aside and they talked animatedly while their alphas looked on. "The recruits do look good this year and I expect them to be excellent additions," he said.

"Thank you Sire, I hope to help take on some of your training duties so that you can deal with ruling the kingdom and helping Merlin adjust," Leon replied.

Arthur smiled as they watched Morgana give Merlin one of her wicked grins, "Thank you, but I do believe that we should separate them before she really corrupt Merlin for good."

Leon nodded, "She and Gwen have been together for years and Gwen has always been wonderfully sweet and kind."

"Yes but Gwen is a saint and Merlin has never known the likes of Morgana," he replied moving to pull his omega back to him. "Morgana, excuse us, we have many other guest to greet."

"Of course brother, congratulations to you both. And I shall see you tomorrow Merlin," Morgana said winking at him.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer and held him to his side, he felt the younger boy wrap his arms around his waist. They continued to greet guest and accept congratulations. Many of the omegas that he had met from this kingdom seemed to approach them with hostility and he really paid them no mind. He kept Merlin close and really only allowed him to chat freely with Guinevere when she came up.

The last to approach were the group of unbonded knights. He could tell that they had already been hitting the mead and he was glad that Merlin had met them before this, although it really didn't matter with Gwaine. The knight in question handed Merlin his tankard and said, "Drink up Merlin, the next time you have a party like this you won't be able to enjoy it if Arthur has his way with you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Gwaine really, must you taunt us?"   
"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be your friend," he laughed. "I'm just trying to make sure you have an enjoyable wedding night. The gods know it won't be normal by any means."

Arthur's cheeks colored and he looked to the other two knights, "Get him to a table before he embarrasses us more."

"Of course, Sire," they replied as they dragged the colorful knight away.

By that time everyone was eating and he brought Merlin back to their seats at the head of he room. The servants set food and wine in front of them and he took his first few bites of the celebratory food before he noticed that his mate wasn't eating. "Merlin, what's wrong? You should be celebrating with the rest of us."

Merlin jumped at the comment and then picked up some of the bread from his plate. Arthur smiled and continued to eat. He tried to watch Merlin throughout the night and noticed that every time someone mentioned the future he would take a drink from his goblet that the servants kept refilling. The next time one leaned over to fill his own cup he took the opportunity to keep Merlin from making himself sick. "Make sure Merlin's cup is filled with water from now on," he said.

"Of course my Lord," the servant said.

Merlin didn't seem to notice so he allowed the behavior to persist. He would figure out what was wrong soon he just needed to get away from all of the celebrating crowd. He had an idea and leaned over to Merlin, "Care to get out of here and celebrate on our own?"

Merlin nodded and then he took his hand and stood.

"Thank you for celebrating with us in this joyous time! We shall retire for the night but you may continue to celebrate until the morning light," he said and the people cheered. He led Merlin out the back hallways and to his own special surprise for Merlin.

 

* * *

 

Merlin was nervous about greeting people but he smiled when Morgana came up. He pulled her aside. "Morgana, could you do something for me?" he asked.

She smiled at his and stroked his cheek, "Of course, you are like a brother to me now."

"Could you...um...can you teach me how you handle alphas?" he asked his voice small and quiet.

Morgana smiled, "Yes I can, of course, Merlin, what brought this up?"

"Um... well I saw you with Arthur and Leon earlier and I need to be able to handle situations like that with all of this that is going to happen from now on..." he said in one breath.

"Shh...Merlin, calm down. I'll do it, just calm down before Arthur throws me in the stocks for upsetting you," she laughed.

Merlin stared at her in shock, "He would do that?"

"Of course, don't doubt an alpha's love for their omega, it is one of the strongest forces in the world," she said completely serious.

They both smiled at each other and then she was escorted away and then the masses of well-wishers converged upon them. After everyone else had passed by Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan came up. Gwaine made him blush and handed him mead which made him feel happy and warm.

They went to eat and people continued to come up to speak with them. Every person who came up was kind, with the exception of the other omegas. They were hostile towards him and he just sat quietly to avoid any confrontation. The servants continued to fill his glass and he drank. It made him feel warm and loved and fearless. Soon he didn't care what he was drinking because it was really just something to do because he didn't know what to do.

Arthur asked him if he was ready to leave and he agreed. They were off and down the dark hallways.

He tripped and Arthur caught him, "You've had way too much to drink haven't you?"

Merlin leaned into the comforting embrace and then nodded.

Arthur chuckled, "Well, come on I have a surprise for you." Then he led him up to the top of a tower and out onto the battlements.

Merlin looked around astounded at the stars in the sky. He looked up and just stared completely ignoring everything around them.

Arthur kissed his temple and he turned, "I know you love to watch the stars and you haven't had the time or opportunity to come out here. I just wanted to say thank you for doing this and I love you!"

Merlin was overcome with so many emotions that he wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him. The alpha reciprocated and lowered them to the ground. Their crowns fell off and rolled away slightly. He thought of Sir Gwaine's comment and decided that he would prove them all wrong. He licked at his mate's lips and was instantly granted access. He could feel Arthur's hands roaming over his body. He ground his hips against the alpha's and suddenly he was sitting up on the ground and staring into the dark. He conjured up a ball of light.

Arthur was sitting across from him and panting for air. His lips were red and slightly swollen and his eyes were blown wide with lust. "Merlin, what were you thinking? You know we can't do anything intimate until your heat. I could seriously hurt you!" Arthur shouted at him.

Merlin began to feel stupid and tears fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry, everyone kept saying that we couldn't have a normal wedding night and I just didn't want to take that from you. Forgive me please?"

Arthur pulled him to his chest, "Of course, I just didn't want us to get to the point that I couldn't stop Merlin. I hate to see you hurt and I couldn't live with myself if I had caused it."

Merlin curled in closer and began to feel like he couldn't keep his eyes open. He made a sleepy sound and Arthur lifted him up.

"Let's get to bed, we've had a busy few days," the alpha said carrying him.

Merlin quickly extinguished the magical ball of light. He snuggled closer and made a soft mewl of agreement.

 


	20. Chapter 19: Council of the Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets the omegas of Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got really inspired to write this part by some of your comments on Sir Bors.   
> I love all of your guys reviews!!!! They make me feel like my story is loved.   
> I don't own Arthur or Merlin.  
> Enjoy y'all!

Merlin had a pounding headache when he woke the next day. He squirmed to hide his face under the blankets when Arthur tried to rouse him. 

"Regretting all of that wine?" the alpha chuckled taking the duvet and sheets off the bed. "You realize that today is your first day as Queen?"

Merlin moaned, "Don't remind me. Those other omegas were awful last night and I hadn't even said anything! They'll never respect my council or my decisions as a ruler." He buried his face in his hands. 

"What?!? Merlin why didn't you tell me they weren't showing you respect? I could have them thrown in the dungeons for such things!" Arthur growled as he paced in front of the bed. 

Merlin shook his head, "While that is a lovely idea, I need to prove them wrong on my own. This is my battle and I have to figure out how to win over my enemies."

Arthur stood in front of him and rubbed his arms, "I thought omegas were supposed to be weak and give into pressure. Yet you surprise me more and more each day, with your strength and determination. Camelot could not have asked for a better person to stand by my side and share my power. I will allow you to handle this on your own terms but if it gets out of hand, let me know?" 

Merlin looked into the sapphire blue of Arthur's eyes, "Yes and thank you for allowing me to be my own person. I know that most alphas are not as kind."

Arthur nodded, "I must go to council the alphas. Do you need anything?"

Merlin went to shake his head and then remembered a question the had been nagging him. He looked down at his left and and the two rings that sat there. "Could you explain our rings?"

Arthur cocked his head to the side and looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"The ring marking our betrothal, your mother's, it has sapphires in it. Yet the band that I wear marking our marriage holds a ruby and yours holds a sapphire. I just thought it a bit backwards," he said stroking his tail self-consciously. 

"Oh...well...it's kind of a dumb idea now that you mention it, but the ruby is suppose to be your constant reminder of me, since the Pendragon colors are ruby and gold. The sapphire will of course remind me of you because it's your favorite color and the color of you beautiful eyes," Arthur replied blushing and carding his hands through his hair. 

Merlin smiled at the thought, "Arthur, I love it, so romantic and beautiful and I just don't know what to say!"   
Arthur laughed, "Is that all?"

Merlin nodded and accepted the offered goodbye kiss. 

His husband left and he laid back on the bed exhausted and head still pounding. He hoped that Morgana and Gwen would take their sweet time coming to get him. 

Of course his wishes couldn't all come true and soon Gwen was bringing a food tray in along with a set of garments. Merlin watched her with squinted eyes and noticed that her ears were completely gone of too small to see through her hair. He was about to ask about it when Morgana swept in and walked right to him. 

"Up up up," she said pulling him up off the bed by his arms. 

He groaned but got up and accepted the new clothes. He changed behind the screen only getting confused once or twice with the different layers. 

Merlin came back around dressed in two shirts and a pair of pants and boots. The top shirt was blue with a lighter white one underneath. He found his belt and put it on over the shirt. 

Morgana and Gwen looked at him when he approached the table and then burst out laughing. 

Merlin's ears flattened against his head, "What?!? Did I put it all on wrong? Is something on backwards?"

"No, Sire. Your clothes are perfect," Gwen tried to say while stifling giggles. 

"What Gwen means to say is that you have rather large and obvious love marks on your neck and chest," Morgana laughed. 

Merlin blushed and then ran to the mirror across the room and behind the screen. Sure enough, he had a few dark bruises lining his collar bones and lower neck. He thought back to the night before and could remember convincing Arthur to continue their kissing once that had gotten to bed, but he didn't remember those happening. His looked around and found the stack of clean flannels and grabbed a red one to tie around his neck. 

Once situated, Merlin stepped out to a much sobered pair of omegas. They looked at the red makeshift scarf and just stared. 

"What?" He asked. "Even I know that's inappropriate for court, so I covered them up."

Morgana nodded and the three of them ate their breakfast foods in silence. Merlin tried some of the meats and decided that he could handle the small quantities if it at least.   
He broke the silence once he had finished, "Gwen I noticed that you don't have you ears anymore."

The maid blushed and wiped her mouth, "No your majesty, I come of age next week and so my ears have receded of course."

Merlin nodded feeling excited for his new friend and her mate. 

They all finished and Gwen stacked the dishes as Morgana explained the days plan while setting his crown on top of his head, "First, you'll be introduced and then we'll let them get to know you. You'll eat lunch with everyone together and then the council sessions during the afternoon. Nothing too big usually comes up but I'll be there for your reference."

Merlin nodded and then they were escorted by Sir Lancelot down to the the courtyard. There were pillows and blankets everywhere and many women lounging around on them.He was led to the shaded section that held an especially ornate group of blankets and pillows. Lancelot stayed by the walls of the castle and Merlin could feel his gaze.  

Morgana called the other omegas attention to him and so he began, "Hello, I am Merlin, the intended of King Arthur and King of Camelot. I will be your council and available to you at all times on matters pertaining to our nature."

He sat down and an older woman sat up, "How do you know what a noble omega needs, you've been here less than a month?"

"Well, the Lady Morgana will be here to help me until I have my bearings and I really don't see how your needs are much different than those of an omega with common birth," he said and heard shocks gasps, delighted murmurs, and laughing from Morgana. 

"You cannot speak to me like that!" The woman said shocked. 

Merlin looked at her and then Morgana stood up and loomed over the older woman, "Yes he can, he is your king now Caterina! I should see that my brother has you locked up because Merlin is way too nice to do it himself."

Caterina stood up and glared at her, "I will only acknowledge a Pendragon on the throne!"

Merlin had had enough of this yelling, it was hurting his head. He froze time for a moment to get their attention, his eyes flashing gold. The women around him gasped and everyone stared at him, "In case you forgot, this ring marks when I became a Pendragon! I am the Queen Omega of Camelot now and if you don't like it then leave, but you will not disrupt my home!"

The Lady Caterina sat down with her arms crossed across her chest and Morgana returned to his side. 

Merlin sat down rubbing his temples and waving Lancelot off. He looked up and then decided to give himself a better introduction to avoid more questions. He took a breath and then said, "Okay so, a little bit of information about me. I was born in Ealdor, a small village in Mercia. King Arthur and I are a true bonded pair and I am a dragonlord. I may be common born but that really shouldn't change anything about how I help rule Camelot or offer advise to you."

Morgana patted his arm and smiled. Soon many of the kinder omegas were upon him, asking questions and trying to get close enough to offer their submission.

When the first woman came up kneeling before him with a bowed head, he gave Morgana a confused look. She laughed, "They are accepting you as their leader with submission, like you've said before it's a hierarchy and you're at the top."

"But I'm not an alpha," he whispered back. 

"No but you are their Queen and if you want to handle their alphas,  you have to have their omegas handled first. They are the heart and compassion to every bonding pair and to control a man's heart is to control the man himself."

Merlin nodded and then tapped each woman and girl on the head to acknowledge them and their submission. They didn't leave when he did so, but instead gathered on his blankets and all began to snuggle close. He ignored his instinct to get up and run away and accepted the affections. The women pet his ears and tail. The younger girls were tying flowers into his tail and on his crown. He enjoyed it until some of the servants came up with food. 

There was so much food and he could see everyone enjoying it. Lancelot was sitting against the wall eating his own and Merlin left his own plate for a moment. "Lancelot, come eat with us, there's no reason for you to eat here all alone."

The knight shook his head, "It's your council with the omegas, there are no alphas allowed near you."  
Merlin thought about being resolute and demanding, just like Morgana. He grabbed Lance's plate and brought it over, "No, it's midday break. You will eat here and then take up your post later."

Lancelot bowed his head, "Of course sire."

Morgana gave him a knowing smile and everyone continued to eat. Soon it was time for the actual council and Lancelot went back to his post after pecking Gwen on the cheek. 

Merlin listened to complaint after complaint of not knowing their mate and getting closer or being over maturity. He listened and thought of a solution but wanted to consult his alpha first. He didn't want any of the omegas to ever experience a heat unfulfilled. He knew this was why he was getting some of the dark looks from the older omegas. He was young and wouldn't ever know a heat without an alpha. Even if Arthur were to die before him, he wouldn't survive the grieving, no omega ever had before.   
"I shall consult my alpha on a solution I have in mind and I shall let you all know at the next meeting," he replied to their inquiries. 

They nodded and then two young omegas were escorted to the front of the group by older omegas. One was blonde and had trouble keeping her footing. She was dressed more elegantly that the second who was small and had brown hair. 

One of the escorts spoke up, "These two were brought into Camelot during the celebrations and they wish to become citizens here."

Merlin looked on them with confusions and then Morgana offered, "Omegas' citizenship falls on your discretion. You may allow them here or send them away. If you allow them to stay, they give up all their claims and relationships in other lands just like you did. If you send them away, they will probably be left in the wild."

Merlin looked on the two girls and asked, "What are your names and where do you come from?" 

The blonde looked up but kept her eyes cast downward, "I am Princess Elena of Esstir and this is Freya, a servant in our home. I am a youngest daughter and Freya was orphaned, we have no prospects in our home and would happily move here."

Merlin stepped forward and touched both their heads, "You may live here in Camelot. I hope you find the kind of happiness I have found here."

The both bowed and sank into the crowd. Merlin noticed that the sun was beginning to sink in the sky and he looked to Morgana. She smiled, "If you are done, you can release them."

Merlin nodded and released the omegas feeling exhausted. He slumped onto the ground and closed his eyes. He could hear Gwen and Morgana discussing the events as the servants cleaned up. Morgana pet his head, "You did very well today, almost as good as me. I just wish you would have punished Lady Caterina."

"For what?" Arthur's voice boomed. 

Merlin scrambled to sit up knocking the crown off his head, sending it scraping against his ears. "Nothing," he said looking up at his husband. 

"That wasn't nothing Merlin, stop being so kind!" Morgana said glaring at him. She turned to Arthur, "Lady Caterina made some extremely rude comments towards Merlin."

Merlin could see the anger entering Arthur's features, "But I handled it, she was tolerable the rest of the day. I told her to leave if she had problems."

Arthur growled, "But she disrespected you! I've had it with her alpha's actions and now hers. I should throw them both in the dungeons for this!"

Merlin stood and placed his hands on the alpha's biceps. He felt Arthur relax at the touch, "Could we send them away from court for a time? Just clear the air but they have no say in court. No need for harsh punishments." 

Arthur took a deep breath, breathing in the scent off his hair. He pulled away and nodded, "Of course, you are incredibly good at this."

Merlin blushed, "No, I'm just doing my job as you omega, showing you the big picture."

Arthur looked at him and then laughed, "What is around your neck?"

The moment broken, Merlin got defensive, "It's a neckerchief because some clot pole decided to mark me last night!"

"Clot pole? What is a clot pole?" Arthur asked him confused. 

Merlin grinned and stood up on his toes saying, "Simplest definition: you." He kissed him on the mouth as he heard Morgana laughing at their antics .  


	21. Chapter 20: Omega Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happenings with the omegas in Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was able to write this and get it up but I'll be super busy this week so I really don't know when I can post but I'll be writing when I can!  
> Thanks for the support and kind remarks!   
> Again never owned these characters...  
> Enjoy :)

Arthur led everyone into the smaller personal dining room where Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan were waiting. They all sat and Gwaine took the spot directly next to Merlin.   
Arthur growled as the knight kept leaning in to Merlin's space. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Merlin smells particularly delicious tonight," Gwaine says and then covered his mouth. 

Arthur saw red. How dare one of his knights try to take Merlin as his own. He could feel the omega trying to calm him but all he could think of was tearing Gwaine apart in single combat. 

Percival interrupted his thoughts, "Sire, I don't think Gwaine means that he wants Merlin, but more of the scent that Merlin carries along with his own."

Arthur took a breath, he turned to his omega to see if his claim held any truth. "Merlin, were there any new omegas presented today?"

Merlin nodded still pulling grass and flowers from the fur of his tail, "Elena and Freya from Esstir. " 

He turned back to the two knights, "And have you found Merlin's scent this appealing before?" 

Gwaine and Percival both shook their heads and the bulkier knight answered, "No more than any other omega."

Arthur calmed considerably and then turned back to his mate, "Could you set up a meeting between Sirs Gwaine and Percival and the two new omegas?" 

Merlin nodded, "Of course. I can introduce them tonight after supper."

Arthur nodded, "I'll leave you to it then."

The servants brought out the food and everyone began to eat. He watched as Merlin ate small pieces of chicken and roasted vegetables. He felt happiness and love as he watched him look happy and healthy. The omega seemed to be getting into his element and it just took him gaining responsibility of the kingdom and their wedding. 

Arthur knew that Merlin had easily stepped into his roll as compassionate balancing piece twice today and he knew that their bonding would be healthy for Camelot. Merlin had been able to pull him out of a rage and it made Arthur's  heart burst with pride. He knew that their bond had been strengthened by their marriage and he could definitely feel it now. Merlin's compassion, love, and understanding had been with him all day. He hoped that he had be able to offer the omega his own strengths. 

Supper was finished and Merlin looked towards him, "What room would be good for the meeting?"

"One of the servant rooms, then you may offer it to them if there is a match made. Also see what the new omegas would like to do, as their job in the castle," he replied. 

Merlin nodded, "Could you wait up?"

"Of course, any particular reason why?" he looked a Merlin curiously. 

"There was something brought up this afternoon and I'd like to discuss it with you," he said giving him a peck on the lips. 

"Merlin," he said giving a warning. He hoped that what ever happened it wasn't too bad. 

Merlin cocked his head at him, "I promise you that it is nothing bad, just an idea I'd like to implement but I need your input."

Arthur nodded, "Okay, go prepare the omegas and I'll send in the two knights in later."

Merlin walked away and he turned to the two waiting knights, "Merlin is preparing them and you may go to meet the two new omegas soon. Do try to be on your best behavior," he said glaring at Gwaine. 

"I have been presented with Omegas before sire," the knight said pushing his hair back. 

"Yes but Merlin is there now and I'm trusting you to treat him and the new ladies correctly. That means no lewd comments Gwaine, I will speak with my omega afterwards," he said looking at them.

"Of course my lord, thank you for the opportunity," Percival said bowing his head. 

Arthur went to leave, "I wish you both luck and hope that you find happiness."

The King walked to his chambers and looked over the documents for the upcoming tournament. There was a knock at the door and he called for them to enter. 

Lancelot walked in and bowed in reverence, "My lord, I will need to ask for tomorrow and until Gwen's heat ends off of my duties. Gaius believes that she shall enter into it soon astomorrow morning."

Arthur smiled, "Congratulations, will you be needing some where to stay?"

Lancelot shook his head blushing, "No Gwen is already building her nest in her families old house and Elyan has moved into the barracks officially."

Arthur stood up and slapped the knight on the back, "Don't worry about anything here. We shall carry on until your return and the other maids can look after Morgana."

Lancelot smiled, "Thank you my Lord." He turned and left the alpha king alone with his thoughts, hoping that Melin truly had everything handled. 

* * *

  
Merlin went to one of the spare rooms that were reserved for servants who didn't have any other living arrangements. He asked a passing servant to fetch him Elena and Freya and soon the two omegas were there. Elena's blonde ears were much smaller than his but still there and Freya's brunette ones looked larger than his, if that was even possible. 

"Welcome again to Camelot," Merlin said warmly. 

Freya ran up and hugged close to his side, "Thank you King Merlin!" 

Merlin laughed, "Don't call me that! I'm just Merlin."

Freya looked like she was going to burst into tears.

 Merlin's face fell, "Or you can if you want." He really didn't want her to but if it made her feel better then, he wasn't going to stop her. 

He led them over to the table and they all sat down. "Arthur and I would like to offer you a job here in the citadel, but we'd also like you to be happy. So what do you like to do?"

Elena spoke first, "I love horses! I can ride and groom and take care of them!" Her eyes lit up and Merlin knew that he would find her a place in the stables. Where hopefully she could keep her annoyingly perky attitude away most of the time. 

Freya held on to his arm still and snuggled into his shoulder. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her, she was so tiny and frail. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I will be happy wherever you can use me."

"Oh hush Freya! She is good with a needle and thread, used to make all of my dresses," Elena said popping cheese from the platter that the servants had just brought in into her mouth. 

Merlin wrinkled his nose in disgust and then schooled his face exactly how he had seen his alpha do so many times before. He threw on a smile, "We'll find something for you two. But first two of the alpha knights would like to meet you."

Elena smiled and squealed, "A presentation so soon?"

Merlin was about to reply when the two knights entered. Gwaine sauntered in with Percival behind him shaking his head. Morgana had told Merlin how to proceed through this.

"Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival may I present Elena and Freya," he said trying to channel his alpha's royal voice. It felt all wrong and he was sure he sounded like a prat. 

Gwaine seemed drawn to Elaina and soon the were making out on the bed. Merlin rolled his eyes and looked over at Freya who was still attached to his arm. Percival had attained Elena's unoccupied chair and sat there just trying to get Freya to look at him. 

Merlin whispered into her ear, "Percy is very nice, Freya. Why don't you go to sit and get to know him?"

She nodded and then sunk into the chair next to the large knight. Percy smiled and talked softly with her. 

Merlin was pretty sure Gwaine and Elena would take this room so he went to the room across the hall and made sure it was habitable. He quickly lit the candles with a click of his fingers. He came back and found Freya curled up on Percival's lap and Elena and Gwaine snuggled in the bed. 

"I have a room ready for you both across the hall," the omega said. 

Percival nodded giving Freya the look that he saw on Arthur's face when he looked at him. He went to move her and Merlin stopped them at the door, "I'm happy for all of you. Having such a bond is wonderful and I really don't want an omega to ge through their heats alone. I hope you all are as happy as Arthur and I." 

"I don't know about Gwaine but he seems smitten, he never just sleeps with a girl. And me, I just want to protect Freya. She's so tiny." He said as the other omega mewed in his arms. 

Merlin nodded and then extinguished the candles with a flick of his wrist as he left the room. He watched the other door close and then went to find his own alpha. 

He found Arthur sleeping on the desk and he went over and kissed him on the cheek rousing him. 

"Come on you cabbage head, time for bed," Merlin said lifting his arms around his shoulder. 

Arthur pushed him away stretching, "No you wanted to discuss something and I want to know how everything went." He went to hug him, "Ugh go change first, your scent is all wrong!"

Merlin pushed him over and then went to change out of his stuffy clothes. He went back to the desk and Arthur pulled him into his lap. 

"Much better," he said kissing over one of the marks on his neck. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

Merlin blushed under the intense gaze and cleared his throat and blurted out, "Could we hold mating balls here in Camelot? Where alphas and omegas come here for a huge party and maybe a tournament and then they can all meet each other and bonding pairs can be completed."

Arthur looked at him and then smiled, "Merlin you surprise me! That is a great idea! We could use it for the upcoming tournament. Can you write out invitations tomorrow?"

Merlin nodded and then snuggled close to his chest. Arthur purred and then asked, "So by the smell of you, I guess tonight's presentation went well."

"Yes, Percival and Freya are a bonded pair and we are pretty sure Gwaine and Elena are as well. Which will cause more tensions among the omegas and hopefully this mating ball idea will calm them. They were high today over just our mating and I hoped that this idea would calm everything back down."

Arthur carried him to the bed and then kissed his neck again, "Merlin please tell me if things get out of hand. I don't want you hurting," he whispered against the skin there. 

Merlin mewled in frustration ignoring the semi-demand, "I swear you mark me again and I'm leaving!" 

Arthur smiled, "No you won't!" 

He thumped the alpha with his tail and decided to concede to just lying there and letting Arthur have his way with him. 


	22. Chapter 21: The Call of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur work side-by-side on various projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had time to write! YAY!  
> Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I used one in this chapter and plan to use a few more in the future. It's a living piece and sometimes it just goes.  
> I am just borrowing these characters and their home while the BBC isn't using them.  
> Enjoy :)

  
Merlin woke up in Arthur's arms that morning warm and content. He wiggled his way out of the tangled blankets and the alpha's grip then walked over to the changing screen. He washed his face and body quickly in the wash basin and then looked in the mirror. He groaned as he saw new marks very near the older ones on his neck and chest. He dressed in the outfit layed out for him and grabbed the cloth he used yesterday and put it back in place around his neck. 

Merlin walked over to the desk and sat in Arthur's large chair. He found a blank parchment and the quill and ink bottle. The omega king then began to draft an invitation which read:  
  
 _Attention All Available Alphas and Omegas:_  
 _You are invited to attend a mating festival in Camelot starting on the next new moon. This is where unbound participants can meet others from around the kingdom and built relationships, while searching for there bond mate._  
 _A tournament will be held, where alphas may show their physical skills. And activities will be offered in many other fields of interests throughout the week. The week will end with a grand ball and feast to celebrate the new bonds and friendships found._  
 _Only unbound Alphas and Omegas will be permitted to participate._  
 _Lodging will be provided to participants._  
 _Please register within the citadel by the first day of the new moon._  
  
Merlin smiled at his handy work and felt proud of his idea. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulder but relaxed when he heard Arthur laugh. 

"What are you doing up the early?" His husband asked rubbing his back. 

Merlin purred at the touch, "Drafting the invitations for the mating balls, which are now a week long festival. You should look over it before I copy it a hundred times over."

Arthur picked up the paper and then made a few corrections as he read over it. He set it back down, "There it just needed a few words changed to make it sound official. You are amazingly good at that, I'm glad you can help me draft orders and decrees now."

Merlin smiled at the praise but couldn't pass up the chance to tease, "So I'll be demoted to a scribe?"

Arthur sputtered, "No... I didn't mean it like that!" Merlin giggled and his alpha was upon him, "Merlin, you're an idiot!"

"Yes, but I'm your idiot," he smiled knowingly. 

Arthur answered with a chaste peck on the lips and then went and grabbed the breakfast tray from the table. Merlin quickly copied the first official copy onto a new parchment while Arthur ate. 

The alpha pulled the paper away saying, "Merlin, you need to eat. You can work on this later while I review audience request for tomorrow."

Merlin picked up his own plate of lighter seasoned meats , bread, and fruit. They ate in silence for a few moments before he asked, "Is that everything you are doing today?" 

"No, I have to find you a valet and we need to determine what the two new omegas occupations would be also," Arthur replied.

"Well Elena can go work in the stables, she apparently loves horses," he said sarcastically. 

Arthur laughed and then grabbed his wrist as he attempted to steal a delicious smelling sausage from the alpha's plate. 

Merlin faked hurt and then stated the idea he had had this morning, "I'd like to take Freya on as my personal servant. She is an omega, so there is no threat to your claim on me and she seems attached to me already. Plus Percy will be glad to have her so close."

Arthur looked like he was thinking it over and Merlin worried. He wanted her close because she was so frail and tiny and he liked her well enough. He knew that she wouldn't have that many heavy duty responsibilities as his personal servant, mostly sewing and fetching items. Plus George could always help her with heavier things such as baths and laundry. 

Finally, Arthur spoke, "If you think she can handle the job then she can have it. I'll have George go and fetch her and then she can place the royal seal on the invitations you finish." He then went behind the desk and pulled out a wooden stamper with coat of arms of the Pendragon family on it, a box of red wax, and then a small metal bowl held over a candle. 

Arthur scraped some wax into the bowl and then Merlin lit the small flame with magic. The alpha gave him a look and then a smile. The wax heated quickly and then was dropped onto the bottom of the page. He took the stamp and then shaped the wax with it quickly. "Think you can teach her that?" He asked. 

Merlin nodded and then floated everything over to the dining table for more room and so that Arthur could use his desk. He picked up the quill and began to copy again. 

Soon Freya came through the doors and lay prostrate hugging Merlin's feet under the table. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I do not deserve this position but I shall fulfill it as you wish."

Merlin tried to move her from the ground and he could hear Arthur chuckling behind him. While he felt like he didn't deserved such grade thanks, he wanted to see how the alpha would react. He leaned down and said, "But it is King Arthur who granted you the position, not I."

The girl got up and scurried over to Arthur giving him the same praise. 

Arthur looked like he was lost. He patted her on the head and said, "It's quite alright, just go tend to Merlin while I do my own work."

She said a quick, "Of course, your Majesty" and curtsied. She walked back over to Merlin and he explained how the seals were made. 

The morning past quickly and quietly until there was a commotion outside the doors. Freya hunched into the chair burying her head in her hands at the noise and Merlin felt like doing so. He thought of  how Morgana would react and he steeled his nerves and sat through the noise as Arthur went to investigate. 

He could hear a man yelling, "Your omega has disgraced my Caterina in court!"

Merlin decided to move closer to the door by remain out of sight. 

"I'm sure that is a misunderstanding on your part Sir Bors. Merlin and Lady Morgana both stated that she was quite rude yesterday and he put her back in place, as is his right as Queen Omega. And how dare you come disturb me in my chambers. This is this last straw, I believe that you and your mate need some time away from court to adjust to the new changes. I suggest staying there until after the harvest. "

The other man sputtered, "But I'll miss the upcoming tournament! This is an outrage. Your father would never have allowed this, not even from Ygrainne."

"Well I am King now and I suggest you take your offered leave before I remove you from the Council permanently," Arthur said and Merlin could feel the power in his voice. The order wasn't directed at him and yet he wished to submit all the same. He heard Arthur slam the door but didn't move to look as if he hadn't heard the whole ordeal.   
Arthur walked around the corner and almost ran into him, "Merlin! I guess you heard all of that?"

Merlin nodded and then flung himself into his mate's strong arms, "You defended me!" He kissed him and the nuzzled his neck. 

Arthur laughed, "Of course I did! You really are an idiot sometimes Merlin."

Merlin slapped him on the back of the head which received a light nip to his ear. He yelped and then allowed himself to be set back on the ground. 

"Now go send Freya with George and have them collect lunch and your mother," the alpha said swatting Merlin's bottom. 

Merlin flicked his tail and smacked Arthur's hand with it. He went in and explained to Freya where to find George and his mother. The girl nodded and left. The omega cleaned up the table by moving his supplies to desk. 

Arthur came up behind him a pulled lose the knot on the neckerchief, "I hate that you wear this. I mark you to show you are mine you know?"  
Merlin squawked and scrambled for it, "Yes, but these really aren't appropriate to show to others."

Arthur frowned but still kept the article out of reach, "Why not? It's not like you are going to hide your actual mating mark or your pregnant body once we do bond fully."

"No, but that's different," he said getting more and more frustrated. 

"I really don't see how," the alpha said. 

Merlin growled, "Because both of those serve a purpose! This is just you being your prattish self."

Arthur smiled his infuriating smile and handed him the cloth. Merlin quickly tied it around his neck just as his mother's arrival was announced. 

* * *

 

Arthur was glad that he sent away Sir Bors and Lady Caterina. They were both being infuriating and he would be happy to have a little more peace around the castle. 

He had found Merlin's knack for Royal documents and understanding of his new role, incredibly attractive. He had always hated drafting forms and documents and he really wasn't any good at it. But Merlin had be able to get it right the very first time minus some minor grammatical flaws. 

Arthur had always hope for an omega that could actually lead beside him, not just some princess who agreed with him all the time. He felt like a Merlin was actually perfect in every way possible. He was witty and smart. He challenged himself and Arthur daily and brought in his own views and ideas. Sure Arthur worried when he left the room, but he felt like sometimes he didn't have to because he could see that the omega could handle where he was and what was happening. 

The only thing Arthur really hated was the fact that he would have to leave Merlin here when he went to check the outlying territories in a month's time. Many of the requests for tomorrow would be solved by the trip but Arthur wasn't sure if Merlin were truly ready to run things. Sure, he would have Morgana and the advisers but Merlin's job wasn't to run the state, it was to run the household. 

Arthur decided he would try to introduce more of that side of the Court to him soon. 

He looked over and smiled at the stupid neckerchief he had taken to wearing. Yes, the marks were a bit distasteful for high society but The alpha couldn't help himself all he wanted to do was claim his omega completely and he couldn't, so he left marks where he could. And really Merlin hadn't complained too much when he was making them. 

Arthur smiled as Hunith entered and George and Freya laid out the food. The manservant giving quiet hints to the girl that his own mate was so taken with. He knew that he'd probably feel more jealousy normally but she wasn't Arthur or Merlin's taste obviously. 

The girl was extremely attached to Merlin though and seeing him interacted so sweetly and kindly made him wish Merlin were a few years older. 

Hunith and Merlin exchanged an embrace and soon were talking about what The woman had been learning from their own court physician. "Oh, Merlin I can now be able to help more people! Gaius has taught me so much! I cannot wait to move into my new house!"

Merlin smiled but he could see the sadness in his blue eyes at the mention of his mother leaving. 

Arthur leaned close to his ear and whispered, "She is a only a couple hours away on horseback now, you could go out and visit her with an escort of course."

Merlin looked at him and slightly smiled, this time it reached his eyes. 

Their lunch continued and then Hunith had offered to help Merlin so that Freya could eat. 

Arthur went back to look over the financing that he would soon be turning over to Merlin. It was normally a duty given to the acting Queen and he had taken it over after his tutors had approved, taking the load off of his father. It was included in the running of the royal household, which would al soon be transferred to Merlin's care. Morgana had done most it before and she could help out with the transitional stages. He was just glad that Merlin seemed to crave responsibilities and had a handle on planning events. 

Now, he just needed to figure out how to tell Merlin that he would have to go away for a few weeks. He knew being away would physically pain them both but he couldnt justify bringing his mate along when they weren't fully bonded. It was too dangerous to bring him along also and he couldn't just leave Camelot rulerless. His omega would just need to understand and he knew how hard that was going to be. He just hoped that Camelot would still be standing afterward. 


	23. Chapter 22: Pre-Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating festival is finally upon Camelot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the support and ideas! They have allowed me to make this story so much better than I ever imagined. I try to use all ideas in some ways, if they fit of course! The reviews are beautiful and make me want to skip my university course work and just write for y'all! But i don't do that, instead I always have my devices on me so I am able to write when I have time.  
> Also, if you ever have questions about the universe or story that haven't been answered, please let me know and I'll get you an answer!  
> I wish Merlin and Arthur were my creations and that I made money off this, but alas I am just a poor college student that is very very obsessed and just writes for enjoyment!  
> Enjoy!

Merlin thrived from that point on. He kept busy with learning new parts of his responsibilities and preparing for the upcoming festival. Arthur didn't get to see him except for during meals and at night in their chambers, he even rose earlier than the alpha. He f course had ther matters to attend to so Arthur still led the Council alone. This was the reason why it was the day before the festival and he still hadn't spoken to his husband about his upcoming departure.

Merlin was busy setting up places for the participants to register. The older courtier omegas helped him with this as Arthur watched from their chamber window. He had decided to just wait until things settled before he explained what was going to happen. He looked on and chuckled as Freya flitted after his mate, who was currently chasing some parchment across the courtyard.

Sir Percival had been volunteering to be Merlin's personal guard more often. He figured it had to do with his mates current occupation. Just like how he couldn't pay attention at the dinners they had with the knights. His eyes followed the girl around the room. At first Arthur tried to chastise him, but Merlin gave him and look and said, "You would do the same thing if I was you manservant."

"But you’re not and never shall be," Arthur stated.

"It's still true," Merlin sing-songed and laughed.

Arthur had since then been more lenient on the couple and allowed it as long as both got their completed their duties.

Merlin finally caught the paper and then stood up. His crown slipped forward and fell over his forehead. He laughed and looked up directly at Arthur, bright smile on his face and gold of the Pendragon crest around his neck shining in the sunlight.

Since he wouldn't give up wearing the stupid neckerchiefs, Arthur asked Freya to make him a set of silk one's that held their crest. Merlin had of course argued that he would stop wearing them if Arthur would stop marking him every night. This of course solved nothing so Merlin wore the new hand fashioned silk ones.

The alpha king finished his paperwork so that he and Merlin could have minimal interruptions during their time in hosting the festival. He then went down to the courtyard where Merlin was nowhere to be found. He saw Freya helping gather the registration forms from each table so he went up to her. She flinched and he cringed, Merlin had explained that she had her own dissociation problems and that Sir Percival even had a hard time with it.

"Freya," he said gently, "where is my husband?"

The girl shook slightly but said, "I don't know Sire."

He huffed a sigh and then nodded to her as she curtsied. He went to ask the knight when Merlin was suddenly next to him, "Sorry, registration paperwork is keeping me busy."

"I want you to stay close to me this week, the alpha pheromones are already driving me mad," he said pulling the younger male against his side.

Merlin nodded, "Of course."

\---

The next day the registration was full and the citadel was at capacity. Merlin wore a smile at his successes and it made Arthur happy.

He tried to stay as calm as possible but with the number of alphas there it was proving very difficult. Every single one of them seemed to be a threat because they were unbound. Merlin kept trying to reassure him but it was just making things worse.

The events would start tonight with a separate mixer that Arthur and Merlin would lead. Arthur hated the idea but according to Merlin the knights couldn't be there because they were bonded and they could cause confusion. Elyan was the only one allowed and he was participating. And he and Merlin were only allowed as hosts and facilitators. He wasn't even allowing Freya to accompany him instead sharing George during the activities, since he was a beta.

Arthur was getting ready to go and greet the visiting alphas when he noticed Merlin's crown sitting on the table. He decided that shaving could wait till after his husband was properly and fully dressed, plus it gave him an excuse to see Merlin for the first time that day.

He walked down the halls to the gathering room that was holding all of the indoor omega orientated events. He had almost gotten there when he heard Merlin cry out for him with a whine. He rushed over to a hidden alcove to find his mate completely cornered by a rather large alpha. He froze completely shocked but furious. His body wouldn't move but he listened in horror.

"Come on, don't you wanna take a tumble with me? I'd bet you'd be tighter than any other omega I've ever had," the alpha growled using his hands to rip Merlin’s shirt. “Look at you, so young and lithe and beautiful.”

Merlin whimpered, "I'm bonded! You can't have me, I'm bonded!"

The man laughed, "No you aren't you delicious gem, only unbound omegas are allowed here now. Plus,I'd be able to smell them you. Now why don't we go back to my rooms and get to know each other?"

Merlin cried harder as the man began to lift him off the ground, pushing the torn shirt off his torso and onto the the floor, "No, no, no, no! Arthur! Help me!"

The man laughed, "Oh no, calling for the king won't do anything.i heard he's got his own breeding bitch now, he wouldn't even give you a second glance."

Arthur suddenly was able to burst forward and snarled, "I beg to differ as he happens to be my bond mate and husband! Get your hands off of him!"

The alpha dropped Merlin who hit the floor with a thump and said, "Your Highness, I didn't know. He wears no symbol of his status and does not have a bonded scent."

Arthur swooped in to comfort his mate and come between him and the offending alpha, "He wears my..our crest and a ring! And that really shouldn't matter! He is an omega that didn't accept your advances, that is rape and it's not tolerated here. I should have you executed." Merlin whimpered and then Arthur continued, "But I believe that would do more harm than good. So I've decided to just stick with banishing you."

The alpha backed away, "Thank you your majesty..."

Arthur roared, "Get out now, before I change my mind! I don't want to see you anywhere within my kingdom again!"

The alpha ran and Arthur turned to look at Merlin. He was holding his arm to his bare chest and tears were running down his face. The alpha called the beta guards closer, "I need to take Merlin to Gaius, please get Lady Morgana and Sir Leon to meet us there."

He lifted his whimpering mate up, "Shh...Love, I've got you."

Merlin curled into his chest, wrapping his tail around his husbands waist and refused to move once they had reached Gaius' chambers. Arthur held him close as the physician examined him. Gaius wrapped his arm which was now rebroken but would heal rather quickly with Merlin’s natural magic. Which brought up a question that had been bothering him, "Merlin, why didn't you use your magic to fight him off?"

The omega looked at him with sad tear filled eyes, "I tried but it wouldn't come to me. It's only that way with alphas though, I've been able to fend off unwanted attention in Ealdor and attacks from wild animals, but if an alba gets physicall violent my magic hides inside. I can feel it."

Arthur hugged him close and was about to tell Merlin about his journey to the outlying regions, but Morgana and Leon arrived. His sister took one look at the broken limb, now securely tied to Merlin's chest by a sling. She knelt into front of them petting his side and cooing, "What happened now Merlin?"

The omega in question turned his head towards Arthur's chest refusing to let the tears show. The king glared at her.

"What dear brother, I just want to make sure the problem is taken care of this time," she said her green eyes matching his blue ones.

He let out a low growl, "It has been handled Morgana. I just need youths Leon to step in for Merlin and I at the events."

Merlin let out a squawk, "But it's my event! I put all of this work into it!"

"Yes and we shall enjoy your hard work the rest of the week, but tonight you need rest in a calm and quiet environment," Arthur said.

Merlin glared at him, "What if I don't want to rest?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Do I need to order it?"

Merlin averted his eyes and shook his head, his ears brushing against Arthur's cheek. The blonde nuzzled the dark hair and fur.

Sir Leon spoke up, "Morgana and I will host in your stead and let all the participants know that you shall return tomorrow."

Morgana took the proffered hand of her mate and stood brushing her dress, "Of course, and I can help Merlin run the omega only events throughout the week."

Arthur smiled at them both and nodded. He lifted Merlin and walked back to their chambers.

* * *

 

Merlin had been terrified by the attack of the visiting alpha. He had worried about what Arthur would do to him, if the man had raped him. He had tried to fight but it wasn't enough. His omega side had started to submit, betraying his heart and mind. His biggest fear was that he would lose it all before anything had truly begun.

But Arthur had a swooped in at the very last second and saved him. Merlin was grateful and honored his wishes for them to just rest tonight.

They got back to the rooms and Arthur had George go fetch them dinner. He then laid Merlin down on the bed.

Merlin's nerves snapped, "I'm not made of glass! I was raised in a small village, I can get my hands dirty and do hard work!"

Arthur glared at him, "You are king of Camelot now! You should be treated as if you were made of glass."

"People don't treat you that way and you're a king!"

"Yes, but I'm the alpha, the bread winner, the protector. You are the delicate omega, you should be treated like you are the most precious thing in Camelot, no in the world!" Merlin gasped in surprise and Arthur came closer. “You are the most valuable thing in my life and I can’t stand when you put yourself in danger.”

Merlin’s blood boiled at this comment, “I didn’t do it on purpose! I was talking to one of the visiting omegas when that mental alpha cornered me.”

Arthur looks irate, “You weren’t wearing your crown or anything identifying you! That alpha was right, you didn’t look like a King! these people are visiting, they don’t know you or what you look like! And you don’t act anywhere near how a royal should!”

Merlin could feel his heart breaking but he was too angry to let it stop him, “I’m sorry that I’m not your dream princess, Your Highness!” He got up and walked towards the door, “I’m leaving!” he turned around and glared at the man that made him want to scream, “Don’t follow me!”

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted.

The omega ignored him and stormed out of the room. He went to the rooms that his mother had stayed in while she visited. They were going to be kept in order for her always, even when she lived in her new house on the border. He opened the door and allowed the tears he held back the whole time finally fall. He closed the door and slid down it sobbing, the door feeling cool against his bare back. He had forgot to get a new shirt and he wasn’t about to go back there.

He sobbed harder, he had just screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to him and now Arthur could have him executed if he wanted. He curled up and sobbed into his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on this chapter: Merlin's situation in this chapter is very similar to one I've been in and this is the first time that I've been able to talk really openly about it. I'm sorry if it triggers anything for anyone.


	24. Chapter 23: Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin trying to solve their first fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the notes and the support! I was super busy with tests and moving this weekend. Exams start Wednesday so my updating might be really wonky for the next week. But I will be working on it I promise.   
> I don't own Merlin, Arthur, or any of the citizens of Camelot. And all mistakes are my own because I don't have a beta.   
> Enjoy :)

Arthur couldn't believe this! Merlin should know how he feels, he was just angry with his own inability to keep his mate safe in their own home. He ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to pull it out. He paced the room like a caged lion. He needed to know where his omega was, if he was safe.

Arthur decided to go and find his mate, he left the room and sniffed. Merlin's scent was now everywhere but he could pick up the freshest trail still. He followed it to Hunith's permanent chambers and pounded on the door, "Merlin come out this instant!"

"No!" Merlin sobbed.

“Merlin, open this door, I just want to talk with you,” the blonde king pleaded through the door.

“No! You’ll just send me away!” Merlin sobbed.

Arthur was speechless, he wasn’t ever going to sent Merlin away, it would hurt too much. He banged on the door again, “Merlin stop being an idiot…”

Merlin’s sobs got louder, “Now, I’m an idiot!”

Arthur felt something push him back away from the door. He growled and stalked off to the welcoming event. He ordered a few guards to watch the room and notify him if Merlin emerged. He couldn’t deal with this right now, he needed to find something to occupy his time while he tried to figure out how to get Merlin out of that damned room.

He had thought about ordering it, but by the sound of Merlin's voice, he was distraught and he didn't want to cause anymore damage to him or their relationship. He needed Morgana and he couldn't just go barging into the hall of unbound omegas, so he would go to wait with Leon.

The king entered the hall and was hit by a wall of alpha pheromones. Normally, alphas could detect each other's scents but this was different, this was a proof of dominence and right now Arthur couldn't deal with this. He knew most, if not all the alphas would acknowledge him as the true Alpha in Camelot, but his body still threw out strong answering pheromones to anybody who would dare challenge him.

Leon looked surprised to see him but kept it off his face for those with a lesser trained eye. He bowed as Arthur approached, "And this gentlemen is one of our Kings, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur looked around the small group of decent sized men. They were well built and probably farmers or other workers from around the kingdom. They all bowed in reverence.

"These men with all be participating in the different tournament events. Two with the staff, one in jousting, and two within the melee," the first knight explained indicating each man's event.

Arthur nodded, "All fine events."

"Will you be among the competition, my Lord?" the man entered in the jousting competition inquired.

"No, I have already found favor in my bond mate, no need to take the spotlight from you who obviously haven't," Arthur said with a slight nervous chuckle.

"And is this how you won her favor?" One of the more shy men asked.

Arthur cringed at the mistaken pronoun, but he couldn't blame people, male omegas were mostly unheard of. He shook his head, "No, I won Merlin over with just getting to know him. Sometimes all the fighting in the world won't impress someone but truly speaking with them will."

Leon smiled at him and then one of the alphas in the melee spoke up, "Yer mate has gone and made you soft. That's why you really aren't competeting, ain't it?"

Arthur wanted to punch this guys face in! He dare he insult Arthur's character or strength!

Leon spoke up, hand on his sword, "You will speak to the king with respect! Or I shall kill you on the spot."

The alpha backed down immediately and the king and first knight bid the small group good night and good luck. They walked around the edge of the room accepting greetings, until they were finally alone at the very front of the room.

Leon turned to him, "What's happened?"

Arthur tried to look surprised but could tell that his closest friend was fooled. He sighed, "Merlin and I fought over what happened earlier and I said something's that I know I shouldn't have but he made me so angry. He's so careless and flits around like he isn't a king. It's just so frustrating!"

Leon looked at him for a moment, "Sire, may I speak to you as a friend and future brother-in-law?" Arthur nodded crossing his arms over his chest. "Merlin is new to this, he is a country boy at heart and it will take him awhile still to get used to everything royal. He went from lowly peasant to king over night. You must give him time to embrace this new side of himself."

Arthur growled, "Don't you think I know that? I'm trying to be patient and understanding."

"What else is frustrating you?"

Arthur sighed, "He's locked himself in Hunith's chambers and refuses to see me. I tried to apologize but he won’t listen and I don't want to hurt him by ordering it. I fear that things might be over right from the start."

He was feeling hopeless and just really wanted Merlin to listen to him.

"Really Arthur, pull yourself together. Merlin doesn't hate you, he never could,” Leon said, “Sorry sire, but it had to be said.”

Arthur looked at him and then nodded, "I understand Leon, I just wish I knew how to fix all of this. I need Morgana's help."

Leon agreed and they continued to host the rest of the event without incident. Arthur got more and more anxious as the night wore on, but no guard ever brought news of Merlin. Which he supposed was a good thing, but he couldn't bear the thought of the omega sitting alone crying in despair. He also couldn't seem to bring him out of room either. 

The alphas were dismissed after dinner and told to hold themselves accountable for their actions. Arthur and Leon walked down the halls to the other gathering room. They found Morgana standing outside speaking with Gwen. She smiled and greeted Leon with a kiss, "To what do I owe this pleasure, brother dear?"

Arthur wanted to run away and hide because he was now ashamed of what he had done. Merlin hadn't deserved any of what he said and he realized it too late. He would now have to deal with his older sister's wrath and endure her assistance. He frowned and said, "Merlin had and incident today and I might have said some very unkind things to him. Now he has locked himself in Hunith's chambers and refuses to come out."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Really Arthur? Must you always make things so difficult with him? He is just now healing from his dissociation and you choose now to fight with him!"

Arthur knew that had he still had his ears, they would be flat on his head after the scolding. He sighed, knowing that he deserved every word of the verbal lashing, "I know Morgana! Just please help me fix it, I'll do anything to get what we had back." He knew that he was pleading and he really didn't care. Merlin was worth so much more that the lesson in humility. 

"Fine, but let me fix what I can tonight, alone. Then when Merlin is ready, he will come to you. I will do what I can to make it a quick transition but if you messed up as bad as you think you have, it might take me a bit of time. I'll keeping the closing ball in mind but you have to know that it might not happen," she said looking at him sternly. 

"It'll have to be fixed by then, I leaved the next morning! I can't go a whole month without seeing him!" Arthur shouted at her. 

She just looked at him, "You can and you will, if it comes to that. Merlin needs to properly heal and with all these alpha's its going to take longer. You better hope it is just hurt feelings."

Arthur felt the fear and pain at possibly not seeing his mate for up to a month. He watched Morgana walk down the halls and hoped that everything would soon be fixed. 

********************************************  
Merlin spent the time after Arthur had stopped pounding on the door crying more. He didn't want to upset his mate more but he couldn't face his rage either. 

He must have dozed off because soon he was awoken by soft knocking. 

"Merlin, its Morgana and Gwen. Can we come in?" Morgana asked through the wood. 

He allowed his magic to slip away from the door and the two omegas entered, immediately cooing and petting him. They lifted him into the bed and cuddled close, being careful of his arm. He purred at their affections and for the first time stopped crying. 

Morgana held him close to her chest and asked, "What happened Merlin? You've been so happy ever since you got this festival started, what has you so blue now, little bird?"

Merlin smiled at the nickname, she only used it when they were alone. He snuggled into her accepting the comfort that he was being denied from his alpha. "You know that one of the visiting alphas cornered me and he was going to..." He couldn't bring himself to admit it. He took a breathe, "But Arthur stopped him and I got away with just a broken arm."

Morgana nodded to encourage him. 

"Well, after we left you to hold the event, we went back to the rooms and I lost my patience with him treating me like glass. After that, I don't remember what exactly we both said but I know he blamed me for putting my self in the situation with the alpha. I was so mad that I stormed out!" He explained and felt his blood boil again. 

"Merlin, listen okay?" She began. "Our alphas will always treat us like glass. Its just how they are, trust me Leon and I still squabble about it. But also know that Arthur will only ever do things that are in your best interest."

He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off again, "I'm not saying he is right, but he does have a few points. You need to take your position very seriously, people may try to rape and kill you. You are now a King of Camelot and a rare male omega. Two very dangerous positions on their own but now you hold both," she said seriously. 

He felt overwhelmed again, "I'm trying Morgana, I really am but its hard to remember it all."

She smiled knowingly, "Yes, it is, now you need to rest. This can all be figured out tomorrow."

Merlin curled up minding his arm. Gwen draped the blankets over him and Morgana stood to leave. He reached for her, "Stay please." He hated sounding weak but he needed this. "I can't sleep alone and I don't want to see Arthur just yet."

"Of course, just let me change," she said leaving the room. 

He could hear the guards speak outside as he turned over and snuggled into the bedding. It wasn't the same as his alpha's bed but he couldn't deal with that right now. He just knew that his heart ached for him to be near. A single silent tear slid down his cheek as he allowed sleep to take him.


	25. Chapter 24: Appologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for waiting y'all! Finals are done and I'm on break! But thanks for the support, suggestions, and feedback.   
> I don't own Merlin or any of the original story line.   
> Enjoy :)

Merlin had tossed and turned during the night, he wasn't used to sleeping without his alpha. He finally got up at dawn, determined to talk with Kilgharrah over everything. The dragon was annoying but he was also quite wise. He called the dragon and then quickly tiptoed around the three omegas that were still sleeping . He pulled on a shirt minding his sore arm and opened the door. He held in a yelp as Arthur fell into the room. 

The alpha king scrambled to his feet, "Where are you going? Its not even light out!"

Merlin walked past him and ignored the yells coming after him. He turned around and glared after he was followed all the way down to the entrance of the citadel. 

Arthur stopped in front of him and said, "Where the hell do you think you are going at this hour?"

Merlin was so angry, "Why were you outside the door? You have such nice chambers to sleep in!"

The blonde looked taken aback, "I couldn't sleep...not without you by my side . It all means nothing without you."

"Oh," Merlin said shocked. He believed that Arthur wanted to send him away. But he could see the remorse on his husband's face. His heart clenched and he flung himself at his alpha,"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lock you out or shut myself away! I just thought you wanted to send me away. I was trying to think of a way to convince you to allow me to stay."

Arthur held him close and left kisses on his neck and face. "I don't want you to ever leave my side, Merlin. Don't you ever think that!" 

As he was hugged close he felt his arm twinge in pain, "Ow!"

Arthur loosened his grip but didn't set him down. He nuzzled his neck and Merlin purred at the attention. 

Kilgharrah began to call for him and Merlin groaned. Arthur was stilled leaving marks on his neck and he pushed against his shoulders, "Arthur stop."

The blonde pulled away and looked hurt. 

Merlin wanted to punch himself for calling the stupid dragon, but he needed to still sort things out in his head and this would allow for that. He wanted to ask how he could reign in his anger without blowing up at people. 

"I'm not mad anymore but I do need to go talk to the Great Dragon, I need to figure some things out and he can help me," the omega pleaded looking into his love's eyes. 

Arthur nodded, "I understand, but I'm coming with you."

"No!" Merlin shouted without thinking and then said, "I have to do this on my own and alone, he understands me like no one else can. We are the last of our kind that there are in Albion."

He could see the alpha's face fall, "That's dangerous!"

"Really? I'm going to see a dragon and I have magic. And I'll just be right outside the citadel."

"Merlin, I don't like this," he said looking at him and the omega knew he had won. He kissed him half to ensure his victory and half to thank him. 

Arthur set him down and pulled away, "If you aren't back within the hour, I'm sending out the army."

The omega laughed, "Stop being rash." 

Arthur turned and walked back into the castle as Merlin walked out. It was just beginning to be light and he walked through the dewy grass. He thought on how much he had changed over the last few weeks and smiled. He was learning about all of this but he still needed to grow some more. 

Kilgharrah greeted him, "Hello young warlock, you sounded distressed."

Merlin blushed embarrassed, "I was but it is all figured out."

"Then I shall take my leave," he said about to take off. 

"No!" Merlin commanded. "I still need your help."

The dragon looked at him, "With what? Your king ship seems to suit you and you have you mate, you should be happy!"

"Arthur and I still fight, we should be happy but we still fight," he explained. 

"All couples fight, young dragonlord, even true bond pairs. It is part of being human, but you don't always need to run away."

He opened his mouth to deny it but Kilgarrah glared at him.

"Don't argue with me, instead of running, stay and talk it out. You will be happier longer and won't have to spend unneeded time away from each other."

Merlin felt bad and nodded his head his ears slumping down too. 

"No need to feel down, you are young and inexperienced. You will learn it all in time," the dragon said as he flew away spreading grass and dust across the clearing. 

Merlin wiped the debris from his face and grumbled. The dragon had made sense but he basically chastised him too. 

He was so busy thinking that he didn't hear the person who snuck up behind him. Strong arms grabbed him and he squawked, "Put me down!" He pulled for his magic and felt the shocking spell crawl across his skin. 

"Fuck! You little shit, come back here!" The man cried running after him. 

Merlin ran back towards the castle and throwing fireballs at his pursuer and listening to the curses flying his way. He was calling for anyone that could hear him when the man caught up and pulled him down by his tail. His arm protested and his vision blurred in pain. 

The alpha from the day before was there above him and had him pinned. Merlin knew that his arms were useless and now that he knew it was an alpha, so was his magic. He tried to move his legs but the alpha ground his hips back down pinning him. The omega could feel the alpha's erection against his hip. He whimpered. 

"Oh no don't you worry baby, I'll take care of you, like your pathetic alpha king can't. He shouldn't have sent me away because it really just made me want you so much more. Now I have to have you and your virgin hole, make you know what its like to have a real alpha." The man said kissing his neck. 

Merlin whined and struggled but couldn't move. He began to cry and pleaded, "I'm too young, I haven't lost my ears or tail yet."

The man laughed, "You don't need to be old enough, it'll just hurt more."

Merlin's brain went into overdrive and he freaked out and bit down on the man's lips drawing blood. The man let up and Merlin scrambled away. 

"You little breeding bitch! I was going to let you go back to him once I was done, but now I'm just going to kill you after I'm done," the man said grabbing him by the neck. He pulled him and slammed him into a nearby tree. 

The omega felt his vision blacken and then he focused on trying to get away but then he felt the alpha strip him of his clothes. He shivered as the alphas thick length against his hip. The man nipped at his neck and Merlin leaned down and bit his neck hard. 

The man backed up holding his neck and growled as Merlin slumped against the trunk. He pushed himself up and tried to get away once more.

Suddenly horses were galloping towards him, so he turned to run again. Another set of arms were around him and he fought against them. He was crying and pushing with everything he had when Arthur's scent hit his nose. "Arthur, help me!"

Arthur's voice was in his ear, "Shh love, I'm right here. No one can hurt you now." 

Merlin tried to relax but couldn't stop shaking and he just curled up against his alpha. "I'm sorry Arthur, I should've listened to you. You should just send me away, I'm just trouble."

Arthur held him out, "Merlin, hush let me handle it from here."

*****************************************  
Arthur walked away from his meeting with Merlin feeling better but not one hundred percent certain that he should trust his mate out there. 

He went up to his chambers and sat down reading over reports that had come in last night. 

George entered, "Sire, you are awake, shall I wake King Merlin?"

"That won't be necessary, but do bring us both some food," he replied. 

The servant bowed and left, Arthur continued to read. Soon George was back and Merlin still hadn't returned. He stood and left the servant setting up breakfast. He stalked down the hallway hoping his mate was still just talking with the dragon. 

Arthur found his knights getting ready in the armory, he called them over and said, "Ride out to the fields with me, Merlin went out there and hasn't returned."

"Of course sire, but why was Merlin out there alone?" Gwaine asked. 

Arthur growled, "Because I'm an idiot, don't question me Gwaine or you'll be on Northern Patrol mate or not."

The knights quickly followed and they all mounted their horses. They rode to the field his omega was suppose to be in and couldn't find him. He snarled and spun his horse around scenting the air. He then urged his horse toward the trail. 

He heard Merlin's desperate whines and cries and jumped off his mount. He stalked towards the sound and found a man bleeding from the neck without his breaches. He feared for Merlin and ran after retreating form. Lucky for him it was his naked mate and he quickly and gently grabbed him. The warlock struggled but calmed once Arthur spoke. 

He carried him to the horse, shielding his body with his own. "Leon, is that man dead?"

"Yes sire, he was slowly bleeding out as we arrived, we finished him," the red-haired knight replied. "Would you like my cloak?"

Arthur nodded and grabbed the offered cloak. He wrapped his shaking mate in it and then picked him back up. He sat him on the horse and Merlin held onto Trent for dear life. He swung himself up and rode off. 

As soon as they were in the citadel, he handed his horse off and rushed to Gaius chamber's. 

The old man was out so he waited as his mate shook and kept apologizing. He couldn't believe their bad luck, he just wanted to rule Camelot quietly with his mate but that apparently couldn't happen. 

Gaius finally arrived and glared at Arthur, "What happened now?"

Merlin cried out, "Its my fault, all my fault, I was stupid so stupid! I can't believe I talked you into letting me go out there alone. Don't listen to me Arthur, never listen to me!"

Gaius brought over a purple bottle and forced it into Merlin's mouth. He drank and then passed out. "Sorry sire, but he was hysterical. He'll wake up in a few hours."

Arthur nodded, "I understand, I just need a break from all of this. This is too much."

Gaius patted his shoulder, "Its the price you pay with having such a rare and exceptional mate. He will pull through with flying colors but he will need time."

Arthur sighed, "We promised each other forever, I'm not backing out now." He watched at Gaius worked and repaired his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...I wrote this and the writing took over. This wasn't where I was going but I rolled with it. I promise Merlin and Arthur will have some happiness soon. 
> 
> Also I really love hearing from you guys. Repeaters, you guys help me with you constant feedback. One timers or new comers you guys are wonderful also! Your comments mean and help just as much!  
> Thanks!


	26. Chapter 25: Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a fever and the festival wraps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThAnks for the comments and keep them coming.   
> I don't own Merlin or Arthur or Camelot:(  
> Enjoy

Arthur carried Merlin back to their chambers as he slept. He had already arranged for the events of the festival to be taken care of. He watched Merlin as he slept and then decided to lay down beside him. 

He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew he woke up sweating. Merlin was curled up next to him purring. Arthur smiled and petted the soft ears. 

The omega stirred, "Arthur?"

"I'm here love, how are you feeling?" He asked watching his poor mate. 

He could see the fear cross his features, "Arthur, Alpha, it's all my fault. I've ruined everything, I'm so sorry."

Arthur tried to shush him as the warlock kept babbling. Finally he just kissed him and felt the other boy's mouth still. He pulled away and Merlin offers his neck in submission. The blond king kissed him there in acknowledgement. He could still feel warmth rolling off his mate, "are you feeling okay, besides this whole ordeal?"

Merlin nodded and snuggled closure. He was curled up just like a kitten. Arthur smiled and laid back down. 

They spent that day in bed and the next morning dawned with Merlin feeling better but still feeling warm to the touch. As Gaius came to take the bandages off, he asked again, "Are you sure you're alright? You've been warm the past day."

"Gaius tell him I'm fine!" Merlin growled. 

"Sire, I have to agree, he looks no worst for wear. It's probably just his body's reaction to healing," the physician replied. 

Arthur sighed and decided to drop it for now. It was the beginning of the third day of the festival and only two days before he left. He really needed to speak with his husband about that so he needed him to stay around. 

Before he could Merlin was off running the omega centered events. 

He sighed and continued to get ready, when Morgana came in. "You got him hurt again! How are you so bad at this?" She asked. 

He glared at her, "I'm not doing it on purpose! He was with a damn dragon Morgana, he asked me to trust him, so I did! He agreed to having Sir Percival and Freya with him at all the times I'm not. We're dealing with it!"

"I realize that dear brother, but what has this last episode cost him?" She asked watching him. 

"I fear that the most," he whispered. "It was terrifying to think that I was almost too late to save him."

She smiled and set a hand on his back, "I will watch him too, what concerns you the most?"

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, "He seems fine, I'm glad he is but I fear he's not actually at all anywhere near fine with all of this. He won't let me in 'gana."

Morgana hugged him smiling at the pet name, "Arthur, he's probably fine, you got there in time so he probably won't slip as far, if at all. You proved that you'll be there."

"He blames himself," the king replied walking away from his sister. 

"I imagine he would. Just let him come to you first okay? It might happen or it might not and you have to be okay with either," she replied and then left him with his thoughts. 

He decided to go and watch the tournament. The alphas were all very strong and indeed great at their specific skills. He watched the secondary and quarterfinal rounds of each. The finals would be held the following day, which would also be shared by a mixed meal and the mating ball, celebrating all pairs. He was sure that he wouldn't get to talk with Merlin until then. 

He was correct in the part that he didn't see Merlin that day but the next morning found his mate beside him. He tried to get the omega up but he kept snuggling back into him, not that he was objecting, but they had duties. 

"Come on Merlin, time to get up!" He tried again. 

Merlin whined, "No, we can just stay here!" He burrowed his now burning hot body into Arthur's torso. 

"Merlin, we have to host this last day, then we can lay in bed tonight." 'And then I have to leave in the morning,' he added in his head. He had given up on trying to explain it anymore, he was just going to endure it tomorrow morning. 

Merlin curled up tighter and refused to move, so Arthur got out of bed and got ready for the day. He got back to the bed and found Merlin curled up in the pile of blankets and pillows that were on their bed. He smiled but then decided to make him get up. He picked the omega up along with a few blankets he was clinging to. 

"Merlin, you are usually the morning person here, what's wrong?" Arthur laughed setting his mate down. 

Merlin scrambled back but the alpha grabbed him, "Stop! I just want to stay in bed!"

"Why? You were so excited for this event and now it is here. Come and enjoy it with me," Arthur replied trying to ignore his mate pulling away from him. It hurt even if Merlin didn't mean it to. 

"Because it's warm and safe," he cried and finally broke from the alphas grasp. 

Arthur just wanted to leave after all of this so he got Freya and then went out to the tournament finals. It hurt too much to think about so he threw himself into watching the events, but still holding a tiny hope that he would see Merlin arrive. 

Morgana arrived later just as Elyan was in the finals of jousting. Arthur's heart sank as she took the seat beside him. 

"Your mate has a slight fever and refuses to leave, so I'm stepping in. You can go see him," she said watching as the two competitors lined up. 

"He doesn't want me," he said as the horses ran towards each other. 

"Shut up! He does too! He's just not himself," she replied. 

Arthur shook it off and went back to the castle ensuring that everything was done for tonight. He walked within the halls and was surrounded by Merlin's scent. He looked around for his mate but couldn't find him, so he continued.

He walked into the dining room and saw the food and dishes all set out. He could see that everything was handled and was hit with Merlin's scent again. 

The omega walked up and hugged into his side. "I was looking for you," he said hugged his hot body against Arthur's own. 

"Merlin, you're sick, go back to bed," he replied rubbing his back. 

"No I need to be at your side," he replied. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, "No you don't. Go back to bed and I'll check in on you after midday."

Merlin clung to him, "I'm not leaving, I NEED to be here."

Arthur moved to their thrones knowing that everyone would be here soon. "Okay Merlin, but if you start feeling sick again go back to bed."

Merlin shook his head as he sat down, "I can't, I'll mess it all up."

Arthur just laughed and sat down himself. 

The omegas enter first since they had been in the stands watching the alphas compete. Morgana came and sat next to Merlin and they began to talk. The alphas entered next, with the champions in front. They all mingled with the waiting omegas and began to take their seats. Everyone ate the small meal quickly and were soon milling around again. 

Many alphas came up to the main table and Arthur assumed they wanted to speak with him about strategy or skills. But they were gathered in front of Merlin who ignored them and instead looked at Arthur. His heart warmed at this and he sent a warning growl at the others alphas. 

Merlin was startled, "What was that for?" 

Arthur chuckled, "They were looking at you like a piece of meat."

"Oh, thank you," he said cuddling close as he could in his own throne. 

As everyone left, Arthur led Merlin into the large gathering hall that would hold the ball that evening. He explained how everything was set up and how he saw things happening. He turned to ask Merlin if the was alright when he was met with the beautiful blue orbs that were filled with love and adoration. 

The alpha chuckled, "Did you hear a word I just said?" 

Merlin blinked and then nodded, "Of course and everything is just fine. Can we go back to our room?"

Arthur nodded and they walked back. Merlin immediately climbed back into the bed and arranged the blankets and pillows. He curled back up and laid down. 

The alpha grabbed him and pulled him off the bed, "No, Merlin they all expect you there tonight."

"But your messing it up! I worked so hard to get it right and now you've messed it up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur said almost laughing at how distressed Merlin was over something so trivial. 

"The bedding, it was perfect and you ruined it you clotpole!" Merlin said with such conviction that Arthur just had to laugh. 

He tried to stifle his laughter and said, "George will fix it, I promise."

Merlin growled and pulled away, "I'm getting ready with Morgana!" He stormed out but Freya stopped and bowed while grabbing Merlin's robes and crown. 

Arthur shook his head and quickly got ready. He didn't understand what was wrong with his omega but he figure it couldn't be serious if Gaius and Morgana weren't worried. Merlin would calm down and be happy after the party was over, even if it would be short lived happiness. 

He walked down to the hall dressed in his red tunic and jacket. His crown was sitting on his brow and his cape flowed behind him. His sword was a familiar weight against his hip. 

Arthur entered the hall and found Merlin speaking with a few omegas. He went to speak with him when Morgana grabbed his arm. 

"Arthur keep an eye on Merlin tonight," she pleaded. 

He nodded, "Of course, just like I always do."

She shook her head, "I mean pay attention to him, I don't exactly know what is going on but I also won't tell you because I don't want to worry you."

"Morgana this isn't helping," he said. 

She walked away and he continued his course towards his mate. Everyone would be here tonight because it would celebrate the bonds formed and those already existing. 

Arthur stood behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned his chin onto his neck and inhaled the wonderful scent. Merlin leaned into his grip and continued to speak. The alpha wasn't paying attention but then he heard the two female omegas depart.

Merlin turned in his grasp and kissed Arthur on the lips. He pulled away, "I'm sorry, I blew up over something stupid. I think I know what's the matter with me lately, but we can't talk here."

"Then let's leave," he said holding Merlin close. 

Merlin smiled up at him, "While I would love that, it won't help either way. I'll let you know if we need to leave early."

Arthur didn't like this waiting, "Promise you'll tell me later."

"You'll be the first to know I think," Merlin said with a mischievous smile that he could've only learned from Morgana. 

Arthur groaned and then walked with his omega around and visited with their guests. Many omegas he recognized from his own presentations now had mates and he was genuinely happy for them. 

The music started later and Arthur asked Merlin to accompany him the floor. They danced first as the kings of Camelot and soon others joined. The omega held onto him like a lifeline as they spun and he blushed whenever he accidentally stepped on his feet. Arthur kept telling him things about the different people dancing around them. Merlin laughed and blushed at some of the scandals mentioned. The alpha found it endearing and he wanted to keep Merlin here forever, even if he was crating enough body heat for both of them. 

Soon food was brought out and the kings walked over. Merlin just looked at the food while sipping his wine. Arthur ate and kept offering his mate food but he refused. 

After people had eaten, music started again and some of the noble women asked Arthur to dance. Merlin encouraged it and soon found himself in the arms of Arthur's own knights. The blonde made a mental note to thank them later. 

Five dances had passed when Lancelot came up and tapped Arthur's shoulder, "Sire, Morgana has taken Merlin back to your chambers."

Arthur's mind cleared and he focused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sire, you just need to talk with Merlin first," Lancelot said.

Arthur ran from the hall and found Merlin's scent everywhere and strong. He shook his head to clear it and ran to his chambers hoping that everyone else could explain this to their guests. 

He burst into their chambers to find Merlin still rearranging blankets and pillows. He would rub a few on his face and then replace them. His scent was so strong here and he followed it before Morgana stopped him. He started to growl before she smacked him.

"Hush, let me explain." She said, "We believe Merlin is going into his first heat."

"But how? He's too young!" Arthur asked trying to clear his head. 

"Gaius believes it has to do with the fact that he's magic born and not naturally born, but really your fighting this?" She asked her eye brown raised. 

"No just really confused," the king replied. He was becoming overwhelmed and really didn't want to discuss it with his sister. 

"Okay, but he won't be coming into it fully until a little while longer. It just figures that your underaged mate would come into heat before I do," she sighed. 

"Really Morgana, I have other things to worry about," he said pushing her out of the room. 

Arthur thought over everything the nest making, the refusing food, the closeness, and the overly loving actions. He was presenting with everything a normal omega would before going into heat but Arthur ignored it because Merlin was too young. 

He turned and Merlin just kept arranging blankets as Arthur came up behind him, "I'm sorry I didn't understand."

Merlin mewled and curled in close to his mate. They laid down and fell asleep in their nest waiting for his heat to fully come on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was going to continue but needed a small break from writing so that I could do this next part justice. It deserves it and will be great.


	27. Chapter 26: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin enters his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouraging words. I got this chapter up as soon I had time to. So glad you guys are enjoying it all.  
> So this whole chapter is basically porn.  
> I don't own Merlin at all but I do have a picture of him as my background on my phone and laptop.  
> Enjoy!

Merlin woke feeling hotter than he ever had. He was in a daze and began to rid himself of his clothes. Once he was naked he laid back down and snuggled into Arthur's side. He enjoyed the relief as he drifted off to sleep. 

He woke again and was painfully aroused. He decided to wake his alpha this time since he could feel his omega lubrication dripping down his thighs. All he wanted was Arthur to fill him with his cock and seed. His body needed to be pregnant and it felt as if he wasn't going to get to rest until he was. 

Merlin unwound his tail from Arthur's hand so he could climb on top of him. He began to kiss Arthur's face and neck untying his laces as he went. He could feel his mate's alpha cock against his leaking hole and it made him moan in pleasure. 

Arthur roused at this sound and looked around, "Merlin, what a way to wake a man."

"Shut up cabbage head, I need you to fuck me now," he whined, not knowing where any of this was coming from. 

Arthur made a predatory growl at the back of his throat and flipped them over grinding his hips down. It felt wonderful and Merlin cried out. He opened his eyes and saw that his mates clothes had disappeared and Arthur looked a bit confused. He blushed, "Sorry, high emotions make my magic act up."

Arthur smiled wickedly, "Don't be, now I can do this." He moved his body to run their members against each other, "without interruptions."

Merlin felt over sensitive and just needed Arthur now and he told him so. 

Arthur leaned down and kissed his neck, "I like you like this, so demanding."

Merlin growled and pushed his hips up, groaning at the contact. He just needed his alphas cock in his channel now! "Arthur, if you don't fuck me now, I will go find another alpha to. There is a whole castle full of them and I'm king!"

Arthur bit at his ear, "No you won't! Because I'll kill them before they can!"

Merlin glared at him, "Then fuck me now."

Arthur flipped him over quickly and then ground his hips against the omega's ass. He could feel his hole pulsing with fluid and he wanted this so bad. He didn't even care if Arthur touched his cock, he just needed to be filled and now. 

His thoughts were sidetracked when his mate's thick fingers were at his entrance, spreading the lubrication around. He felt the thick alpha cock on his ass as Arthur slicked it up with Merlin's juices. He wanted to watch but Arthur had him pinned. He felt his tail being moved and he wrapped it about his own waist. 

Arthur's cock was at his entranced and Merlin pushed back. The feeling was bliss and perfection rolled into one. He cried out in pleasure. 

Arthur pushed all the way in and he felt the giant bulge at the base that he knew was the knot at his rim. He couldn't believe it would fit but he also couldn't wait for it. He cried in pleasure as the alpha pushed into him. Then Arthur had found a rhythm of pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Each time the knot touched his hole he wanted to just scream because of it. 

The blonde king spoke into his ear as he fucked him, "My beautiful omega mate. I love you like this, so subservient now!"

Merlin growled, "Just you wait you clotpole. My heats don't last forever."

"Yes but they do last about a week and come every six weeks or so," Arthur chuckled. 

The omega was about to retort but then he felt the knot push inside of him and he cried out as he saw stars and came all over the blankets under him. 

Arthur pushed into him with shallow strokes, "Love, you are so tight and hot for me."

"Yes for you, just for you!" He cried into the pillow under his face. He could even think of what he meant to say before. 

The alpha cried out above him, "Oh gods Merlin, I'm going to get you full with my cum and our child."

The warlock was hard again and answered with a sob, "Yes, yes, yes, please Arthur. My alpha. Do it! Make me yours forever."

Arthur leaned down getting a new angle and making Merlin see stars again. He grabbed Merlin's neck and bit down as hot semen shot into Merlin's channel and made him cry out coming once again. 

He rode out the orgasm but didn't feel the knot subside. He made a confused noise and Arthur released his neck saying, "Rest now my love, my knot will stay engorged until I have reached full completion. You've seen that I only have it when I'm aroused. Now you shall wake when my knot breaks but this shall be our longest coupling."

Merlin nodded sleepily, his mind clearing, and leaned into Arthur as he turned them on their sides. 

He woke later to Arthur pushing into his ass with short strokes and finally the knot broke, spilling more semen into his channel. Merlin came for a third time and felt his alpha's cock finally slip out of him. 

The couple fell asleep curled into one another and waited for the next round of heat to hit them. 

Their resting was short lived because Merlin was soon consumed by heat again. He could feel that Arthur was ready too so he climbed onto the alpha's lap. He aligned the thick cock with his already slick hole and pushed back. 

Arthur groaned as Merlin rode him and then the omega found himself on his back. His legs were bend up over his chest and head as Arthur fucked him. This time was slower and the alpha took the opportunity to kiss Merlin while the were together. He felt as if his husband was trying to kill him with his senses. He was in overdrive and it felt as if he was out of control. 

Arthur sucked on the mating mark which was high on his neck, "Now you can't hide it with those stupid neckerchiefs."

Merlin moaned, "You doubt my skills."

"Don't you dare! You little minx," he said grinding his pelvis down. 

Merlin cried out as the knot slipped in and he came over both if their chests. Some had made it onto the alphas chin and he lapped it up with his tongue. And leaned down to kiss Merlin again. 

Merlin moaned into the kiss and rode out the quick short strokes. Soon Arthur's knot released and he broke their kiss, shouting Merlin's name as they came at the same time. 

Merlin smile up at his mate. The blonde smiled back still looming over him and kissed him again. 

The haze over his mind was clearing. He blushed and tried to hide his face. 

Arthur had his arms pinned and he kissed each of his cheeks. "Why are trying to hide?"

"I'm just so embarrassed, what I said ... What I wanted... What we did..."

Arthur held his fingers in front of his mouth, "Hush love, this is all natural. I couldn't have asked for a better match, you challenge me in all ways."

Merlin groaned, of course his mate would praise him for being so wanton. He decided to just lay there while Arthur cleaned them up. He was just on the edge of sleep when a knock came at the door but he couldn't care enough to even cover himself. He could hear Morgana's voice but was too exhausted to move. 

Later Arthur was shaking him awake, "Merlin, I need you to drink some of this tea with honey. It will keep your energy up since you don't want to eat at the moment."

The omega opened his eyes to a cup in his face, he took it and sipped curiously. It was absolutely delicious and he gulped it down pushing the cup back for more. 

Arthur laughed and brought a tray over to the bed. He was currently eating some of the meats and cheeses completely naked. Merlin wanted to laugh but then had an idea. "Put the tray on the bedside table and lay down with me," he ordered. 

Arthur complied and once he was settled Merlin climbed into his lap and began to feed him the foods from their usual breakfast tray. As Arthur would eat the omega would plant gentle kisses over his face and neck as thanks for taking care of him. He could hear himself making small squeaks and mewls as Arthur's hands roamed over his body. 

Suddenly the heat fogged his mind and he was grinding down against the large alpha cock. Arthur moved to turn them and Merlin shook his head, "No let me ride you please."

The alpha nodded and helped Merlin guide his growing erection into the omega's dripping entrance. The feeling of it was indescribable. He couldn't believe that he had this for the rest of their lives. 

Merlin hoisted himself up and down the thick alpha cock and shivered each time the growing knot touched his opening. Once he was worked up enough he slammed himself down and came once again as the knot entered. He felt like his body was made of jelly and he slump forward kissing his mate's chest lightly. 

Arthur grabbed his hair and held him there as he snapped his hips upward and made the warlock see stars with each thrust. 

Merlin sobbed as he felt Arthur's seed fill him once more. He felt so full and all was right with the world for once. He had his mate and they were fully bonded now, nothing could ruin this moment. 

They laid there tied and breathing hard. He kept leaving kisses and gentle kitten licks against any skin he could reach. Then someone knocked at the door. 

Arthur growled, "we are not to be disturbed!" 

Leon's voice came through muffled, "Sire, you do realize you are late?"

"Shit! I forgot with all this excitement," he said covering his face with his hands. 

Merlin felt confused and disorientated. He could tell the alpha wanted to move, but they were still tied. He didn't want Arthur to leave, he needed him. He really couldn't focus on all of this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it suck, I've never written any scenes like this before. I attempted it.


	28. Chapter 27: Figure It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's heat continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on my last chapter, it made me feel as if I didn't do a horrible job. This has a little more plot but is still mostly porn. This should answer some of the Arthur comments and questions.  
> Again I don't own Merlin!  
> Enjoy!

Arthur was so happy to have his mate go into heat. He was able to stake his claim permanently on Merlin and mark him as his own. Plus being able to relieve sexual tension was always a perk. 

His omega was honestly perfect. He was docile enough but also still held the feisty nature that Arthur loved. Merlin had submitted which allowed Arthur to let up and followed his requests. 

Watching Merlin writhe while he fucked him was beautiful and just made Arthur want him even more. 

Filling him with his alpha seed was also wonderful because he could feel their bond being satisfied. He hoped that he had gotten Merlin pregnant this time, it would be testament to his superior alpha ability and the gods' blessings on their bond. Plus securing an heir right away would be a relief. 

Merlin had be insatiable, which was to be expected but he hadn't expected his sexual appetite to match almost exactly. He hoped this would continue to some extent later on and not just during the heat weeks. He wanted to be able to have a normal sexual relationship with his husband. 

While Merlin fed him, he had relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of loving each other physically without the need of the heat consuming them. Then Merlin had been needy again and the king was ready to oblige. The omega seemed self-conscious about it all but Arthur encouraged him that it was all natural and beautiful. 

That last coupling had been amazing with Merlin riding him. But of course it was interrupted. Leon had come to remind him about his foreign tour as the new monarch. He had completely forgotten and really couldn't deal with this while he was currently buried in Merlin's hole. 

Leon knocked again, "Sire, we must talk." Then the red-haired knight entered. 

Merlin shouted in surprise, pulling at their tie. He then made a sound that was between a moan of pleasure and pain. Tears were rolling down his face and his ears were flat against his head. 

Omegas were weakest during their heats and were affected majorly by any alpha. Having two in the room had certainly made him submit. But their own alpha was the only person who could calm them. Arthur understood his omega's actions and if he wasn't tied he would've kicked Leon's ass for causing the stress. 

The other man looked embarrassed and started to back away. "I'm so sorry my Lords. I wasn't aware Merlin's time had come."

Arthur sighed quickly covering Merlin completely with one of the forgotten blankets. He felt him relax more and he knew his knot would be breaking soon. "Just go speak with Morgana, I'll come find you when I can."

The knight bowed and then left blushing. He felt Merlin shift as the door shut. "What was that about?" 

Arthur swallowed knowing that he would have to talk about it now. He was just glad that Merlin needed him at the moment. "I was suppose to leave on a peaceful tour to introduce our reign as Kings of Camelot."

Merlin started to look angry, "You mean us, right?"

"No Merlin, you would've had to stay here and run the kingdom," he explained running his hands down his tail. 

Merlin glared at him. If looked could kill, surely he would be dead by now between Morgana and his mate giving him such hateful looks. 

"I couldn't leave the kingdom rulerless," he tried to explain. 

Merlin looked mischievous again, "And Morgana is what exactly? She could rule in our stead. She is your sister and a better head omega at the moment. Plus is leaving me alone a good idea at the moment?"

Arthur knew that he couldn't get out of it now, Merlin had a valid reason and Arthur had no case to keep him here. And he really didn't want to consider the trouble his omega got into while he was within the citadel and Arthur could watch him. He sighed, "Fine, but you have to listen to me while were gone."

Merlin purred and rubbed his face against Arthur's chest, "When don't I?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and was about to retort when the rut drive flared up. He held Merlin down as he wiggled and writhed against the alpha's chest.

As Arthur's knot broke, Merlin cried out and came between them. Arthur held him close as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

They laid together now breathing hard. Arthur slipped away from Merlin and started to lap up the sweet omega cum from their skin. The warlock whimpered and whined as Arthur cleaned him up. 

Once Arthur was finished he heard Merlin's soft snores and chirps. He decided that now would be good time to go and speak with his sister and first knight. He got dressed and left a kiss on the side of Merlin's mouth. 

He walked down to Morgana's room and nodded at the guards. He entered and found Morgana and Leon were sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

Leon stood and bowed while Morgana just smiled. Gwen curtsied once she had entered the room again. 

Once everyone settled Leon spoke up, "My Lord, I am deeply sorry for walking in..."

Arthur cut him off holding up a hand, "All is forgiven Leon, you were just trying to do your job."

Morgana smirked, "So am I now second in line for the throne again?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't know yet, but I do need to to act as first in line. "

"What's your plan now?" She asked sitting back in her chair. 

"To leave on my tour later and take Merlin with me. You'll be here to run things," he said. 

"Really Arthur, you can't be that dense! Merlin is in his first heat, the most crucial one. This is the foundation of your bond, moving him now could damage him beyond repair," she shrieked at him. 

"Morgana, I realize that! Don't lecture me on what is best for my mate! I wasn't going to take Merlin away now, we barely get an hour's rest between his flare ups. 

"I'm talking about leaving when we can go a few hours if not half the day without having to stop because of his heat," he said trying to stay calm. 

"But you don't know what is best! If you even knew half of the stuff you should, you would know how to accurately handle Merlin and his heats. You should be taking care of him, yet you're here yelling at me."

Arthur growled how dare she insult his skills as a mate and alpha. He got into her face, "Don't you dare Morgana! I may be your younger brother but I am still your King."

Leon was pushing him back now, "Leave her alone!"

Arthur's head cleared and he stepped back, "I want you both to get word out to the groups that I was suppose to visit that I will be delayed about a week and that my mate will now be joining me. If they don't wish to wait then they may meet us here in Camelot or reschedule a visit for a much later time."

He turned and walked out not letting either speak. He wouldn't hold it against either of them. Tensions were high and he knew he wasn't thinking straight. He just hoped that Morgana was wrong. Merlin loved him and he was doing his best to take care of him. 

Arthur turned the corner and found a group gathered. He walked up and noticed something on the ground. As he got closer he recognized the people gathered around were all alphas. One leaned down and was stroking the pile of blankets on the ground. 

One of the blankets moved and Arthur saw a pair of familiar black ears and blue eyes peek out. He didn't even wait to hear what was going to be said. He got through the group of alphas and swooped Merlin into his arms. 

Merlin made a surprised noise and curled into Arthur's grasp. The alpha could feel the extreme heat rolling of his mate through all the blankets. 

They made it back to their rooms and he heard the doors lock behind him. He just got a glimpse of Merlin's eyes flash gold. 

Arthur could feel his anger towards his mate but also felt the pull of his mate's scent. Merlin heat had flared back up. He dropped him onto the bed and quickly disposed of the blankets to find his mate completely naked still. He decided to use his frustrations through relieving Merlin, instead of potentially hurting him. 

He quickly stripped his clothes off and flipped Merlin over the edge of the bed. He pushed into the warm and inviting heat. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He asked as each word was punctuated with a trust. 

Merlin turned his head backwards to look back and Arthur held him down, with a hand between his shoulder blades. "You weren't here and I could feel it coming and I need you," he whined. 

"Your self-preservation skills are lacking you Idiot, you could've gotten me into a fight for my claim on you, let alone you might've been hurt or killed," Arthur said still pumping into his hips. 

Merlin whined, "I'm sorry alpha, I won't do it again."

Arthur smiled and pushed Merlin down, "No you won't. Because you will not be leaving my side from here on out my love." 

Merlin cried out as the knot slipped past his rim. Arthur was completely consumed with bliss. Being inside he mate was his own personal paradise. 

He bit into the nape of Merlin's neck and pumped into him until they were both coming again. He then slumped over his back, covering Merlin almost completely. Their legs were about to give, but he held them there until his knot broke a while later. 

Arthur then shifted Merlin so that they were laying in the middle of the bed. The omega rearranged the blankets and then curled up in the alpha's arms. He could smell the difference in Merlin's scent and he hoped it would deter and other alphas from going after the warlock. He would fight for Merlin but he didn't want to have to do it. 

They laid there and waited for the next flare up to hit them and he said, "I hope you know that we aren't leaving this room for a while now."

Merlin nodded and mewled. He laid his head against Arthur's chest as the alpha rubbed his hands over his lean body. 

They had each other and were currently content. Arthur wasn't angry anymore. This was his life and he could deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and I hoped y'all enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 28: Traveling Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's heat wears on and they prepare for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! You are so wonderful and help me get this out quickly. I never thought I would have such a successful story. Your comments and suggestions help me understand where I do well and where I need to improve.   
> To answer a few questions I added to chapter 27 which is labeled 26 to describe Arthur's knot. I also talked about it some in this chapter. I also used a reader suggestion for a scene here. If you guys ever have questions or suggestions I will gladly answer them or use them here.   
> I don't own Merlin or his adorableness.   
> Enjoy.

Chapter 28: Travel plans

After spending three days without responsibility and just having to worry about pleasing his mate, Merlin was officially blissed out. Arthur had taken him on nearly every flat surface within their chambers and the omega had made sure to ride him on his chair behind the desk. He hoped that during one of his later heats, when they didn't have so many guests, he could use their thrones for such endeavors. 

He laid in bed on the fourth morning of his heat watching Arthur sleep. His head was lying on the tanned chest of his alpha. The blonde was breathing deep and evenly as Merlin thought about how grateful he was to have such a kind and caring mate that would take care of him. Arthur hadn't left his side since the hallway incident but to grab the tray that was always left outside their door. 

Merlin wanted to show his gratitude but wasn't quite ready for another round of full blown sex as the omega was starting to feel sore from their almost constant fucking. He slipped down his alpha's body and came to the large alpha cock. At the moment it looked like any other man's penis. The difference was when Arthur became aroused, he would become much thicker and a plum sized knot would begin to grow at the base. This ensured that the seed spilled within him would be locked into his channel while they tied. This also increased their odds of conceiving and continuing the population of alphas and omegas. 

Alphas could impregnate alpha or beta women and any omegas but omegas could only get pregnant by an alpha. It was also most likely to happen when it was a true bond pairing. Merlin just hoped that he was pregnant this first time. He wanted to be proven a worthy mate and not have Arthur have to take a woman to their bed to provide their heir. 

Another way to insure this was to make sure Arthur was satisfied romantically and sexually. Which is how he found himself with Arthur's cock in his mouth. He swallowed as far as he could until the tip hit the back of his throat. The spot where his knot would grow was still inches from the omega's lips. Arthur's dick wasn't as long as Merlin's but that suppose to be normal with male omegas, they had long thin cocks but they couldn't get anyone else pregnant. The books within the castle had been helpful in the anatomy aspect but everything else was all going to be guesswork. 

Merlin could feel his mate's member start to swell with arousal, his mouth began to stretch wider to accommodate the thick length. He moved up and down bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. The velvety length glided against his tongue and he could taste Arthur's personal scent. 

Suddenly Arthur's hands were grasping behind his ears, he couldn't move so he swallowed and took in breaths through his nose. 

"Gods, you have the most wonderful ways to wake me," Arthur said his voice gruff with sleep and lust. 

Merlin purred as he worked, the feeling of his mate controlling him was arousing him immensely but he didn't need it quite yet. 

Arthur clenched his hands and stopped Merlin's movements again, "If you don't stop I'm going to cum."

Merlin would've smiled if his mouth wasn't busy. He wrapped his fingers around the now large knot and felt the alpha shoot cum down his throat. Arthur let his ears go and Merlin was able to taste his scent intensified by the cum on his tongue. 

Arthur was breathing hard as Merlin climbed up his chest. And laid back down smiling. He was satisfied with his work at pleasing his mate. 

Arthur looked down him, "Don't you need serviced, my love?" 

Merlin shook his head rubbing his cheek against his mates chest. "I just wanted to satisfy you," he mewled. 

Arthur held him closer, "There is no need my love, you are perfect in every way."

Merlin couldn't help his worry escaping, "What if I'm not pregnant? Will you take another mate to grant you an heir?"

Arthur held him close but Merlin couldn't stand it, he pushed against him, "Answer me first. I have to know if I'm going to share you because I'm such an awful omega."

Arthur sighed, "Merlin I would never take another mate. You are my one and only love. And if your not pregnant now, we will try again and again. Plus if we can't naturally have children then we can always adopt from the orphanage. Just please don't ever doubt my love for you."

Merlin nodded seeing the love in Arthur's sapphire eyes but still couldn't shake the fear he felt. 

Arthur kissed his hair and then said, "Since we have a small period of rest, why don't we take a bath?"

Merlin nodded and allowed his husband to get up and walk around. He could hear him order a bath through the door and then he was back in the bed and covering them to conserve their decency. 

Arthur nuzzled his neck and whispered, "George and Freya will change the bedding and you can rearrange our nest again."

He smiled at Arthur's thoughtfulness and turned kissing him. He could feel the heat coming but it was still awhile off. 

Arthur had mischievous smile and then was moving down the warlock's body. "I should really repay that favor," he said licking a strip from the root to the tip of Merlin's own member. 

Merlin gasped at the feeling of the hot and wet cavern that was his mate's mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of Arthur's throat and the wet hand wrapped around what wouldn't fit. He built a steady rhythm and kept it going strong. 

He knew he wasn't going to last but a few minutes and he was right. Arthur had locked eyes with him as Merlin started to come undone. 

Afterwards Arthur kissed him and they tasted each other in the other's mouth. The alpha pulled away first, "I'll never tire of you or your taste my love."

Merlin felt content for the moment and then noticed Freya staring at them. He blushed and moved to hide under Arthur's body. 

The omega servant squeaked and then started giving apologies left and right. She quickly backed away her brunette ears lying against her head. She quickly exited and Merlin continued to blush and hide. 

Arthur laughed, "Come on love time for a bath, then I'll take care of you." 

Merlin found himself lifted and then George and a blushing Freya came in with new linens. He blushed again at the thought of what was on those blankets, the evidence of their bonding. 

Arthur kissed his cheek and Merlin felt the stubble that had grown. "You need a shave," he said. 

Arthur laughed, "And you need a bath." 

Merlin was then dropped into the tub. He flailed about and then glared at the alpha who had climbed in behind him once he got his bearings. "You got my ears wet!"

"Yes to wash them," he replied with soap in his hands. He began to massage his scalp. Merlin leaned back and purred, his tail moving in the water. He could feel his heat coming on and he could tell that Arthur knew too. 

As Arthur was rinsing his own hair, Merlin finally snapped and he yowled in frenzy. 

Arthur grabbed his hips and he soon felt the fullness once more. He leaned back, his back to Arthur's hard and muscled chest. He turned his face into Arthur's neck and then the alpha turned his face and kissed him. 

Merlin moaned into their kiss and let his mate do all of the work. Arthur's knot was soon slipped into him and he had come the first time. He felt the now familiar bonelessness and he buried his face in Arthur's neck. 

The alpha continued to pump into him as he left small kisses on his shoulder. 

The knot broke as the water started to get unbearably cold. They stood after a few moments and he used a drying spell. 

Merlin actually felt satisfied and he wasn't sure whether or not it was his heat waning or hopefully that he was carrying their first child. He hummed as Arthur led him to bed. 

Merlin quickly rearranged the blankets again. He made it really comfortable and then laid down. 

Arthur came over with another cup of restorative tea. He was eating an apple and it still didn't look appetizing to Merlin. He just sipped the tea and began to feel full. He snuggled into the nest after Arthur took his cup. 

"Ah, don't fall asleep yet!" Arthur said finishing his apple. "Now that you're almost through your heat and we're getting almost six hours between, we need to think about leaving on our visitation tour."

Merlin didn't want to leave his home but he wasn't going to allow Arthur to leave him here either. "I'm ready to go whenever," he replied yawning.

"Merlin, it will be exhausting and your heat is wearing you out already," the alpha said looking into his eyes. 

"You'll be there for me and the royals and nobles should understand," he explained feeling tiredness drain him. "Maybe we can visit my mum."

Arthur kissed him, "Of course love, just rest and we can talk when you wake."

Merlin mewled and then curled closer to Arthur who covered them both. Soon he was falling to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29: On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins while Merlin has some new tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you guys are wonderful! You make this story live. This idea has take off and I can't believe how far it has gone.   
> To answer another question: yes Merlin's early heat has to do with being threatened and attacked twice. But it has more to deal with him being so powerful. He is still the strongest Warlock ever and this will be explained fully a little later when the Druids come in. Hope that answered questions for now. Keep them coming when you have em.   
> I will never own Merlin :'(  
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 29: on the road

After another day, Merlin was able to go a good eight hours without needing to be thoroughly fucked. He was also starting to stay awake longer between the times that they were together. He still wasn't eating but the alpha was assured that was typical during heats by Gaius, who also explained that Merlin would still keep his ears and tail until his 18th year. And Arthur honestly really couldn't care, he liked his mate's feline traits. 

Merlin was quietly packing in their rooms with Freya and George while Arthur went to make sure that the knights and horses were ready to ride once Merlin's heat had come and he had been satisfied once more. 

Arthur was taking Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Lancelot, as their guard. Freya and George would join them as the royal servants. While Leon and Morgana would stay back to run Camelot in their stead. 

They would travel and visit throughout the four weeks, all four of the other kingdoms and see Hunith on their way home. He wanted to keep his relations strong with these kingdoms, to allow for the peace they had to continue. Plus this was his chance to showoff Merlin, he just wasn't happy that it was so close to his heat cycle. 

Arthur was satisfied with the preparations, everything was ready. So he headed back towards their rooms and ran into Freya. "I'm so sorry your majesty but we were finishing up and King Merlin forced us out of the room, barring the door," she said quickly. 

Arthur shook his head. He was happy that she had followed his instructions. He had ordered that Merlin be in the company of a least one of a group of a few individuals at all times from this point forward. Freya, George, Morgana, Gwen, or any of his knights could be there in the event of Arthur's absence. This was the first time it had been enacted because Arthur had been at Merlin's side since he had his falling out with Morgana. 

"Thank you Freya," he said going to find his mate and make sure he was taken care of. 

As he was walking down the Hallway that their chambers were on, he noticed the skies that were just clear and blue, were now black it was raining. He sighed and turned a corner running straight into his sister. 

"Arthur, I was just coming to see you. Why are you chambers locked? And did you just see the weather change?" She said speaking to quickly for him to interrupt. 

"Really Morgana? This is not the time," he said trying to get past her. He didn't want to fight with her, all he wanted was to get to Merlin to make sure he was okay. 

"Yes it is Arthur, I can't go four weeks without apologizing to you. You've taken such good care of Merlin and made sure he was happy. You are really a good alpha," she said. "Please don't take what I said too seriously."

"It's fine Morgana, you were right, I don't know what to do with my mate sometimes but I am figuring it all out," he said turning her. "Now, according to the servants my mate does need me."

She bowed slightly, "Of course, I wish you and Merlin luck."

"Thank you Morgana and please make sure the citadel is still standing when we return. Also George has given Guinevere our itinerary, you can contact us if you need us," he said ducking by her and walking the rest if the way to their chambers. 

Thunder shook the ground and Arthur wondered where the storm had come from. He walked to the door and was prepared to knock when the door opened and he felt a pull on him. He walked in and found Merlin laying in the nest of blankets. 

Merlin was caterwauling and squirming against the blankets. His scent was strong in the air and it nearly drove Arthur mad. 

The alpha quickly stripped his clothes off and climbed in over Merlin's writhing body. He kissed his sharp cheekbones and watched as Merlin tried to calm down. 

"Arthur, I'm so sorry but it just burns," he cried out. 

Arthur was almost brought to tears by the desperation in his omega's voice. He quickly pulled Merlin's trousers down flipping him over as he did so and was lapping at his leaking hole. The taste was wonderful and sweet, but was slightly changed from before. 

The omega squirmed and tried to escape but Arthur held him close and continued to taste him. 

After a few moments of this Arthur let up and then was swiftly buried in the inviting wet heat. He pumped into him quickly trying to give the poor thing respite from his biological need. 

As he steadily fucked into the warmth that was his mate, he laid kissed and nips along his neck, ears, and back. He also stroked the long sleek tail, which Arthur had found out turned Merlin on. Soon the knot was in place and Merlin was mewling and arching back into Arthur's embrace. 

Arthur whispered in his ear making it twitch, "I think I've done it, finally got you with child."

"I do hope so, I want to give you children Arthur. I want you to be satisfied with me as your mate. I couldn't stand to lose you to a woman who could more easily give you children," Merlin said pushing back against him. 

Arthur growled, "Merlin, shut up! I'm not taking another mate, I told you this yesterday. It would be just as much my fault if you don't get pregnant this time. Now shut up and enjoy this, it's our last time alone for month." He bit down on the mating mark, making the younger male submit. 

Merlin cried out, "Ugh, Arthur, I'm so full, I can't take anymore."

Arthur kissed his cheek and smiled at the pleasure he could bring. He knew it would be sometime now that they were tied so he decided to discuss what was to happen once they were done. "Now you'll ride with me on Trent. We shall ride off towards Carleon first. Queen Annis is expecting us, she is a strict woman but she cares very much. She is the closest thing I had to a mother growing up, until I met your mother, of course. 

"We will then move onto the other kingdoms and they will all expect the best of you. You must follow my lead and listen to me. These people will try to see our weakness and use it against us. Plus with our new bond, you can be used as a target against me," he said voicing his concerns. 

Merlin was still crying beneath him, "Yes, yes, I promise to do as you say. I'll be good just please promise me you'll keep me and only me by your side. I'll do whatever you say, no questions asked, just promise me that."

Arthur rolled his eyes along with his hips, "I've already told you that you idiot! We're a pair forever, just a pair." 

He felt the knot break and Merlin let out a sob as more seed spilled into his channel. Arthur loved the tight feeling of his mate's hole, pulsing around him. He just wanted to stay here forever buried in his omega, just the two of them. But they had to go on this tour and he needed to show off his beautiful and wonderful mate. He just hoped everyone would just keep their hands off. 

Arthur got up and pulled on his traveling clothes. He noticed that it was sunny again and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He figured it was just his mate's magic calling for him. 

Merlin continued to lay there making soft meows of pleasure. The blonde shook his head and found the trousers and boots for his mate to put on. 

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he was dressed. He got up and grabbed the satchel next to the table. He was walking slightly off. 

"Merlin, are you okay?" He asked very concerned that he might've hurt his mate. 

Merlin turned and smiled, "Just sore and the plug I just put in kind of throws off my walk."

Arthur sputtered, "p...plug?" 

Merlin nodded handing him another bag, "Yes, to keep me feeling full and holding your seed in while we ride. It's suppose to keep my heat down longer and increase our odds of conceiving."

Arthur just looked at him. 

"What, I do read things. Plus, I know how much this means to you, I can't mess it up," he said turning to walk out the door, his tail swishing behind him. 

Arthur was baffled, his mate was amazing. He pulled Merlin into his chest and kissed him. Gently suckling on his lower lip until Merlin's hot mouth was open for him to explore. The warlock was pliant as clay in his hands. He pulled away and hugged him closer, "You were right, you can't mess this up, because you're absolutely perfect."

Arthur led his mate outside as Freya and George grabbed their bags. They quickly got the horses and the cart loaded. The servants would drive the cart, since Freya didn't know how to ride. 

Merlin helped tie the bags to Trent's saddle and the Arthur hoisted him onto the horse. The omega moaned and Arthur guessed that the plug had shifted. Arthur got on his horse and then they rode to meet the others. The omega leaned back and his tail wrapped itself around Arthur's waist. His breath was at Arthur's throat and his ears shifted against his shoulder and neck. 

They found the knights in the field Gwaine snogging Elena and Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan sparring. The three fighting knights bowed and Elyan kicked Gwaine. 

The knight looked up and then scrambled to his feet, "why sires, don't you both look thoroughly fucked?"

Merlin made an embarrassed mewl and buried his now burning face in Arthur's neck. 

The king rolled his eyes, "Really Gwaine?" 

The knight shrugged and then kissed his still young mate. He swung himself onto his horse and then the party of eight left towards Carleon. 

They rode in comfortable silence for awhile. Merlin would make small squeaks whenever the terrain changed slightly. His breath came in pants and gasps and it had Arthur hard the whole time. The omega was constantly rubbing his arms or thighs with his long fingered hands. It was driving the blonde alpha absolutely mad.

The sun finally signaled midday and they stopped for food. Freya and George found the supplies for sandwiches and they started working. 

Merlin dragged Arthur into the woods once they were both on the ground. He shoved the alpha into a large tree and was down on his knees quickly. He was undoing the laces when Arthur grabbed his ears stopping him. "What is this for?" He asked. 

Merlin shook his head, "Nothing, I'm so horny from this stupid plug and I really just want to taste you. I'm not hungry for any food, just for your scent." He was nuzzling his crotch and purring. 

Arthur cursed and blessed the gods at the same time while Merlin quickly undid the laces and pulled aside the smallclothes. The alpha could tell that he was overcome with lust. Then his aching hard cock was inside the omega's mouth and he knew it wouldn't take much. 

Merlin licked and sucked for a few minutes and then grabbed the knot at the base. That was all Arthur needed, he was coming down his throat biting his lip to ensure he didn't scream. He held Merlin there and quickly fucked his mouth until his knot broke also.

Merlin looked up at him smiling with drool running down his chin. He shook his head at the sight and quickly fixed his clothes. The omega wiped his mouth on his sleeve and they walked back hand in hand. 

Freya handed him a sandwich as the came back and Merlin got a cup of his tea and honey. She blushed at them both and then went to sit by Percy. Gwaine kept wiggling his eyebrows at them and luckily Merlin missed it all. 

Everyone ate or drank, in Merlin's case, and then they were back on their horses. The sun was high and hot especially with a hot body against your chest. He could still hear and feel Merlin's little gasps and pants but his arousal wasn't as bad a before. He kept his mind on the fact that Merlin felt so full because of him and if there was a child, it was theirs. He was so happy about the thought that he absentmindedly rubbed Merlin's abdomen. Merlin turned his head and kissed his neck. The alpha smiled. 

"Oh get a room you two," Gwaine called from next to them. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him as he felt Merlin blush. 

"Shut up Gwaine," Percival called. "They're a bonded pair and Merlin's in heat, give them a break."

The long haired knight scoffed, "Yeah and why are we taking this trip then?" 

Arthur grit his teeth, "Because I have a duty to uphold within the treaties. Merlin coming with me was just about the only good option. And if you want to live till your mates heat, I suggest you shut the hell up about it."

"Touchy," Gwaine said falling back. 

Arthur felt like he was the only on that understood why he was so touchy about it. Merlin was in danger here, an omega in heat is vulnerable and could be easily persuaded. He wasn't sure if that was true of his omega considering the fact that he was more head strong than most but it still made him nervous. 

He focused on the ride ahead. His mate was now asleep on his chest and he hoped he would stay that way till they stopped. 

Luck had been on his side and he had to wake Merlin when the sun finally set. The omega was disoriented and sore from riding all day, Arthur could see from his movements. 

The servants and knights quickly set up camp, while Arthur tied the horses down. Merlin sat on a log still looking dazed. The alpha came over and left a kiss on his lips, he knew that the heat would be back very soon. 

They walked back to the campsite and sat while the fire struggled to stay lit. Merlin held his hand out just a Gwaine leaned down to blow on it. The fire roared to life and the knight jumped back with singed hair and eyebrows. Everyone burst into laughter as Gwaine fussed over his precious hair. 

Freya and George quickly got stew going and soon everyone was eating. Merlin whined and Arthur realized that he needed his tea and honey. He went to the cart and found the kettle and tea leaves. The alpha then walked to the nearby creek and filled the kettle with water. He placed it over the fire and then placed the leaves in. Freya tried to stop him but he waved her off. The steam soon rose and he poured the tea into the mug with honey and handed it to the exhausted omega. 

Merlin drank greedily and soon finished the pot, color restored to his cheeks and light into his eyes. 

Arthur leaned down and whispered, "I told you it would be exhausting for you."

Merlin slapped his shoulder, "shut up dollop head."

Arthur laughed, "Your making up words again love."

"Am not!" Merlin said appalled. "It means prattish kings who should mind their own business."

"I'm sorry to inform you love, but you are my business," he said kissing his temple. 

Merlin leaned into it and then turned whispering now, "My heat is coming on."

Arthur could smell it now and looked at the largest tent that was now set up. He pulled Merlin's arm and they tumbled into the tent. There were bed rolls, blankets, and furs on the ground and the alpha allowed Merlin to rearrange everything. 

The omega was finally lying down and purring on the now tangled pile of blankets and their clothes, which he had magicked away at some point. 

Arthur leaned down, between his legs and saw the polished piece of wood resting there. He could see the slick fluids escaping around it and he gently pulled at it until it came out with a pop. He stuck a finger into his mate's now gaping hole and gathered some of the juices. He then put the finger to his mouth and moaned at the taste of their mingled fluids. It was perfection but he still tasted the change in Merlin's that he had before. It was almost like a perfect mixture of their two scents but still slightly different. 

Merlin cried out above him and he focused again on servicing his mate. He flipped Merlin over onto his stomach, so that once they were tied they could go straight to sleep. 

The omega squirmed and whined, shaking his ass invitingly in the air. Arthur pushed him down by his hips and then plowed into him. It felt even better because Merlin was already so full, each thrust was met with more resistance than usual. He continued to pump into the tight body that was his mate until finally his knot slipped in and the first part of his orgasm hit. 

They both laid there panting as Arthur turned them over onto their sides. He could care less if he knights heard, all that mattered was Merlin. They fell asleep that night still tied and covered in sweat, but within each other's arms.


	31. Chapter 30: Heats End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's heat ends and they arrive in Carleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope this answers some of the confusion about the out of character ness of the last chapter. It all has a purpose I promise.   
> I don't own Merlin just my story line. I just mess with the characters and make them do what I want.   
> Enjoy

Chapter 30: Heat Ends 

Arthur left their tent after Merlin was back to sleep. He could tell that the heat was over and he could finally think clearly. He walked around outside looking at the stars and thinking over everything that had happened. He felt ashamed at how he had taken on Gwaine and the rest of his company. He has even snapped at Morgana and Leon. His brain he had been in protection mode and he knew that the other alphas in his company would've been affected by being so close to an omega in heat. 

Arthur continued to walk until he came back to the fire and sat down. He rubbed his temples and wished that he could rewind the whole last day. It had been the strongest day of Merlin's heat, just as Gaius had warned them. The omega pheromones had been so strong and Arthur now realized that he hadn't been in control at all. 

The way he treated the company those few times made him feel like an unfit king and ruler, like his father. He used fear and threats to get his way, he never did that unless it was absolutely needed. Gwaine didn't need that, he was acting in his usual manner, just intensified by the pheromones. 

Somebody shouted behind him, "Who's there?" 

Arthur recognized Gwaine, who must've been on guard. He called back raising his right hand in a familiar gesture, "It's just me Gwaine."

The knight sheathed his sword and came into the light, he sat down across the circle. "I am sorry for my earlier behavior, Sire. I don't know where that came from, you know that I would never slight you or Merlin. I would protect you both with my life and neither of you deserve what I said."

Arthur nodded, letting the words process before he spoke, "I understand, you were under the influence of Merlin's heat just as much as I was. What we said this last day, it can't be logical. You'll definitely understand once your mate has come out of her first heat."

"I'm sorry Sire, but I'll have to disagree. I will get a week to sequester my mate and myself away. Elena will not be near any people and neither will I. But you and Merlin can't do that, you will always be in the view of others. I don't envy you highness," the knight said with his usual cheerfulness. 

Arthur smiled knowing that all was well between them, "I am sorry Gwaine." 

Gwaine smiled, "I know that princess, I realized it fully once the air cleared and everything was quiet again."

Arthur felt his face heat in embarrassment, "Yeah, you really don't think about that when your mate is in the throws of heat."

"Now that I will experience," Gwaine laughed moving to get up. 

Arthur stopped him, "Go and rest, I'll take the rest of your shift."

The knight clapped him on the back and said, "Thank you Sire, wake Lancelot when the fire dies down." Then he walked off to one of the smaller tents. 

Arthur felt a little better from the talk but he would be spending the next few weeks till however long it takes to overcome today's mistakes. His brain had been overcome but that wasn't good enough. He sighed and just listened to the nighttime noises. 

The watch had been uneventful until there was a rustle near the tents. His sword was in the tent so he grabbed a large stick from the ground and walked closer. He cautiously walked around the tents and realized that nothing was there. 

Arthur walked back to the fire and saw Merlin siting their in his red knight's cloak. He set the stick down and sat next to Merlin, who jumped but continued to watch the fire. 

"You weren't there, I woke up and my heat was over," the omega said still watching the fire. 

Arthur wrapped his arm around him, "I'm sorry I came out to clear my head and I spoke with Gwaine."

Merlin looked at him confused, "Clear your head?"

Arthur had forgotten that Merlin was still so young and didn't know about everything. He knew that as they matured together and their bond grew, the omega would know more and would be able to be a full balancing piece for him. Incidents like the ones before wouldn't happen again because Merlin would be able to know what to expect from his heats and could help keep Arthur's alpha side in check while the pheromones were flying around. 

"Yes, I'm sure you felt it once you stepped outside. You could breathe and your mind was clear," Arthur explained pulling Merlin into his side.

The boy nodded, "Before I could only focus on you, nothing else mattered and sometimes I felt like I couldn't even understand your words, especially if they weren't directed towards me. But now, I feel normal, I can focus."

"Good, now we can focus on this tour. You will need to be at your best, I'll need you at my side," he said rubbing his shoulder. 

Merlin nodded, "I'll be there." 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. The fire finally died down and Arthur smiled then stood up, "I'll go get Lancelot to take the watch. Then we can got back to bed." Merlin stood wrapping the cloak tightly around himself and followed him. 

Lancelot was exiting the tent as they walked up. Arthur gave him a surprised look. The knight bowed and said, "I couldn't sleep, not having your mate with you after you've bonded, it's rough."

Arthur gave him a sad smile and hoped that he and Merlin wouldn't have to be separated in the future. He would do it of course, just as Lancelot had. He nodded to the knight and then walked with his mate back to their tent. 

Merlin curled into the blankets and furs yawning loudly. Arthur smiled and looked on his mate with love and adoration. He was glad that he wouldn't have to spend these four long weeks alone, Merlin would be there and Arthur would start to bring him into more of the political side. He knew that the other omegas would be there, hopefully welcoming him into their ranks. 

"Come on you prat, I'm tired," Merlin whined his eyes closed. 

Arthur wrapped his body around his mate and the fell back to sleep for a few more hours of rest. 

\------------------------------------------  
Merlin woke feeling rested and content for the first time in six days. He couldn't imagine going through that without his mate and now had sympathy for some of the other omegas who hadn't found their mates yet. He knew single mature omegas had their tricks to get through it. Some took alphas to bed to relieve them, while others used polished wooden phalluses. He had read that these would bring relief but not anywhere near what a true mate would. He was just glad he had been found by Arthur in time. 

Merlin sighed when he heard people moving around, he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep now, it was time to start the day. He unwound his tail from his alpha's forearm and turned over. Arthur looked relaxed and calm. The omega ran his hands over his mate's face. 

Arthur's eyes snapped open, his sapphire eyes meeting Merlin's own sky blue. They stared at each other for a few moments before Arthur leaned in and kissed him. 

Merlin smiled as he pulled away and then found his clothes. He had made sure to pack his most comfortable clothes for traveling but Arthur had told him that they would arrive in Queen Annis's court by midday. He found one of his nicer outfits that was still comfortable. The blue shirt was soft against his skin and the red silk neckerchief laid against his throat and chest. 

Arthur had dressed too wearing a red tunic with his chainmail, his own ornate crown was resting on his brow. Merlin picked up the discarded red cloak he had worn that morning and placed in around his husband's shoulders fastening it. Arthur looked like a king, regal and strong. Where Merlin looked like a boy playing pretend. He was sure everyone would see this, he would be a laughing stock. But being away from Arthur would hurt too much so he smiled up at his mate and got one in return, as Arthur placed the smaller crown on his head, minding his twitching ears. 

Merlin looked down blushing, "I'm sorry you had bring me along, you should've just left me in Ealdor. I can't be a royal that you can show off to these other Kings and Queens. I'm just a peasant that you've dressed up and married to make royal." He was letting out all his insecurities that hit him once he was allowed to think. This whole tour had him nervous and he worried that all the others would see right through him, just like King Uther had. 

Fear and worry crossed Arthur's features, "Where is this coming from? You are so smart and wonderful Merlin, don't let anyone tell you differently. You're my mate and if anyone slights you, I'll deal with it."

Just then Gwaine stuck his head inside, "As will I, sorry I overheard while I was coming to get you'd or breakfast."

Merlin blushed again, letting his insecurities be heard. Arthur rubbed his back and led him forward. They exited the tent and joined the rest of the group for breakfast. 

Merlin dug into the porridge and bread. It tasted delicious after his diet of strictly tea and honey. 

As they ate, Freya and George packed everything. Merlin knew that breeching the subject of his insecurities again would have Arthur at his side constantly and that wouldn't do since Arthur had other things to deal with.

His next fear was that he wouldn't be able to shake Gwaine ever again. The man was loyal to a fault, as were the other knights, but Gwaine had become close to him. He was now a friend to Merlin because of Merlin, not because he was King. Letting him in on his insecurities meant that the man would now be stuck to him whenever Arthur wasn't there. 

Merlin knew he should've felt secure here but he feared the rejections of the other royals. They would judge him those first few moments and that would dictate how they interacted with him. Arthur could make them act a certain way while he was there, but it was up to Merlin for everything else. He thought of how Morgana would handle it because she was what he wanted to be, a strong Omega Queen that held fear in her own right. He decided to listen to Arthur and go in with his head held high, at least on the outside. He would try his best and defer to Arthur if he needed help. He had done it with the omegas of his court and even some of the alphas now respected him. He would focus on the omegas and follow Morgana's plan as it had worked in Camelot. 

Everything was soon packed away and they were riding off toward the Kingdom of Carleon. He was tense and he could tell that his alpha noticed. Arthur told him stories of visiting Carleon as a young boy. Queen Annis and her husband were a married alpha pair. Each had their own omega mate but also found their soulmate in each other. Merlin listened intently to give his mind something to do. Queen Annis was now a widow but still held Carleon strong and glorious. 

By the time Arthur ended his story they could see the castle and surrounding village. They entered the village and people stared. Merlin was reminded of his first day in Camelot. He blushed and hid his face in Arthur's neck. 

Arthur chuckled, "Chin up my love, you enter Carleon a King!"

Merlin remembered his promise to himself and sat up tall. They entered the castle walls and he saw a group of people dressed in dark blue and grey. They were headed by a small serious looking woman. She had light brown hair that was encircled in a metallic golden braid. 

Trent stopped and Arthur got off first. Merlin allowed his alpha to help him down. He then was escorted on Arthur's arm to stand in front of the group of knights and their Queen. They bowed their heads and then looked up. 

The woman looked serious at first and then stepped forward, "Arthur Pendragon, kingship suits you."

"Thank you Queen Annis. May I introduce my bond mate and husband, King Merlin Pendragon." Arthur replied holding Merlin further forward. 

Merlin inclined his head again, Queen Annis lifted his chin. She turned his head right and left, "You have wonderful taste Arthur, he is an exquisite beauty. If I wasn't already bonded I would contest your claim, but I am and I honor our alliance too much."

Arthur looked unaffected but Merlin could feel his stress, as if it was his own. He would ask about it later, for now they were moving inside the castle. 

They were led through hallways to a set of chambers. They weren't as comfortable or lavish their own at home, but they would be just fine. Freya and George began to unpack and Annis invited them to eat midday with her and her omega. 

Merlin looked around in awe taking in his new surroundings. He stayed on Arthur's arm and partially under his large cloak. They arrived at the dining room and found Annis sitting with another woman. She had long auburn hair and wore a similar braided crown. They both stood and Merlin was led to sit next to the new woman and across from Arthur. 

Everyone sat and a salad was brought out for each. Annis spoke up as the servants moved in, "Kings Merlin and Arthur Pendragon I would like to introduce my bond mate, Princess Consort Branwyn of Carleon."

Merlin smiled at the woman next to him. She had sparkling green eyes and she smiled back. 

The two alphas talked between each other over their food and Merlin focused on the deliciousness of the vegetables, breads, and cheeses that were brought out. He ate heartily until the princess consort laughed, "Do you not eat in Camelot?"

Merlin cocked his head to the side, "No we do, I just came off my heat."

The woman looked surprised, "But you're so young! You still have your ears and tail."

Merlin shrugged blushing, "I was created of magic, so I'm sort of an odd case."

She smiled kindly, "Would you like to walk about the castle with me?"

Merlin nodded and then they bowed and left arm in arm. Branwyn was near his mother's age and he found comfort being near her. She showed him all the important places for their stay and then they sat outside under a tree. 

"That was your first heat yes?" She asked petting his ears as his head lay on her lap, his crown in the ground next to them. 

"Yes, Arthur and I have only known each other since Beltane," the warlock replied. 

She looked astonished, "You work fast. Annis and I courted a year before she even introduced me to her husband, the late king."

Merlin gave her a confused look, "You didn't know? Arthur knew right away."

"Yes we knew about being a bonded pair but Annis wanted to keep our relationships to my heats."

"What changed?"

She sighed, "We fell in love."

Merlin was curious, "do you have children?"

She looked down, "Yes, there are 14 children of Carleon royalty. One between Annis and Carleon, that's the heir Thomas. Eight between Carleon and his omega Elsin, Six boys and two girls. And finally, five between Annis and I, four girls and one boy. We are hoping for another after my next heat."

Merlin was in awe but then his curiosity was peaked again. He blushed and then asked, "How does that work? I mean...I'm just curious...female alphas are rare and..."

Branwyn giggled, "Merlin, it's fine. Her clitoris extends when her rut drive is engaged during my heats. She doesn't have a knot but she still satisfies me. And obviously can sire children."

Merlin felt the extreme blush all the way to his ears. He couldn't meet her questioning green eyes. 

She asked anyways, "So can you explain yourself, male omegas are even more rare."

Merlin looked at his hands and then said, "I have a second sphincter inside me. It opens when I'm in heat and I can get pregnant then."

Branwyn pet his ears gently, "Thank you Merlin, I feel like I could tell you anything and I hope you feel the same." 

Merlin smiled nodding and then enjoyed their relaxation. He summoned small balls of light and allowed them to dance around them as the sun began to descend. 

Branwyn gasped, "you're magic too!" 

He looked at her and her eyes flashed gold for a second, "You don't need to fear anything here. Annis and I will protect you along with your mate."

Merlin gasped, "What did you do? How did you know that?"

"Read your mind of course, it's my only power. Nothing compared to you Emrys."

Merlin was confused as to how she knew what the dragon called him sometimes. But he also felt really happy. He had a friend and ally here in Carleon who had magic. He would attempt relax and just learn this next week. Then he could worry about everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on Merlin's behavior: he is still healing from dissociation. This takes a long time to get out of but the week in Carleon can be a major healing point. Didn't want y'all to worry too much.


	32. Chapter 31: Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is introduced to the children of Carleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words. They keep me going and let this story live and breathe.   
> Still don't own Merlin just my own characters that I've added in.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 31: Children

Arthur had wanted to follow Merlin when he and Princess Consort Branwyn had left the dining hall. Queen Annis had stopped him, "They will be fine. I assure you my Gaurds take very good care of my mate, they will do the same for yours."

Arthur relaxed slightly, he trusted Annis. She had disagreed with Uther on many things and showed Arthur how to be a fair and just leader. She was still absolutely ruthless but only when it was needed. He knew that she only put up with his father so that they could still have an easy alliance once Uther passed on. 

Both monarchs finished eating and the Annis turned to speak with him. "Arthur, my condolences to you for your father's passing. I am sorry that we were not present to see you become King, my youngest was ill and Branwyn wouldn't leave him."

Arthur thought over the happiest day of his life. He smiled, "That is fine Annis as it was very short notice. My fathers passing was unexpected as was my marriage."

"Yes that was a curious decision, I've wondered why you'd chosen that route," she said analyzing his features. He had known the Queen long enough and seen her in battle. This face was no stranger to him, it was normally not turned on him though. 

Arthur sighed, he couldn't have ever lied to her, not even now. "As you could see Merlin is quite young and he wasn't from Camelot. I took the route that would allow him to rule by my side. He is my heart and I wouldn't be fair to my people if I didn't rule with my whole self."

The Queen looked at him for a few more moments and then let a small smile grace her lips. "And that is why my alliance with Camelot held strong. You shall be a great king, Arthur. You think of your people first and yourself last, that exquisite boy has brought that forward but it has always been there."

Arthur felt the pride swell in his chest, "Thank you."

"Your Welcome, I only pay compliments where they are due. I hope you realize that," she said as she rose from her chair. "Now, let us walk about and maybe find our omega mates."

Arthur rose beside her and offered his arm. She took it and they began to walk about the castle. Queen Annis pointed out some changes that had happened since Arthur had last visited. They had set into comfortable conversation when they walked into the promenade that surround the courtyard. He could see Merlin relaxing under the tree with the other omega. He sighed in relief as he felt his mate's contentment at the back of his mind. 

Queen Annis looked too, "They get along well. Branwyn does not trust easily, especially other omegas. She was raised in stables for broodmares. The other omegas didn't treat her very well, teased her for her magic and her distaste for male alphas. I found her during taxation one year and haven't let her go since."

Arthur's heart went out to the woman, "I've heard you speak of her, why are we just now meeting?"

"With your father so unstable after Queen Ygrainne's death, I wouldn't risk my mate," she said looking at him. "That and she was normally either pregnant, helping with the children, or with Elsin, the other Princess Consort."

Arthur nodded, "I understand, especially now having my own mate."

"They do change your perspective," she replied. 

Arthur definitely agreed with that, he would've never thought that someone could cause him to care so much for their well being without them being family. He watched as the two omegas spoke and laughed. He saw Merlin's face open and happy, smile lighting up his face. Arthur was sure than if he could see his mate's blue eyes would be sparkling. 

The Queen turned to walked more and Arthur followed, "He holds a great insecurity though. I can see it in his eyes and the way he holds himself."

Arthur's face fell, "Yes, Merlin is suffering from dissociation."

The Queen stopped and looked at him. He averted his gaze, ashamed. "You know that he is trying hard to fight it. I can also see his determination in his eyes. He is truly remarkable, he is attempting all of this for you."

Arthur felt slightly guilty for some of his mates stress. 

The Queen walked on and then turned to make sure he was following, "I can see that he is common born, I commend you on taking him as your equal, not many would."

"He's my other half, I shall always treat him as such," he said still watching the two omegas. 

"And that is exactly why we have a strong alliance. Let me show you my troops, Branwyn will make sure your husband makes it for the feast tonight," she said as she walked away from the railing.

Arthur followed knowing that Merlin was safe here. The Carleon guards and his knights would be around and he trusted the Princess consort. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin laughed as Princess Consort Branwyn read the minds of those passing by. The people were so caught up in their own selves that the didn't notice the royals. 

Soon the two omegas were approached by a girl with auburn hair, she looked to be about twelve. Her ears sitting on top of her head relaxed as she carried a small child with brown hair, ears, and tail. "Momma, Thomas said the visiting royals had arrived," she said. 

Branwyn smiled, "Yes Olwyn, this is King Merlin of Camelot. He and his alpha, King Arthur are here for the week."

The girl bowed her head and then the baby in her arms grabbed at her braid, "ow, Rion, let go."

Branwyn grabbed the baby and loosened his fingers. The small boy giggled and then grabbed onto Merlin's tail which was waving slightly next to him. 

Merlin winced but then waved the mother off, it didn't hurt too bad. 

Olwyn ran off saying something about other children. She came back carrying a blonde girl on her hip and another walking beside her. Behind her came a much younger girl with a young boy and girl on each side. 

The princess consort smiled and offered the small child to him. Merlin was nervous, he had never held a child this young. He told her so. 

"Oh Merlin, you'll be fine. Let your instincts take over," she said handing him the small child. The little boy giggled and held onto Merlin's tail. 

The omega smiled and held the boy closer. He watched as the children crowded them. Olwyn held onto the little girl on her hip but let the other to waddle over to Branwyn. 

"Hello Ayla, did you have a good nap?" The consort asked the blonde tot. 

The girl nodded and then looked at Merlin. Her eyes held curiosity and wonder, her ears twitched with excitement. 

Branwyn sat Ayla down on her lap and then Merlin noticed that the other children had also come to sit and there were many more guards around. He swallowed trying to clear his throat. 

The Princess consort brushed his arm and smiled, "Merlin, these are the princes and princesses of Carleon. My oldest, Olwyn, she is 12. Then Matilda who is 6 and 4 year old Clarissa. And of course Rion who is 9 months old. And Elsin's children, Tristan who is five and the twins Ayla and Kyla who are 2 years old." She indicated each child as she introduced them and they inclined their heads. 

Merlin smiled at each child and then mentally counted. "I thought you said there were 14 princes and princesses. There are only half here?"

Branwyn smiled, yes the alphas over 5 years old go and train with the knights after their lessons. I take care of the omegas and the youngest."

Merlin knew that this was his future. He would run the Camelot household and take care of the children. Maybe not so many children but he wasn't opposed, they could prove his worth. He looked over the children playing in the grass as the two oldest girls did embroidery. Rion was attached to his hip currently chewing on his tail and cried when ever he had tried to hand him back to his mother. 

Branwyn smiled, "Your very good with them." 

He had just been growing and vanishing flowers that the children were chasing about the courtyard. He blushed, "I'm not really. I'm only just a child myself. Women have a mother's instinct that they grow up with, yet I am expected to also."

She pet his face, "woman or man, we are omegas and that is all we need to care for our children. You take care of my children just fine. Just as I care for eight that have no relation to me. You will be fine, like I said follow your instincts."

He leaned into the touch. Merlin was so happy to have a friend that understood him fully, not even Will or Morgana were so close. This Princess Consort and he had things in common and that felt safe to him. They had both been magical commoners who had married into royalty. Merlin felt positively towards his situation with the evidence that he witnessed here. 

Just then Merlin felt a pull on his pants leg, he turned around to find Tristan. He had bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes that watched Merlin. He leaned down and Rion got a hold of his neckerchief and put it in his mouth, releasing his now wet tail. 

The boy looked at him and asked, "Momma Branwyn said you are an omega boy too."

Merlin looked astonished, he knew male omegas were rare, "Yes."

"You can be my friend then, I don't have friends because I'm different," the boy said his blonde ears flat against his head as he wrung his tail in his hands. 

Merlin felt bad for the boy, remembering his own childhood. The outcast and freak because of something he didn't choose. He looked down at Tristan's now smiling face and nodded, "Of course."

He sat with Rion on his lap and made a small dragon out of sparks that Tristan ran around chasing. Branwyn laughed and Merlin joined her. He could feel the stress leaving his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to suggestions and questions.


	33. Chapter 32: Carleon Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so wonderful! You are amazing and have accepted my characters and this universe. Every single review I get makes me so happy! To know that y'all love this as much as I do.   
> Merlin isn't mine but I wish he was. Who doesn't want one? Also I write this for pure enjoyment and absolutely no payment.   
> Enjoy and have a wonderful New Year!

Arthur watched the knights train with Queen Annis. She pointed out the royal children with quiet pride. "First is of course Thomas, my own son with the late king." She pointed out the tall boy with lean muscle and brown hair. She then indicated the only girl present, "Then Iblis, she is my own alpha daughter." She pointed out three preteen boys that looked very much like the late king, "Those are my husband's oldests with his omega, Griffyth, Gorvenal, and Galeron. And then Petrus and Pellean," she said as two boys rolled by wrestling on the ground. 

Arthur was overwhelmed by how many princes and princesses there were. He had grown up with just Morgana and she was just a half sister. He smiled at the thought of having so many little ones running around. 

"Now you see why it was always I alone who travelled to Camelot, traveling with this many is problematic and no way appropriate when talking over war or trade arrangements. Carleon would handle things here and the omegas would deal with the children and I didn't want Uther here around my family," she explained, a sad look in her eyes. 

"Queen Annis, I am sorry that I could not be here for King Carleon's funeral. My father didn't share that he had passed until a few months ago," Arthur said. 

"I don't blame you Arthur, I am just glad that you were not corrupted and are able to rule now in your own right. I only wish that your weren't so young, you are but a child still," she said still watching her children and the knights train. 

Arthur understood and worried about it daily. He and Merlin were young, too young in Merlin's case. They could be seen as weak by other kingdoms, this was part of the reason for this tour. He could ensure as much peace as possible and he would do that, for Merlin and their future children. 

They continued to watch until it was time to prepare for the feast. He walked back to the guest chambers and found George and Freya lying out their celebratory garments. They would both be in the Pendragon colors of red and gold. He would be dressed in chainmail while Merlin would be in silks that had just been fashioned for him. 

Arthur could see the light dimming and he told Freya to go and find Merlin in the courtyard. He then undressed and washed off quickly. George then began to help him dressing into his trousers and undershirt. He was pulling on his crimson gambeson when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," he said as George helped tie each of the fastenings. 

One of the Carleon servants came into the door carrying a large something in a white sheet. "Queen Annis would like to offer King Merlin this as a wedding and coronation gift." She set the large bundle down on the bed, bowed, and then left. 

Arthur looked at the bundle curiously and then opened it. Inside was a luxurious blue cape made out of velvet and outlined in white fur. It held the Pedragon shield on on side and a fighting lion on the other. Both were in gold thread and looked regal to say the least. There was something about it that gave him comfort and he couldn't quite place what it was. 

Arthur decided to let Merlin discover the grand gift on his own. He placed the sheet back around it and allowed George to helped him into his chainmail. He was fastening his belt when Merlin burst in. 

The omega had flowers in his hair and no shoes. He was missing his jacket and his crown also. 

Arthur shook his head and chuckled, his mate was frazzled on his best days. And today must have been a good one because he still had a bright smile on his face. Freya came in after him holding his jacket and boots. 

Merlin turned to face him still smiling and then Arthur noticed the infant that was currently chewing on the silk neckerchief. "I realize you just came out of heat but I know that babies don't work like that," he said trying to not seemed too surprised. 

"No, this is Prince Rion and he cries whenever I try to put him down. So I'm going to hold him till he goes to sleep," Merlin cooed as he bounced the baby. 

Arthur went to put on his boots and heard Merlin rush behind the screen to wash and the baby began to cry. George placed the daggers and and his sword on his belt and then tied his red cape on his shoulders. 

Merlin came out from behind the screen in only his smallclothes and picked the baby back up from Freya arms. The girl had looked completely lost with the infant in her arms. She quickly began organizing clothes again. 

The baby calmed once Merlin projected lights. He then grabbed the omega's tail and began to chew and suck on it. 

Merlin was trying to maneuver into his clothes with the baby prince in his arms when there was a knock on the door. 

Arthur went to answer it and found Sir Gwaine with another small child who held Merlin's crown. "I found him wandering the halls with the crown, he won't talk to me, just keeps saying your omega's name," the knight explained. 

The boy looked around Arthur's legs and then shouted, "Merlin! I brought your crown!" He then bolted into the room and held the crown out to the barely dressed omega. 

Arthur heard Gwaine whistle, "Looking good Sire." Arthur raised his eyebrow at the knight. He knew it was a joke but he couldn't help his protective instinct. "What? I admire the human form, especially such a fine one as your mate's."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I know you do Gwaine, that's why you should leave now. Merlin might not be in heat but I'm still protective."

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving, but I would advise that you get Merlin into clothes before less respectable alphas get sight of him," he laughed turning on his heel. 

Arthur chuckled and then shut the door, he turned back to his mate that was still not dressed. He was talking with the blonde child who had just arrived. Freya was rushing about attempting to dress the distracted warlock. He rolled his eyes and then stood in front of his mate. "Merlin, get dressed," he said. 

Merlin looked up apologetically, "Can you hold Rion then?" 

Arthur hadn't ever held such a young child but he could see the pleading in Merlin's eyes. He nodded and held out his arms. 

The omega smiled and handed over the baby prince who he had to get to let go of his tail. He did and the baby wailed. Arthur gave Merlin a look and walked away. He bounced the baby and began to hum a song that he remembered from his youth. His nanny used to sing it when he was sick or upset. 

Rion calmed down and he wiped the tears from the young prince's face and the baby grabbed the king's finger, sticking it in his mouth. Arthur felt small teeth dig into his skin but he continued to hum.

Merlin was soon dressed and asked, "What's this on the bed?"

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin who was opening the sheet. He gently held the cloak and the small child at his feet gasped, "That's mother's special cloak! Iblis got in a lot of trouble for playing knights in it."

Arthur asked before thinking, "How'd you know that?"

"Iblis is my sister," the child whispered his ears flattening against his head. 

Arthur turned to his husband, "Why are you kidnapping royal children?"

Merlin looked up from the cloak the first time, "I'm not prat! I had permission with Rion. I can't help if they followed me here on their own."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Just finish getting dressed before someone notices that he's missing and you start a war." He was completely joking but it got Merlin to put the cloak on and his crown. He was in a red tunic with a blue neckerchief. His eyes were bright and happy as he walked towards the alpha. He came close and raised onto his tiptoes to place a kiss on Arthur's lips. 

They parted but the omega came away with the baby clinging to him. Arthur transferred the child, who instantly laid his head on a Merlin's chest and the blonde boy came up to hide behind the cape. The alpha watched as Merlin's whole body orientated towards the children. He felt a small pang of jealousy but also was touched by how easily Merlin took to children. He knew that he couldn't wait till they had children of their own. 

Arthur led the small group to the feast. They sat down, him next to Annis and Merlin next to Branwyn. The blonde child took the seat next to Merlin and Arthur wondered why Merlin had such a following. 

The Queen roused him from his thoughts, "I see Merlin got my gift. It was your mother's you know. Your father gave it to me as it pained him to much to have it around, it was his wedding gift to her."

Arthur now recognized the fighting lion as the Du Bois symbol. He smiled, "Thank you, it brings out his eyes."

"That it does, I see that he has taken quite well with my children. Rion was born soon after Carleon and Elsin had passed, Branwyn now manages all the children and he has fallen into Olwyn's care or the maids. I'm sure he is delighting in the attentions of your mate," she explained as they both watched Merlin animatedly talk with the baby. 

The blonde boy was smiling and by the looks it made Merlin's smile even brighter. His curiosity had been peaked, "Who is the blonde child with Merlin? He says he's Iblis's sister."

The Queen set her goblet of wine back down, "Yes, that's one of Elsin's youngest, Tristan."

"He's certainly taken to Merlin also. He brought Merlin's crown back but wouldn't talk to anyone but him," Arthur replied. 

The woman looked at him and then at the boy who talked with his husband, "I'm surprised he's talking at all. He normally doesn't speak, not since his mother passed on."

Arthur felt for the boy, he understood that grief. Not having your mother there for you was hard, sure there was support but nothing like your mother's love. He was happy that the boy found comfort in his mate. 

"Merlin can get anyone to like him," he said and then thought about it, "Except my father."

"Well, if Tristan is comfortable with him, I cannot complain. He is as rare as the boy himself," she replied turning towards him. 

Arthur should have seen that the boy was also a rare male omega, the fact that he wouldn't talk to either Gwaine or himself. Only when they had asked a direct question, did he answer and with the shortest possible answer. "Hopefully they can help each other then," he replied taking a drink of wine out of his goblet. 

The feast continued and soon Arthur was speaking with different people about his kingdom and his life. He had gotten distracted and soon found himself wondering what Merlin had been up to. He excused himself and quickly looked around. Merlin wasn't in the room so he walked around to the dark balcony. 

As the night air hit him he breathed in deeply, he had had a decent amount of wine and it was starting to go to his head. Maybe Merlin would want to go to bed once he found him. He looked out on the balcony and saw two figures close together. He turned to leave when Merlin's scent hit him. Arthur walked forward and saw Merlin and a young alpha talking. 

The alpha king rushed towards them and pulled Merlin into his chest. The omega leaned into the embrace and continued to talk with the strange alpha. The boy's features were muddled by darkness but he watched Arthur like caught prey. Arthur placed gentle kisses on Merlin's throat and listen to the conversation. 

Merlin let out a yawn a short while later, "I'm sorry, I'm so tired. Maybe we should retire?" Arthur I nodded and started to lead him away, ignoring the young alpha. 

They collected George and Freya and then went to their chambers. Soon they were both changed into their nightclothes. Arthur just wore sleep pants, while Merlin wore a shirt and pants. They laid in bed, Merlin's head on his chest and tail around his waist. 

Arthur left a kiss in his hair and asked, "Why were you talking to that alpha earlier? Should I be worried about you running off?" He was joking and tried to keep it in his tone. 

Merlin lifted his head and looked at him, "With Prince Thomas? No you clotpole, he's not my type."

He was relieved but could also hear the teasing coming right back at him so he kept it going, "And what type is that?" 

Merlin looked like he was contemplating it and then said, "well he needs to be at least a knight and have some power and money."

Arthur frowned but knew nothing bad could be coming, Merlin was in bed with him after all, so he played along, "I fail to see how Prince Thomas isn't your type, he has all of that."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "But you see my type would be blonde haired, they would have to have sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, and large toned muscles." The warlocks hands danced over his bare chest and arms, "A beautiful smile and laugh and a caring and loving personality."

He held back his smile and said, "I think you're aiming to high, where are you going to find such a man?"

Merlin got his mischievous look and said, "I honestly don't know, maybe I'll conjure him into existence?" He shrugged and laid back down. 

Arthur growled playfully, "You little tease!" He flipped them both over and sat on the warlock's hips holding his arms over his head. He used his other hand to tickle his mate into a laughing fit. 

"Ah-a-a-Arthur! S-s-s-stop!" He laughed and squirmed. 

Arthur stopped the attack but still held him, "What do you say?" 

"I-I-I'm so-sorry," the omega said trying to catch his breath. 

Arthur smiled pleased with his work and rolled off him. 

Merlin crawled up his body and resumed their earlier relaxed position. "You know you ready are a dream come true for me? I would never cheat on you."

Arthur smiled, "Nor I on you, my love. You are my heart now and I don't think I could live without you."

Merlin sat up and kissed him. It was deep and passionate, their feelings for each other mixed in. 

They parted and Merlin was soon asleep on his chest, making little squeaks and sighs of contentment. Arthur held him close and fell asleep completely happy.


	34. Chapter 33: Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treaties and laws are discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet and I thank you all so much! I read everything you guys send me and try to use it all to either to inspire me or as actual story pieces.  
> Sorry I had to take off a few days to rest my brain and interview for a job.  
> Enjoy!

Merlin woke safe and warm, he was snuggled against Arthur, who was snoring softly. He smiled and stretched, he tail unwinding and waving gently. He went to the door and asked for a bath to be brought up. 

He walked to the wardrobe and found his blue tunic and dress trousers. He laid them out beside his crown and black leather belt. Merlin also grabbed Arthur's red tunic that had an open neck. He loved being able to see his mate's muscled chest and neck and it happened to be one of his softest shirts. 

Freya came in and said, "Your Majesty, you don't need to do that, its my job."

He smiled, "I know Freya, but I can't help it sometimes, I like doing some of the lighter things for myself."

Then he felt strong and comforting arms wrap around him. He heard Arthur's voice in his ear, "I know you do love, but Freya and George are paid to do those things. While your only job right now is to stay by my side."

Merlin turned in his arms and kissed his alpha, his arms locked around Arthur's neck. The alpha smiled into the kiss. 

The servants soon brought in the tub and it was filled with steaming water. Merlin changed behind the screen and quickly got into the tub relaxing. He washed his body of the heat scent and got out just as Arthur had finished shaving. He wrapped the towel around his waist again and grabbed his clothes. 

Merlin was dressed and eating his breakfast of fruits and sweet bread when Arthur came to sit at the table. His hair was damp from his own bath and tickled as his leaned down and kissed Merlin's cheek. 

Arthur sat down across from him and filled his own plate with meats, cheeses, fruits, and some of the sweet bread. He began to eat quickly and then looked across the table, "You should be eating Merlin."

"I was just wondering what the plans were today," he replied blushing and taking another bite of food. His appetite was still coming back, the week of fasting didn't help. After the initial burst of hunger, he hadn't actually felt hungry since. 

Arthur swallowed another piece of food and then said, "We must meet with Queen Annis and her court to talk over the new signing of the treaty. Every change in power brings about a new set of treaties because the new ruler might see things differently."

Merlin nodded and they both continued to eat as the tub was carried away. 

Arthur put on his belt and sword, as Merlin put his boots on along with his crown. The metal was heavy against his brow but he wanted to do this all properly. He wanted Arthur to be proud of him. 

They walked down the hall and into the designated room. Queen Annis and Princess Consort Branwyn were at the end of the table, a few councilors were sitting around the edge. Arthur led Merlin to the two chairs at the other end of the table. The inclined their heads slightly out of respect and Merlin sat when offered a chair by Arthur. 

Prince Thomas came in and took the last available seat next to the Queen. Merlin watched at she looked at the boy with pride and love. He could also feel his husband tense, the prince was the only unbound alpha in the room. He gently squeezed their interlocked hands and smiled, hopefully easing Arthur's mind. 

Everyone was soon ready and Annis called their attention, "We are here today to negotiate the treaty between Carleon and Camelot, Arthur Pendragon and his husband and bond mate Merlin are now the rulers of Camelot, so the treaty must be renewed and changed if needed."

Merlin was surprised by the royal sounding speech and then thought about it. It was all a formality here, but they needed to run it as if it were. Also he had noticed the scribe in the room, he didn't want to sound to stupid in their records. 

Queen Annis continued and brought Merlin out of his thoughts, "Do you wish to still have a peaceful relationship with the Kingdom of Carleon, myself, and my family?"

Arthur nodded and squeezed Merlin's hand, he smiled and nodded as Arthur said, "Yes we do, as long as you will have us in such an alliance."

"Now for our terms, I wish to keep the old ones with the exception of the alpha-entitlement law," she replied. 

Merlin made a confused noise before he could stop it. Arthur smiled at him encouragingly. He cleared his throat and asked, "Sorry your majesty, but could you explain this law you want to take out?"

Annis's face didn't change but Branwyn smiled kindly at him. The Queen replied, "The alpha-entitlement law states that any alpha may take any omega anywhere they please, with or without consent. It allows for stables that buy and sell broodmares and many of the omegas to end up with bad matches."

Merlin was disgusted with the practice he was hearing about. Sure he had heard about it on a small scale, that's why he wasn't allowed out without someone when he was younger. This was insane though. 

"I know that we don't want that for our children, I'm sure you don't either," Branwyn said smiling at him, but there was a sad look in her eyes. 

"No, we don't but is it enforceable?" Arthur asked. 

Annis cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean? If this becomes illegal we can stop it once we see it. As of now, we cannot do anything for it is still legal and almost enforced by the law."

"I didn't mean disrespect your majesty, I am just looking at it logistically. I know Camelot doesn't have the resources to go out searching for all of these lawbreakers, we can find the biggest ones but it'll take to time to hopefully find them all. We of course can look out on normal patrols and post the laws, maybe go on a beginning sweep of the kingdom, anything else would be close to impossible," Arthur spoke, his voice holding authority but understanding also. 

"That is all we ask of you, to punish when you see it, just like any other crime. We don't need you to go on a full purge of it, just enforce it when it is seen and investigate when it is suspected," Branwyn said calmly holding her alpha's arm. 

Merlin thought over the fact that omegas were being bought and sold. He felt bad for them, even if he didn't know them. He spoke up, "Could we add to it that no money, property, or goods ever change hands during a bonding? This could cut down on the trafficking also."

Annis looked at him and then her lip quirked up in small smile, "I accept those terms."

"Is there anything else?" Merlin asked, he was curious and couldn't hold his tongue as usual. 

Annis looked at Arthur now, "Just the usual, we can ask for your help in times of crisis and vice versa. We shall be allies and have open borders between us, but the citizenship law stands."

Arthur nodded, "Of course, we will accept the terms discussed here."

Annis stood, the rest of the room followed, "We can write it all out this afternoon and a copy will be delivered to your rooms later, shall we meet back here after midday tomorrow?"

Arthur nodded and Merlin followed suit. He felt lost but he would ask Arthur over their midday meal. He had so many questions and he was honestly grateful for the friendly environment for him to learn in.

Arthur spoke up, "Would you mind us sitting in on the writing? This being Merlin's first time entering into a treaty and he's quite good at drafting documents."

Merlin was shocked and blushed at the testament, he hid his face by looking at the ground and wrought his tail in his hands. 

Annis waved her hand dismissively, "I'm fine with whatever you wish Arthur. We will be writing it up this afternoon. Everyone is dismissed until two marks after the midday meal."

Branwyn smiled at him and then left with her mate and the young prince. 

Arthur led him back to their rooms. Merlin was about to ask how he did when he was pinned to the door and Arthur was kissing him. He purred as Arthur stroked his ears and continued to snog him against the door. His thoughts went out the window and all he could focus on was his alpha's body against his own. He could feel his omega lubrication start to drip down his thighs in anticipation. It wasn't like his heat in which he needed Arthur, but he wanted him so badly. 

Arthur pulled away kissing down Merlin's neck and saying, "You handled that very well, I think you deserve a reward."

Merlin just moaned as he felt another love bite sucked onto his neck. He wanted this and they had time, it didn't take that long to eat. This time he could enjoy it and not be in a frenzy of lust and pheromones. 

There was a knock and they separated looking disheveled. They were breathing hard standing with their foreheads together and Arthur growled, "What is it?"

"Your food Sire," came George's muffled voice. 

Arthur sighed and Merlin inhaled the scent. He felt like he was getting drunk on just the smell of his alpha. He felt Arthur's mouth at his ear whispering, "Go lie on the bed, I'll get George to leave once the food is set up. Then you shall get your reward, my love."

Merlin listened and went to the bed, he took off his boots and crown. He laid down and relaxed into the covers, as Arthur spoke with George and Freya. 

The door closed again and Arthur was on the bed pushing his legs open. He lifted his hips so that his trousers could be pulled down. He felt his erection spring free and the cooler air against his bare skin. He whined and pleaded with Arthur. 

Arthur kissed his lips probably trying to shut him up. It caused Merlin to roll his pelvis up against the alpha's still clothed crotch. 

Arthur pulled away and stripped his own shirt, trousers, and small clothes. Merlin took the chance to take off his shirt also. 

Their lips were soon locked together again and their members rubbing together, creating the most glorious friction. One of Arthur's hands was in his hair petting his ears and the other spreading the lubrication near his hole. He was whimpering into the kiss. 

"You're so wanton," his mate growled his ear twitching under the assault. "I've wanted you since I saw you holding that baby. I wish you were still in heat, so I could have another chance to get you pregnant."

"About more 6 weeks, unless I'm already carrying our child," Merlin said as he kissed down the muscled chest. 

Arthur stilled and sat back on his haunches, "We need to hurry so we can get to the treaty writing."

He nodded and felt Arthur breech his entrance. It was tighter than previously, but then again he wasn't in heat, his body wasn't as receptive. He held his legs above his torso and focused on the feeling of Arthur fucking him. 

Soon the strokes got quicker and he could feel the large knot at his rim. He began to thrust himself down on each of the alpha's up strokes. The knot popped in and both sighed as completion came. Arthur thrusts his way through and apologized for it being so short. Merlin blushed and then cried out as the knot broke and he came again. 

They laid there in a blissed out pile of limbs until their breathing calmed. Arthur got up and grabbed a wet flannel. He wiped the evidence away in such a loving way, Merlin was close to tears. 

Both of them dressed again and sat down for the midday meal. Merlin unlocked the door that he somehow locked without realizing. He enjoyed the chilled meats and cheeses with the fresh baked cheese bread. The wine was lighter in flavor but still very tasty. 

Arthur explained that the next part of the day was just actually figuring out the wording of the treaty and the new law since it would have to stand up against cross border trafficking between the two kingdoms. They then ate in comfortable silence until Freya came to fetch them for the second part of their meetings. Merlin slipped his boots on and walked towards the door. 

"Mer-lin," Arthur called. 

He turned to look at his husband, "Wha-"

Arthur was holding his crown and he blushed going back to get it. He kissed him and placed the crown on his head. They grabbed hands and walked back to the room to resume their meetings. 

Annis and Branwyn now sat across from each other and Arthur led them to resume their spots from yesterday. 

The Princess Consort smiled at him, "Did you have a good meal?"

"Y..yes," he said blushing. 

She laughed, "Merlin, stop being embarrassed. You and Arthur are newlyweds and newly bonded, I'm surprised you lasted that long."

Merlin was saved by everyone finally arriving and the Queen starting the meeting. He sat and listened but soon grew bored and started to spin the rings on his hand. It was a habit he had gotten into and couldn't seem to stop doing it once he started. 

Branwyn grabbed his hand after a few minutes and looked at the rings. "They're absolutely gorgeous," she said turning his hand. 

"The sapphire one is my engagement ring, it was Arthur's mother's. The ruby is my wedding ring, since ruby is a pendragon color," he explained as she smiled more and more. 

"That is adorable!" She whispered and then went back to listening. 

The meeting lasted through dinner and they ate while the scribe was writing out the formal wording. Then it came time for the bigger changes and Merlin listened closely. Since the idea had been agreed upon by both parties, the wording was the issue between them. Annis suggested the original and the Arthur tweaked it and made it more enforceable. Then Annis changed the wording mostly back and Arthur would re-tweak it. The only thing they agreed on perfectly was that the omegas would be returned to their original homes. 

Merlin had finally had enough, he was exhausted and had had an idea on how to solve it for about an hour now. "It is hereby illegal to take and hold an omega against their will and without consent or to accept or pay money for an omega in anyway. Those found breaking the law with be punished under the crown," he said quickly. 

The two alphas looked at him and then the Queen snapped, "Did you get that scribe?" The man nodded and continued to write. She turned back to Arthur, "Your mate has a great knack for wording. He's just saved us hours of negotiations."

Everyone stood except the scribe who would most likely be working into the night to get them the copies by morning for a final look through. Branwyn gave him a tired smile and walked off with her mate. 

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin pulling him into his side and kissing his temple. "That was wonderful love," he said. 

Merlin let himself lean on Arthur as they walked back to their rooms, he was exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize that treaties don't really work that way but they're going to in this universe because it fulfills my needs. I do try to make things realistically and historically accurate, but sometimes I need the storyline more.


	35. Chapter 34: Signing Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The treaty is signed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again, I got stuck and then it finally got written. I go back to campus this weekend so my updates won't be as often but they will happen. I'm not abandoning this just give me a little break if i can't post all the time.   
> Thanks for the support and questions! they make me smile and try to get everything out quickly.   
> I never have owned anything except the original plot points and story line. I don't make any money off this either.  
> Enjoy :)

Merlin had woken to Freya shaking him, he looked around confused at empty bed he sat in. He couldn't even sense Arthur anywhere in the room, but he knew that wherever he was he was safe.

"I'm sorry Sire, but King Arthur asked me to wake you before midday so that you could get ready for the treaty signing," the servant said smoothing the clothes that were laid out on the bed.

Merlin's mind became a whirlwind, "What time is it?"

"Almost midday my Lord, I expect King Arthur to be back any minute now, as your food is already here," the servant said.

Merlin gasped and then got out of bed. He couldn't believe that he had slept so late, normally he was up at sunrise. Yes he had been exhausted last night, but he never slept this late, not even during his heat. The problem was that he still felt exhausted, he could definitely go back to sleep easily.

Freya helped him dress as he thought over why he could be so exhausted. He hadn't been sick lately and he should have been completely over his heat. He decided that he would ask to see the physician here in Carleon. He didn't want to worry Arthur but he also didn't want to be sick for the rest of their trip either.

Merlin sat down at the table and waited for Arthur, he spun his rings around his finger and thought over anything that would've caused any sort of illness. He jumped when the doors opened and Arthur came in with his knights in tow. He leaned down and pecked Merlin's lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled away looking into his eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, just tired."

Arthur had sat down across from him and the knights all sat around the table. "Still? You were asleep when I left an hour ago to go and get the knights up to speed."

Gwaine, who was sitting next to him, nudged his side, "Is Arthur keeping you up all night?"

Merlin felt the blush creep up his neck and cheeks, he looked at his hands and kept his head down. Gwaine liked to tease him and he couldn't help but be embarrassed. "No, I'm just really tired, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? There is a court physician here, I'm sure Consort Branwyn could get you into see them," Arthur said as he gathered food onto his plate.

He nodded and then took some food also. There were pieces of fish and an apricot sauce. It was a new dish that he had never had any part of before but they tasted delicious. There were of course greens and bread but those were normal things. The fish was different, it was lighter than other meats but still had a great flavor.

The knights talked over the time that they all ate, about the sites they had seen on their day off. Arthur explained the procedure that was going to happen and Merlin figured it was more for his benefit.

Soon the knights went off to get ready and he and Arthur were left alone to prepare themselves. Merlin had taken to resting his eyes as he felt even more exhausted after eating. Arthur rubbed his shoulders and he purred at the attention.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur asked again.

Merlin sighed, "Yes, but I'll talk to Branwyn later while you go off for your joint training with the knights. I plan on sitting in on the children's lessons today if I can."

Arthur kissed his neck, "You are absolutely perfect, if half the visits go as well as this one, we'll be home in no time."

Merlin smiled, the feeling of pride bloomed in his chest. He wanted to make Arthur proud and happy with him. He also couldn't wait to see his mother again.

Arthur pulled away, "Come on, time to get dressed."

Merlin stood and smoothed his hair and placed the crown on his head.He went to grab the cloak and drape it on his shoulders, when Arthur beat him to it.

"You know this was my mother's, her wedding and bonding gift from my father. That's why it holds the DuBois symbol and colors," he said gently attaching the cloak and smoothing it down.   
  
Merlin felt warm in his heart at having something from his husband's past. He smiled and helped attach the red cape and placed the larger crown on his blonde head. He turned to grab his neckerchief but Arthur held his arm.

"I have something for you," Arthur said holding onto his wrist. "Gwaine and the others had mentioned that you didn't have a weapon to protect yourself." Merlin went to defend his magic but the alpha continued, "I know you can handle yourself with your magic, but what if you can't use it again, like with the alphas?" He held out a dagger that had rubies in the hilt and vines up and down the blade. "I always carried it because it made me feel close to my mother, though she never held it. I want you to have it, to keep you safe."

Merlin was speechless for a few seconds, normally he was the weak omega who had to prove himself and here was Arthur offering him a way to protect himself. He smiled and then kissed his alpha husband, who dropped the beautiful dagger on the table next to them. "Thank you," he said locking their eyes.

Arthur then helped him put the holster on his belt and place it safely. He then tied his red neckerchief into place. They walked out of the room with Merlin on his arm and the knights meeting them in the hallway in full regalia. The group walked in a v, with he and Arthur on the point. Leon took Arthur's left and Gwaine took Merlin's right. Lancelot and Elyan must have been behind them and then Percival was sure to be walking with Freya and George at the very back.

The doors opened and the group entered. The room was set up like the first night and had tables around the edge with people sitting around and the head table empty. Queen Annis and Princess Consort Branwyn stood at the top of their group with their children behind them and their knights sitting around the tables. There was a small table set up in the center of the room. It held four quills separated evenly into two ink wells.

Everyone quieted soon after they entered and Annis said, "We have spent many years as allies with Camelot and the house of Pendragon, but today marks the beginning of a new era of alliance. It marks a new age for more rights for omegas and the ending of trafficking in our lands." There was a burst of applause and Merlin felt as if everyone's eyes were on him. "Today we sign this agreement of peace and new hope for both of our homelands. So King Arthur if you would do the honors?"

Arthur smiled and then led Merlin towards the table. The two copies of the treaty which laid there were in beautiful writing and he really didn't want to taint them with his handwriting. Arthur grabbed a quill and quickly scrawled his name next to the Pendragon crest on each. A servant stood with an ornate box and Arthur laid the quill inside one of the slots. Merlin was pushed forward and he grabbed the remaining quill in the ink well. He signed his name below Arthur's and remembered to use his new surname. He set the quill into box beside Arthur's and then the ink well was corked and put in with them.

Queen Annis and Princess Consort Branwyn repeated the same process and their quills and ink wells were placed in a different but equally ornate box. A different set of servants came around and everyone soon had goblets of wine. Annis raised her glass, "To old alliances and new beginnings!"

Everyone agreed and downed the wine. It tasted sour in Merlin's mouth but he swallowed quickly, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He looked around and noticed most people enjoying it so he decided that it just must be him that didn't like it and not the actual wine. He turned and beckoned Freya, "Could you get me some water please?" he asked quietly and she ran off to retrieve it.

Arthur looked at him concerned and Merlin shrugged it off. He didn't want to damper anyone's spirits just because he didn't feel very well. Freya soon brought his water and he sipped it while nobles came to speak with him and Arthur about the treaty and new laws. Many seemed very pleased and others indifferent. Merlin took it as a positive sign and continued to chat.

Everyone eventually cleared out and Merlin felt like he needed to sit down. He was feeling more and more exhausted, but he stayed there by Arthur's side smiling.

Branwyn came over and pulled him away from Arthur. "Come on, We've got the rest of the afternoon to do what ever we wish while the knights train," she said excitedly. She then looked at him and must have seen something, "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

Merlin nodded, "Yes, just really tired."

She pulled him farther away and out of the room, "Have you been getting enough sleep? Eat correctly? Drinking fluids?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, and I haven't been sick really. Last night I was exhausted and I just woke up a few hours ago, yet I'm still tired."

"Anything else?" she asked.

He couldn't think of anything except the wine, "Did the wine taste bad?"

She cocked her head to the side, "No, its the usual wine, the same we've had all week."

Merlin frowned, he didn't want to be sick. They still had about three weeks left on the tour, that had already been postponed for him. He looked up and Branwyn smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

"When did your heat start?" she asked still smiling.

He shrugged, "Over a week and a half ago, why?"

Branwyn grabbed him close and squeezed him, "Oh! You must be very powerful indeed! To already know means that you are with your true mate and have very powerful magic!"

Merlin was confused and he voiced such while trying to loosen the other omega's grip.

"You're probably with child,"she said pulling him away.

Merlin felt like time slowed and to be honest he probably had cast the stupid spell. He had done it before to allow himself to process big news. He looked at the Princess Consort and she just kept smiling at him.He felt dizzy but kept his wits about him. "Are you sure?" he asked his voice cracking.

Her face finally fell and so did the hope Merlin didn't even know he had. "Well no, Annis always seemed to know first and then we would go and find the seer to be sure. Then about at a month after we would be sure because the physician could feel it." Merlin must have still looked faint because Branwyn soon dragged him into the smaller dining room and they sat at the table.

Merlin voiced the worries that were in his head, "Arthur hasn't said anything, so I can't really bring it up without getting his hopes up also."

"I'm not surprised, you are both so young darling. Arthur has probably noticed but just doesn't understand yet. Do you know of a seer? Ours is not close to here and you are leaving tomorrow at day break," she said petting his hair.

He nodded, "Morgana, my sister-in-law, she is a seer but she is in Camelot."

"If she is close to you it could still work, I could send one of our messengers with a letter from you," she said. She then ordered a servant to fetch parchment and a quill. "Will she know where you are?"

Merlin nodded accepting the utensils and then looking at them, "What do I write?"

"Ask if she sees you clearly in her visions, she will hopefully understand, if not she could always ask in the response," Branwyn replied re-braiding her long auburn hair.

Merlin quickly wrote the words down along with a short update, that probably wasn't necessary. He handed it to the servant who had been instructed to get the messenger out to Camelot's court.

After that was done he still felt odd, afraid of this unknown. It wasn't like before, he had Arthur then. He didn't want to tell Arthur that they had succeeded with his first heat and then have to tell him that he lied. It would hurt him enough, he didn't want to bring his mate down with him. He decided to ask the questions he had now, since he had friendly company and he wasn't sure when that would happen again. "What were your pregnancies like?"

Branwyn smiled and began to stroke his tail as she spoke, "We knew right away, something about scent or taste, I guess. Which your scent changes slightly with mating and bonding, but this is different, so says the alphas. So once my heat was over we would go to the seer and she would confirm it, but never give many details. I was tired most of the time and needed to rest more frequently. My magic also wasn't as powerful but that is because my children were magical also.   
"Once a month had past the physical would press around and then tell us how many to expect. I started getting sick then too, couldn't ever keep anything down. After two months I would show and the official announcement could be made. Then cravings hit about month three and lasted all the way through. Oh, I was a crying mess through all of them though, couldn't tell me anything happy or sad. Finally month six was just awful, couldn't get comfortable or eat."

Merlin must have looked horrified because she laughed and said, "But its so worth it because after all of that you have a beautiful baby. And really alpha, omega, boy, girl, none of it matters because they are yours and that makes them perfect."

"So you think that my children will have magic?" he asked.

She stroked his ears and cheek, "With your amount of power? Of course, mine do and I'm no more than a hedge-witch."

Merlin smiled wider hugging his omega friend and realized that he really wanted to be truly pregnant, not just to keep Arthur around but to actually be a parent. He was sure that he was ready, now it just needed to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this was some heavy info at the end...please ask me any questions you have. I'll either make sure to address them to you or in the story, but most likely both.


	36. Chapter 35: Back In Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side look at Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww you guys at so sweet! I can't believe you like reading this. The feedback is so amazing and brings up things that I could elaborate on, which is how this came to be.  
> Okay questions: depending on the omega, yes they do have multiples. Some don't all the time though like Branwyn and Annis & Carleon and Elsin. But it is more likely with a/o couples than any others.  
> Again thank you so much and enjoy!

Morgana was sitting in her rooms reading over reports that had come in from the farmers and merchants. She would compile them into a larger wholistic report for when Merlin and Arthur returned. It was mostly boring work so she found her mind wandering a lot. 

She loved her brother and new brother-in-law. She especially loved that Merlin had magic, having someone understand her on that level was really nice. Morgana just wished that she had gone into heat before Merlin had. She wanted to be useful still, it was nice having someone look to you for the answers. Now she would be pushed to the side again. 

Morgana had been first born but was a bastard so she could only take the throne after any legitimate children. She had always been pushed to the side as the weak omega princess who's best chance was to be married off to her alpha. 

Leon was very kind to her and often let her have her way. He didn't make her feel useless or weak. Leon and Arthur had taught her to fight and defend herself, giving her confidence. She had led the omega council and gained respect throughout the kingdom. Now all of that was a moot point, her reign as Queen Omega had ended and she was in the shadows again. She was happy to stand by and help her brother-in-law when he needed it but she wasn't sure how long that would last. She hoped that she was bonded by then and hopefully expecting children soon after. 

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. Gwen let the visitor in, he was wearing the Carleon colors and holding a bundle of parchment. Fear crossed Morgana's mind, she couldn't stand it if Merlin or Arthur had been injured or gods forbid killed. She had kept an eye on them but didn't watch to closely. 

"My lady," he said bowing and handing her the letter. 

She took it and opened it quickly and read:

Dearest Morgana,  
Everything here has been grand and worked out wonderfully, hopefully the rest shall follow as such.  
I would like you to look into my future and tell me if you could see me clearly. It is nothing of huge import, just a curiosity I had after speaking with Princess Consort Branwyn of Carleon.  
It isn't urgent but I would like an answer at some point, if you could send a messenger to me personally.  
Thank you,  
Merlin

Morgana immediately sighed and then looked into Merlin's future. He was there in the present riding with Arthur on the large brown horse and looking completely content and in love. She looked forward and Merlin became fuzzy but not in the way that dead people became complete holes. She had never seen this before and it confused her. She had to speak with Gaius about this, he understood her powers and some of the weird things that she could experience. 

Morgana raised her head and smiled at the Carleon messenger, "Thank you so much for delivering this. You may rest here and return in the morning, as it is so late in the day already."

"Thank you my lady, I will leave at first light," the young man said as he bowed. 

Gwen who had been standing in the corner chewing her lip looked up, "I will show him to a guest room."

"Thank you Gwen, I will be in Gaius's chambers when you are finished," she said hoping that the servant would be finished soon so she could listen to what Gaius had to say. 

The three left her chambers Gwen leading the messenger to the guest chambers and Morgana headed off down the stairs. She walked until she reached the court physicians chambers and knocked at the door. 

There was a crash and a far away come in shouted. Morgana entered and saw smoke coming from the work bench. "Gaius," she called cautiously. 

The old physician coughed, waving smoke away from his face, "Morgana, my dear what can I do for you?" 

"I have a question," she began. 

He raised his eyebrow and stopped her, "I already told you, your heat will come when it comes. Nothing is wrong with you, Morgana."

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "No Gaius, I have a question about my visions."

The man's face softened and his eyebrow rose even more, "Your visions?"

"Yes, Merlin sent me a letter asking to look into his future. When I did he was fuzzy and blurred in the future, but I can see his present clearly," she said sitting on one of the non-smoking benches. 

The man looked perplexed and then opened one of the books that were lying on the table. "Did he ask anything specific?"

Morgana nodded, "Yes which was odd, he asked if he was clear in the future. Is something wrong?"

Gaius read more of the book and then said, "No, it's an old practice, taking an omega who might be pregnant to a seer, especially after a first heat. The distinction between bonded scent and pregnancy scent wouldn't be distinguishable if it's the omega's first time in heat or bonding."

"What does the seer do?" She asked still a little lost. 

"If the seer can see the omega's future fairly clearly then the pregnancy doesn't exist. If there is a pregnancy the the omega's future will be hindered to the seer. The child adds uncertainty and so they appear blurred," Gaius read from the book. 

"So Merlin is with child?" She asked completely in shock. Sure she knew they would succeed eventually, but on the first try, that was a rarity. 

"It seems so my dear," the elderly physician said. "Could you see any other symptoms that might have told him what was coming?"

Morgana thought back on when she had seen the present Merlin in her mind's eye. She they saw the dark circles under his eyes and the tired posture. "He looks exhausted," she said. 

Gaius nodded, "Yes fatigue would be his earliest symptom. Another omega must've told him about seers."

Morgana thought it made sense, "But why is he hiding it from Arthur?"

"Why do you say that?" He asked as his eyebrow went back up. 

"He asked that I send the messenger straight to him," she explained. 

The physician nodded and then sat down at the bench across the table, "That coincides with his dissociation. He won't tell Arthur until he is certain or is forced because the thought of failure is too much for him. He can't disappoint Arthur without going into depression himself."

Morgana felt bad for her lovable brother-in-law. "But Arthur could never feel disappointed in him. He loves him too much. It's actually quite sickening."

"Yes we know that, but Merlin's damaged self esteem doesn't. If the pregnancy is false or he losses the baby or babies, it would plunge him back into despair. I suggest you tell him yes that you suspect he is indeed pregnant and let him handle the rest," he explain. 

She agreed and went to get up, "Thank you Gaius."

They said goodbye and Morgana walked back to her rooms. She ran into Gwen on the way. She quickly explained the situation. 

"Oh that is so exciting! To already be with child," Gwen gushed. 

Morgana shushed her, "We have to keep this quiet Gwen, even Arthur doesn't know."

"But why doesn't Arthur know?" She asked as Leon rounded the corner. 

"What doesn't Arthur know?" He asked. 

"Nothing," Gwen said lowering her gaze to the floor. 

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned to her mate, "I can tell you in my chambers, but like I said its a secret."

Leon nodded and they walked into the chambers. The couple sat at the table as Gwen opened the windows to let in the breeze. Morgana explained everything she knew. 

"So Merlin is hiding the fact that there might be an heir?" He asked. 

"Yes because he believes it is best for now, so we listen. I'm sending out a missive to Garenth to confirm his suspicions. Then when they return hopefully Arthur will know, if not we continue to play along," she explained as she wrote the letter. 

Leon kissed her temple, "Of course darling, I will always do what you think is best."

Morgana smiled and then turned her head catching her mate's lips. His beard rubbed against her cheek and she found comfort in it. She loved Leon and his way of allowing her to be herself. He was her perfect mate. 

She finished the letter while Leon watched and then handed it to Gwen, "Please get this to a messenger and have him find Merlin in Garenth. Then we shall all have supper up here in my chambers."

Gwen curtsied and then took the letter. 

Leon sat back after the door shut, "She does know that she doesn't have to be so formal around me, doesn't she? When Uther was king yes, but now, in private, we are all friends and equals."

Morgana leaned her head against his shoulder, "Yes, but Gwen is always proper, especially around you alphas."

He chuckled, "So how does it feel just being Lady Morgana now? No huge claim to the throne anymore."

She thought about it, yes she would be pushed to the side but she could live her life with Leon. That's what she wanted now, to be helpful to Merlin when she could but to allow him to take over. She wanted her own life away from the the prying eyes of the court. With this new heir that was possible. She smiled, "It feels right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and ideas are welcome and will probably be used and or answered.


	37. Chapter 36: Keep Your Head Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin helps Tristan and thinks of his own situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support! For the reviewers who are always here: I love hearing how you like what I change. For those of you lurkers: thanks for popping in and out, letting me know how I'm doing. For newcomers: your notifications are great! To know that I'm reaching more and more people is so exciting!  
> Questions:  
> No betas don't rely on their scents. That is purely a/o.   
> Dissociation can last any amount of time. It depends on what brought it on and how they are handled afterwards. Merlin Case is severe but he is healing more and more.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 36: 

Merlin's nerves had been on high alert since he had spoken with the Princess Consort. He desperately wanted to be pregnant but was still scared of the thought of being a parent. 

Branwyn had tried to calm him by spending time with the children he had gotten do close to. Rion spent the time crawling around chasing Merlin's tail. He kept moving it when the baby would get close enough to catch it. 

Tristan sat next to him under the same tree as before and told him about what he had learned so far about the history of Carleon and the Five Kingdoms. "I hope to marry a king like you did," the boy said as he snuggled in Merlin's side. 

Merlin sat in shock and forgot to move his tail, Rion got ahold of his tail and bit down. He cringed and then moved it and the baby laughed and went after the tail. "Tristan, really all you can hope for is to find your true mate. I'm only happy with my situation because Arthur is my true bond mate. You should never have to settle for less, especially with how special you are."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't special," he said, his voice small. 

Merlin's heart broke for the small boy and he remembered feeling the same way. He hugged the smaller omega. "I know how you feel but you should be proud of who you are, we're so rare." 

Tristan gripped onto him, "Why can't I live with you? You and I are the same and I don't have a daddy anymore, so you can be my new daddy."

Merlin wanted to get away but stay all at the same time. He couldn't have this child so attached to him, not when he was about to have a child of his own. Yes, Tristan was technically an orphan but he had Annis and Branwyn to look after him. He tried to explain why he couldn't, "I would Tristan but I'm about to have my own baby."

The boy looked heartbroken, "You don't want me either."

Merlin's eyes went wide and didn't know what to say. 

Just then Branwyn came over and saved him, "Tristan, Annis and I love you and would miss you if you left."

"But Merlin understands me Momma Branwyn," the boy cried and clutched closer to Merlin. 

"Wouldn't you miss us and your brothers and sisters?" She asked leaning down by the small child. 

Rion grabbed Merlin's tail again and he quickly moved it out of the baby's grasp. The small prince giggled oblivious to it all. 

Tristan looked up, "They don't care about me, I'm so different and they make fun of me."

Branwyn looked at Merlin with sympathy and shrugged. The older male omega let out a sigh and tried something that his mother had always told him, "They only tease because they're jealous of how special you are."

"Really?" The boy asked his wet light blue eyes looking into Merlin's. 

Merlin nodded smiling, "Yes and if you want I could write you letters and you could answer them back with your own. I'll still be your friend."

The boy started to smile and then frowned, "But I can't read or write."

Merlin leaned in real close to his ear and whispered, "I'm sure Branwyn could read and write for you." 

The female omega winked and then turned to walk away. Tristan jumped up and pulled on her skirts, "If I get special papers like Mother, could you read them to me? And then write back?" 

"Yes I can baby, does that mean you're staying?" The woman asked kneeling next to him. 

Tristan looked back at Merlin and the omega king smiled. "Yes, I will."

Merlin let out a sigh and then felt Rion crawl beside him, apparently bored with chasing his tail. He lifted the baby up and thought about having a little one like this in a few months. His fears came up and his chest clenched but he took a deep breath. Rion continued to babble and Merlin sat and talked with him about nonsense. It was nice to not have to do anything or worry about things. 

Soon it was sunset and Arthur had apparently come out to find him. He picked him up off the ground. The children must have gone inside to eat and get ready for bed while Merlin had stayed outside to enjoy the peaceful evening. He had dozed off. 

"Are you still tired love?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin nodded sleepily and curled closer into Arthur's chest. The scent of his mate was offering so much comfort. He purred as Arthur carried him through the halls. 

"Sire! Is something wrong with Merlin?" He heard Gwaine yell coming towards them. 

"No, he just fell asleep outside," Arthur said. 

"Aww, isn't he cute?" The knight cooed rubbing his ears. 

Merlin swatted his hands away lazily. He didn't want to deal with Gwaine's antics, he just wanted to sleep. 

Arthur growled quietly, "Drop it Gwaine, you have your mate."

The knight laughed, "I know, which is why I don't want Merlin that way. I think he's cute like a baby animal is cute. I would never do that to either of you."

Arthur agreed and then sent the knight off to eat his dinner with the rest of the company. "I thought we could have a night in alone, since you're so tired. We have a long day tomorrow."

Merlin nodded trying to stay awake. They arrived at their rooms and Arthur sat him in front of a plate of food. He had sweet cured ham, asparagus, seasoned potatoes, and cherry cakes. Merlin tried everything but only the potatoes tasted appetizing. He pushed the rest of his food around the plate and watched Arthur eat. 

Once Arthur was finished he looked up, "How about we get an early nights rest?"

Merlin nodded and moved to change while Arthur got the servants to take the food. He was finished so he went and laid down in bed. He thought about everything. He wanted to tell Arthur that he might be pregnant and hopefully he would understand if they had been wrong. He steeled his nerves and was ready to let his alpha know their maybe happy news. 

Arthur came back and laid beside him. He pulled Merlin into his side and stroked his arm. 

"Arthur, do you think that we'll be good parents?" He asked his voice shaking. 

Arthur looked at him, "yes I do love, I've seen that much these past few days. And we shall be parents soon I assure you."

Merlin knew that was right or at least he hoped so, "But..." 

"Merlin, we need to sleep, I don't care if you not pregnant yet. I still love you and I always will. Children will come when they do," he said sweetly kissing Merlin's temple. 

Merlin's face fell, maybe he was overthinking this. He would just wait for Morgana's confirmation, if it came. Then he could tell Arthur for sure. For now he would just curl up with his alpha and get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! This was more of a filler because I needed something before the next bit.   
> I'll be starting school again so I'll update when I can but I will answer any questions as I get them.


	38. Chapter 37: Roadside Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road from Carleon to Garenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great! I had classes all week so I just was able to write today. I write when I can but your thoughts and comments keep me motivated.   
> Questions:  
> Alphas and omegas normally don't marry unless there is a special circumstance. Their bond is so much stronger because it is written in biology, if they are true mates. So no, Morgana and Leon probably won't have a wedding.   
> Again I love to answer questions or just know what y'all are thinking.   
> Enjoy!

Arthur had spent the afternoon training with the knights. He had been impressed with what he saw in his own men and their allies. The workout also felt great, he had been so wrapped up in his mate that he hadn't been training as regularly. He enjoyed the thrill of the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Afterwards Annis had informed him that they wouldn't be having the traditional departure feast under Branwyn's advisement. His mind went straight to Merlin and he ran off to find his mate. He could only imagine that it was his mate that had caused the cancellation, but the royals here were nice enough to let it slide. 

He was surprised to find his omega quietly dozing under the tree in the courtyard. Merlin should not be this tired. He quickly picked him up and brought him back to the rooms, happy to have a night to themselves. 

Arthur hated that Merlin only ate his potatoes and then was ready to sleep. He just hoped that it wasn't to serious, he couldn't fathom ever losing Merlin. The omega had made him a better person and been so understanding and loving. Living without him would be like trying to navigate their chambers without a light, he could do it but it would probably be painful. 

He had brushed off the pregnancy talk, yes he would love for Merlin to be pregnant but he didn't need his mate to become obsessed with it. If it happened, it was great, but it wouldn't change anything if he wasn't. 

The next morning he woke and prepared himself for departure. Freya and George were packing silently and food was sitting on the table. He roused Merlin who just tried to burrow into the duvet and furs. He laughed, "Come on Merlin, we need to be off, lots of riding to ensure that we make it to Garenth by tomorrow."

Merlin's blue eyes glared at him under his unruly black hair, "You aren't making me want to leave." 

Arthur hoisted him up and kissed his lips, "It should because I'm leaving with or without you." It was an empty threat. 

Merlin glared at him and cocked his head to the side. "No you wouldn't, cabbagehead."

Arthur put him down and swatted his tail, "you need to get ready though, we do need to leave soon."

Merlin made a quiet squeak of agreement behind the changing screen and soon emerged in his set of comfortable traveling clothes. He then looked at the breakfast spread of fresh bread, sausages, eggs, and cheeses. He was rubbing his stomach and Arthur hoped that he wasn't suffering from a stomach ailment. 

"Love, are you okay?" Arthur asked as Merlin looked up dazed and nodded. He watched as his omega nibbled at the bread. It pained him but he wasn't going to force Merlin to eat unless it was necessary, taking away his will through orders could only hurt their bond. 

Soon they were ready and he led Merlin out to the front of the castle. Annis and Branwyn met them and offered their goodbyes. The Princess Consort had held onto Merlin for a good few moments and whispered into his ears. The alpha would've been jealous had she not been an omega and made Merlin smile. He lifted His mate into the saddle and then sat behind him, feeling reassurance as Merlin purred against his chest. 

The knights around them mounted and they said their final farewells. Arthur led the party out of the city and through the hills that surrounded the area. 

They rode through the day without incident, Merlin tucked against his chest giving off waves of contentment and love. He was happy to have the omega against him, his hands resting against his thin waist. He could imagine there being a child growing under his hands and it made him smile but he decided to shake the thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to be too hung up on the pregnancy talk either. Merlin could easily fall into depression over not being able to provide a child, even though it almost never happened during first or bonding heats. 

Arthur continued to ride holding onto his omega and thinking over how he could keep Merlin's mind off of having a child. He absentmindedly pet at the tail that was wrapped around his forearm causing his mate to purr loudly against his chest. "I love you, you know that right?"

Merlin looked back at him, "You tend to tell me so yes." 

Arthur jostled him forward but made sure he didn't fall, "That's not an appropriate response you idiot."

Merlin squawked, "I am sorry oh great one. I shall always respond appropriately from now on." 

Arthur growled playfully and nipped at his ears, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know, but I also love messing with you," Merlin said leaning back and kissing Arthur's lips. 

The alpha allowed it, he loved the banter that they engaged in. Merlin could've been a weak omega that needed to follow orders, but he happened to have a strong character of his own and Arthur loved it. Being able to trust Merlin to know how to do things on his own was a huge burden off of him as his alpha. 

They stopped just before sunset to set up camp. Lancelot and Percy going to build a fire while Freya took care of the horses, leaving George, Elyan, and Gwaine to set up tents. Merlin sat on a log peeling potatoes into a pot of water and Arthur went on supervising set up. 

Everything was soon set up and the meal cooking over the fire. His omega was against his side and nuzzling his neck, making the most obscene noises possible. Arthur tried to ignore him and continued to pet his ears. He was grateful when the food was served, a thick potato soup made with some cheese and cream that had been given to them in Carleon. It was delicious and filled his stomach quickly. He watched as Percival sat with Freya and the other knights sat around laughing. Everyone was happy and it was nice to relax for once without being under pressure. 

Merlin stood and walked off to the tent, swinging his tail and watching Arthur from the corner of his eye. The alpha watched him go and then sighed. He had offered to take first watch because he couldn't let his men do all of the work. 

"Will you just follow him? We can take the watches across the four of us," Lancelot offered. 

"Plus it will be so much easier without you pining for him all night long. You do all the work with the peace treaties, let us do the work with the watches," Gwaine said throwing a twig into the fire. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I don't pine after Merlin."

Gwaine snorted, "Of course you don't Sire. Just go and be with your mate, I have a feeling we'll all be happier if you do."

Arthur was about to argue when he saw Merlin peek out and then beckon him. He quickly got up and went over to their tent, hearing the conversation pick back up. He entered the tent and found Merlin lounging on the furs completely naked. 

"Finally, I need you Arthur," Merlin whined stroking his stomach. 

Arthur followed his hands with his eyes, imagining the skin taunt with the swell of their child. The thoughts made him feel extremely happy and protective. He wanted to see his mate full of his child and then keep him so throughout their lives, carrying litter after litter if they were lucky. He had never wanted anything more in his life. 

Arthur undressed and then laid down next to his omega. Merlin purred and curled into his side kissing his neck. The alpha stroked his stomach and Merlin keened at the touch. He continued to touch his mate and leaving kisses across the raven haired boy's face. He stopped suddenly when he pressed onto a hardness right under his belly button. 

Merlin stopped his quiet noises and let out an uncomfortable groan. 

Arthur looked up and met Merlin's gaze, "Merlin, did you ever see the court physician?"

Merlin's gaze feel and his ears went flat against his hair, "No, but I do have a hunch as to what is wrong. Well...it's not wrong per say...it's actually good. But I'm not certain."

"Would you stop bumbling and just speak, I could order it if you feel like I need to," he said trying to decipher Merlin's ramblings. 

Merlin picked up his tail and began to wring it, "Well, I'll know more if Morgana responds soon."

"Merlin," Arthur said with warning in his tone. He needed to know if his mate was in trouble. He would call off the trip if he had to. 

"Fine, I, well Branwyn actually, thinks that I'm pregnant. It explains my fatigue and aversion to food she said. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to see you disappointed in me if it wasn't true. I should know these things, it's my job as an omega, especially a Queen," Merlin rambled. 

All of this fell on deaf ears as Arthur tried to process the fact that Merlin had just told him that he was going to be a father. He couldn't believe it. 

"Arthur, Arthur, please say something!" He heard his omega plead with him but his mind was too busy to respond. It all made sense now, Merlin's changing scent after their initial bonding, his exhaustion, not liking the taste of some of their usual foods, his unconscious rubbing of his stomach. It all fit with pregnancy and his mind was still moving too fast to answer his mate.


	39. Chapter 38: Inner Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support! Your comments make this so much easier to write and allow me to know what you like and what you don't. Welcome to the newcomers and hello to my usuals! The stats for this story baffle me to the extreme!  
> I had a little time to get this up because it doesn't really flow with the next chapter so that's why it is so short. But it lends a lot of info to explaining more about a/o stuff.   
> Enjoy!

Merlin's mind went into overdrive as his alpha continued not to answer him, had Arthur not wanted to have a child yet. He felt ashamed for wanting something so badly that his partner now obviously didn't. He began to call out to his mate falling into his omega self, he wanted to make amends. The alpha still wasn't responding so Merlin cried out louder, trying to get his mate's attention. 

Gwaine and Lancelot appeared in the opening of the tent. "Sire, what's wrong?" The darker skinned knight asked. He was looking everywhere but at the two unclothed rulers. 

Merlin was so far deep into his omega side that he couldn't focus on them. His only thoughts were being favorable to his alpha again. He continued to whine and call out. 

Gwaine entered the tent and picked him up along with one of the blankets. Merlin tried to get away but he was in too much mental distress to get his limbs to work correctly, his magic also felt far away. He knew that they were moving outside the tent but he wasn't sure exactly what was happening. He could hear the knight talking but none of it made sense, he needed to get back to Arthur and make things right again. 

The knight had Merlin wrapped in the blanket like an upset child. The omega was confused and kept fighting until Gwaine held his head between his hands and forced him to focus on him. "Merlin, match your breathing to mine. I need to know what's wrong so you have to calm down."

Merlin shook his head, the knight didn't understand. Arthur was displeased with him and only he could make it better. 

Gwaine got him still again and said, "Merlin, you know what's wrong with Arthur and I need you to tell me. You need to calm down and tell me and then we can fix this."

Merlin felt himself come back out of his omega self and he began to sob, "He doesn't want the baby."

"You mean...you're...Merlin are you saying that you are pregnant?" Gwaine asked still holding him still. 

Merlin nodded and sobbed, "I told Arthur and he didn't say anything. I need to make it right again now because he doesn't want the baby."

Gwaine wouldn't let him up and it was frustrating Merlin. "Did he tell you he didn't want the baby?"

Merlin stilled and thought about it, "No, but he didn't seem happy after I told him either."

Gwaine looked like he was going to say something but he didn't get to because the next moment Arthur was in front of them growling with Lancelot running up behind him. 

"Gwaine, why did you bring Merlin out here?" The alpha huffed as he stood glaring at the arms that were around Merlin. 

Merlin felt the anger rolling off his mate and began to whimper. His thoughts about Arthur's disapproval surfacing again. 

"Now Arthur, Lancelot and I were just trying to help. Merlin was freaking out in there so I brought him out here to try and decipher what was wrong. I was looking out for his safety, I didn't want him to get hurt if something had happened to you," the knight explained, placing Merlin on the ground gently. 

Merlin curled into a ball at his alpha's feet and hoped that his act of remorse would be enough. He slipped back to his omega self. He couldn't take Arthur ever being disappointed in him. He heard Arthur reply to the knights but he was too caught up in making apologetic sounds to comprehend the words. 

Suddenly his alpha had moved and he prepared to be left alone and ostracized, he hadn't pleased his mate so he deserved this. But the banishment never came instead he heard, "Merlin, love, come back to me."

He slowly felt himself come out of the instinctual self and he could think clearly again. He still felt apprehensiveness and a sense of false security was at the back of his mind. Merlin looked up to meet his alpha's eyes. 

Arthur smiled, "There you are. I lost you for awhile didn't I? Hell, I lost myself there for awhile, I guess."

Merlin lowered his gaze again. He knew what was coming next so he just blocked out the words. He couldn't take the pain of actually hearing them. He gathered his strength and stood up, pulling the blanket tight around himself. He began to walk away when Arthur grabbed him, "Let me go, I understand what you're saying, I don't need to hear the whole speech."

Arthur's grip tightened, "What are you talking about? You obviously aren't listening to me."

Merlin spun towards him with tears beginning to flow, "No I'm not, do you think I wanna hear about how much of a disappointment I am? Or how we can get it taken care of. I don't want that! I want this child so I'm going to go and raise it on my own!"

"No you aren't, that child is mine too. We created it together!" His husband yelled. 

"Don't do this because it's the right thing to do! I don't need your pity," Merlin shouted back, tears spilling down his face now. 

Arthur pulled him across the ground and pinned him to a nearby tree. He had sadness and anger in his eyes but also love and adoration. "I'm not taking care of our child because it's my duty, I'm doing it because I love both of you so much."

Merlin was at a loss for words because his mind was working on processing it all, "But you didn't say anything."

Arthur laughed, "That's because I was putting everything together in my head. I should've know before and I didn't, that kinda threw me for a loop. Your distress pulled me out of it and I came to find you right away. I couldn't ever lose you, it would break me."

"But you..." He started and then was stopped with Arthur's lips on his own. He leaned into the embrace and purred at the attention. 

They parted awhile later after all of Merlin's fears had been squashed with the love and adoration pouring in waves off of his alpha. He looked into Arthur's eyes, "You're really happy?"

"Ecstatic, not many omegas get pregnant their first heat. How is it that I got so lucky to have you?" The king said lifting Merlin up and carrying him back to their tent. 

Merlin blushed, "I'm nothing special."

"You Merlin, are one of a kind. I can't wait to see you grow with our child so healthy inside you," the alpha said lying him down on the furs. 

Merlin laid his head on Arthur's chest as their hands laid against his stomach. He sighed contently his inner omega purring as the soothing strokes against his skin lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thanks for reading!   
> Omegas and alphas have an instinctual self, it comes out in heats as is explained earlier. The logical mind is not important to the instinct self so there isn't a whole lot of reasoning going on this chapter.   
> Merlin goes into his omega self so easily now because his body is aware of and is trying to protect the pregnancy. He doesn't see reason or logic because he is acting on instinct alone.   
> Arthur does this too with his alpha self, which will be focused in protection of his mate.   
> I just wanted to make that clear because they do go out of their usual personalities but it is all part of the universe.   
> Any questions about it can definitely be answered.


	40. Chapter 39: Do This For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur discuss some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are truly wonderful and I don't deserve any of you. I'm so sorry that this is another short chapter but the next one will be really long. Life went really bad this weekend and I didn't want to start writing a huge part and end up killing or hurting a character. Also it affected my writing and I didn't want to give you guys crap.   
> I don't own the characters or the land they reside in.  
> Enjoy :)

Merlin woke well rested and happy. The events of last night were far away and so were his worries. He would have his answer from Morgana soon and then he could relax and let everything else happen. He got dressed in a red silk shirt and one of his blue scarves. The weather was hot and sticky now, so he would put his cape on right before they entered the city. 

Merlin opened the tent flaps and the bright sunlight streamed inside. Arthur groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Merlin decided to throw Arthur's earlier musings back at him, he gunned and stated, "Up, up, up, Arthur, like you said lots of riding."

The alpha pulled down the cover and glared at him. "Why must you always be so cheerful?" He groaned. 

Merlin put his hands on his hips, "Would you rather I sulked? I like the mornings, a new day to do as we wish."

"Except royals can't do that, we have duties to attend to, like visiting Garenth and King Olaf and his wonderful family," the alpha said as he dressed, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Merlin could sense Arthur's apprehension, "Is something wrong with the Garenth royalty?"

Arthur shook his head, "King Olaf believes in the old ways, omegas being unintelligent and useless besides providing strong alpha children. Lyonesse, his wife, of course doesn't mind because she's well kept and his son Caith is an alpha so it doesn't really get questioned there. I really shouldn't worry about it because it's not my place, but with the baby. My inner alpha is on high alert now because it isn't just you and I anymore."

Merlin placed his hands on his stomach at the mention of their possible child. Having his mate's concern made his omega side purr. He thought of something that had sort of bothered him the night before, "Gwaine, knows."

Arthur finished pulling his belt on over the chainmail and tunic, "I realize that but he'll keep it to himself."

"How can you be sure?" Merlin asked feeling his inner self come over him more and more. His instincts were screaming at him to protect the baby at all cost. He found himself wanting to hideaway and not let anyone know about it. But he also wanted to show off how good an alpha Arthur was, getting him pregnant his first heat. 

"Because Gwaine may be a loud mouth but he is fiercely loyal, especially to you. I've noticed that he has become very close to you and I'm frankly grateful. I want you to stick with him if I can't be with you, at least until we can make the official announcement. He can assure your safety and be a companion," Arthur said as if he had that this all through. 

"Why is this coming up now? You didn't worry about this in Carleon," Merlin asked walking over to Arthur and looking into his eyes. The sapphire orbs held worry that the warlock wanted to get rid of. 

Arthur sighed, "Carleon is a friend of Camelot and Annis is damn-near family to me. Garenth is just part of the treaty between the Five Kingdoms. Olaf and his family will only deal with us because they have to, they might not treat you well because of their beliefs. I couldn't stand to let that happen and it won't while I'm around. But I probably won't be able to be around all the time and Gwaine will, please just do this for me."

Merlin nodded, "Of course, but you know that you could just order it if you're that worried about it. I can't disobey orders."

"Yes, but I don't like ordering things of you. It takes away your will and I always want you have a choice. You have a wonderful mind and I want you to use it," Arthur said as he moved his hands up and down Merlin's sides. 

Merlin purred and leaned his head against Arthur's armor clad chest. "That's why I love you, you're such a good alpha, making sure I'm taken care of and now our litter also."

Arthur chuckled, "That's the only reason?" 

Merlin looked up and slapped his chest joking back, "Yes, you're such a prat otherwise. Being a good alpha is probably your only redeeming quality."

Arthur hoisted him over his shoulder and Merlin squealed in surprise, "Put me down!"

"Nope," the blonde laughed while carrying Merlin out of their tent so that it could be packed away. 

The omega continued to struggle in the grip but still couldn't get free. He watched as the world under him went by and was soon distracted by the muscles moving in Arthur's legs. His alpha was attractive, there was no denying that, sometimes he just forgot exactly how attractive." 

Arthur sat down at the fire and pulled Merlin back over his shoulder and sat him on his lap. Gwaine gave a knowing smile but continued to eat. He could feel the heat of embarrassment in his neck and face and was glad that no one else knew quite yet. 

Freya came over and offered two bowls of porridge with milk, honey, and spices. Arthur's arms held onto Merlin and the omega grabbed the bowls and combined them into one, smiling at Freya as he handed the empty one back. He then proceeded to mix the contents until the sweet smell filled the air. He still felt as if he was deep within his inner omega self and began to feed his alpha, leaning towards his nurturing side. Arthur accepted the food, as long as Merlin was also feeding himself. 

Soon they had finished it all and everything was being packed into the cart again. Merlin tried to help but Gwaine would always swoop in and take the items off of his hands. The omega let out a small growl and the knight gave him a wolffish grin. 

Merlin quickly gave up and walked over to where Arthur was preparing the horses. He bushed his fingers along Trent's mane and watched as his husband checked each of the belts that secured the saddle. He allowed his mind to wander and then blurted out, "Could you teach me to ride?" 

Arthur looked at him and the omega blushed at letting his thoughts come out. "Of course, I just didn't know you had an interest," the alpha shrugged. "I can teach you when we have some extra free time and show you the basics while you ride with me."

Merlin smiled and continued to pull Trent's mane through his fingers. He was content with learning how to ride slowly. He figured that if something arose then he could use his magic to get away, even if it would exhaust him. 

He thought over what it would be like if the baby had magic. Would it drain him to carry a magical child? His mother had always said that she was so tired with him and Merlin didn't want to be tired all the time. He could already feel exhaustion setting in and he was only a couple weeks gone. Merlin decided that he would need to speak to his mother and Gaius about all of this. 

He watched as Arthur untied the horses and led them to each knight. He smiled and readied himself to head off to the next kingdom, he would strive to make it easier on his alpha, now that he knew how it affected him. His inner omega purred at the thought again and he guessed that he was going to have to get used to his new and heightened emotional state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for the short length but hopefully I'll start to feel better and can get this next huge chunk out soon.   
> Let me know of any questions or ideas!   
> Thanks!


	41. Chapter 40: News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Camelot Party arrives in Garenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for concerns and comments...I was able to write more this week but it will be a while till I'm back up to par because a broken heart just takes time. You all sent in wonderful comments and ideas and I will try and use most of them if I can.   
> Questions: No the people wouldn't have heard Merlin tell Gwaine he was pregnant, he was carried a bit out out of the way (Arthur had to run up to get to him). Also when omegas are frightened they talk very low and try to leave the least amount of trace of them being there at all. Sorry that thats not clear.  
> Thank you guys again for the amazing words of encouragement and I do hope you enjoy this chapter...It was rather emotion heavy for me to write.

Merlin sat up straight in the saddle with the reins in his hands. Arthur had told him how to hold everything and how to give Trent directions. He blushed thinking of when he first grabbed the reigns earlier. He had held on so tightly that he had caused the horse to stop going forward and start going backwards. Everyone had laughed and Merlin had dropped the reins in embarrassment. 

Arthur had gotten him to take the reins back up and coaxed him to continue to lead Trent. The alpha held on to Merlin's waist and still had easy access to the reins if needed. They were just outside Garenth's castle and lower town when Arthur told Merlin to stop so the could prepared to enter the city. 

Freya helped place the blue cape on his shoulders and the crown on his head. He allowed Arthur to place him back on the horse, his cape and Arthur's body trapping his tail down and against his own body. They rode on with Arthur now handling the reigns again and Merlin leaning back into his chest. 

Garenth had a sizable castle and lower town. It wasn't as large as Camelot but it was still overwhelming to Merlin. He felt as if he would never get used to being in such large places after spending much of his life in a small village. 

Merlin looked around the lower town as they rode through. He could see the usual things he saw in Camelot but something odd caught his eye. There had been two houses on either side of the road that had tall stone fences that would've been over Merlin's head had he not been riding. There were omegas behind both walls and they were standing back trying to see over. One group was dressed in nice clothes, not unlike his own. The others were in rags and looked like they never bathed. Merlin felt for these omegas, he wanted to protect them, allow them freedom, and give them every comfort. He wasn't sure if it was his instinct as a Queen or a parent or omega in general. He let out a low and hopeless sound, he couldn't do anything for those women and girls directly. 

Arthur's arms tightened around him and he whispered into his ear, "Are you okay?"

Merlin shook his head he knew that these were stables and the realization pained him. "They have stables here in the open. I didn't expect that."

He felt Arthur's arms tighten around his waist more and a kiss was placed against his neck just over his bond mark. Merlin purred feeling love and adoration from their bond. He sunk into the feeling allowing his omega side to take over. His alpha would take care of him along with their pack. He felt the horse stop and he looked up meeting a greying haired man and knights, dressed in dark green with gold fish on their chests. 

Arthur helped him down from the horse and Merlin tried to focus again. He curled around Arthur's offered arm, he was full on omega now. He shook himself and went to try and focus on what was happening. He was obviously too late because now they were moving and he felt the exhaustion from their travels take over. He yawned as they followed servants down the halls. They entered a large room and Freya and George set to work unpacking. 

"This will be your room Sire and there is an adjoining room for your omega also," the servant said and he could feel Arthur tense. 

"Leave," the alpha snapped. 

"You are expected at the feast tonight," the servant said bowing her head. Merlin could sense that they were betas and affect by Arthur's authority as an alpha. 

Arthur gave a curt nod and Merlin knew that something was seriously wrong. He waited till both had left and then nuzzled into his alpha's neck. "What's wrong Arthur?"

Arthur's hands gripped Merlin's hips tightly and pulled him against his own, "The nerve of King Olaf to only welcome me, when you are my equal. We are partners and people need to acknowledge that. Then he gives us adjoining rooms!"

Merlin could feel the tension and anger through their bond and he attempted to calm him down, "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that and if he did then we'll just ignore it. So he gave us two rooms, we don't have to use them. We're here for a few days only then we can move on."

"You're right," the alpha said scenting Merlin's hair and ears. He then removed their outerwear and crowns. 

Merlin allowed his mate to carry him to the bed that was meant to just house the alpha. He curled around Arthur's body and felt himself fall into a safe and contented sleep. 

He woke to Arthur rousing him. Freya helped him into his more formal attire of a crimson shirt and black trousers. She attatched his cape and deep blue neckerchief that matched Arthur's eyes. His crown was rested against his brow and ears. 

Arthur was dressed in his chainmail and tunic, looking like the king he was. The crown shined along with his mate's hair in the light of the setting sun. He found himself wishing that they were back in Camelot instead of surrounded by constant unfamiliarity. 

They walked out of the room and were met by the knights, who walked with them to the large hall that would house the banquet. Everything was set up and decorated in emerald and gold. he looked forward and saw a head table at the top of the room. Merlin frowned at there only being three ornate chairs behind it, he knew there was a queen so they must have just forgotten him. Arthur must have noticed as well because he began to growl. The omega placed a calming hand against his chest, turning his body towards his alpha. 

The two visiting royals approached the king, his hair more grey than brown and his eyes a cruel and stormy grey. Merlin felt as if he needed to pull back away from the other alpha and hide behind his husband. He thought of Morgana and stood his ground, only his tight grip on his alpha's arm giving away his apprehension. 

"Again King Arthur I welcome you to Garenth, I hope that you have found your accommodations most satisfying. Now I'd be delighted if you would join me and my son as we start talking over the treaty," the king said completely ignoring Merlin. 

Arthur pulled Merlin closer into his side, "Of course, WE would love to discuss the treaty." 

The king's gaze dropped to the omega king for the first time and his glare was icy and cruel. "I'm sure your omega would rather speak with other women, you know their small minds can only handle so much. And really he won't have much to offer, except distraction," the Garenthian king stated.

Merlin wanted to hang this ignorant man upside down over a fire until he recanted all of what he said. Arthur, Annis, and Branwyn had all told him things that were all opposite of what this man said and he held onto this in hopes that it was true. He wanted to believe that instead of what Uther and the other alphas had told him. He shook himself of these thoughts and focused on his alpha feeling the tension and pure anger rolling off of him. He could also feel the possessive growl that was coming and he really didn't want to ruin their peace talks over something so small as himself. "Arthur, you go and I'll speak with the other omegas," he whispered into his ear. 

Arthur looked into his eyes and must've found what he needed because he nodded and then allowed Merlin to walk over to a group of omega women. He approached the group and put on his brightest smile. The women stopped talking and looked at him. "Who are you?" one said looking him over. 

Merlin felt like he was standing in front of them stripped bare and vulnerable. He steeled his nerves thinking of them as his omegas in Camelot. "I'm King Merlin Pendragon of Camelot," he said as confidently as he could.

One of the women came forward, she was wearing emerald green and a small crown on her head. "You are not a king my dear, you are a king's omega. Don't let yourself ever believe otherwise. You don't even belong here, such a waste of a powerful and virile alpha on such a sad excuse of an omega. You are a peasant and not even of age. Like I said you don't belong here."

Merlin shrank back with everything she said, his confidence was dying with all of the accusations, taken over by his dissociation. How could people who were just like him, women he was suppose to have a biological connection to, be so cruel? He wanted to run back to the rooms and get away from all of the accusing eyes. So he ran, making sure that Arthur didn't see him. An arm came out and stopped him. He looked around hoping it wasn't the king or queen, only to find Gwaine with a concerned face.

"Merlin, are you okay?" the knight asked.

Merlin nodded trying to look unaffected, "I'm fine."

Gwaine gave him a look, "That won't work with me. I will go and get Arthur."

"No, don't...don't do that," Merlin said. "I don't want to disturb him, especially with something as trivial as this."

The knight's gaze softened, "Then confide in me for now."

Merlin smiled and let his friend in on his inner turmoil. He could be himself with the knights and his alpha, he didn't have to put on a mask like he did with everyone else, especially not with Gwaine. 

Merlin ate with the knights and ignored the glares that were thrown his way from the queen and her group of noble omegas. 

"Merlin, you need to tell Arthur about all of this," Gwaine said.

Merlin looked at the head table and could see that his husband looked stressed and drained, "I will, after the negotiations. I can't let this ridiculousness ruin the peace we have with Garenth."

Percival looked between the two royals, "You realize that he'll hate that you kept this from him."

Merlin nodded but drank from his water goblet instead of replying right away, "I know but there are other ways to remedy that and they won't cause a war."

The knights laughed and left the topic at that and Merlin was glad for that. He didn't want to think about what those omegas had said, he knew it would haunt him from now on, until this stupid dissociation was over and done with. He ignored the feeling of hopelessness that accompanied his episodes and focused on getting through this week.

There was a commotion at the back of the room where the doors were. Merlin stood up to get a better look and saw one of the page boys from Camelot. He leaned over to the group of knights, "One of our page boys has come to bring me information. I would like to speak with him in mine and King Arthur's chambers, alone."

Merlin felt excitement and worry as he walked with Gwaine to the chambers with Gwaine. They had made sure to slip out while Arthur was preoccupied. He wanted to brace himself if he was receiving bad news and would have to break it to his husband and best friend. He offered a short prayer to the gods and entered the room with Gwaine at his side. 

The boy entered a short while later escorted by Elyan, really he was Merlin's age but he was a beta with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He bowed to Merlin and offered the folded parchment. "Thank you, you may return to Camelot tomorrow, there is a room through there," he said grabbing the parchment and pointing at the room. 

"That's not necessary Sire, I can room with the knights I'm already quite used to it already," the boy said bowing again and following Elyan out of the room. 

Merlin turned to Gwaine, "Could you guard the door and let me know if Arthur is coming."

"Merlin, I don't think thats a good idea, what if it's bad news," the knight said looking worried.

Merlin smiled, "I have a really good feeling about this. You'll know if its not, just please do this for me?" 

The knight left reluctantly but kept the door ajar. Merlin shook his head but his excitement and curiosity made him open the letter immediately.

My Dearest Little Bird,  
You are indeed pregnant, at least according to my visions and Gaius's interpretation. Do not worry the few of us that do know will keep it all under wraps. I am very happy for you and my dear brother, you deserve some happiness after all of the misfortune within the last couple of months. Do take it easy over the rest of the tour, I do want my nephew or niece to be born happy and healthy.   
Send Arthur my love and Gwen and Leon send their congratulations.   
With Love and Affection,  
Morgana

Merlin felt tears in his eyes and his left hand went straight to his stomach. He was going to be a mother and his omega side purred with the confirmation of parenthood. It all felt real and he sobbed out of joy and excitement. 

Gwaine rushed in and knelt beside him, apparently he had also sunk down to his knees while reading the letter. "Merlin, are you okay?"

Merlin didn't get the opportunity to answer because Arthur burst in the door and rushed to his side. Holding him in his arms and wrinkling the paper that held everything important at the moment. "Love, are you alright? I looked up and you were gone, so I felt for you and your worry startled me. Why are you crying?"

Merlin just smiled at his husband through his tears, he was going to make a wonderful father to all of their children. He couldn't speak so he just pulled the letter from between them and thrust it into his alpha's face. 

Arthur pulled it away and then began to read, he immediately dropped the paper and pulled Merlin into a deep and passionate kiss. Merlin smiled into the kiss, tears still streaming down his face. 

They parted and Arthur's eyes read love, adoration, awe, and reverence. He could feel all of these emotions and more through their bond. He was so happy and nothing anyone could do could take that away.

"Why are you crying?" Arthur asked again.

Merlin shook his head, "I honestly don't know, happiness, relief, fear, you name it. My emotions are everywhere right now." 

Arthur held him close and said, "You are an amazing creature my love."

Merlin smiled and allowed his alpha to take him to bed. He guessed that Gwaine had left as soon as Arthur entered, but really he couldn't care less. He was focused on Arthur stripping him of his clothes and leaving nips and kisses along all of the newly exposed skin.

Merlin mewled at the feeling that his body was assaulted with. This wasn't like anything they had ever had before. Arthur was taking his time and doing everything so slowly that it was about to drive the omega mad. He could feel his hole beginning to leak, not as much as during his heat, but enough to allow this to be pleasurable.

Merlin must've lost track of it all in sensation because the next thing he knew Arthur was naked between his thighs. He keened at the feeling of his mate's pride coming off of him in waves. 

"Merlin, my beautiful and perfect mate, the mother of my children, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Arthur said kissing down Merlin's neck and chest. When he came to his stomach, he stooped and said, "You'll soon be ripe with our child and it will be so beautiful."

Merlin couldn't form coherent thoughts now, consumed with lust and his omega side taking over. "Arthur...now...please..." he managed.

Arthur complied by sitting up and thrusting into him quickly. Merlin cried out in pleasure as he arched his back, grinding his hips down on Arthur's thick cock. He knew that they wouldn't tie, because he wasn't currently in heat, but he longed for it anyways. To feel completely full and claimed by his alpha.

Arthur's pace was excruciatingly slow and anytime merlin tried to move he was held down by his hips. Arthur's eyes never left his and they showed him every emotion that the alpha, his alpha, was feeling. He felt his release and pleasure built slowly. Suddenly Arthur's mouth was on his and he was coming undone. He could feel his mate's cum coat his insides and his own release paint his chest. He was blissed out and it felt wonderful. 

He was barely aware of Arthur leaving the bed and then coming back to clean him up. His husband sending loving and pride filled waves of emotion the whole time. 

Once they were clean enough, Arthur climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around him, placing his hand on him stomach. Merlin was exhausted and let sleep take him with thoughts of happiness and love and babies running through his mind, nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that you will get to see so much more protectiveness and loving parenty-ness within the next chapters that you will want to strangle me.   
> As always, comments, questions, and ideas are always welcome!


	42. Chapter 41: Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is trouble in Garenth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are wonderful and I am so thankful for each and everyone of you! Whenever I see an email in my inbox about this story it makes me smile and makes my day so much better. The reviews have been beautiful and so helpful for me to improve as a writer. The stats on this story also baffle me, I can't believe that y'all enjoy reading this.   
> I don't own Merlin or the Characters, I just borrowed them while the people who do own them since they aren't using them.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> ******Triggers for Rape in this chapter*******

Merlin woke wrapped in warmth and love. His mind was ready to start the day but his body was begging him to stay wrapped in the cocoon of affection and love. He obeyed and fell back asleep to the steady rhythm of his alpha's heart beat. 

He woke again when someone made a startled sound and Arthur sat up abruptly. "I'm sorry your highness, we did not realize that your omega was in heat. Will he need servicing during the agenda for today?"

Merlin blushed and then said, "I'm not in heat and Arthur is the only one who will ever 'service' me."

The servant bowed, "I am sorry that we assumed with everything we just saw." 

Arthur's body was tense and Merlin honestly couldn't blame him but he knew that he needed to calm him back down, otherwise the servants would certainly be harmed. "Could you just please get us our own servants?" he asked trying to be as polite as possible.

The servants turned and looked at Arthur, "Is that what you wish, your Majesty?" 

Arthur began to shake visibly and Merlin tried to send him calming waves. "Anything that my husband requests should be treated as a request from me as well."

The servant bowed and left, leaving the breakfast partially set up. Merlin brushed his hands up and down Arthur's arms until he had calmed down completely. He left kisses against his cheeks and firmly set lips. "Calm down, I'm perfectly fine and we will be out of here as soon as these treaties are finished."

Arthur looked at him and leaned into stealing a chaste kiss, "I know love, I just hate that you can't be by my side at all times."

Merlin purred at the affections, his tail curled snugly around Arthur's back. "A few snarky omegas and some free time? I deal with that at home."

Arthur stiffened again and Merlin forgot that he hadn't exactly told him about the Garenthian omegas. "What exactly happened last night?"

"Well, the Queen made some comment about me being a King's omega and not a very good one. Then I sat and ate with the knights and the message from Morgana arrived. That's when you found me and I'm sure you remember that, but if not I wouldn't mind reminding you now," Merlin tried to joke about it. He had been hurt by the other Queen's words but Arthur had enough on his plate. 

"That's not funny, I wish you would trust me enough to tell me when people disrespect you," Arthur said with obvious hurt in his eyes. 

"I do, I just don't like feeling like I can't do things on my own anymore. I used to be independent and I don't want to lose that just because we bonded." He could see that his husband had taken this hard, "it's not that I don't trust you, I just want to try it on my own first. I promise I'll come to you if it gets worse."

Arthur's face softened, "Alright, but you come to me or Gwaine the moment it gets out of hand. You shouldn't be stressed, it's bad for the baby."

Merlin nuzzled his mate's neck in appreciation and love. They laid together, Merlin with his head on Arthur's chest while the alpha carded his fingers through his hair. They spent the rare alone time quietly just basking in each other's presence. 

There was a knock at the door and they allowed the entrance. Percival stood there looking about the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt Sires, but have you seen Freya?"

Merlin sat up to face the knight but made sure the blanket was secure about his waist, "Not since yesterday evening at the banquet." 

Severe worry and anguish crossed the knight's face, "I thought she might've stayed here last night. She didn't return to our room. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"I'll help you look for her Percival, once I'm dressed," Arthur said stroking Merlin's back. The omega leaned into the touch but it didn't erase the worry about his friend and servant. 

The knight left to allow them the privacy to get dressed. Merlin pulled on a shirt he had taken from Arthur's wardrobe. He liked the feeling of the fabric on his skin and the scent of his mate engulfing him constantly. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, stroking his still flat stomach and kissing his neck, "Are you always going to steal my clothes, even though you have perfectly good ones?"

Merlin laughed, "I don't steal, I borrow."

Arthur pressed a kiss against his temple and then released him, "Gwaine will be here shortly, don't leave!"

Merlin made a face, "I will, I promise."

The alpha nodded and left Merlin wringing his tail in worry. He loved Freya as one of his closest friends. They had bonded as omegas also over having mature alpha mates while they were still quite young. He wanted his friend to be okay and safe back with their party. 

A knock came at the door and Merlin moved to answer it finding George with a bundle in his arms. He stepped back to allow the servant entrance into the room. "I'm so sorry, your Highness, but I wasn't sure where else to go," the man said rushing into the room and struggling with what he was holding. 

"George, its fine just tell me what's wrong," Merlin said trying to stay calm. 

"I found her when the group of alphas left the room bragging about one of the Camelot omegas, I hadn't seen her all morning so I was worried. She was crying out and I thought I recognized her voice. I didn't know what to do so I brought her here to keep her safe.She's been shaking ever since and she fought me at first." The servant gently laid the bundle on the bed and unwrapped the contents slowly. Freya's soft features lay underneath with dark bruises and cuts covering just about all of her pale skin. 

Merlin's face was sure to reflect the horror and disgust he felt towards the men who had done this to his sweet friend. He went into his inner omega but for the first time it was his fully protective side. "George, thank you for getting her here safely, please go and find the healer or physician. I need bandages, salves, and some clean water. They don't need to come though, I can handle everything from there. After that you'll need to find Sir Percival, he and Arthur are looking for Freya around the castle. Don't let Arthur know about this though, he needs to get through today's talks with incident."

The servant looked shocked but left to follow Merlin's orders, while the male omega looked over his friend. He had seen rape victims before he left his childhood home, being the healer's son and assistant. He knew the signs and symptoms to look for, she was most likely in shock already according to what he could see and George's story. Merlin knew that he needed to get her body to calm down, he checked her pulse and found it quick and fluttering. He gently brushed her brunette hair out of her face and began to call her name quietly and calmly.

Freya's eyes flew open and began to shift frantically, her breathing becoming erratic. She sat up quickly causing Merlin to almost fall back onto the floor. She began to make a low whine as she looked around the room. 

Merlin knew that she was fully in her instinctual omega now. She was calling for her mate and searching for an easy escape. He needed to calm her down and not be seen as a threat, otherwise both of them would end up hurt. He pushed his instincts down and then rolled up his sleeves, allowing the most skin to skin contact that would be safe for both of them. 

The warlock stepped toward the smaller witch and offered his bare arm for her to scent. She stopped her frantic searching and sniffed his arm letting out a disappointed whine. He could smell her fear and confusion in the air but he tried to send out calming and protective markers. She inhaled deeply and began to calm down slowly. He could see her eyes begin to clear and she began to sob. "Oh Merlin..." she cried as she gripped him tight. 

Merlin allowed it and gently stroked her hair and ears and she continued to cry. He hoped that George would get here soon so that he could assess her injuries and finally take care of them. The door opened and he sighed in relief until Gwaine's scent hit him and Freya, she tensed back up and began to whine again. 

"Merlin, what's wrong?" the knight asked as he came closer, concern bleeding into his voice.

"Stay back Gwaine, Freya can't handle an Alpha in the room right now. Could you stay outside?" Merlin asked struggling to stay in his rational mind. The markers and calls coming from Freya were causing him to slowly lose himself again. He couldn't do that now, not while Freya needed him.

The knight stayed in his position, "I don't know Merlin, I'm not suppose to let you out of my sight."

Why couldn't alphas just listen! He needed him gone from the room or his protective side was going to take over and challenge the threat he was creating. Merlin really didn't want that to happen, "If you guard the door, you'll know if I leave. You can't be in here right now, it won't end well."

Gwaine finally left after he seemed to deliberate and both omegas' bodies seemed to relax. He calmed Freya down more and felt his protective side fall back but it was still simmering right under the surface. George returned soon after and Freya had jumped but hadn't reacted badly, due to his beta status. 

Merlin pried himself out of the smaller omega's grasp and prepared to clean up her injuries. He hoped to get everything done before Percy came back. He methodically went through and checked everything that he had seen his mother check. He was glad to not find any injuries to her genitals, just swelling and redness. Her thighs and stomach were bruised but that was the extent of the injuries to her lower body. She had gone almost completely silent during his examination but she allowed it knowing that he was to be trusted. Her chest, throat, and face held most of the bruising and lacerations. Merlin methodically cleaned them all and bandaged them tightly. He had finished and set the sullied bandages and water aside with her torn and bloodied dress. He wrapped her in one of the thicker blankets and laid down with her in the bed. She was soon sleeping wrapped around him and Merlin protectively held onto her. 

A short while later he heard yelling outside the door and unwound himself from Freya to go and investigate. He found George standing with Percival and Gwaine squaring off in the corridor. 

"Let me through Gwaine," the larger knight shouted.

"I can't do that," Gwaine shook his head. 

The blonde alpha growled, "She's my true mate!"

Merlin was surprised that he hadn't been cowed by the two alphas growling at each other. He chalked it up to his protective nature and went to stand between them both. "Both of you stop that right now! Freya is terrified right now and this isn't going to help." He turned to the servant and asked kindly, "Could you please sit with Freya while I explain everything? We'll be in the side chamber if she needs me."

"Of course Sire," the servant said bowing and entering the room.

Merlin walked to the entrance to the small side room and turned to make sure the two alphas were following. 

"You can't keep her from me," Percival said still looking at the other door. 

Merlin knew that he was in primal alpha currently and that he normally kind and sweet nature was buried. He sighed and turned to face him, "Freya is an omega under my council, meaning that I do what is best for her. Currently thats explaining this all to you before you can see her. I assure you she is fine currently and you would only be hurting her going in there right now."

Both alphas followed with their heads bowed and Merlin felt slightly accomplished. Sure they had already submitted to him as their alpha's true mate but to command something with Arthur not there and it to be followed, it was an exhilarating feeling. He opened the door to the room and sat down at the small table. Gwaine took the chair opposite him and Percy stood against the wall and near the door. 

Merlin started, "I need your word that you will stay here during my explanation and do exactly what I say. I understand what Freya is going through and you'll want my help. If you can't keep this promise, I will keep Freya and you separated."

The knight paled and then nodded, "I promise to follow your instructions."

Merlin gave a short nod and then started to explain to Percival his findings and what he had thought that had happened. He didn't know everything and made sure that both of the alphas knew that. He finished explaining that Freya needed only love and affection from here on out. They had both listened as he requested but there was a fair shared of growling from them both. Merlin knew that this was due to their close knit group as the elite knights, each would look out for the others' mates as if they were their own. He was comforted by that, it was as if he, Freya, Elena, Morgana, and Gwen all had six alphas that watched out for their protection.

Percival looked extremely angry but also lost. Merlin couldn't help but feel for him. "So, she will heal?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, she will but it will take awhile. You must be extremely careful and patient with her. I still have times that I fall into my dissociation. Love and kindness does wonders."

Gwaine laid his hand on top of Merlin's as it sat on top of the table. Merlin smiled at his friend silently thanking him for the comfort. 

The blonde knight now looked determined and Merlin was happy to see the new emotion, "Can I go to her now?"

Merlin gave a short nod, "Yes, it would best if you take her to your own room. Your scent will be comforting and there you won't be disturbed. Just be very gentle and understanding, especially if she doesn't accept the affections right away."

Percival nodded, "And what else will happen?"

Merlin had anticipated this and was ready to explain his decision, "I will speak with Arthur, they will be breaking for midday soon and this will not be as easily forgotten as some snide comments."

The two knights seemed to understand and the trio began to walk over to the door that joined the two rooms. They entered and found George standing beside the bed and Freya quietly whining in her sleep. Percival quickly walked over to her and began to stroke her hair. She immediately quieted and curled into her alpha's touch. 

Merlin smiled at the exchange and hoped that everything would be okay once Freya woke up. He needed to get to Arthur now and speak to him about everything that had happened. He just needed to know where they were meeting. He turned to Gwaine, "Do you know where they are meeting?" 

The knight nodded and they were off to speak with the other king. They arrived to the large room shortly and Merlin was hit with a large amount of different alpha scents. He felt as if he needed to run away and hide but he felt a stronger urge to take care of his friend. He held his chin high and went into the room with Gwaine following him. The knight had been very subdued and Merlin was grateful.

Merlin walked through the room and tried to ignore the hungry looks he was getting from the men in the room. He was almost to the front of the room when one of them men said, "Look another one, think he's as fun as that girl?" 

"Yeah she was so good," Another man said. 

Merlin tried to ignore them until another one said, "You know, he'll be much better, harder to break, so you can be rougher."

He spun around and stalked towards the offending group of men. He got into their group of about 6 men shen one of them said, "Oh look, I think the bitch wants to play. Do you want a real alpha instead of a wannabe king?"

Merlin was about to give these men a piece of his mind when Gwaine stood in front of him, "How dare you! You could never be man enough to deserve King Merlin's attention for a moment, let alone for him to ever want you."

Merlin felt thankful for his friend, he couldn't believe the kind words that he said in his defense. He relief was short lived when the man sized up the knight. He stood farther behind Gwaine and hoped that the man would just back away. The man growled, "You have no power here, you aren't even a noble. So leave this to the real alphas here, unless you want him too, then we'll just allow you to cut in at some point."

Gwaine growled at the idea and Merlin held onto his shirt hoping to hold him back slightly. He didn't want to caused a fight and make things harder for his own alpha. He was straining to keep hold until he heard his own alpha growl. Merlin felt the power behind it and prostrated himself on ground offering his neck in submission. 

"What's going on?" Arthur said with the authority strong in his voice.

"They insulted Merlin's honor and have committed a crime against Freya," Gwaine said in a submissive voice.

"Explain," Arthur barked coming closer to Merlin himself. He could feel his alpha's love and comfort but also his rage. 

Merlin felt the compulsion to follow the order and spoke, "Freya was raped and those men wanted to do the same to me."

He could feel Arthur's hand on his head and ears and then the comforting touch was gone. He waited and then jumped when Arthur yelled, "Is this true?"

The men laughed, "You believe that knot slut over an alpha?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" Arthur shouted louder.

"What is the meaning of this? I step out for a few moments and my guest is now going after my strongest knights! What are you doing Arthur?" the King of Garenth shouted.

"King Olaf, your men have assaulted one of my party and threatened to do the same with my own mate, that is unacceptable!" Arthur said lifting Merlin off the ground. He hugged into Arthur's side and breathed in his scent. 

The other King looked at them as if he was calculating something, "So you were about to fight my best men, in my own court, over a couple of breeding whores?"

Arthur was shaking with anger now and Merlin's touch was doing nothing to calm him. The omega felt helpless and powerless, the alphas had caused his magic to fall back again. "Yes, they deserve respect and love, not to be treated as broodmares," Arthur said.

The king seemed to be thinking over Arthur's words. Then he said, "I don't want these decisions to be made so rashly, shall we speak over this conflict after the meal?"

Arthur nodded, "I will be dining within my chambers."

The other royal nodded and the Camelotian trio left to return to the privacy their own rooms. Merlin clung to Arthur, he needed to know that they were still okay. 

They arrived back at the rooms and Gwaine stood watch as Arthur and Merlin entered the room. The omega immediately kissed his mate once the door was closed. The kiss was fast and passion filled, but also filled with a question of whether or not he was in trouble. 

Arthur pulled him away, "Shh...Abide my love, you have nothing to worry about. You acted as Queen omega and protected one of our own against a possibly higher power. You were kinda stupid about going about dealing with the alphas but hopefully now Olaf will listen to my opinion, now that I've proven that I'm willing to fight for what I believe in."

Merlin nuzzled into his mate's chest and purred at the praise and approval of his alpha. He purred at the feeling of his husband's hands on his stomach where their child was growing and stroking his tail, trying to bring him comfort and serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me for hurting poor Freya...it just kinda happened and progressed the story how I needed it to. It also allowed for the characters to be protective just as you guys requested.


	43. Chapter 42: Fighting Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rape in Garenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously wonderful... Like I absolutely love you all so much for putting up with me and this crazy story. I stayed up late tonight to get this up because I have a busy week coming up so I'm not sure when I would update but I wanted to give you something. I just applied for my second degree so we'll see if I get in now and that's kinda why you guys got this chapter. I needed to write out my stress.   
> Questions:  
> Olaf knows that Caith is his son because of the process by which he came into being, none of the omegas from the royal stables could be used by anyone else until an heir was sired.  
> I don't own Merlin or the characters and I don't have a beta.  
> Enjoy!

Arthur was so angry, if he hadn't spent the past two hours wrapped around his purring and contented omega, he would still be shaking with rage. He couldn't believe that complete disregard for omegas that the Garenthians had shown. He knew that he was an oddity for making his own mate his equal through their marriage and crowning him king beside himself. But he believed in equality and that it was the way to a land of peace and prosperity.

Merlin quietly urged him to eat and made sure that he was quite ready for the next meeting that would happen. Arthur knew that this would be tedious and most likely frustrating.

Arthur stood and was ready to head back into the meeting. He was going to fight for Freya, as if she were Merlin. He couldn't believe that someone would ever want to hurt either of the omegas in their company. He knew that he needed to fight for the restitutions for what had been done and hopefully get the new points into the treaty. He didn't even want to be in this treaty anymore but refusing it now would mean war and would steal him away from Merlin and their child, possibly forever.

Merlin smiled at him trying to be reassuring but he could see the pain that he held for his friend in his eyes. The alpha leaned down and placed a sweet kiss against his mate's full lips. Merlin responded and finally let himself go and feel the emotions that Arthur was sure he was holding in all day. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was clinging to the alpha as if he were drowning and he was the only one who could save the omega.

Arthur pulled away but kept their foreheads together, "Shh...its okay. I will come back and we will have a plan of action. Then hopefully we can take you and Freya away from here. I will take care of it all, I just want you to stop worrying about everything and relax today. Just let me handle the rest of this okay?"

Merlin nodded and wiped his eyes, "Go and prove them all wrong! If not they'll have a very unhappy magical omega on their hands."

Arthur laughed along with him and grabbed the book from the table, handing it to his mate, "Finish reading this maybe? It's nice outside and Gwaine will assure that you will not be disturbed."

Merlin nodded taking the book and following him towards the door. They parted ways at the door. Arthur gave Gwaine a look communicating that Merlin was to be within his line of sight no matter what. The knight nodded and followed the omega king towards the courtyard.

Arthur reentered the council chamber and was met with just the King of Garenth. "I thought this would be easier than having all of my council here," the other alpha said.

Arthur gave a short nod, "Yes, I believe so. I am sorry for any disruption we caused earlier but that needed to be done."

"So you believe the omega servant over a knight?" the king said watching Arthur take his seat across the table.

"Merlin does and believes that he has sufficient evidence to support his claims," the young king said sitting back in the chair.

The other man hummed for a moment and then asked, "You believe someone who is solely ruled by emotions and hormones, someone who was put on this earth to bear alpha children?"

Arthur had to take a deep breath and keep calm, starting a fight here with this alpha king would not bode well for him or Camelot. "Freya was raped, there is evidence of that and Knights of Garenth were seen leaving the room she was left in and heard bragging about what they had done. I don't know about here, but in Camelot that is inexcusable."

Olaf blinked, "And who heard and saw this?"

"My manservant."

"Who is a beta?"

Arthur sighed, "Yes, but that shouldn't matter."

"Oh but it does, beta testimony is half of an alpha's and your evidence according to your mate could never hold up. He is not a physician so none of that is valid. Let alone being an omega means that he cannot even offer valid evidence that is not offered by another party also."

"But what about the threat on my own mate? Myself and one of my knights heard that."

"It was a threat, he took no action, so you have no case against him."

Arthur really had to calm himself this time, this man was ignorant and rude. He couldn't believe that he was going to say this but hopefully everyone would understand after he explained, "I cannot argue the laws of your land but will you allow a challenge if it happens without threat of retaliation after the outcome?"

The other king nodded, "Of course, Bartholomew is one of my strongest so if your knights challenge him through the proper channels I will not argue the outcome."

Arthur gave a short nod and then asked, "Could we discuss the treaty now?"

"I have to say that the idea you offered is quite noble but not something I am willing to implement here. The stables allow for our family lines to continue without worry. The omegas have food and water, they get the children they want for the first few years and then they can start over again with the same alpha or with another. It was how I received Caith, Lyonesse was the first omega that conceived an alpha sired by me in her heat. According to our laws she is queen but I do not wish for more children so she finds others to comfort her during those times."

Arthur was truly sickened by the whole tale, he couldn't imagine ever allowing Merlin to be with anyone else during his heats or any other time for that matter. He had to remain focused and decided to try a different tactic. "Could I then request that you at least acknowledge the law in Camelot territory and that we will punish anyone caught participating in my kingdom?"

The King thought it over and Arthur worried until his sat forward and then said, "That I can accept, is there anything else?"

Arthur shook his head glad that these proceedings were over, "When will the treaty be ready?"

"Tomorrow morning, we can sign in the afternoon and then you should leave as soon as possible," the other king said getting up and leaving.

Arthur felt as if he had failed both Merlin and Freya but he knew that he needed Garenth and Camelot to be at peace at the moment. He decided to go and check on Percy and Freya. He found the room he knew to be Percy's and knocked. Percy answered the door and looked honestly wrecked. "Percy, may I come in?" he asked.

The knight bowed and then opened the door wider, "Of course Sire, what can I do for you?"

"I came to tell you of the agreement we came to, I was unable to convince any recompense but you are allowed to challenge him to single combat," Arthur explained watching the knight's emotions as he held his sleeping mate. Freya still looked upset and hurt but he was glad to see her resting.

Percy looked at Arthur as if the king held the answers and said, "Of course, thank you for your help. We are both grateful."

Arthur stood and placed his hand on the muscled shoulder, "I did all I could but if I were you and Merlin were lying there again, I would throw down the gauntlet and show him how respectful alpha's fight for their mates, because they are too precious to lose."

Percy nodded and stroked Freya's hair, "You will know my plan before I do anything."

Arthur nodded and left to find Gwaine and Merlin.

* * *

  
Merlin sat in the grass next to Gwaine and read his book on pregnancies and what had been remembered about the last known male omega's. He had barely gotten into anything interesting before Gwaine began to sigh dramatically. "What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing, just not the sitting about type," the knight said shifting and lying down beside Merlin now.

Merlin continued to read until Gwaine shifted about a million times, "Okay, why do you go and train with Elyan and Lance?"

"Can't they're on a run and I have orders to stay with you," he said shifting again.

Merlin shut the book, "Fine, you have my attention, I cannot read with you shifting like that every two seconds." He thought about what had happened earlier and decided that he needed to learn to defend himself against threats when he couldn't use his magic. "Could you teach me to fight? Like with the dagger that Arthur gave me."

Gwaine sat up and looked at him as if he were crazy, "No way Arthur would kill me."

Merlin shook his head, "Not if he doesn't know and besides he can't deny me anything." Sure he was being sneaky and low but he wanted to be able to take down a threat to him or any of his omegas if he needed to.

"Fine, but it's your neck," the knight said, acting as if it was such a hardship. Merlin knew that he was secretly loving this.

They both stood and Gwaine showed him how to hold the dagger and then how to use it. He pointed out important areas of the body to aim for and then how to land a blow without getting hurt yourself. Merlin was sure he looked incredibly clumsy compared to the fluid and graceful movements of the knight. But the knight continued his lesson and soon Merlin was able to throw a decent punch and block some of the blows that Gwaine threw his way. Merlin felt accomplished but knew that they would need to practice a lot for him to be a real threat or any help during a fight.

Merlin ended up getting cocky after a while and Gwaine was able to tackle him easily when he gave too much momentum into one of his moves. He laughed and Gwaine laughed and he was about to demand to be let up when the Garenthian knights appeared.

"So, you'll put out for this sorry excuse of a knight but not a true alpha nobleman?" the one from earlier asked.

Merlin glared at him as Gwaine allowed him to sit up, "I would never betray my mate."

The knight laughed, "Don't tell me you believe that true mate horse shit? Arthur just wants you to give him an heir. Trust me you'll be begging to be knotted on the streets once you do."

Merlin growled and his eyes flashed gold. The man was suddenly airborne and flung into a wall. He didn't move but Merlin couldn't find it in himself to care, he was so angry and his head began to ache.

Two of the knights went to check on their fallen comrade while the last one raced up to Merlin, "How dare you use sorcery to harm a knight! I will have you thrown in prison for such crimes and you will be flogged for your actions!"

Merlin tried to remember what Gwaine had taught him when he saw his friend tackle the other alpha to the ground. They were in a brawl on the ground and Merlin stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

Arthur came up and immediately tried to stop the two alphas from fighting. Merlin began to lose focus of the world and the last thing he remembered was Arthur's frantic calls for him to stay with him and focus on his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger...we're entering some pretty dark areas and it needed to break there so that it wasn't a giant chapter of emotion for us all. There is a plan and it all fits just please stick with me or ask me questions if you have 'em.


	44. Chapter 43: Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are unavoidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to leave you guys like that but after writing this chapter it definitely needed to break there, for my sanity at least. I'm pretty sure you guys will come after me one of these days. I hope I didn't scare you guys off. I know I missed a lot of my usual reviewers, I don't know if it was the chapter or maybe you guys hadn't read it yet. For those of you who did review, thank you so much! It lets me know if your loving or hating it or just popping by to say hello.   
> I don't own Merlin and really don't have a beta so all the mistakes are my own.   
> Enjoy :)

As Arthur was walking towards the courtyard he felt Merlin's distress through their bond and ran the rest of the way. He ended up coming just as Merlin was stood to face the Garenthian prince and three other knights. He was sure his omega had no idea who the prince was but he felt a cold jolt of terror in his heart. 

One of the men continued to say something that Arthur couldn't hear and then was sent airborne. Arthur began to approach as Caith proceeded yelled at Merlin. 

Arthur felt his blood boil and he was about to leap at the prince until Gwaine jumped in and began to pummel him first. He went to intervene because he didn't want he knights to have to defend Merlin if he could do so. He went to grab for Gwaine when Merlin's presence faded from their bond. He turned around in time to see his eyes roll back in his head and him beginning to fall. He rushed over telling him to stay with him, he hoped he had just fainted. He wasn't about lose him and their child. He cradled Merlin's limp body into his chest and felt his shallow breathing and fluttering heart beat. 

Gwaine came over a while later. Arthur's main concern was his unconscious mate and not the passage of time. The knight knelt down beside him, "They didn't lay a finger on him Sire, I made sure of it."

"I know, thank you," he said still cradling Merlin's face against his chest. 

"You should also know that one of the Garenthian men is dead," Gwaine replied.

"It's not?..."

"No," he said shaking his head. "I just knocked the prince out. Merlin threw one of the knights after he made some very rude remarks and threatened him earlier. He must have been killed by the impact."

Arthur's fears and suspicions had been confirmed, "So he did do that? I saw it happen but I wasn't sure."

The alphas sat in silence as the sun began to set, they weren't sure if it was safe to move Merlin yet. Arthur thought about what this all would mean in terms of the treaty with Garenth and how Merlin would be affected. He prayed that they could overcome both but the uneasy feeling in the back of his mind made him lose some of his hope. 

Merlin stirred moments later, he slowly opened his eyes. They held fear and uncertainty and it pained Arthur to see it. He gently stroked the omega's face and hair, "Are you okay?"

Merlin's eyes focused and then he buried his face in Arthur's tunic. His body was wracked with sobs, "I didn't mean to hurt him...is he okay? He just made me so angry...and with everything that had happened...I'm sorry!"

 

Arthur stroked his ears and held him close. "Shush, love clam down, everything will be fine but you need to be calm. The baby needs you to be calm. 

Merlin took shaky breaths but Arthur could tell that he was still crying. He allowed his mate to let everything really hit him for the first time. He held onto him and stroked his face and arms, trying offer any comfort he could. 

Gwaine seemed to hear something because he stood up and faced the opposite direction. "Sire, I believe the word has spread."

Arthur turned his head and saw a group of Garenthian knights led by their prince coming towards them. He stood lifting Merlin with him, the omega burrowing deeper into his chest. 

"We've come to take the murderer to the dungeons. He will be executed tomorrow at daybreak," the prince said looking at Merlin's form with disgust. 

Arthur pulled Merlin closer as he sobbed harder out of fear and remorse. "Caith, let me speak with your father first," he said as he stood in front of the group of angry alphas. 

The prince laughed, "You really think that he'll side with you over me?"

Arthur focused on Merlin and what he needed to do to protect him, over tearing this sorry excuse of a prince apart. He took a deep breath and then said, "No, but I would like to tell our side of the story before judgement is passed."

The prince rolled his eyes and Gwaine let out a growl. Arthur threw him a look and waited. The prince sighed, "Fine, although I really doubt that it will do anything."

Arthur gave a slight nod, "I will be in to see him once I can get my mate situated." He then turned and walked to the rooms that held his knights. Gwaine opened his door and Arthur set Merlin down on the bed. He curled in on himself and looked honestly lost. The king stood and looked at his knight. "Go and get the rest of the knights and bring them back here."

Once he was gone, Arthur went and knelt beside his mate. "Merlin, I need you to listen to me alright?"

Merlin's blue eyes met his own and his ears were laying against his ebony hair. He looked completely broken and Arthur wanted to pick him back up. "I didn't mean it, I was just so angry at being treated so poorly here and at what they did to Freya. I couldn't take it Arthur," he said tearfully. 

"Hush, I know and I'm not mad but remember what I said earlier. All of this stress isn't great for the baby or you. That's probably why you passed out earlier," he said brushing his fingers by the warlock's ears. "Now I'm going to leave you here with Lancelot and Gwaine. Elyan will go with me and come back if Olaf is unwilling to budge on his decision. If that happens, I will need to stay here to stall for as long as possible. That means you will need to go with them because they can keep you and the baby safe."

Merlin shook his head, "No! I won't leave without you! We won't survive without you, you know that."

Arthur's heart was breaking from Merlin's pleas, "Love, this is just a precaution. They have no qualms with me and shouldn't have any reason to hurt me. Hopefully I can convince Olaf of what really happened. If not, you go to your mother's and I will find you there. You'll be on our land then so no one can touch you."

Merlin's eyes were full of tears but he nodded, "I'll do it if you promise me you'll come back as soon as you can. I can't handle this alone."

Arthur pulled him close and kissed him, gripping his body like a lifeline. This could be the last time they were together for awhile and he wasn't going to waste it. He honestly wished that they had more time so that he could show Merlin just how much he loved him. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss and held his omega against him. 

They parted and Merlin looked completely broken. Arthur knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to do but it was for Merlin and the baby's own good. He grabbed the back of the omega's neck and applied pressure to the point where his back and neck met. It was a trick that mothers used to quiet their children and alphas could use to calm their mates. It caused immediate unconsciousness and would allow Arthur time to get Merlin out of Garenth. He laid his husband out on the bed and placed a kiss to his lips and then to his stomach. He grabbed the red neckerchief and pocketed it. He would need it later when they would be separated. 

Arthur exited the room and saw George, he sent him to pack their things and bring them back here. He then could see his knights coming up the hallway. He allowed Percival to go and place Freya along side Merlin. He then turned to the people he trusted most. "I need to speak with King Olaf and I can't be sure of his reaction, so I need you to take Merlin out of here discretely. You need to get him to Hunith's house near Mercia, but you'll need to get him onto Camelot land as soon as possible."

All four of the knights looked completely shocked and Lancelot was the first to break the silence, "Of course Sire, we would guard him with our lives. Are you sure that you don't need one of us to stay behind with you?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, Merlin will need you more. He is a complete wreck from this all and me not being there will just be worse on him. I can take care of myself, just insure his safety." He had to stop himself from adding a bit about their child. They had agreed that it wasn't time for everyone to know yet. Gwaine knew and he could make sure that Merlin and they're child were okay. "George should be done packing soon and then we can get you all out of here while I go and speak with the king."

Sure enough George came around the corner, "Your luggage is on the cart."

Arthur gave a nod of acknowledgement and then dismissed the knights to pack their things quickly. 

Soon everything was packed on the cart and the horses were prepared. He carried Merlin down and wrapped him in his cloak and furs to hide him on the cart. Freya curled up next to him and held him close since Percival would have to ride out. He smiled and then walked away as they departed. He needed to speak with the king now, he wanted to get back with Merlin as soon as possible.

Arthur walked into the council room where he was told the king would be. He saw Olaf and to his relief Caith speaking. The king sat back in his throne and looked straight at Arthur, "So my son says that you are displeased with my judgement."

"I am, but more so with the fact that you do not have all of the vantage points. I myself witnessed the encounter and believe that Merlin was reacting in self defense. The man had already threatened him and was making similar threats, since he was so cornered I believe his actions have been justified," he replied. 

"Was deadly force really necessary?" The king asked.

"No it wasn't, Bartholomew wouldn't have done anything," Caith replied glaring at Arthur. 

Arthur returned it, "Of course, just like he didn't do anything to Freya."

"That's enough!" The king said looking between them. "While things are different in your kingdom, we are in my kingdom. The omega killed a knight which is punishable up to death. I am willing to lower the sentence to a flogging of 25 lashes."

"But father that is ridiculous!" The prince argued. 

Arthur wanted to agree but held his tongue. He needed to give the party all the time they needed to get out of Garenth. "Thank you for you're graciousness, I hate to ask but is there anyway to salvage our treaty?"

"Of course, omegas are ruled not by their rational minds but by their hormones. After he receives his punishment we may continue with the treaty but I want him gone, out of my lands," the king said. 

Arthur smiled to himself, that would be easily done. 

The prince's face turned bright red, "Father, he killed one of our best knights! He deserves to die also!"

Arthur wanted to kill the prince. How dare he continue to try and take Merlin from him. 

"Caith, sometimes you must compromise. We do not want to lose Camelot because they are one of our strongest allies," the king replied. He turned back to the other royal expecting an answer. 

"Of course, but you see Merlin has already left Garenth. His servant was the one attacked and she was distraught. They had decided to leave for their sanity and well-being. You know how fragile omegas are. So I allowed them to go back home while I continue the tour," he replied, hoping that his act would buy them more time. 

The king frowned at him and the prince jumped at the chance to speak again, "Isn't that just convenient! And this just happened after I told him about being sentenced to death?"

Arthur was really holding his temper down now. "I insist on taking the punishment myself and punishing my omega once I am able to."

The prince looked pleased at this but the king looked troubled, "I cannot do that King Arthur, my only option now is to banish your omega from ever entering Garenthian lands after dawn tomorrow."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief but then wanted to hit something because he would have to now at least complete his trip to Esstir without any contact with Merlin. "Of course, Your Majesty again I thank you for your graciousness."

****************************************************************************************

Merlin woke up sweating and slightly nauseous. He sat up and looked around in fear. He thought back and remembered being with Arthur and planning to get away if he was going to be executed. The image of the broken knight popped into his head and his felt overwhelming guilt. He had done that with his magic, he had murdered a man and didn't even think about doing it. It had been instinct, he was a monster. He began to freak out, he deserved to die for taking a life like that but he didn't want to die. He couldn't, not while he was still pregnant. 

He felt someone touch his arm and he jumped. Freya's voice then came from beside him, "Don't worry we're almost in Camelot now. Arthur got us out in time."

Merlin felt for Arthur but his link was weak, meaning they were quite a distance apart now. He whined and rubbed his stomach gently. 

"When were you going to tell us?" Freya asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Merlin looked confused at first and then realized his action. He blushed, "Not till I started showing, is it obvious?" 

Freya shook her head, "Not to an alpha or beta, we omegas can smell the marker first, well besides the bonded. I just smelled it on you now because we were so close."

Merlin smiled at his friend and she smiled back weakly. Her eyes still wouldn't meet his like they had before. "None of that was your fault Freya," he tried to reassure her. 

She shook her head, "It was though, I went out alone and that's when they got me. Percival must despise me now but he's too sweet and kind to say so. I need to save him from a bad match." Her voice got smaller and smaller and he could hear the tears in her eyes. 

Merlin pulled her close and petted her hair gently, his Queen side taking over, "No, Percy loves you Freya you should've seen him earlier, wanted to kill me because I wouldn't let him see you."

He could feel the heat from her blush against his chest, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me, it's absolutely mortifying."

"It's fine really, with us being so close to the border meant that many of the women around us had been raped and needed medical attention. So I knew what to do sadly," he said blushing. 

Freya hugged him closer, "But you didn't have to. You're a royal and I'm just your servant."

Merlin blushed again, "Really I would've done it for anyone. I'm just glad you were not injured worse." After the words left his mouth Merlin wanted to kick himself, "That came out wrong Freya, I'm so sorry."

The smaller omega pulled away and wrapped herself into a ball, "No you are right, I deserved so much worse."

"No, no, no, Freya stop thinking like that. Those men were monsters and you didn't do anything to deserve that," he said rubbing her back. 

She stayed silent and watched the road. Merlin thought he really was a monster now. He honestly wished that he had recipe ex some punishment for his actions. Sure he had done it for a good reason but he still killed a man. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms and tail around them. He watched the road darken as the sun set and wondered what Arthur thought of him now. Maybe the knight would be correct now, once the baby was born he would be out on the street begging for any alpha to knot him. No he would never resort to that, he would end his own life first. He began to cry because he wanted to be able to see his child grow up and the opportunity to have more children with his alpha. Merlin didn't even have the strong reassurance or love from his mate at the moment, he felt so alone in the world. 

The wagon stopped a while later and he could hear everyone beginning to set up camp. The warlock refused to move until Gwaine came up, "Merlin, dinner is ready."

Merlin stayed silent, he wasn't hungry he just wanted to be with Arthur. 

"Merlin, you need to eat!" The alpha said using the tone that insure his submission. The omega obeyed but glared at the knight who just laughed, "Oh yes very intimidating but you see you hold nothing over me. While you are undeniably attractive you are not my omega and I really don't fancy Arthur killing me."

Merlin ate his dinner slowly, it was a beef and vegetable stew. The smell honestly made his stomach roll. He mostly ate the broth and was almost finished when Elyan went to open the pot again. The smell of cooking meat hit him and he covered his face. The omega could feel his stomach revolt and he dropped his bowl and ran off into nearby bushes. Merlin emptied the contents of his stomach and could hear the concern from the knights. He honestly just wanted to go and sleep now that he had emptied his stomach onto the ground. 

"Merlin," he heard Lancelot call from the other side of bush. "Merlin, are you okay?" 

"Fine, I guess that stew didn't agree with me," he croaked taking the water skin that was offered. He quickly rinse his mouth and then stood up. 

"Are you sure you're okay? Should we head back to Gaius?" The knight asked concern written on his face. 

Merlin shook his head, "My mother is a healer and Arthur expects us there." 

"Of course sire, is there anything you desire?" 

Merlin stood up, "Just a good nights sleep."

They walked back to the fire and Merlin saw that everyone setting up to lay around the fire. Gwaine had a spot set up for him with soft furs and Merlin's own cape. He went to lay down and tossed and turned uncomfortably. He hadn't been away from Arthur since they had been together and it was uncomfortable. 

Everyone was soon sleeping and Merlin felt his loneliness creep up again. He let out a sad sigh and flopped onto his side again, facing the fire and it's warmth. 

Gwaine shifted above his head and handed him something. Merlin looked at it curiously and realized that it was the shirt that Arthur had wore the day before. He grabbed it and rubbed his face against it purring. The knight whispered, "I figured if Arthur could have something of yours, you could have something of his. It's a comfort, at least it is for me." He pulled out a piece of lace handkerchief out from a bag around his neck and smelled it. 

Merlin let out a small smile and held the shirt close. He rubbed his face against it and felt the softness against his skin. The scent and familiar feel lulled him into a light and uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think or if you have questions.


	45. Chapter 44: Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and the Camelot Party travel to Hunith's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you guys! I've had 7 exams in the last week and I got mono and just life attacked me. Thank you so much for the response to this story it means so much to me and I hope Y'all keep it up because I love hearing from you. If you end up reading my author's notes, kudos to you! If you notice this you should comment with a few baby name ideas so I can get my list going. Your comments, ideas, and questions always get me thinking and help me develop the story more. I don't ever own Merlin. 
> 
> Questions:  
> So there was no ban on the knights or servants leaving, only Merlin which is why his got buried in blankets to be smuggled out.   
> Alphas and omegas only have a soul bond with their true mate and it is only truly activated after a full bonding. This causes the emotional tie and whole omega death if the alpha dies deal. Garenth doesn't acknowledge the soul bond as a real thing so they kinda ignore it and just bond for children or power.  
> Enjoy :)

Merlin had trouble sleeping that night. He tossed and turned never finding any comfort. He hadn't slept without someone with him in bed since he and Arthur had met. Those few nights away from his alpha had been spent with either Morgana or his mother. 

His inner omega wished to just go and lay next to Freya but he didn't want to intrude with her time with Percival. It would be so important to her healing process and he got her comfort throughout the day.   
A whine escaped his throat without his permission and Gwaine shifted above him. 

The young omega turned toward the fire and watched it dance in front of his eyes. He held the shirt against his cheek using it and his arm to pillow his head. He closed his eyes trying to find sleep again, he knew his body needed the extra sleep for the baby's growth but he couldn't find comfort without his alpha. 

The night continued the same and soon it was daylight. He watched at Gwaine got up to prepare for the and looked down as if to check on him. "Merlin, how long have you been up?" He asked kneeling down next to him. 

Merlin shrugged, he was honestly exhausted but he just felt empty and lost whenever he closed his eyes. He sat up to allow an easier conversation. 

Gwaine pet his ears and hair trying to offer some comfort. "You should've told me or Percival, he was on watch. You need rest, what would Arthur say if he saw you like this?"

Merlin looked ashamed, his ears flat against his hair and tail lying limply next to him, "I'm sorry I just didn't want to bother you because you have to ride all day."

"Merlin, you need the rest too," the knight said knowingly and Merlin lowered his gaze. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Merlin shook his head, "I haven't slept alone since I've been with Arthur and it's kinda stupid I know but I can't sleep alone anymore."

Gwaine smiled, "Now that I can fix! I've been know to share a bed with many a person."

Merlin knew Gwaine was joking but he couldn't keep the shocked and scared expression off his face. 

The knight ruffled the omega's hair, "I'm teasing, but I would be willing to offer you some comfort so you may sleep. On my word as a Knight of Camelot, nothing will happen between us."

Merlin smiled and then began to laugh, "Sorry but you're not my type, Gwaine."

The alpha smiled, "And you're too skinny for me."

Merlin felt a little better after that and ate the porridge that was handed to him by Freya. 

She had come to sit beside him on the log while everyone else packed up. "How're you feeling?" he asked. He saw her tense up and he wanted to kick himself for asking. 

Freya relaxed slightly but still answered timidly, "I'm ... sore."

Merlin felt himself relax but still wanted to make everything better for his friend. He knew that her progress would be very slow and tiring. His own was progressing and would be for awhile and he hadn't even actually been raped. This made him miss his alpha more, sure he had the protection of four other alphas, but without his alpha he felt vulnerable and lost. 

He thought over what Arthur could possibly be doing and he hoped that his husband was okay. Garenth was a cruel kingdom and Arthur was there by himself. Yes he was a strong alpha but Merlin would always worry about him especially when they weren't together, because he couldn't feel Arthur through their bond as strong.

Merlin must have been thinking for awhile because he jumped when Gwaine touched his shoulder and told him that it was time to ride on.

The day was long and boring as the two omegas rode on the cart. They had made it quite a great distance during the morning and Merlin helped Freya and George set up a lunch of dried meats and some wild vegetables and mushrooms that they had found nearby. The afternoon was when the exhaustion truly hit him and he slept curled up with Freya by his side sewing quietly. He hoped that he continued to offer some comfort to her but he didn't want to push her too far too fast.

Merlin was shaken awake by Gwaine. He looked around and noticed that it was dark and there was a fire already started. He made a confused mewl since his mind was still addled by sleep. The knight smiled, "We had to stop as it got too dark. Everyone else wanted to let you sleep but I thought that you shouldn't skip any meals." He handed Merlin some of the stew that the rest must have already eaten. He sniffed at it and could smell the cooked beef. He wrinkled his nose but began to eat anyways. "You'll sleep next to me tonight, I can be some comfort to you." 

Merlin nodded but pushed the bowl beside him. His stomach was rolling and he felt so uncomfortable. He shifted and tried to smile at his friend. His stomach all of a sudden revolted and he was curled beside the wagon emptying his stomach. He shook and sobbed on the ground grabbing the dirt into his palms. His stomach was doing somersaults and he couldn't calm down. Gwaine sounded far away and trying to sooth him with gentle touches that just felt wrong. He continued to sob in pain and confusion at not knowing what made him so sick. 

Gwaine continued to try and comfort him and soon Merlin began to calm down. He felt awful and really wanted to curl up and not move for the rest of his life. 

Finally he had calmed down and he was able to sit up and uncurl. Gwaine looked worried and asked if he was okay. Merlin nodded and stood up. Lance, Freya, and Percival were standing near them and looking concerned as well. He offered them a weak smile and they seemed to take some reassurance from it. 

Gwaine led him past them and offered the set of furs and blankets that were closest to the fire. Merlin curled up with Arthur's shirt against his face and allowed the knight to lie beside him. He was so exhausted that he slipped into sleep easily with the alpha's comforting presence.

Morning came too soon and Merlin still felt tired but his appetite was at least back. Freya made sure he had some bread that morning, giving him a very knowing smile. He figured that she must have known a lot about this kind of thing since she had been raised around other omegas. He was grateful for her help and knew that he could use her as a resource later on. 

They were on their way and Merlin felt like the journey was taking forever. While Arthur was with them, he had had the luxury of listening to the conversations of the knights. He was stuck with Freya and George now since the cart always brought up the rear of their party. George didn't speak much and Freya was content with silence while she sewed. 

The warlock decided to watch the clouds in the sky and dream about what his children would be like. He rubbed at his stomach and thought about the days to come when he would be noticeably pregnant. He could see the pride on Arthur's face and it left him with an pang in his heart. 

The cart jerked to a stop and Merlin looked around, he couldn't see why they had stopped except for a house that was in the neighboring field. The knights were dismounting, so he decided to get down from his perch on the folded furs. He finally thought about it all and figured that this must be his mother's new home. He ran forward quickly and opened the door without knocking. He heard a crash that must have been caused by his abrupt entrance. 

Inside his mother was standing over a broken bowl, he rushed forward and hugged her desperately. She gasped in surprise but clung to him just as tight. He inhaled deeply, although she carried no scent as a beta, she had always smelled of medicinal herbs and home. He held onto that as he let all of his feelings over the past few weeks rush over him. She just cooed and shushed him promising that everything was alright. He desperately wanted to believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked or if it dragged...I needed to get to the next few plot points and this got me there. I promise there is so much more planned for this. I just need to get well and actually have time to write about it all. 
> 
> Please sent me questions or anything you think about the story. I love to hear it and allow it to improve my writing later.


	46. Chapter 45: Mother's Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin spends time with his mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was able to get this up because I needed to write some affectionate stuff. So glad that those of you who have reviewed have liked what I had updated. I'm sorry these are so short but they will get long once we get to huge plot points.  
> Again this story is nothing without you guys, please let me know what you think and what you liked. It allows me to focus on certain aspects if I can.  
> I don't own anything with Merlin or the franchise.  
> Enjoy :)

His mother had held him as Merlin broke down in her arms. His sobbing was soon reduced to quiet hiccups, he was happy to be with her because she meant that he was safe. He thought this funny because really four alpha knights compared to one beta healer, it didn't make sense but he accepted it all the same. 

Merlin had finally calmed down enough that his mother held his head between her hands. He now stood slightly taller than her do she kept him hunched over. "Now that you've let your emotions run their course, tell me what's wrong. Where's Arthur?" 

Merlin explained how they got separated and found that he could actually have a better control on his emotions. His mother listened and carded her fingers through his hair.   
He finished and she went to put some water over the fire to boil. "Why don't you tell the others that they can come in now. I'll go and start making some food for midday since you guys probably haven't eaten yet. We'll talk more later," she said brushing the side of his face. 

He purred at the affection. It felt more comforting than any of the other touches he had received since Arthur sent them away. He couldn't explain why but he wasn't going to fight it if it was the only real comfort he would be afforded. 

The omega walked outside and found the knights and servants tending to the horses. He explained that they should come inside once everything was situated. He grabbed Freya and brought her back inside with him, sitting her in a chair. 

They must've looked a little lost and out of place without something to do because soon they were slicing bread and cheese for the meal under his mother's instruction. 

Merlin had to admit that he honestly missed all of the simple and small tasks he used to do. He had servants now and didn't get to do the tedious tasks which kept the kingdom running. 

Soon the meal was laid out and his mother called the alphas in to eat. They greeted her like she was their own mother and it made Merlin smile. They all ate in the kitchen with the alphas and George standing around since the table was just large enough for maybe four people to eat at.

After everyone had eaten their fill Merlin gathered the dishes and was about to ask his mother how to clean them, but Gwaine came and took them away before he could. He tried to steal them back but the knight avoided him easily and told him to sit down and rest. Elyan and Lance both shrugged as he huffed a sigh and sat back down beside his mother. 

Percival sat next to Freya as she continued to work on her sewing project. The other three alphas and the beta servant went outside to arrange things and clean the dishes Merlin assumed. His mother grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb in circles on the back of it. She smiled at him and then asked, "When were you going to tell me?"

Merlin cocked his head to the side honestly confused, "What are you talking about mum?"

"That I am going to be a grandmother!" she said excitedly gripping his hand tighter. 

He froze and tried to figure out how she knew. He had wanted to keep it quiet and just between he and Arthur but now it seemed to be leaking out and he felt as if soon everyone would know. 

His mother's face had fallen, "You did know, didn't you?" 

Merlin nodded, "I just don't understand how everyone else is finding out. Arthur and I weren't going to announce it for a little longer, enjoying keeping a secret to ourselves for a short while at least." He hands had went to his still flat stomach and the pain in his chest flared up. He missed Arthur and didn't want him to miss a moment of his pregnancy.

She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. "Oh baby, I didn't mean to upset you. I just knew because I've seen it before numerous times and Sir Gwaine kinda gave it away, since he's treating you like glass. You're my child and I would be able to tell what was wrong with you almost instantly, its a mother's instinct and you will soon understand."

"Why aren't you surprised by me going into heat so early? We always expected it to be when I matured at 18?" he asked into her shoulder.

"Morgana has been in contact with me and let me know that you had gone into heat and that you were being taken care of." Merlin blushed at that and continued to sit in her embrace. She continued, "You were never normal and we knew you wouldn't be. I didn't know what to expect once your father was gone and I just hoped that your True Alpha would find you before your time came. Arthur is everything I could have wanted for you and he's proven that time and time again. I just hope he comes to collect you soon, bonding between the parents and the litter is very important, especially early on and you'll need his support and affection throughout this time."

Merlin nodded but sat up his mother went to prepare tea for them. Now he noticed that Percival was gone. Freya gave him a shy smile, "Do you need anything?"

"No Freya I'm fine, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, I'm nothing compared to you," she said looking down her brown ears twitching. 

Merlin wrought his tail, "That's not true Freya, you're my friend. I do hope that you are okay and I want you to come to me if you need anything."

She bowed her head in deference, "Of course, Sire."

Merlin rolled his eyes and decided not to fight it. He saw his mother come in and smile at both of them. "How about we do something that I did when I was pregnant with you?"

Freya looked up but didn't make any attempt at answering. Merlin smiled at his mother and nodded. She set the tray she was carrying down. 

"Can I have some of that string Freya darling?" his mother asked gently. Freya nodded and handed her the spool of thread. She quickly broke an arm's length sized piece off and handed the spool back. She then looked to him, "Can I have your wedding ring?" Merlin nodded and pulled his ring off for the first time since he had been married. His finger felt lighter now. He watched as she tied the string to his ring. She then walked over to the cot that was next to the wall. "Come lay down Merlin."

He obeyed and laid down on the cot. His mom called Freya over and gave her the string with his ring on it. She told her to hold the ring over his stomach and watched what happened. Merlin watched with rapt attention and saw Freya follow the instructions. 

The ring was still for a moment and then began to swing back and forth. He looked up and saw Freya standing as still as possible, he knew she wasn't moving the string. She gasped and he quickly looked down at the ring again, it was turning in circles now. He wasn't quite sure what it meant but then he saw the ring stop and then swing back and forth again. After a few moments it stopped. Merlin looked up and saw Freya's confused and shocked face and his mother's almost blinding smile. 

"What was that?" Merlin asked sitting up and looking at them both.

Freya answered first, "It's an old trick, to tell the gender of the baby. I have only seen it done once before and they were just having one."

"Mum what does she mean? I don't understand," he asked almost panicking. 

She came over and sat behind him rubbing his back, "Shh...I've read that it's very typical for omegas to bare multiples. You're apparently having triplets, the test reveals gender and number you are carrying and your results were very definite."

"So, I'm having three children?" he asked trying to process it all.

"Yes, and you'll have two boys and a girl. We can't be definite of an order or anything but you can at least be aware, which will be helpful." she explained still rubbing his back. "Arthur will need to be back soon, the babies will draw from your magic and energy, your bond will be helpful but not with him so far away from you. Your bond is new and so not as strong as it could be."

Merlin rubbed his stomach and could now envision three babies needing his attention and love. He felt overwhelmed and didn't have his alpha there to reassure him. He felt dizzy and then his vision and mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name ideas? Let me know what you thought! Again sorry its short!


	47. Chapter 46: Stand-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Caith are at each other's throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the responses so far! I am so happy to hear that y'all love the triplets. I am still taking name suggestions to build a list of possibilities. Every comment makes my day so much better. 
> 
> I don't own Merlin!

Arthur could not believe that his plan had worked. He had hoped it would and it did without a hitch. The only issue seemed to be that they would be separated and he wouldn't be able to protect his mate or their unborn child. But he could deal with that as long as Merlin was safe and sound with his mother and the knights. 

He spent the evening in his room and slept with Merlin's neckerchief across the top of his pillow. It offered a small bit of reassurance but he was still on edge. The few nights that he and Merlin had spent apart had been sleepless and he knew that these would be too. His inner alpha was on edge without his omega near and he knew that he would be more volatile without Merlin there to calm him.

The blonde alpha woke Early the next day and dressed in his ceremonial clothing. He was so ready to get out of here and far enough into Esstir's lands that he could shift course and make it back to Merlin and the rest of their party. Pregnant omegas were almost as vulnerable as omegas in heat. As Merlin got farther along, he would rely more on Arthur for his basic needs to be met. His body would urge him to protect the baby at all cost and give himself over to his instincts. Arthur honestly couldn't wait to see their child, with Merlin's exquisite pale skin and bone structure and his own strong bloodline, his heirs would be rival to any in the five kingdoms. Camelot would be able to stand for a long time with Pendragons at the top.

A servant had come to bring him to the treaty signing. He arrived and quickly got through the signing ignoring the prince with stoic grace that he had learned as a child when dealing with Morgana. 

Celebrations had begun but Arthur couldn't even enjoy the wine and conversations because his mind was with Merlin. The king leaned over to him, "King Arthur, are you not enjoying the celebrations?"

"I am, I just worry about the party travelling back to my kingdom. My omega is rather good at finding trouble. Once I get word from my knights I will be reassured," he responded. 

"Yes, they can be quite troublesome. When will you be leaving us?" he asked drinking from his goblet.

Arthur thought about it and said, "I hope to leave this afternoon if possible. I am trying to get back to my kingdom as soon as possible and I still need to visit Esstir and Mercia."

"Of course, my son pointed out that you sent your guard away with your omega so I offer him and some of our knights to you. They will insure your safe passage to Esstir," the king said as Caith came up and smiled. 

Arthur held in a grimace, he didn't want to deal with the annoying prince but he would to maintain good relations and not insult his alli. "Thank you, King Olaf, if you believe you can spare him then I will take the offered guard."

Caith frowned as his reply and Arthur's knowing smile, he knew how to play this game he had a sister after all. He would deal with the prince as civilly as he could and hopefully be done with him for a while.

The celebrations were still going after a few more hours and Arthur was getting anxious. He wanted to get out of Garenth tonight if possible. He found the king and explained that he wanted to make some headway before it was too dark to ride. 

"Of course, of course, your horse is ready and please come back anytime you wish!" he said obviously drunk.

Arthur gripped his arm and turned to leave the room. Caith followed him out of the hall. They made it to the horses and mounted with the two knights that were riding out with them. 

The group exited the city and Arthur rode at the head of the group. He focused on getting to Esstir so that he could find his way to Merlin. Caith rode up beside him, "So you may be able to talk arond my father but I know what you did."

Arthur tried to ignore him but he just kept talking to him. Arthur just blocked him out until he mentioned Merlin. 

"You know that mate of yours is quite beautiful. I'm sure he's wonderfully feisty in bed, if yesterday was any indication." He said obviously trying to draw a reaction. "I'm sure your alpha knights love to have such a rarity at their disposal during their leave at the moment." 

Arthur let out a low growl. He didn't know how long he could take this talk. 

"Oh that's right, you actually care for the little whore. I'm surprised because really we could have any omega we could ever want," the arrogant prince said.

Arthur wished that he could run him through with his sword, but that would not be his wisest decision. He resorted to just saying, "I wouldn't insult an alpha's bond mate if I were you."

"Is that a threat? Because I should remind you that we are on my lands," he growled.

Arthur almost wanted to laugh at the threat, he knew he could take the snobbish Prince down easily. "It's not a threat Caith, just advice. Insulting an omega that is part of a soul bond is dangerous and you are lucky that I don't feel as if you can actually harm Merlin now."

The prince still looked aggravated, "You threaten me again and I will not hesitate to take you out Pendragon."

Arthur decided to ignore him now and just to continue to ride as if the Prince of Garenth didn't exist.

It was dark soon and they needed to stop. They dismounted and Arthur went to collect firewood. He didn't want to be around the Garenthians more than he had to. 

Soon he was back and the fire was going. The two knights were cooking dinner and he decided to rubdown his horse and try and relax. he kept his ears tuned in to what the other alphas were saying. They must've thought him far enough away because he heard Caith say, "Once we get to Esstir and are suppose to leave, I want you to continue to follow him Tintagel. I need that omega to pay for what he has done."

Arthur couldn't handle it anymore, his blood was boiling and he honestly wanted to kill the prince. He rushed towards them yelling, "I told you that you shouldn't threaten Merlin. If we were in Camelot I would have you killed for such talk. You have no respect for the history and heritage of our people! If you even so much a attempt to touch my omega I will personally kill you!"

The prince stood toe-to-toe with him, "I told you not to threaten me Pendragon!" 

There was pain in the back of his skull and he saw start darkness overcome him. He hoped that Merlin would be safe since no one knew where he was. The knights would take care of him and of course his mother, but he knew thatif he died here so would Merlin and their unborn child. Never had he hated his biology so much. He just needed Merlin to be safe and sound, he could focus on the prince's threats later, once they were together. 

His last thoughts before complete darkness were of Merlin's smiling face and wonderful scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe next chapter will also be Arthur's POV and I should be able to write this weekend so expect it up soon. Sorry for the shortness but I need to break it up for my own reasons.   
> Let me know what you think!


	48. Chapter 47: Druids and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets some interesting people and finally is able to reunite with Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so wonderful and I am so grateful to each and every one of you who ever reads any part of my story. To make something this big and have it be so popular is mostly on you guys. I never thought I'd be considering a series for anything I've written and I just wanted to tell you all thank you so much! I honestly can't believe you all like my writing enough review or even read it continuously. I just wanted to say that.   
> I'm just a poor university student that writes fanfiction for fun. I own nothing and make no money what so ever.   
> Enjoy:)

Arthur woke with his head pounding. He went to rub his face when he felt something cool and wet against the side of his head. His eyes snapped open and then he looked around for the Garenthian prince and his men. There were torches and tents all around him. He felt the pain in his skull from sitting up too fast after an injury. 

He continued to survey his surroundings until he saw a small boy sitting near by on a fallen log. The boy had large light blue eyes and dark hair and ears. He looked at Arthur curiously. The alpha clasped his hands over his knees and asked, "Where am I?" He figured that he wasn't going to be harmed if they hadn't hurt him before now. 

The boy cocked his head to the side, his ears twitching slightly. "You are the Once and Future King, bringer of the golden age of Albion."

Arthur sighed, of course he would end up with crazy people after being left to die by a psychotic prince. "Okay but that doesn't tell me where I am?" 

The boy just looked at something behind him and smiled. Arthur turned his head and winced in pain but saw an older gentleman with curly silver hair and dark green robes with interesting runes on them. "Hello Arthur Pendragon, you had taken quite a beating when we found you. We healed you as much as we could but head injuries are too tricky to heal with magic, many things can go wrong."

"You're Druids?" He asked. 

The man nodded, "Yes, we heard the altercation you were in. After the other men left, we brought you back here and healed your injuries. It is least we can do for one with such a great destiny."

Arthur was confused now, "Why do you say that?"

The boy came closer and sat next to Arthur on the ground, "You and Emrys will bring true peace to the land."

Arthur looked to the older Druid, "I still don't understand."

The man gave a kind smile, "You have restored the equality in Camelot but making Emrys a King beside you. The balance shall be restored fully when omegas become equal to alphas throughout the realm."

"Emrys has brought about the time of the omega," the boy said with the same calm expression. 

"Calm, down Mordred, King Arthur has not been around the prophecies and needs a bit of time to adjust to hearing such news of destinies," the man chastised the youth. 

The boys ears went flat against his head and he looked contrite, "I am sorry Iseldir."

Arthur was reminded of Merlin through the action. He dearly missed his omega and the comfort he brought the alpha. Merlin's presence through their bond was comfort enough but with their distance was weakening to the connection. He really just wanted to be back with Merlin and in their own kingdom. King Bayard and King Cenred could come to Camelot under the pretense of Merlin being in the delicate condition of pregnant omega. 

Arthur was also confused with the referral to this Emrys person. He decided to voice his concern, "Who is Emrys? I married Merlin of Ealdor, he's my true bond mate. I'm sorry if I messed up whatever prophesy but I didn't sign up for any of that in the first place."

Iseldir smiled, "Emrys is the prophecy's name for the first male omega in two centuries. His is of magic itself and his power will bring the male omega's back into a healthy existence. His magic has already brought male omegas into the world again and they will flourish more once his fertility is proven to the old religion."

Arthur felt rather overwhelmed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was exactly like growing up as a prince, something that was going to happen that he couldn't change. He didn't like not being in control of his life and ever since he met his omega, he'd lost most of the control he had before. 

"Could you tell me where I am exactly?" He asked trying to be polite as he could. His alpha side was on edge constantly without any relief. He needed Merlin to relax the tension in his body and instincts. 

The elder Druid nodded, "You are within your own land now, we can get you and your horse to the road in the morning."

Arthur felt a rush of relief. He was safe within Camelot, Caith couldn't come after him here. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this favor. I am in your debt."

Iseldir's expression didn't change, "The Druids do not wish for payment, just peace. You and Emrys have done much already and if you fulfill your destiny, that will be more than we could ever ask."

Arthur felt happy yet unsure all at the same time. He knew the Druids were peaceful but with his fathers reign of distrusting all things magic that couldn't be controlled by him, he hadn't dealt with them before. "Well, I thank you all the same for your healing and protection."

The Druid nodded and turned to Mordred, "He may sleep within your tent."

The young boy bowed his head in deference and then turned his gaze onto Arthur, "Follow me."

The king obeyed and followed the small boy through the numerous tents and into a smaller one. The structure was full of pillows, blankets, and furs. The boy sat down on the pile of furs and crossed his legs. Arthur followed suit and then asked, "You stay here alone?"

The boy nodded his blue eyes filled with sadness, "My parents were killed by King Uther for having Druid runes in the market in Camelot."

Arthur felt horrible, "I'm truly sorry, my father was a very misguided man. I am trying to right his wrong doings." 

"A son should not be held accountable for triumphs or sins of the father. He is his own person and should be held to his own actions. You have already proven yourself different," Mordred said looking far off. 

Arthur thought that the boy looked like a very young version of his mate. His bone structure was less dramatic but he had the same dark hair and ears, blue eyes, and pale skin. He decided to figure out the boys status, "So why didn't you move with one of the other people, why sleep all alone?" 

The boy looked sad again but he didn't look as far off, "I am the only male omega, so I must have my own tent."

Arthur cocked his head in confusion, "Then why am I sleeping here? I'm an alpha, bonded but still an alpha. Not that I would ever, with anyone but still that goes against alpha and omega nature."

Mordred blushed, "No, we all know you would never abuse your power as a ruler or alpha, you and Emrys are too pure of heart and dedicated to each other. It's because you are a true bonded alpha that you shall sleep here, you pose no threat to me or my virtue."

Arthur wanted to blush and look away in embarrassment. This boy who looked about six summers old was making him, a married and bonded alpha who was expecting a child of his own, blush like some virgin bride. "Well I thank you for the confidence and trust. I need to rest now for I have a lot of traveling tomorrow."

Mordred nodded and then curled up on the furs tucking his tail around himself and going right to sleep. 

Arthur pulled off his chainmail, belt and sword and laid down as far from the young omega as possible. He didn't want his instinctual side to have any type of temptation. He was faithful and wanted to stay so. He pulled out Merlin's neckerchief and inhaled his sweet scent of pine and smoke with his own earthy and cooked sugar tones. He couldn't wait to get back to his omega. He knew that they wouldn't be separated again for as long as he could prevent it. 

The next morning brought him hope.   
He would be reunited with his Wha if all went well. He pulled all of his gear on and walked outside. 

Iseldir and Mordred were standing by Trent. The alpha was glad to see that his horse was okay. He approached and mounted the beast. 

Mordred was to be his guide back to the roads. Iseldir was certain that the young omega could handle himself with his talents. 

Arthur wouldn't argue but wished the boy luck when they had to part ways once Arthur had gotten his bearings back. 

The alpha king rode quickly the rest of the day and by nightfall he was nearly to his mother-in-law's house. He pushed forward even though he couldn't see very well. Once he got to the field he dismounted at seeing the fire and tents set up. He tied Trent near the other horses and got him taken care of before going to greet his men. 

Lancelot was the only one up on watch, "It is good to see you safe sire, did the treaty work out?"

Arthur clapped the knight on the back, "It is signed but much has happened since, I will brief you all tomorrow once I have rested."

"Of course my lord, Merlin will be very pleased to see you," he said. 

"How has he been?" He asked concerned. 

"Distant and withdrawn, Elyan were going to go out and find you had you not returned by tomorrow. A true bond mate is to be treasured and we didn't want him to be lost," the knight said, his voice full worry. 

"Yes, thank you for looking out for him, I'm going to go and see him and Hunith now," Arthur replied, he needed to make sure Merlin was okay. 

"Of course Sire," Lancelot replied with a smile. 

Arthur walked towards the house and opened the door quietly. He saw a form shift on the bed near the wall. Hunith walked towards him, "Oh thank the gods! He's been so upset since he arrived. I'm so happy you're okay," she replied hugging him close. 

"It was the only way to insure his safety. If there had been another way I would've taken it, but I'm here now," he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I know dear, this is such an important time in the pregnancy for you to be here. Merlin will be so happy," she said stepping back. "I'll go and sleep outside with the boys, they've been so kind and helpful."

Arthur shook his head, "No, I couldn't take your bed."

"Arthur, you and Merlin are at a critical point in his development and still newlyweds. Believe it or not I remember that time of my life. One night on a bedroll will not kill me," she said grabbing her shawl. 

He blushed and accepted the kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for everything Hunith."

"Just put that smile back on his face," she said before shutting the door behind her. 

Arthur looked towards the bed and could see his omega curled up around his stomach, unconsciously guarding their child. He wanted to go and lay with him but needed to get changed out of his gear first. 

He quickly slipped off his boots and gear and then pulled off his chainmail. It hit the ground and he cringed at the sound echoing through the silent room. 

Merlin shifted on the bed, "Mum?"

Arthur shook his head and then said, "If you'd rather sleep with her, I can go and get her to come back." 

Merlin was suddenly up and flinging himself at the alpha. Arthur caught him and held him close as He sobbed and clung to him. "You're okay and here," he sobbed. 

Arthur planted gentle kisses against his face and ears, whispering sweet nothings and promises of never leaving again. 

Finally Merlin calmed down and Arthur was able to sit them on the cot. He captured the omega's lips in a passionate kiss that unleashed all of his feelings. 

Merlin's grip tightened and then he was pulling at their clothes. Arthur then felt a slight wind that he associated with his mate's ability of magically ridding them of their clothing. 

He gently moved them so that he was holding himself above his husband. He placed kisses down his neck and torso as Merlin made desperate mewls of need and pleasure. He got to Merlin's still flat stomach and places gently kisses around his navel, "Little one, I missed you also but your mother and I need to be together now."

"Ones," Merlin said looking down at him. 

Arthur's head snapped up, "what?"

"I said ones, there are three Pendragon children growing inside me," he said blushing. 

Arthur grabbed his mate's face and kissed him trying to communicate his pride and love. He was astonished and just overly proud of his perfect omega mate. He pulled away and looked into Merlin's beautiful eyes, "How are you even real?" 

Merlin blushed and shrugged, "We're true bonded."

Arthur kissed him again, "That we are and I'd like to show you how much I missed you."

Merlin smiled and leaned up to kiss him again while grinding his hips up. 

Arthur growled grabbing his left hip and holding his omega still. He quickly brought Merlin's legs up and hooked them around his waist. Quickly aligning himself and driving into the tight slick heat of his mate. 

Merlin cried in pleasure and had tears running down his face. Arthur worried at first but could sense Merlin's love and pleasure through their bond. He continued to drive into him enjoying his mate's tight heat. 

Soon they were both shouting in pleasure. He collapsed on top of Merlin in a pile if sweaty room and heaving chests. 

"Gods I missed you," he said into Merlin's hair after they had situated themselves with the omega wrapped in the alpha's arms. He was comforted by just having Merlin here against his chest. 

Merlin made a contented mewl and they fell asleep with their hands against where their children were growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the top and I hope to get another chapter up soon!   
> Let me know what you thought/ any ideas or questions you have.


	49. Chapter 48: Reunited and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Arthur and Merlin are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am honestly so thankful for each and every one of you that ever reads any part of this. Those of you who comment and review allow me to continue and become a better writer. You have no idea how much every comment, review, follower, and favorite means to me. Those emails make me smile so much!  
> So this chapter is an explanation of what is happening next and why. Caith isn't gone by any means. (I love that you guys love to hate him). Mordred is also coming back later so don't worry.   
> Anyways, I have never owned Merlin ever in my life.  
> Enjoy!

Merlin woke slowly the next morning curled in Arthur's arms. He mewled happily and turned over to look at his alpha. The blonde looked peaceful and more like his actual age. His face was devoid of the stress that had aged him already. Merlin hoped that happier times would be coming in their future with the hope of three babies on the way.

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's golden hair and felt a bump on the back of his head. Arthur groaned and opened his eyes. Merlin pushed his confusion through their bond.

Arthur looked sheepish for a second and then said, "Caith and his men had a little fun while we were on our way to Esstir. The druids healed the rest of the injuries but said that head injuries were too dangerous to heal through their magic."

Merlin felt angry at the Garenthian Prince, why did he wish to cause so much harm to them. He quickly looked over Arthur's body to find any other signs of his altercation with the other young royal. He couldn't see anything else besides the goose egg that was on the back of his head. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked giving the alpha a glare that he had learned from his sister-in-law.

Arthur had the sense to look sheepish again, "I actually wasn't going to worry you, its not good with your condition."

Merlin sat up on his knees and poked the alpha in the chest, "How dare you decide things for me! I am your bond mate Arthur Pendragon and you made me your equal meaning that I need to help you make decisions. I am your balancing piece, why are you blocking me out?" He had allowed all of his feeling of fear of losing his alpha and the stress of being away from each other while he was so vulnerable to hit him at once. There were tears in his eyes by the end of his accusations.

Arthur brushed his hand along Merlin's ribs and he pulled away. Seeing the hurt on his husband's face made him feel sorry for the outburst but Arthur needed to understand his feelings. 

"I'm sorry love, I thought that I would be helping you by keeping you stress-free," he said, his eyes pleading with Merlin.

Merlin pulled away farther, "We were separated for almost three days without any word from you! I was so worried Arthur, if I was going to expire at any moment because you died."

Arthur sat up, "Three days? I was only gone two days!"

Merlin was crying again and he shook his head. He didn't understand why he was so upset. He was just so scared the last days of not getting to see Arthur ever again. His emotions were overwhelming him.

He finally allowed his alpha to pull him into his chest and Arthur kissed the tears from his cheeks, "Shh...Love, I'm here now. The druids must have spent longer healing me than I thought, I'm so sorry that I worried you so much. I couldn't get word to you because I was always being watched by Caith and his men. I didn't mean to be gone that long either. 

"I promise that we won't separate again unless we absolutely need to. Please calm down or I will have to get your mother to sedate you," Arthur said while still leaving kisses against the side of his face and ears. 

Merlin felt the distress melt away and he allowed Arthur to hold him and sooth his worries. He sat there curled into his alpha's chest. He finally calmed down enough to talk again, "I'm sorry, I just worried so much and I wanted you to be here."

Arthur made a comforting growl and gently rubbed Merlin's back. He leaned down and captured Merlin's mouth in a kiss. He mewled pleased with the affection and was just happy to have everyone he cared about safe and sound. 

Arthur pulled away, "So how did you happen to find out that we are having triplets?"

Merlin blushed, "Mum knew this old trick that could tell the gender of the baby and we tried it."

Arthur raised his eyebrows expectantly, "And?"

The omega smiled happily, "Two boys and a girl."

Arthur looked completely in awe and full of love, "Did you figure out their secondary genders?"

Merlin's face fell, he hadn't thought about that yet. He quickly tried to think of something to keep his alpha happy with him. "I can ask Mum, but I don't know yet."

Arthur continued to beam with pride, "I honestly couldn't care less, as long as you and the babies are happy and healthy."

Merlin nodded, "Of course."

The couple sat in each other's presence and enjoyed being together again. Merlin knew that his inner omega would not be content unless he was with his alpha. He was going to become super attached already with the pregnancy hormones but this would cause the change to happen sooner.

Arthur hummed happily, "So, I think we should head back to Camelot soon. I want to announce our good news now."

Merlin purred at this idea, "I like the sound of that, but what about the other treaties?" 

"We'll, have a feast after the announcement and there we can meet with King Bayard and King Cenred. They can both have their negotiations in the following days but that way you can stay rested and out of harm's way," Artur said rubbing his ears gently.

Merlin purred, "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

They were interrupted by Hunith entering the house, "Good Morning boys, did you sleep well?"

Merlin blushed and averted his eyes. Yes his mother obviously knew that he and Arthur had a healthy sexual relationship, he had gone through his first heat with his alpha and was carrying his own litter of children, but facing it head on was completely different.

His mother moved around the kitchen and he assumed that she was preparing for breakfast. She came out and handed him a cup of mint tea. He took it and drank the liquid quickly. After spending hours emptying his stomach yesterday, his mother had offered to make him a special mint tea that would calm his nausea. He was suppose to drink it right when he woke up, before he went to sleep, and any other time he became sick. His mother had told him that losing any weight would be harmful to his and the babies health, so he drank the strong tisane whenever it was placed in his hands.

Arthur got up and got dressed in the clothes that his mother must have brought inside for him. Merlin quickly did the same and was dressed for the day. He sat back on the bed and ran his tail through his hands, watching Arthur get ready for the day.

Soon everyone came in to eat and each of the knights greeted their true king. They all seemed happier now that everyone was within the same party again. Merlin sat at the table and Gwaine sat down beside him, "I see that you had a very eventful night."

Merlin rolled his eyes along with Elyan and Percival. Lancelot was speaking with Arthur and Freya and George were helping with the breakfast. "You do realize that I'm almost desensitized to your humor Gwaine."

The knight frowned, "Come on Mer-lin, you love my charm."

"The only one who loves your charm that much is yourself Gwaine, " Merlin said as he shook his head but was trying to hold in his laughter at the same time. Gwaine was now pouting and honestly it was hilarious. 

Elyan was trying to stay upright but was failing and holding his side. Percival just crossed his arms and shook his head at the sight.

Arthur and Lancelot turned towards them. The blonde raised his eyebrow, "What is going on?"

Elyan was still laughing and Gwaine pouting, so Percival explained, "Merlin outwitted Gwaine and Elyan lost it."

Merlin got a curious look from his husband and he just shrugged, kind of very confused at what was going on. He and Gwaine joked around all the time but it was normally just between them both. He gave Arthur a shrug. 

Lancelot smiled and stood beside the still pouting Gwaine. Arthur sat between him and Merlin. Then his mother and the servants brought out bread and cheeses for breakfast. Percival stood and elbowed Elyan to stand also. Freya and his mother took the two seats and served everyone some of the food.

Merlin ate his food slowly hoping that he would be able to hold onto his food today. He didn't want to worry everyone again like he had yesterday. He wanted to make their announcement within their kingdom but he knew that the others would catch on soon enough if he kept throwing up everything he ate. He also didn't want to worry Arthur anymore than he already was. 

After everyone had eaten, Arthur began to speak, "So, I made it back late last night after I had to be saved by the druids because Caith and two of his men knocked me out and beat me."

Merlin tried to school his expression and watch that of the rest of the group. His mother looked like she wanted to pull Arthur into a hug keeping him safe forever and the knights all looked as if they were about to murder the Garenthian prince. He honestly could relate to them all but he needed to remain calm and support whatever his alpha wanted to do.

"I say we go and tell King Olaf of his son's threats and attack, He and his knights have gotten away with murder and we have sat back and done nothing but tried to protect our own," Percival said looking straight at Arthur. 

Merlin couldn't agree more but he watched Arthur, ready to intervene if things began to get out of hand. He quickly turned to Freya and made sure that she was okay. He could actually see her shaking He reached across the table and rubbed her hand gently. She tried to smile but couldn't seem to get control of her tremors. He beckoned his mother over and asked her to escort Freya outside to get away from the alphas' anger and heated conversation. Arthur needed him here and He really wouldn't be any help to Freya in this situation. George followed them out for added protection and Merlin was honestly grateful. 

Merlin brought he attention back to the discussion at hand. "I can't do that," Arthur replied.

"Why not?" Elyan asked as he and Percival took their previous seats at the table.

Merlin had wondered the same thing but had never gotten an explanation because he had been so distressed before. 

"I was in a party with two Garenthian knights and their prince in their lands, no matter what I say it will always be overruled in Garenth, I don't have support behind my claims," Arthur said sounding defeated. 

Merlin made a sad noise and rubbed his alpha's arm, trying to bring some sort of comfort. Arthur placed his hand against the omega's and gave a small nod of thanks.

"I'm sorry Sire but I have to disagree, your word as a king should be taken at the highest level of confidence,"Lancelot said.

Arthur looked sad again, "Thank you Lancelot, but that is not how this works."

Merlin felt sad at this statement, he couldn't stand the fact that his alpha was upset. He agreed with Lancelot and the knights but Arthur's explanations were starting to make sense but he wasn't in anyway happy about it and he could tell that Arthur wasn't pleased either. 

Gwaine growled at his right, "That is complete shit and you know it, I don't mean you any disrespect but they tried to poach your pregnant mate and then kill you. That should be grounds for war."

Merlin froze at the words, he wasn't sure if it was the exposure of their secret and his vulnerable state or the mention of a war that could take Arthur away from him and their children when they needed him most. 

Arthur's arm immediately went around the omega's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

Gwaine looked apologetic, "I didn't mean to break my word Sire, it just slipped in my anger."

Arthur shrugged it off, "Nothing is harmed, we were actually going to reveal it to everyone when we got back and hold a feast to announce it to the court, our allies, and the people of Camelot."

Merlin nodded and smiled to his friend, yes he liked having just a few people knowing but now that there was a threat he needed people to know. The more who knew now, the more he and their children were protected. He finally looked around and saw all of the alphas around him looking happy. 

Each came up and patted Arthur on the back and petted Merlin's ears and hair. He purred at the affection and pride shown by the other alphas in their group. His own alpha was beaming with pride and they silently agreed that the exact number of their first litter could be revealed later in Camelot.

After everything had calmed back down, Arthur explained that they wouldn't be taking any action until Garenth made the first move. The knights seemed unhappy but would obey their alpha king. Merlin didn't quite agree either but if his alpha believed that it was the correct move then he would support him fullheartedly.

Everyone agreed that they would leave later that day to return to the citadel and Merlin honestly couldn't be happier to be headed home. He wanted to be with Morgana and Gwen again and have help with dealing in Freya's new dissociation issues. He needed to have a routine again and to be caught up on the happenings within the omega circles. Merlin just wanted to be back home again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	50. Chapter 49: Returning to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys! I had hell week right before break and then I went on a mission trip to rebuild houses so I didn't have time or internet to successfully sit down and write like I normally do. I am so sorry! But I'm back, hopefully.   
> To my all of my readers, thank you so much for reading, if one if you even likes this then I'm happy. To those who review, you have no idea what it means to me to get each of those notifications. I really just write for fun so to have people who are so engaged makes me just wanna cry. You have no idea what this means to me and how far this has come because of you all. Please continue if you like it or just pop by to say hello and tell me what you think.   
> Again, Merlin isn't mine :(.  
> Enjoy!

Morgana sat at her window reading over this week's reports while Gwen was preparing garments for her brother-in-law's expanding body. They wanted Merlin to have everything he needed, without having to worry about anything. The window was open and the warm summer evening breeze was blowing through the room. 

She turned to look at the courtyard when she heard shouting below. The stable hands were rushing around and she cocked her head in curiosity, Leon didn't have men out on patrol that would be returning today. She stood and beckoned Gwen to follow her and they walked down to the courtyard. 

People were still rushing around when they arrived and Morgana couldn't get a single person's attention. She was about to grab one of the servants when she saw her brother and Merlin ride in through the gates followed by the rest of their party and Hunith. She smiled as she saw Merlin sitting against his alpha's chest looking tired but content. They stopped and dismounted, Merlin rushing over to embrace her in a hug. He breathed a sigh of relief into her hair, "It's good to be home."

Morgana nodded, "It's good to have you back but you left nearly a fortnight ago, why are you back do soon?" 

Merlin looked pained and then turned to look towards Arthur, who gave a nod and gentle smile. He turned back to her his ears low on his head and tail in his hands, "Could we discuss this after supper?"

Morgana wanted to sweep him up in her arms, he had such innocence and happiness before, now he looked as if the world was his enemy. She would stop at nothing to make whoever hurt her Queen pay. Merlin deserved the world for what he had endured already and she wouldn't stand for anyone else hurting him ever. She nodded, "Of course, Leon can catch Arthur up on state affairs, I have kept him updated. You, Freya, and your mother should come up right away."

Merlin gave a small smile and then went to grab the other two women and explain to Arthur what was going on. He came back shortly with the two women following. 

Hunith quickly grabbed Morgana in a tight hug, "Thank you for keeping me updated on Merlin, it is such a comfort when I know he forgets to write me!" 

Morgana smiled, the woman had become like a mother to anyone in the Pendragon household. It had been a comfort to her when she had lost her mother so young. She honestly loved the woman as if she were her own mother and welcomed giving up the caretaker role for however long she was staying. "We are glad to have you back, how long will you be with us?"

She shrugged pulling away, "I need to get Merlin through this first pregnancy."

"Gaius is more than capable of handling Merlin's pregnancy," Morgana said cocking her head to the side. 

The beta woman looked flustered, "I know that Gaius is medically capable of handling Merlin during this time but I have actually carried an omega child and Merlin needs someone who understands that and he is in the role that other women would normally ask advice from."

Morgana nodded, it made sense. None of the royal household had children now and it would be more beneficial for Merlin to have someone who had been through a birth before, who better than his own mother. 

The group walked inside and to Morgana's chambers, Gwen went to wrap her arms around Freya. The smaller omega servant let out a distressed cry and crumpled into a quivering ball on the floor. Morgana looked towards Merlin who was now baring his arms and trying to quiet her. He looked towards the other servant, "Could you get Sir Percival? Freya needs him now." 

Gwen looked worried and contrite but bowed and left to find the needed alpha. 

Merlin gently shushed her and tried to get her to calm down. He spoke calmly with a strong voice and pet her hair and ears until she looked up. Morgana was so proud of her brother-in-law, he was becoming a great Queen. Hunith seemed to be thinking similar thoughts and it showed on her face. 

Percival arrived shortly after and spoke with Merlin quietly. Freya was then carried out of the room and Merlin turned back to the three women. 

Gwen spoke first, "I'm so sorry! I only wanted to welcome her back. I thought we were getting close but I guess not."

Merlin gave her a gentle smile and hugged her, "Trust me when I say that it wasn't yours or Freya's fault. A lot has happened since we were last together." 

Morgana led them to her table and helped Gwen clear the papers away. She then ordered dinner to be brought up for the four of them. She went back and then sat beside the younger omega. She grabbed his hand smiling, "Tell us about your trip Merlin."

Merlin explained that his heat had broken during the early hours of the second day and how the young Carleon princes had flocked to him. He went on and on about the rest of the Carleon children and Princess Consort Brawyn. He moved on to talking about Garenth and the apparent cruelty and ignorance. "Those alphas there they hurt Freya and I couldn't protect her," he said looking tearful. 

Morgana wanted to kill those men, how dare they hurt one of the sweetest human beings alive. They had also hurt Merlin emotionally and by association her. "Please tell me Arthur took care of that," she said trying to calm him down, while keeping her own anger hidden. 

He shook his head, "I did myself, the knight made some harsh comments and threats so I threw him against a wall with my magic."

Morgana gasped, she didn't realize that Merlin had it in him to hurt anything. "Death would be most fitting for such a bastard!" 

"Morgana!" Gwen said shocked. 

She rolled her eyes at her servant, "Really Gwen, you must agree." Gwen bit her lip in the way that told Morgana she was right. She then looked at the omega male who had gone silent. "Merlin..."

"I did," he said with a haunted look. 

"What?" She asked looking at him confused. 

Merlin looked at her with a sad expression, "I killed him. He said something disputable about Arthur so I threw him into a wall. He made me so mad and my magic just took control." 

He was almost at the point of distress, so Morgana was going to comfort him but Hunith was at his side in an instant. She held his head against her chest and used her hands to brush through his hair. His tail, which had been swinging erratically, was now calming down. "There now, I've told you and so has Arthur that stress isn't good for you or the babies. You have no control of the past anymore, just let it all go. You did what was best at the time and you saved yourself and Freya."

Merlin nodded in agreement but still looked upset. 

Morgana grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of it. She wanted to get out of this dangerous subject matter so she asked, "Do you have any guesses about your pregnancy?" 

Merlin smiled and placed his hand low on his stomach, "We're going to have two boys and a girl."

Morgana's eyebrows raised, that many in one litter was a feat in itself but for a first time mother it was a near impossibility. But then male omegas were rumored to be the most fertile of all of the genders and true bonded mates were more likely to conceive together. All of that plus Merlin's powerful magic would almost guarantee at least one child during any heats he endured, if her brother was there to help him get through it. This didn't change the fact that she was still astonished at the fact that in a few short months she would have two nephews and a niece. 

"Congratulations Merlin, you're going to be a wonderful mother," Gwen said happily. 

Morgana nodded, "Yes, Congratulations." She couldn't help feeling jealous of his ability to have children already. She was older and had already worked her was up to being a leader within the court, yet Merlin could do all of that within a few months as Arthur's omega. Yes, it was his place but it still stung. 

The food for supper was brought up and she sat at the end of the table. Merlin pushed around his chicken and greens but ate the vegetable stew. Hunith tried to get him to eat more food but he avoided it easily enough by explaining that he felt sick.

"Gwen, is there anyway that I can get mint tea made?" Hunith asked. 

Gwen nodded and went to grab the water that was heated from the kitchens. Hunith went to grab her mint mixture in her room. Merlin looked at Morgana and she looked down at her food, she was embarrassed by her earlier thoughts. He got up and sat in the chair beside her, "Why are you so quiet?" She wanted to hide her answer but he questioned her first, "Did I do something wrong?" 

Morgana's face fell and she saw Merlin's ears flatten against his head. He looked remorseful and she felt so much worse. She sighed, "No you haven't done anything and really I should be apologizing." He cocked his head to the side with his tail twitching beside him. She felt like she needed to tell him now. "I have just been feeling so useless since you arrived. At first I thought I would be your advisor for a few years but you took to queenship as if you were born for it, in a way you were. The point is that I don't have a purpose here anymore, I'm just part of the court and I've never not had a title and job."

Merlin gave her a smile, "Morgana, you'll never not be important here. I'll need you when these babies come, I don't know how to take care of a girl and the gods know that Arthur doesn't either." They both laughed and then he continued, "They'll need their Auntie Morgana and I'll need my advisor."

"Merlin, you don't have to do that for me, I am sure I could find something to do," she said trying to keep her emotions in check. He was overwhelming her. 

"I'm doing it because I want to and I need you as my advisor, yes some of this is easy but I can't rely on my temperament or instincts to deal with everything. You've been raised in this life so I'm sure you know how to deal with future situations that I will have to overcome," he smiled at her kindly. 

Morgana nodded and ducked her head in submission and embarrassment. She had just raised it again when one of the guards came in carrying the supplies for Hunith. He set them in front of Merlin and bowed, "Your Majesty, Lady Hunith has asked me to leave my post."

Hunith rushed in and looked absolutely flustered, "I told you and Arthur, I don't need a guard! They get in my way and are always around. I've lived most of my life without them, why do I need them now?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he nodded at the guard, "Arthur explained this already, you are part of the royal family now and need protection because people will try to hurt you to get to me. And we've already told them to leave you more space but they do need to be nearby to do their job. Trust me I've had to adjust to it too."

The beta woman shook her head and went to her chair with the supplies. She began to crush the mint leaves in the mortar and pestle and place them inside a cloth pouch then tie it shut. 

Gwen came up carrying a pot of steaming water. She placed it on the table and Hunith dropped the pouch in and waited for the flavor to disperse. 

Morgana wanted to laugh at the odd dynamic between mother and son. She could see the love between them but she knew that the next few months would be full of spats between the two, especially once Merlin's mood swings kicked in. She wished for such a relationship but was willing to accept the love and care from Merlin's mother. She just hoped that she could live up to the trust that he was placing in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a bit rough, I wanted to give you guys a different perspective to pick up part of the storyline and this seemed the best way.


	51. Chapter 50: My Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Freya start to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I am so sorry about the wait. I have been busy with school and it seemed like my life was falling apart for a little while. I'm in a better place now and was finally able to get unstuck.   
> Second: Thank you all so much for even reading this...the fact that I am able to write such a long story and have it be so successful is mostly due to you all. You have no idea what it means to me to have such dedicated readers. For the reviews and comments, you guys are truly wonderful! Special thank you to Aranei on AO3 who helped me think through some things.  
> Lastly: This is chapter 50!!!!! that is so amazing to me and I should be able to keep this going as I already have a basic idea to the flow.
> 
> I don't own any of the Merlin characters or the settings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sir Percival had been sitting in the debriefing meeting with the rest of the elite knights. He was still trying to process everything that had happened within the last few weeks. 

The fact that weighed heaviest on his mind was the fact that he had failed his omega. Freya had placed her trust in him and he failed her by allowing her to be attacked and raped. He couldn't believe that she still even wanted to be with him, she deserved an alpha who could protect her. She was fragile and quiet, like most omegas, they needed an alpha to offer protection and a good home. 

He wasn't sure how to do any of that though, he had grown up an orphan running in the streets until he had been caught stealing bread. He worked in the stables afterwards as punishment. Then one day Arthur saw him easily lift a full bag of grain over his head, he was 16 and offered a training position within the Knights of Camelot. Now at 18, he was an elite knight but none of that showed his worth to have a sweet and kind mate like Freya. 

Percival had been overwhelmed by these thoughts for the past few days. He had been on his own for so long and he honestly was frightened by the strength of his feelings for his omega and the trust she placed in him. He hoped that if he was lucky enough to keep her interest, he could keep her in better care. He wanted to live up to her expectations. 

Sir Percival was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Arthur called out a welcome and Gwen entered. She walked straight to him and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but King Merlin says that Sir Percival's presence is needed in The Lady Morgana's chambers."

He stood immediately knowing that it was urgent and followed his friend's mate to where Freya must need him. He entered Lady Morgana's chamber and saw his omega shaking on the floor with Merlin attempting to comfort her. He walked forward and scooped her up into his large arms. She curled into him instantly and he held her close, his inner alpha pleased with her reactions.

Merlin explained that Freya had just been frightened and that it might be best to get her back to their chambers and take care of her. 

Percy nodded and carried his whimpering mate out of the room and towards their chambers. Freya clung to him and whimpered into his chainmail clad chest. He held her close and ignored the rest of people that past them, all that mattered was Freya.

Percival pushed the doors open and then attempted to lay the trembling omega on the bed. She clung to him and cried out in distress. "Freya, I'm just going to get a bath drawn for you. I think a nice relaxing bath would be good for you."

The tiny omega's ears twitched and she looked up at him with tearful eyes, "Don't leave me...I..I know that I am not the best omega but please don't leave me."

His heart broke for her, maybe during all of his thinking he had been neglecting his omega's needs. He reluctantly broke her grasp and ordered the bath, knowing that it would help calm her.

Freya sobbed into the bedding as he returned, he was at a loss for how to handle all of this.He thought of getting Merlin to deal with Freya but knew that it wasn't really an option. For their bonding to work, he would need to understand how to take care of all of Freya's needs and vice versa. He gently rubbed her back and hair as the bath was prepared by a few of the other servants.

Once they left, he gently prodded Freya into standing, "Baby, come and relax in the bath. You'll feel better after you do and then we can go to bed."

The omega got up and went to change behind the screen. Percy ran his hands through his hair and turned around to allow Freya her privacy. He went about tidying their room as she washed up. He heard her gasp and he turned around. 

Freya was standing completely naked in the tub, her body covered in ugly bruises. He blushed and looked away quickly, his omega was beautiful but this was inappropriate. She was not of age and he hadn't yet proven himself a worthy alpha.

"A-alpha...Could you help me bind my injuries?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded and went to find the bandages that were behind the screen. He came back to find her covered by a large towel. She blushed and lowered it to allow him access to her ribs. 

Her head stayed bowed in submission past when he finished binding her ribs. Percy lifted her head and placed a chaste but loving kiss to her lips. He wanted her to understand his love for her and the hope he had for their relationship. 

They pulled apart and she scrambled behind the screen to get dressed. Percival sighed and hoped that he wouldn't be left unmated, because Freya decided him unworthy and he would never keep her against her will. 

Freya came out from behind the screen in a night dress and then snuggled into the bed completely ignoring him. He sighed and changed into his sleeping pants, leaving his chest bare. He walked past the bed and sat in the chair by the fire. He could fall asleep here tonight and request room in the barracks tomorrow.

"Alpha?" Freya asked almost a whisper. "Am I displeasing to you?"

"No, Freya you have been nothing but the perfect omega," he replied looking back at her.

"Then why don't you sleep in the bed?" shes asked now a bit louder.

"I thought you would want space, I know those alphas hurt you and you are still hurting. I wasn't there to protect you and I am sorry, I will leave you to heal without my influence," he said sadly.

Suddenly Freya was in his arms and holding onto him with all of her might, "Don't leave me, please. The nightmares will come. You are my protector and I couldn't have gone on without you. You can't leave me."

Percival felt an overwhelming sense of needing to protect his omega and stupidity for ever thinking that he could ever leave her. He held her close until her quiet mewls and whines died down. He then carried them to their bed and held his mate in his arms,breathing in her wonderfully sweet scent and believing that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to show a very typical a/o relationship and build on a cute couple that has been requested. I'm really sorry if it sucked but like I said I've been through a lot and really needed to get out of my funk.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it.


	52. Chapter 51: Older Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana takes her family very seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for understanding that my life is crazy and for leaving such beautiful comments and reviews.
> 
> I don't have a beta so yeah, I make lots of mistakes.

Arthur walked out of the council chamber after his meeting with his knights. It had been a long day of strategizing and planning their next moves. He honestly just wanted to curl up in bed, holding Merlin in his arms. 

The blond king rounded the corner and found a single guard at the door, indicating that no one was within. With the new security precautions he had made it that there was always be at least one knight with Merlin. Arthur figured that his omega would be with Morgana or his mother, since he wasn't in their chambers. He walked down the hallway and found Hunith showing pictures of flowers from a book to one of her guards. 

Arthur stopped and Lucan bowed, "My Lady, Lucan,"

Hunith turned and smiled at him, "Arthur sweetheart, I am no noblewoman so I have no title."

The king shook his head, "You gave me my other half, your deserve every title."

His mother-in-law sighed, "Was there something you needed dear? Or are you here to learn about the language of flowers also."

Arthur shook his head slightly, what his men did during their time off was their business and theirs alone. He cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you knew where my husband might be, he wasn't in our chambers."

Hunith nodded, "He fell asleep as we were talking. I was just about to come and find you, but Lucan wanted some help with a local servant."

The guard looked sheepish but Arthur ignored him, Merlin was safe with Morgana. "Thank you, I'll go and relieve my sister."

The beta woman nodded, "If he wakes, another cup of mint tea should be in order."

Arthur nodded, "Have a good night."

The woman nodded and went back to explaining the plants to the guard. 

Arthur quickly walked to Morgana's room and knocked, he may be king but he stilled had his manners. 

Morgana answered the door, "Ah, here to claim your sleeping beauty?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but stepped into the room, "Where's Gwen?"

"Once we started talking after dinner I gave her permission to leave, Lancelot did just get back and her second heat will be approaching," Morgana said as she sat back down by the fire. 

Merlin was curled up in one of the fur covered chairs, sleeping as if no one else was around. Arthur smiled and went to grab his omega, when Morgana grabbed his arm. 

"He can sleep awhile longer in that chair. I want to speak with you," Morgana said. 

Arthur sighed but stood by the fireplace. He crossed his arms and stared at his sister, hoping she would be finished soon. He was exhausted and wanted to get Merlin back to their bed as soon as possible. 

"How was your meeting?" She asked crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. 

"Honestly Morgana, could we do this another time? I have a lot on my plate and I just want to go and sleep," he said shaking his head. 

"Yes, you have so much on your plate that you don't realize what this all is doing to Merlin. He's trying his best to be there and he was able to in Carleon but Garenth was too much for him. He's exhausted and not eating, that's awful for the babies let alone him. He's so worried about you and everyone else that he's forgetting to worry about himself. Yet you're bringing a delegation here, to the place where he's suppose to feel safe."

Arthur snapped, "Morgana stop! I am trying my best! I came home because it was what was best for Merlin and myself but I still have a duty to fulfill. You think that I don't worry about my omega and how much all of this affects him? You obviously don't know me then."

Morgana growled, "Don't talk to me like that little brother! I am trying to help you by telling you that bringing guest here now is a very bad idea. This is a crucial time for Merlin's pregnancy, he could still lose the babies so easily."

"In case you forgot, I'm still young Morgana! I turned sixteen a few months ago! I may seem like I know what I'm doing, but I'm just guessing. I brought Hunith back because I don't know what I'm doing and I guarantee you don't either. I am trying my absolute hardest but sometimes I can't make everything workout. You know that I cannot leave right now and taking Merlin is out of the question, so bringing royals here is the easiest." He shouted, he was tired and didn't want to deal with any of this tonight. 

Morgana blinked at him, but continued to stare him down until Merlin shifted in his sleep. The alpha's attention was immediately drawn to his pregnant mate. He moved over and leaned down to check on him, but winced as he did so. "Are you hurt?" his sister asked, all anger leaving her voice.

"I'm fine, just Caith and his men deciding to use me as a punching bag," he said pulling his fingers through Merlin's hair. The omega sighed and began to purr in his sleep.

"Arthur Pendragon, why is now the first time I'm hearing about this? It is absolutely unacceptable for any of that to transpire," Morgana nearly shouted.

Arthur took a deep breath, he had already dealt with this and didn't really want to go through it again. He blew the air out and started, "I am handling it Morgana, you do not need to worry as much as you do."

"Yes I do Arthur, you are my family. But if you want to handle it on your own, I'll back off," she said wringing her hands.

Arthur nodded and went to lift his omega into his arms.

Morgana followed him to the door, "But once I feel that its gotten out of hand, I will step in and take care of it myself."

Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, taking Merlin to their chambers. He thought on Morgana's words and hated that she was trying to insert herself more into his life but he also felt a sense of love and warmth from her protective nature.

He arrived at their chambers shortly and then place Merlin on the bed. Arthur removed the omega's boots and outer layers, taking time to admire the flat stomach that would soon swell with their children's growth. He put sleep clothes onto Merlin and then changed himself. 

Arthur curled up next to Merlin and tucked them both under the covers. Merlin turned into the embrace and mewled in content. Arthur knew that as long as his omega and children were happy, nothing else really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was more insight into Morgana and her dynamic with Arthur and how that is changing now that Uther is dead.


	53. Chapter 52: Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's pregnancy progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so wonderful and I cannot thank you all enough! Me saying that is coming straight from my heart too, I'm not just saying that at all. Your continued support is amazing and makes me feel like I can actually write well. Every alert email I get from followers or comments or favorites makes my day so much better. 
> 
> So I guess there was a little confusion about ages so here's a breakdown: Alphas mature at 16 and Omegas at 18. Alphas go into rut and Omegas have heats, they can influence each other. Omegas heats are more severe than Alphas ruts. Alphas and Omegas don't have to wait till their maturity to have sex but they can't procreate until then. Arthur turned 16 about 3 weeks before Beltane and Merlin turned 15 on Beltane. Merlin went into an early heat due to stress and shock. Morgana, Leon, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival are all 18. Elaina is 17 and Freya is 14. (THIS IS JUST FOR MY STORY!!!)
> 
> Please ask me any questions you have, I will gladly answer them. 
> 
> Again I own nothing and don't have a beta so everything is my mistake.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had been a busy six weeks since Merlin and Arthur had returned to Camelot. Merlin was now out of his first trimester and could officially make the announcement to the people and other kingdoms confidently.

The past weeks had not been easy on Merlin or anyone unlucky enough to be near him during his bouts of "morning sickness." He laughed at the term now because there was no timetable to his sickness. He knew it had been awful for his mother, Freya, Gwen, and Morgana and especially so on Arthur. He had been grumpy from lack of sleep and his throat and stomach ached from the over use. He refused to be near his alpha while he was throwing up or right after until he had rinsed out his mouth. That had lasted all of two seconds because Arthur had refused to follow Merlin's request. He instead would rub his back and stroke his tail until the retching stopped, then he would hold Merlin in his arms as he sobbed afterwards. 

Certain foods still set Merlin off but now he was able to get through the whole day without becoming sick. His mother still had him on a strict diet of mint tea, greens, broth, and fruits. He was allowed to have some breads and sweets but he always got a disapproving look from his mother whenever he grabbed them from the plates during meals. Arthur had sternly supported her until Merlin had thrown up a forcefield around the bed, refusing Arthur admittance until he brought back the honeybread that was sent back to the kitchens. Arthur had made sure that every meal since wasn't ended until after he had stored a few morsels within their chambers. Merlin had purred gratefully whenever his loving husband had brought out the pilfered treats, it always seemed to brighten his mood. 

Hunith had of course figured out their game but allowed it because she was happy her baby was being so lovingly cared for. She kept a scroll that had Merlin's measurements from each week of his pregnancy and a report on how she observed him changing. Her notes had mostly been filled with the same numbers but changing observations. He had recently begun to show his pregnancy and he was honestly grateful.

People around the palace had begun to whisper about him not being at court because of his illness. They were worried they would lose another queen and have to deal with an unbalanced alpha for many more years. Merlin worried about that too, Omega fatalities in childbirth were lower that the other sexiogenders but they still happened, especially with multiples. Everyone around him had assured him that he would be fine as long as he followed every order set out by his mother and Gaius.

* * *

Merlin looked out over the land as he stood on the east tower, this week would be the grand feast for the announcement of their happy news and signed the two unfinished treaties with Mercia and Esstir. The rulers from all five kingdoms would be together for the first time since "uniting" nearly 30 years ago. King Bayard and Queen Annis would be the only rulers present for both gatherings, and Annis had been a girl when that had happened.  

The omega king absentmindedly rubbed his stomach when he felt arms wrap around him and still his motions. "You're going to rub holes in your tunics doing that, love," Arthur said kissing his neck. 

"Good thing this is your tunic then," Merlin replied smartly.

Arthur nipped at his neck, "I purposely bought you a whole wardrobe for your pregnancy, so you'd stop stealing my clothes. Especially out of the basket, really Merlin, this shirt reeks."

Merlin smacked him lightly on the arm, "No it doesn't, it smells like you."

Arthur chuckled under his breath, squeezing the slighter male closer to his chest, "Are you ready? Our guests will be arriving within this candlemark."

Merlin sighed, "Yes, just nervous about the Garenthians."

"Don't be, they are on our land now. Caith tries anything and we hold all the moves. But that also means that you need to be at my side the whole time, you don't go out of my sight. If you must, your mother is at your side," Arthur said as his fingers curled tighter in his hold of his arms. Merlin rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, I will make that an order Merlin, is that clear?"

Merlin cringed at the Alpha tone seeping into Arthur's voice, his inner omega was cowed and he nodded with his head bowed in submission. 

Arthur made a pleased sound and turned Merlin around kissing him soundly. Merlin mewled into the kiss gripped onto his alpha. Both became lost in the kiss and were soon pulling at clothing and discarding it around them. Arthur gripped his hair and pulled as they continued. Merlin was so overwhelmed with sensation and emotion through their bond that he made the rest of their clothes disappear. The alpha growled and claimed his omega against the wall of the tower, Merlin threw up a hasty barrier shielding them from prying eyes and ears. 

It was over all too quickly, but that was to be expected, Merlin hadn't felt up for anything for most of the past two months. Arthur held him close panting, "Gods, how I've missed that."

Merlin shoved him and laughed, "You act as if I was trying to withhold sex from you."

"You have no idea, with both Morgana and Gwen going into heat, my inner alpha was a pacing tiger, I had no way to release that energy," he said his breath finally slowing down. 

Merlin growled, "My body has been a war zone, it was confused as to why I wasn't going into heat and then I was just a influenced by Leon and Lance's rut drives. You didn't have to deal with being sick the whole time either!"

"Merlin, you know thats not what I meant," Arthur pleaded but Merlin fought out of his arms and then clicked his fingers pulling his clothes on magically. He stormed off in a rage and ready to blow anyone in his way into a wall. He got to their chambers and barred the door curling into the bed and crying. He didn't understand the emotions that he was dealing with right now, hadn't he just be so happy and in love?

Merlin must've dozed off because he awoke to a darker room and pounding on the door. "Merlin, its your mother, Arthur really needs you at the feast tonight. You need to appear united for all of this to work baby. I don't know what he said but he's been beating himself up over it." He unlocked the door but didn't move, he felt awful for screaming at Arthur, when he didn't deserve it. 

The alpha scent hit him as he was swept into said husband's arms, "I'm so sorry Merlin, I meant none of it. I should've thought before I opened my mouth, you've always told me that."

Merlin began to cry again at the sweet apology, "I'm the one that should be sorry Arthur! You didn't deserve that at all. Please forgive me my Alpha," he offered his neck in submission.

Arthur kissed his neck just over his mark, making Merlin shiver, "Only as long as I'm forgiven my love."

Merlin nodded and kissed him. They continued until his mother cleared her throat, "You still have a feast in about an hour."

They both blushed and then got ready for the feast hurriedly. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have questions comments or concerns, I'm always up for anything!


	54. Chapter 53: Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feast with all Five Kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments, please keep them coming as they keep me motivated. I just finished school so I should be able to update maybe more often, I don't know yet. I'm working on some other stuff too so we'll just have to see.  
> I don't own anything but the original characters and some of the characterizations.   
> Enjoy :)

Merlin stood outside of the room with his mother waiting for Arthur to finish getting dressed. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, he was nervous about dealing with all of the royals and his announcement. This would be the first time that he would be meeting King Bayard, his Omega Queen Victoria, and King Cenred. He had heard good things from Elena about her mother and father and he had never actually heard Freya say anything about them.

Cenred was a different story, he was his former King and Merlin had hated him then. The King was ruthless and didn't care about his people, the omega now knew that rulers didn't have to follow that template all the time. Annis, Branwyn, and Arthur had shown him that not all royals were this way and that he could truly be apart of his new status. He knew that he was going to be dealing with Olaf and Caith along with Cenred, but that he would also have his friends and family by his side.

"Merlin, calm yourself honey," his mother said grabbing his arm and rubbing soothing circles into it. 

Merlin sighed, "I'm trying, I just need to get this announcement over with. I'm tired of everyone gossiping about me being sick all the time."

His mother cooed, "I know baby boy, only a few more days and then you should be free from this morning sickness for the most part."

Arthur joined them and offered his arm to Merlin. He took it and they began to walk toward the feast, Hunith leading the way. They had to be a sight, Merlin and Arthur both wearing their cloaks, Pendragon red billowing after them. Arthur had ensured that Merlin had his own made when they had arrived back. 

They had just about made it to the hall when they heard, "Merlin!" 

The omega turned in time to catch a barreling Tristan, Arthur made sure the two didn't topple over. Merlin laughed, "Tristan, how are you?"

"I'm good now that I'm not on that horse," the boy said scrunching up his face. 

"Tristan, time for bed," one of the servants called from down the hall.

Merlin gave the boy a tight squeeze and then pushed the pouting youth on his way. The progress in his confidence made Merlin smile as Arthur led him into the large gathering hall.

The hall was decorated in the colors of all five kingdoms and the white of Albion that united them. There were royal families from each kingdom, along with their own delegation of knights. Camelot's court was also present, but that was more so that they wouldn't need to make the announcement more than twice. All the colors and noise were a bit overwhelming for Merlin at first, but he took a deep breath gripping his alphas arm and calmed himself.

Arthur lead them farther into the room and took their places behind the head table. They had called the meeting so they would lead it. Merlin was seated in his chair when Arthur raised his hands and silenced the room. "Thank you all for coming, before we begin talks of treaties and laws I would like to celebrate nearly 30 years of unity in Albion!" Arthur said and a powerful cheer erupted from all parties. The blonde alpha brought the crowd back and then started again, "I also have joyous news that pertains to the continued prosperity of my own kingdom and hopefully Albion as a whole. My husband and omega, Merlin, is expecting our first litter!" 

Loud and boisterous cheers rose again and Merlin blushed under the attention. He kept his eyes downcast in embarrassment but was secretly loving the attention. 

Arthur waited for the commotion to stop, then he announced, "Please feast tonight and celebrate with each other. Camelot welcomes you and her hospitality is open to you."

People began to eat and drink. Servants served the food to their masters and royalty. Freya was given the day off to attend with Percy, she was seated at the side table with the rest of the knights and their omegas. Merlin sat with Arthur on one side and Hunith on the other. His alpha making sure he was safe from physical threat while his mother pestered him to eat.

The food was delicious, roasted hen with buttered greens and herbs. The cooks had made Merlin's favorite rolls and Arthur had teased him about it earlier in the week, when they went over the menu. Merlin had just replied that if his husband wasn't such a brute, maybe the staff would make him special foods. Arthur had rolled his eyes making a comment about annoying pregnant omegas. Merlin just ignored it at the time.

Once people had the opportunity to eat, they began to make their rounds and Hunith decided to go and spend time with Gwen and Morgana, they had recently gotten close. Merlin found himself addressed through Arthur by many of the courtiers.He tensed as one lord came up and said, "You've done quite well with this one Sire, he should be able to bear you many strong children." The man had lifted Merlin's chin and the warlock almost bit him. 

Arthur let out a low growl, "You should address  _King_ Merlin as you address me. He is my equal." The man moved away quickly apologizing the entire time.

As the night wore on they got fewer visitors like that but they still had the few that made similar comments. Merlin didn't really blame them. Omegas were still seen as property in some places and he had been extremely lucky to end up with a mate that allowed him to be seen as an equal. He took each comment in stride and allowed them to just roll of his back. Arthur had a harder time over looking the comments, he became more and more agitated as each one was made. Soon he was tensing at every single person who came to greet them and Merlin's calming hand on his arm was having little to no effect.  

Arthur's calm broke when one of the courtier's newly mature sons came up and flirted with Merlin. Yes, other nobles normally had a bed partner, even omegas, but for him to openly advance on him with his alpha right there was uncalled for. Especially with the fact that their bond status wasn't unknown to the people. The boy ran out of the hall when the alpha king snapped. 

People gave their table a wide berth after that until a man with long hair and a goatee dressed in leather and dark indigo came up. Arthur tensed but inclined his head, Merlin followed suit almost by instinct. The man had apparently done the same, as they raised their heads at the same time.

"King Cenred of Mercia, may I introduce my bondmate and husband, King Merlin," Arthur said offering Merlin's hand to the other royal.

"A pleasure," Cenred said kissing his hand.

Merlin wanted to pull away, the way the other king looked at him made him feel slimy and almost defiled. He held still and attempted to remain stoic. 

"I offer my congratulations to you both and only regret that I missed reaping this beauty from my own kingdom," the dark haired alpha said staring at Merlin.

Arthur let out a menacingly low growl and Merlin pulled his hand away quickly, "Cenred, I assure you I followed protocol and went about this the correct way. Merlin came into Camelot and changed his citizenship willingly, you have no claim on him."

The other man smiled, "So you say Pendragon."

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin and held him against his side, the omega breathed in the calming scent of his mate and held on tightly. 

"Don't let Cenred bother you, his bark is worse than his bite," Merlin heard someone say. He turned away from Arthur and saw a man and woman wearing light blue approaching. The couple looked like they were quite a bit older than most of the other royals. Their hair was greying and they had wrinkles that showed them having a long and happy life.

"King Bayard, Queen Victoria, this is my omega Merlin," Arthur said again pushing Merlin ahead.  The four royals inclined their heads respectfully. 

The queen had blonde hair and kind blue eyes, she smiled gently at Merlin. "Oh, you are precious, so young," she said as she came to his side and stroked his ears. Merlin relaxed and purred at the touch while he heard Arthur and the other alpha king speaking. "Do you mind if I feel your stomach?" Merlin nodded and allowed her to feel the slight baby bump. "Oh darling, you're expecting triplets," she cooed, "Two princes and a princess."

The younger omega's head snapped up just in time to see the molten gold of magic leave her eyes. "You could tell that with magic?"

"Of course, it is quite a bit easier with you having so much magic too. Plus at least one of your little ones inherited your gifts," she said and then looked at him confused, "Aren't you able to tell?"

Merlin shook his head, "Nothing past the normal pregnancy symptoms. I wasn't aware I could use my magic to detect anything for it."

The queen nodded and then explained a few different spells he could use for different things. One to calm the babies for when they got restless and another for blocking his nose from certain odors. He was grateful for all of the small incantations she taught him, some seemed that they would truly come in handy. 

The royals from Esstir left soon after, as to not monopolize their hosts. The Garenthains came up next but they greeted Arthur briefly and then left, completely ignoring that Merlin even existed. Finally the Carleon royals arrived at their table, Merlin hugged Branwyn as Annis, Thomas, and Arthur talked. 

"Merlin, you are positively radiant, your pregnancy really suits you," the princess consort commented. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been slowly getting better as time goes on. Morning sickness really had me down and out for a good amount of time. Now I'm good as long I don't go near the kitchens," he said looking at the mothering figure. Hunith had showed up at that moment and Merlin proudly introduced the two women. They began talking about everything to do with the pregnancy and omega heat cycles. Merlin left them to it and just listened contentedly rubbing his stomach. 

Soon they too left and Merlin was greeted with more and more courtiers and their families. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much and his neck from constantly acknowledging the alphas. His energy was also draining quite quickly, he had just recently gotten it back and today had almost pushed him to his limit. Luckily the feast was wrapping up and the other royals had already begun to take their leave. Once all of the other royals had left, Arthur bid goodbye and then led Merlin from the room.

They walked in comfortable silence to their chambers with the alpha's arms around his waist in a secure embrace. When they got to their rooms, they quickly changed into their night clothes and then were snuggled together in bed. Merlin's back to Arthur's front, his tail wrapped securely around the blonde's arm. The alpha's hands were gently splayed across Merlin's slightly extended stomach.

"Soon I won't be able to do this," he indicated with his fingers interlocked across Merlin's naval.

The omega groaned, "Don't remind me, I'm going to be huge."

"You'll be beautiful, so full of life," Arthur said kissing his mating mark.

Merlin sighed and sucumbed to sleep feeling safe and secure in his alpha's arms. 

 

 

 


	55. Chapter 54: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so sorry that I dropped off the face of the earth. I ended up getting a super nasty review that threw me off and I thought about giving up. But you are all wonderful people and pulled me out with your concern and love for this story and my characters. Then I wen into anaphylactic shock but I'm good now.   
> I'm sorry that this sucks but I think I'm out of my funk and can update sooner. Just gotta compete with camp.   
> Again you guys are great and I can't thank you enough for your kind words. Welcome for those of you that are new and let me know you were here.   
> As always enjoy :)

Chapter 54

Merlin awoke on the fourth day of the conferences. He was alone once again, Arthur's meetings were taking all day. He had to meet with each kingdom and play the polite host for the entirety of each day. Each kingdom had to accept their treaty with Camelot, even the two who had already met. Then there would be a great meeting with all the alpha rulers in attendance. 

The past two days hadn't been bad considering he had Queen Victoria and Princess Consort Branwyn to keep him company. He had been enjoying his time with the royalty and their families. 

Today was Carleon's day and Victoria wanted to ride about the country with her alpha, so he wouldn't see his company today. Morgana and Gwen had taken up his council duties for the week, allowing him to host the visiting delegation. 

He decided to enjoy the day reading outside. He had Freya gather the blankets and pillows and meet him in the courtyard. They laid beneath a tree together, Freya sewing and him reading through a book on alpha and omega child development. 

Elena had come running up around mid morning. "Thank you for assigning me to assist my parents. I realize I can't formally acknowledge them as such but just being near helps." 

Merlin smiled, "I'm glad to help, I know what it's like to give up loved ones because of the laws."

"I won't forget this," she said running off and nearly tripping over her dress. 

Freya sighed, "She means that, I hope you know."

"I do," he said sitting back and reading again. 

The morning past quietly until an odd shadow was cast across them. The male omega looked up seeing his mate standing in the sunlight. 

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" the raven haired male asked. 

The blonde ignored the inquiry, "Serving girl, go and fetch lunch."

Merlin thought this odd, Arthur always addressed each servant by name and asked them for services, unless he was angry. The omega could feel slight annoyance through their bond but nothing to warrant this behavior. 

Freya left in a hurry and Merlin marked the place in his book. "Does my beautiful bird wish to enjoy the outdoors today?"

Merlin felt odd at the proximity of his mate, maybe it was the pregnancy's effect on his magic. "I wished to enjoy the weather. Why aren't you in a meeting right now?"

"Annis and her son bore me, they have nothing of interest to add," he said kissing down the omega's neck. 

Merlin though it odd that Arthur would say such things but maybe his rut drive had been triggered. Alphas in rut were testy and aggressive. He allowed his alpha to remove his tunic quickly creating a hasty barrier. His mind was unfocused and it felt good to relax for a moment. 

The alpha growled while pulling at his clothes, "Why must you wear so many clothes? You should be naked in my bed ready to serve me always." 

Merlin cried in pain as he felt his body tear, "Stop...I can't...A-rthur!" He was gasping in pain and alarm. His magic and instincts were screaming in terror and he couldn't understand why his once loving mate was doing this. Even in rut, this shouldn't happen. 

He prayed for death because he didn't wish to be tied to such a monster. He wouldn't allow himself or his children to experience such cruelty. He only wished that he hadn't been so stupid. 

Merlin once again welcomed darkness and hoped that the gods would grant his wish. 

[][][][][][][][][][]

Arthur had been bored with all of the treaty meetings. He could also tell that Merlin was bored without his normal company or duties. Their bond was his only comfort that Merlin was safe. Percival was with him and Freya today but their bond was a constant. 

As midday rolled around, he ate with the Carleon royalty an discussed his own family's future. He enjoyed the company immensely and wished that they could all get together more often. 

Arthur excused himself after the meal to go and grab some papers from his room. He didn't trust anyone else to grab the correct ones. He saw that many of the servants were giving him odd looks. 

Arthur grabbed the missing documents and walked back when he felt Merlin's confusion. He saw Freya up ahead and called to her, "How is my Merlin today Freya?"

The girl looked down and tried to act as if she didn't hear him. He ran free her, "Freya..."

Percival stepped in front of her, "Arthur, she was just doing as you asked. I'm not surprised that she doesn't want to answer, you did forget her name."

"What I asked her? I haven't been out of the council chambers since this morning. And I didn't forget Her name," he said offended. 

"I saw you come down and send Freya away and take Merlin right there in the courtyard," Percival said blushing. 

"Percival, I swear to you I have been here in the castle so this is a very sick joke," Arthur growled. 

The knight turned white as ash and turned to run just as Arthur felt the first stabs of despair and sadness. He ran toward where his bond was directing him and finally found himself in the courtyard without any idea of where Merlin was. He could feel him close but couldn't find him. 

Arthur called out to Merlin just as he felt him slip away from their bond. He then flew into a rage and couldn't be consoled. He looked around again and finally saw an invisible curtain fall and Merlin was revealed under a blonde man dressed in a sorry excuse for his clothes. 

Arthur roared in anger and the man who he could now see wore his face ran. The alpha couldn't care about that, his mate was lying there hurting again. He could see blood and hoped that his mate and their children were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me...


	56. Chapter 55: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayals are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet and I couldn't leave you hanging with that. Thank you for the support. I dealt with the reviewer and their rude criticism immediately. They weren't constructive at all and I told them to shove off if they hated my writings.

Chapter 55

Arthur had carried Merlin to their chambers. His clothes were torn and bruises were on his neck, arms, and legs. There was blood dripping down his thighs slowly. The alpha wanted to break down and cry. His mate did nothing but cared for everyone he met. 

Finally Gaius came in and pushed Arthur from the room. He wandered into the hall to find the royals from Carleon, Freya, And Percival. The knight looked upset, "Sire, I believed he was safe with you. If I had known..."

Arthur held up his hand, silencing the small crowd. He spoke quietly not trusting his voice, "Please tell me we caught that...that...person." He corrected quickly remembering the young ears of Prince Rion. 

Percival nodded, "He awaits ruling in the dungeon."

"We need someone to identify them and the bells should be sounded to call all residents and guests back into the castle," he replied. 

Queen Annis stepped forward, "What has happened?"

"Someone disguised themselves as myself and took advantage of Merlin. He might not ever wanna see me if he wakes up because he thinks I hurt him," he said almost breaking down. 

"I'm sure that's not the case," Branwyn said trying to comfort him. 

His gaze snapped to her, "You can't say that! You didn't feel his hopelessness and despair." He deflated and lost all will to fight her, "I don't deserve him anyways, I've only brought him trouble."

Hunith came came up then, "George fetched me from the pond, what wrong? Is it the babies?"

Arthur couldn't face her as he allowed her to pass him and enter their rooms. 

A hand was gentle on his arm, Branwyn smiling at him, "Take me to the cell and we will see who this imposter is."

He nodded and led her away from the others and into the dungeons. They walked up to the cell that held the doppelgänger. The imposter king sneered, "Hello, that breeder of yours is quite a feisty one."

Arthur growled and grabbed the offender through the cell door, "How date you steal my face and injure my mate. You better hope that he has no lasting damage and that our children are fine. Otherwise you will regret it."

"The mighty King Arthur not gonna kill me huh? You are pathetic, I am a much better ruler," the guy said with a slimy smile. 

Branwyn gasped, "How dare you! We entered into an alliance with you in good faith. You deserve to die for what you did to Merlin!"

"You'd punish me for tasting an omega who was rightfully mine?" 

Arthur threw him across the room, realizing his identity, "Merlin was never yours and he is worth at least a thousand of your lives, Cenred."

The royal spit blood from where his face hit the ground. 

Arthur turned and walked out pulling the princess consort with him. "You were always going to die by my hand, your antics are deciding the method now."

\----------

Merlin woke sore and upset. He couldn't believe that his mate would hurt him so, Arthur had been so loving. He felt his mother petting his ears and heard her humming softly. 

The omega opened his eyes and then curled into his mother's skirts sobbing. 

"Shh...my love," she cooed. 

"C-can w-we j-j-just go back to E-ealdor?" He asked into the fabric. 

"I believe you would hate me later if I said yes. You and Arthur need to talk."

Merlin stiffened at the name, "I don't wanna see him."

"Please Merlin, just listen then we can see about leaving."

The raven haired boy nodded and his mother got up and walked to the door. 

Arthur followed her into the room, his eyes were downcast and his figured slumped. 

Merlin's body and heart were screaming to go to his alpha but his mind was feeling betrayal. "Why?" He spat. 

"It wasn't me, I swear to you," Arthur said so quietly that he was straining to hear. 

"Do you take me a fool? I saw you! I felt you tear my body!"

Arthur flinched, "It wasn't me! Cenred, he stole my face! Please Merlin, you must believe me."

Merlin couldn't handle it, "Get out! I don't want to hear such lies. They hurt even worse that the cuts."

The omega sobbed as he heard the door close. His heart was breaking, the only thin he had now was the babies. He sat up at that thought and looked towards his mother. "The babies?"

"Are all fine." She walked over, "Let me show you something."

Merlin followed her out the door and down to the dungeons. They past Arthur who was surrounded by knights. He couldn't bring himself to look at any of them. How dare they lie and hurt him. 

They entered the dungeons and walked to the last cell. In it was Arthur, that was peculiar. He had just been upstairs. 

"So the pretty bitch comes back? Ready for a real alpha now that you've had a taste?" The caged Arthur. 

"Merlin, this is Cenred in disguise. You could probably remove it since it's magical," his mother said. 

He tried and saw the appearance fade like a dream. There in fact stood his former King. 

Merlin felt overwhelmed and hot with everything. He felt his body give into the feelings and he fell into darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still gonna hide.


	57. Chapter 56: Punishing the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and the other alphas decide Cenreds fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such an awful author. I feel so bad but life sucks right now. I finally figured out how to write this part so sorry if it sucks. Again I'm so sorry. But my birthdays this week so I'm in a really good mood.

Chapter 56

Now that Merlin was indeed physically healed, Arthur's focus was on making Cenred pay for what he had done. He had everyone gather into the council chambers to discuss what had happened. 

Once everyone was seated he began, "There has been an attack on King Merlin by King Cenred. I purpose discussion on what our actions are from this point on."

"There's no discussion to be had Arthur. We've already decided. He is yours to kill. You will take his life and lands as recompense for his crimes against you, camelot, and the five kingdoms," Queen Annis said as the others nodded. 

Arthur gave a nod he motioned the guard forward, "Go and prepare an execution set up in the courtyard."

Another guard rushed in, "Sire, King Merlin requires you." 

Arthur turned to the room, "I must take my leave now." 

The other alphas nodded as he left and walked to their chambers. He opened the door to Hunith on the other side. 

He kissed her cheek, "How is he?"

She shrugged, "He is wreck." He nodded sadly, "but I believe in your bond."

He walked in further seeing Merlin curled up away from him made him want his mate so much more. He per the silky fur on his sleek black tail. 

Merlin jumped and Arthur cringed. "I'm so sorry," he said breaking down. 

Merlin looked over sadly, "I know it wasn't you."

Arthur nodded and kissed his temple lightly. 

Merlin purred and curled up against him. 

Arthur sat there holding his omega stroking his tail and ears. He rubbed his stomach lightly. "I swear I would never ever hurt you or our children."

Merlin nodded and then kisses him gently, "I know that's what confused me." 

They laid curled up for a little while then Merlin sat up, "What will happen to Cenred?"

"He will be executed at dusk. Camelot will gain his lands," Arthur says quietly hoping to not upset his omega. 

"Ealdor will be ours?" He whispers. 

Arthur nods. 

Merlin hugs him close and Arthur holds him petting his ears. 

The hour grows close and Arthur moves them to the balcony that his father delivered sentences from. "You're sure you wanna see this?" 

Merlin nods holding him tight. 

Cenred is escorted out in chains and stood in front of the block. 

" Cendred of Mercia, you have been stripped of your title and have been sentenced to death for your crimes of raping and harming King Merlin of Camelot. Do you have any last words?" Arthur said with authority. This was his least favorite part or royal life. 

Cenred looked right at Merlin, "So much trouble for a skinny breeding bitch."

Merlin shook upset. And Arthur snarled. 

The guards forced the former king to kneel over the block. The executioner raised his ax and Arthur lower his hand. 

Merlin jumped at the sounds of his attacker dying and curled farther into his alpha, feeling safe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but let me know what y'all think. An any future ideas. Also still looking for baby names


	58. Chapter 57: Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life's been crazy. I'm now officially out of school for medical reasons and expecting major surgery. But yay writing time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews and continued support! You are amazing.   
> Hope this doesn't disappoint

Morgana followed the guards down to the dungeon during their shift change. She was prepared to figure out who was behind this new issue with her family. She figured that it had to do with magic but she wasn't sure how it was involved. 

Finally she was face to face with her brother or at least someone who looked incredibly like him. She stared through the doors at the man who sat in the corner. 

He looked up, "I thought I felt someone watching me. Hello dear sister of mine." 

The similarity between the voices made her shiver but his speech pattern was off and in no way Arthur's. Morgana composed herself, "You and I both know you have no relation to me."

The captive Arthur stood, "Now that's not entirely true my dear."

Morgana glared, "Who are you and why did you hurt Merlin?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" He chuckled. "You're pretty face won't make me tell anything."

Morgana wanted to kill this imposter, "My face may not but I know something that will." She left him yelling after her, enraged that she hadn't seemed fazed by his hidden answers. 

She made it to her room and grabbed her potions book, she walked to Gaius's chambers. She knew he was tending to Merlin and her nephews and niece and that he would mind her use of the herbs she needed. 

She gathered lemon balm, lavender, valerian. She crushed the correct amounts and placed them into a bag. She cast the simple truth spell over the tea bag and then brewed it. One cup of the concoction would knock the prisoner out and allow Morgana to ask any question and get the truthful answer. 

She brought her spell book with the tea so she could undo the enchantment. She walked down and easily avoided the guards. 

False Arthur was standing there by the door. He smiled and Morgana felt uneasy. "So you've come back and brought tea, how nice dear sister."

Morgana wanted to strangle this man who wore her brothers face. She smiled, "Would you like some?" She passed the cup through and whispered the second incantation. 

He drank greedily, "hmm what an odd..." He fell against the door. 

Morgana smiled, "Who are you?"

"King Cenred of Mercia," the man mumbled. 

Morgana cursed and then asked, "How did you disguise yourself?"

"Magic," he said. 

"Yes I know that but who gave you the magic?" She grit out. 

He blurted the name immediately, "Morgause."

Morgana froze at the new info finally they were getting somewhere, "Cenred, who is Morgause?"

"One of my broodmares. Blonde in my chambers," he breathed. 

Morgana ran leaving everything behind. This Morgause was out walking free and shouldn't be allowed to roam freely. She ran and grabbed one of the guards patrolling. "Please come with me. There is an accomplice to the crime against King Merlin."

They ran to the chambers allotted to King Cenred. Morgana opened the door to find a blonde woman in servants clothes. Her scent read claimed omega. 

"Oh Hello," she said flustered. 

"Lady Morgana where is the accomplice?" The guard ask as he was silenced. The woman throwing him easily into the wall. 

The woman smiled clearly happy, "So you're my sister. I must say the Pendragon blood didn't sully your beauty."

"What do you mean? I have no sister!" Morgana shouted concerned. 

"Ah I see Uther filled your head with lies. You really think you were a Pendragon?"

"I am Uther and Ygrainne's daughter!" 

"No you are Uther's daughter with our mother, a priestess of the Old Religion," the woman said looking powerful. 

Morgana froze her world full of lies now. She thought of her family and it fueled her hate towards the woman in front of her. How dare she say she wasn't a Pendragon. Arthur was her brother and always had been. She was going to do everything in her power to keep her family safe. 

"That's where you're wrong, blood isn't family, loyalty and love is."

Morgause's face grew dark, "You'll soon learn the error of your ways." She threw her arms up and disappeared in a great gust of wind. 

Morgana looked around the room searching for a clue of how to undo the enchantment on the visiting alpha. She found an enchanting tome open on the desk. She read quickly but the enchantment was far beyond her limited magical knowledge. 

She ran to tell her brother but was stopped by Leon. 

"Morgana, you shouldn't be out of your chambers. The castle security is uncertain right now and I don't want you to be hurt," he alpha said holding her close. 

"The imposter is Cenred!" She said looking at him. 

"Yes, Branwyn was able to figure that out I was just about to come tell you," he looked at her his head cocked. "How did you know?"

They walked back to her chambers. She then explained exactly what she had done and what had been revealed to her. 

Leon listened and waited till the end. Then he sighed, "Sometimes I truly wonder if you are actually an alpha. You throw yourself into danger without a thought for your own well being."

"But Merlin," she tried to explain upset about being reprimanded by her alpha. 

"Merlin is Arthur's responsibility. And you are mine." He kissed her forehead and then her nose and then her mouth. "And it doesn't matter what this woman said. You are Lady Morgana Pendragon, my omega. Arthur is your brother and you are soon to be aunt to his children. That is all that matters."

She nodded and curled into his chest now exhausted from the day. They ayes a small dinner of broth and cooked greens. Then Morgana watched the execution from her window. She hated them but this one felt oddly satisfying when the axe hit the block killing the threat to her family.


	59. Chapter 58: Reunited Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's pregnancy continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters today

The rest of The second trimester went by uneventfully. Merlin constantly had knights with him along with his mother or Gwen and Morgana. Freya was a constant too. 

Arthur spent a lot of this time away from the castle dealing with the new land in Mercia. He was establishing Lords and their lands and trying to make the new subjects feel welcome. He tried to be in the citadel as much as possible but Merlin hadn't seen him in seven weeks now. He had of course been busy with the expanding council of omegas. 

He was now well into his third trimester of pregnancy. The litter due in a mere two weeks. Merlin was utterly exhausted all the time and he felt as if he was going to burst into tear at any moment. This wasn't helped by the fact that Arthur had been gone and their still growing bond stretched thin. 

The omega King was now on strict bedrest because his entire family were worry warts. The council reported urgent matters to him and the omega council was handled by Morgana. 

With all the spare time Merlin had read every single book that Godfrey had on children and child raising and omega pregnancies. Now he had nothing to do and was bored. Freya was doing laundry and wasn't there for companionship. 

Today there were servants working in the adjoining room, readying it for the babies. Merlin decided to enchant a broom to follow one of the men around. The man look throughly confused whenever Merlin made it tap him on the shoulder and then fall against the wall. He snickered and then began his game again. 

This continued until he heard someone laugh at the door, "I'll have to watch you closely now. You flirting with betas now."

Merlin startled and dropped the broom on the servant's head he looked over and burst into tears seeing his alpha standing there. 

Arthur stood there smiling, "Here I've been running the new lands of our now very large kingdom and I hear you've been in bed for weeks."

"Oi you don't have three people inside you!" Merlin snapped back. 

Arthur walked towards the bed, "I know which is why I'll forgive this laziness for now."

"Sure Prat," Merlin laughed happily as Arthur kissed him soundly. 

The weeks after the treaty signing were spent with Merlin and Arthur together constantly. They had worked on their still fresh bond and became closer than ever before. Merlin could honestly say that Arthur was his best friend as well as his alpha and that they were in sync. 

The working servants must've left during the royals passionate embrace because they door clicked shut as they pulled apart. 

Arthur smiled above his husband, "I've missed you." He moved his hands from Merlin's neck to his now enormous stomach. "You've grown so much." He gently lifted Merlin's large sleep shirt and kissed the bare skin. 

Merlin blushed holding his arms over his chest keeping the shirt down. This last month had brought on many changes and one was still very embarrassing for him. He had developed slight breasts to feed his children making his normally flat chest swollen and puffy. Yes he was an omega but he wasn't a girl. 

Arthur pried the shirt up, "Come on, let me see you."

Merlin blushed bright red as Arthur gasped. "I know I'm fat and ugly now."

Arthur hushed him with a searing kiss, "You are more beautiful that ever before. Your body ready to welcome our children into the world." He gently moved his hand down Merlin's long neck over his chest making the smaller man shiver in pleasure. 

Arthur deftly got himself undressed while constantly kissing his omega. Both of them obviously missing the other in their long absence. Merlin and Arthur both overcome with love and adoration pouring from their bondmate. 

They lay in bed together after throughly exhausted while Merlin sat up in pain. The furniture began to shake. He hissed as a stab went through his abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Lots of excitement coming. Last call for baby names


	60. Chapter 59: New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Babies have arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my personal life has been crazy. I had my hip replaced and have been rehabbing that and just everything went alittle crazy.   
> One this I do want to recognize is that this story is over a year old and I cannot believe how many of you enjoy it.   
> Thank you for the continued support and praise.   
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 59: New Arrivals

Merlin clutched his stomach as he let out a yowl of pure agony. He felt as if his whole stomach was trying to push itself back into his body. 

Arthur bolted up reaching his arms around Merlin's curled up form. He whispered concerned questions at him but Merlin had no idea how to answer any of them. 

The omega whimpered, "Get Gaius and my mother, something's wrong."

Arthur jumped out of bed. He grabbed pants and pulled them on. 

Merlin falling over on his side and curling into a sobbing ball on the bed. 

Arthur reached down and touched his mates hair and furry ears. He sent calming and comforting waves to his mate through their bond. He rushed out the door to find the physician and his mother-in-law. The guards jumped to attention and gave him odd looks for being out in just his trousers. 

Merlin laid huddled in the sheets sweating and panting as the pain dulled to a slight ache. He prayed that there was nothing wrong with the babies. Sure, they had a plan but Merlin wasn't even near prepared to be a father or mother or whatever he was. He and Arthur hadn't even decided what the babies' names would be. 

Merlin curled more into himself in pain as he hear the door click open. He felt the comforting touch of another omega and looked up into Morgana's emerald eyes. 

"It's okay Merlin, you need to stay calm," she whispered her slightly swollen abdomen barely visible under her robe. 

"It's not time," he whined. "It's too early!"

"Morgana, I've brought everything up for Gaius," Gwen said quietly, placing a basket of soft linens by the night table. She then moved to fill the cauldron on the fire with water. 

Merlin was curled into Morgana's skirt when the second wave of agony hit. He screamed so loud his voice lost all sound. Tears were streaming down his face when the bed began to violently shake.

Morgana reached down and ran her hand down the curve of his body, as she whispered thoughts of calm, serenity, and peace. 

Merlin felt them and soon his body calmed back down to a dull ache. The bed stilled also and Merlin knew he had caused it. His magic was causing the mayhem and confusion he felt to be forced through the room. 

The door clicked open once more and Merlin could smell Arthur near by, he whined for his alpha and protector, the father of his children that were in distress. 

Gaius rushed in and began to unload his bag on the bed. Hunith came in right before Arthur and turned to shit the door. Arthur made a confused noise. 

Hunith smiled sadly, "I am sorry Arthur but only Omegas and Betas can be in birthing rooms, especially in this case."

Arthur looked confused, "but he needs me I'm his alpha."

"I know and I wish I could let you in but I can't. You can cause Merlin to lose focus and cause harm to himself or the babies."

Arthur looked like a sad kicked puppy, but he nodded and went to go find his best friends to wait with. 

"I will come find you as soon as I can," Hunith said watching her son in law walk away. She then turned and walked to where Gaius was setting up. 

Merlin lay in a ball on the bed whimpering as he felt Arthur leave, he cried in despair. "He...left?"

Morgana shushed him, "Alphas cannot be in the birthing room, too much risk especially for male omegas."

Merlin looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

Morgana's face flushed in embarrassment and failed to answer. Gaius spoke up, "Male omegas do not have the proper equipment to give birth, they must do so in other means."

Merlin looked confused, he knew there was a plan but he had never heard it. His mother then came beside him and brushed his ears, "Gaius is going to open you up and take the babies out."

Merlin pulled away shaking his head, "No...he can't...it's too early!"

His mother looked sympathetic and began to speak again, "Your magic is very powerful Merlin, it increased the growing rate of the babies, they are ready to be born that's what your body is telling you."

"I also believe that it will make you heal faster, almost instantaneously once the babes are removed safely," Gaius remarked. 

Merlin relaxed a little more before his pain spiked again. He whimpered, "Will I be awake?"

"Gods no my boy, I have a very strong sleeping draft for you to drink. You should wake after you magic has mostly healed you," Gaius said holding a dark blue vial of fluid. 

Gwen now replaced his mother by his side. She and Morgana offered soothing touches as Hunith stood beside Gaius, who handed him the vial. "We'll make sure you and Arthur have those three babes as soon as possible," the physician said. 

Merlin took the vial and downed the sickeningly sweet concoction. "Thank you," he said as the draft took hold and he was dragged into sweet painless darkness. 

Morgana and Gwen stayed up at Merlin's head while Hunith and Gaius uncovered his abdomen. They used warm water to clean the area and Gaius began to work. 

A few moments went by and then wails of the first child filled the chamber. Strong cries from the large baby prince rang off the walls as Hunith took him to be bathed in warm sterile water. She looked on the baby who looked very much like his alpha father, shining blonde hair, ears, and tail and blue eyes like the sky. He wailed fussily in her arms the entire time. 

Morgana replaced Hunith beside Gaius and was soon handed a gasping baby girl. She moved quickly and cleared her niece's airway. The baby princess had light brown hair, ears, and tail, almost as if her two fathers' hair colors had been combined. She had sparkling grey eyes and looked at Morgana with utmost interest. 

Gwen left Merlin's side to collect the youngest Prince. He was perfectly quietly but surprisingly alert. He looked at the cloth curious as Gwen cleaned him. He was the smallest and looked exactly like his omega father, raven hair, ears, and tail and sapphire blue eyes. His tiny fist grabbed the cloth and it changed into a soft blue blanket. Gwen gasped and Hunith smiled, "that's how Merlin started out."

Gaius had moved to dress Merlin's wound and saw that it was already beginning knit itself back together. He smiled and let the magic work. He pulled a serving girl to help him dress the bed in clean linens and take the soiled ones to wash. He made sure Merlin was covered modestly and checked the wound, now closed in a angry pink pucker. 

All three babies were cleaned, diapered, and wrapped in soft linens. The oldest still whimpering and whining for food or more comfort. Arthur would be the one to identify his children's genders through their scents. 

Merlin was still unconscious but they had no reason to keep Arthur out anymore. Gaius went and opened the door and was almost trampled by the young king. 

"Is everything all right?" the alpha questioned. Gaius nodded, "You have three healthy babes."

Arthur followed Gaius in and immediately went to Merlin's side. He was pale and breathing softly. The king looked to his physician. "What's wrong with Merlin?" He asked worried. 

"Nothing sire, the sleeping draft was strong. He will wake in time," Gaius said putting his instruments away.

Arthur sat beside his mate and touched his ears and face softly. He was interrupted by his mother in law standing beside him, "Arthur would you like to meet your children?" 

The king nodded and looked at the baby in her arms. He was squirming and crying but undeniably was Arthur's, he had his looks, was fairly large for a new born, and held a strong alpha scent. "Is he the oldest?"

Hunith nodded and Morgana stepped forward with a slightly smaller babe. She looked startlingly similar to the woman that held her, except with her striking grey eyes. She was cooing and squirming a little. Arthur detected that she was omega, he feared she would be like her aunt. 

Gwen smiled and moved in closer with the smallest bundle. Arthur again could not deny this child's heritage, he looked like a baby Merlin. His sapphire eyes wide and curious. His scent was overwhelmingly male omega. 

Arthur smiled, he was the father of three healthy and beautiful babies now and wanted to thank his wonderful mate for bringing them into existence. Now Merlin just needed to wake before they could name them and make the official announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby names will be revealed in the next chapter.   
> Please send me your thoughts.


	61. Chapter 60: A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby names are decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive encouragement and wellwishes. I am officially 3 weeks out of my hip replacement and everything is going well.   
> So here's the most anticipated moment since I began this story. I have named the babies and I honestly hope that you guys approve of my choices.

Chapter 60: A rose by any other name

Merlin felt the sleeping draft wear off slowly, he was acutely aware of the noises around him. People were quietly talking around him and he heard the squeals and cries of babies. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his sore abdomen, it was flat again. 

Arthur's voice came from beside him, "Good morning Merlin, would you like to meet our children?"

The omega sat up more on the pillows and nodded. His mother came forward with a large bundle of blankets, "This is your oldest," she smiled. Merlin held out his arms and she placed the baby in them. The baby looked like a younger version of his father, he stroked the soft blonde fur on the top of his hair. The baby looked up at Merlin then nuzzled into his chest. He soon latched on and began to suckle. The new father cooed softly to his oldest son, now easily identifiable as an alpha. 

Once the baby was finished Merlin went to hand him off but Arthur grabbed his arm, "We need to name them." 

Merlin nodded and looked down at the baby in his arms, "I like Leolyn, I found it in one of the genealogy books in the library. But it would just be official, we could call him Leo." 

Arthur looked down at the two of them, "Leo sounds like a very strong name by itself but the court will be happy with the full version for records." 

Merlin smiled and handed the now sleeping baby back to his mother. Morgana stepping forward and handing him a wiggling baby girl. He looked between the two and laughed, "Morgana, she looks like you." The older omega smiled, "and I'll teach her to act exactly like me." Arthur groaned as the omegas laughed. 

The baby girl looked up at her fathers and watched them quietly. She was very beautiful already and Merlin could already feel the hint of magic crackling under her skin. She would be a very dangerous omega to the alphas that would surely come to win her heart. Merlin allowed her to feed as he played with her already curling dark hair. 

Arthur had his arm wrapped around his omega and nursing child. He kissed Merlin's temple and asked, "And what name will suit her?"

Merlin chewed his lip, "I was thinking of Ygraine, after your mother. If you would allow me to use it for our children."

Arthur looked pensive for a moment and then smiled, "I would be honored if she had my mother's name and I believe she would be very happy about it too."

Merlin smiled as little Ygraine released and then made a high pitched squeal and gurgle. Morgana smiled and moved to take the baby princess away. 

Gwen came up and handed Merlin their youngest child. The smallest bundle as of yet. The baby inside looked exactly like him and watched him with quiet curiosity. Merlin smiled at the baby and brushed his dark hair of his pale forehead. The baby sneezed and Merlin smiled and looked at his husband. He couldn't help but laugh. 

"What?" Arthur asked smiling. The three women looked over and began to laugh also. Arthur looked confused, "What did I miss?" 

Merlin gasped for air and said, "Look...in the...mirror."

Arthur turned towards the wall and saw what everyone was laughing about, his hair was bright blue. "MERLIN! Did you do this?"

Merlin calmed his laughing and shook his head, "My magic is under control now but his isn't. I'll fix it," Merlin moved his hand and Arthur's hair returned to its normal gold. 

Arthur resumed his normal position and looked down at his youngest son smiling, "You are going to be as much trouble as your father."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and made a face, "I want to hear your ideas for naming him."

Arthur looked pensive and then said, "I like the name Edan, it means fire."

Merlin smiled knowing that this son would most likely inherit his gift once he had past on, a fiery name would do quiet well. "I like that name," Merlin smiled at the baby now happily suckling. "Leolyn, Ygraine, and Edan Pendragon, they sound like perfect names." 

Arthur kissed Merlin's left ear, "Just as perfect as the three children you have given me." They sat like that until the baby stopped feeding and promptly fell asleep. Merlin handed him back to Gwen. The three women moved into the adjoining chamber to get the babies officially cleaned up and diapered.   
Merlin turned to Arthur and moved to lay against him. He looked up and locked their lips together. "It's been forever since I've been able to lay this way with you, be this close." 

"It's been too long, I promise not to be away that long again," Arthur said holding Merlin close. 

"You can't promise that Arthur and I can't expect that from you. I knew that when we decided to get married after you became king. I am your partner Arthur, I will do what ever you need me to, even if it means running Camelot while you are away."

"What did I do to ever deserve you as my mate?" Arthur asked as he kissed Merlin passionately. 

"I guess you weren't too much of a clotpole," Merlin smiled mischievously. 

Arthur's face contorted in anger and then he laughed, "Stop making up words you idiot."

Merlin laughed, "You're suppose to be nice to me I just gave you an heir and two spares."

Arthur nuzzled their noses together, "And I will be forever grateful for that, but it still doesn't excuse you making up ridiculous words."

Merlin kissed his alpha and smiled laying in his arms. Soon the happy sleeping babies were laid between them and the small family slept peacefully taking in some very well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good or bad choices?


	62. Chapter 61: Three is Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naming ceremony for the babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind words. Sorry this week's been crazy. But to answer questions: Leolyn is pronounced Leo-lin and Edan is E-don. Let me know if you have any more.   
> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Joyous Kawanza.

Chapter 61: Three is Trouble. 

Merlin could honestly say that after a week of being a parent, he understood why his mother was always tired with just him. He was honestly thankful that he had Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and he mother to help out. Most nights his fell into bed exhausted but needed to get up to feed and take care of his children. 

After the babies were three days old, Merlin and Arthur had to officially announce and present them to the court and people of Camelot. 

That morning Arthur had training with the Knights, more like he needed to train after so much time away. Merlin decided to bathe the babies while the women got some time away to get ready. Freya brought up a small wash basin usually used for delicate laundry but she washed it carefully for use by the Royal babies. 

The serving girl attended to Ygraine and Edan while Merlin and Freya washed Leolyn. The baby giggled and gurgled in the water. They switched babies and Ygraine was not happy with being unswaddled and in the water. Merlin tried to warm it but she still fussed. He quickly got her clean and handed her to Freya. He then grabbed his youngest. The baby omega squealed and changed the water into milk. Merlin turned it back and finished washing the baby. He wrapped the baby up and allowed him to feed. 

The omega King fed the babies and was just about to change when Arthur walked in. He quickly kissed his husband and cleaned himself then allowed Arthur to do the same. Merlin sent glowing orbs to fly over the babies laying on the bed. He quickly dressed in his blue and white tunics and black pants. He had just clipped his cloak on when Arthur walked up fully dressed. 

The Royal couple grabbed the babies and began to walk to the throne room. Inside were the people of the Court standing around three ornate bassinets. Everyone bowed as they passed and stood in front of Godfrey. 

Godfrey opened his book as began to speak. "I welcome you all here today to witness the naming of the new princes and Princess of Camelot. 

"Kings Merlin and Arthur feel pride and joy in the arrival of their children and take this opportunity to formally introduce them to the court and Camelot and to confirm and bestow upon them, their chosen names.

"The young royals were born three days ago, a few weeks earlier than expected. Merlin was supported by the Lady Morgana and his mother through the birth. 

"The Kings have undertaken to nurture these children, to love them,provide them with a safe and secure environment, with stimulation and guidance as they plot their own course through life. They entered this commitment through their bond. The young princes and Princess are individuals and as such, their future paths will be uniquely theirs. Merlin and Arthur will be there with them throughout, to offer them love and support and teach them the ways of the alpha and omega.

"Children are a social responsibility. Not just for as parents of our own children, but as aunts, uncles, and subjects. In a myriad of little ways and by example, we are all teachers and mentors to the new royals."

Godfrey turned to them and spoke, "Merlin and Arthur, in front of your family and subjects, do you both promise that you will continue to treasure the time you spend together, and support each other through the changes in your lives? Ensuring that your bond stays strong."

Arthur wrapped his free arm around Merlin, "We do"

The man addressed the older King, "Arthur, do you promise to protect and provide for Your children so they may grow up to be happy and safe? To raise your alphas as strong providers and future rulers?"

Arthur nodded, "I do."  
Godfrey then looked to the younger male, "Merlin , do you promise to encourage their curiosity, courage and enthusiasm so that they can face life’s challenges with resilience and optimism? To raise your Omegas as nurturers and caretakers?"

Merlin smiled down at his babies, "I do."  
Godfrey held out his hands and Arthur handed over Leolyn. He holds the baby and anoints his head with oils from the isle of the blessed, "Young alpha, you are named Leolyn Pendragon for your ancestors, future king of Camelot. " He holds the baby up as the crowd says, "Prince Leolyn." He then lays him in the sole gold cradle, then takes up Ygraine. Doing the same he says, "Sweet Omega, you are named Ygraine Pendragon, for you paternal grandmother and our late queen." The crowd meets the babies curious grey eyes, "Princess Ygraine." Hey lays her in a silver cradle and takes Edan from Merlin, "Gentle rarity, you are named Edan Pendragon, for the dragon's power that flows through your veins, future DragonLord." He holds the smallest baby up as he squeals the people bow, "Prince Edan." He lays the babbling baby into the second silver cradle. 

Servants brought out glasses of sweet wine. Once each citizen had one Arthur raised his, "To the new princes and Princess, Long live Camelot!" The people shouted, "Long live Camelot!"

People then began to mingle and grab the food brought out. Merlin stayed near the cradles and watched the people come greet their future rulers. Morgana brought him food and stayed to keep him company while Arthur moved about the room speaking with nobility. Many of the omegas cooed over the babies and laughed at Edan's levitating rattle. The Alphas came to pay respects but soon left to speak elsewhere. 

After hours of standing and greeting members of the court, Merlin was exhausted. Edan and Ygraine had fallen asleep but Leolyn was becoming fussy. Merlin and Morgana brought them back and got them ready for bed. Merlin laid in bed next to the now happy babies. He quickly dozed of after the long day


	63. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how it ends

Epilogue

Arthur's 17th birthday had passed and Merlin's 16th birthday was in two days time. The omega King stood at his window watching as vendors and citizens filled the courtyard ready to attend the festival that would start tonight. Merlin had begged Arthur not to make it a huge deal but his alpha had done it anyway. 

The babies were now able to crawl around on their own making it hectic around the castle. Edan had started creating small fires whenever he was upset and Merlin would have to be pulled from any duties he was attending to and comfort his son while doing damage control. Ygraine had taken a liking to Morgana and her younger cousin Genevieve, a miniature version of her mother with dark curls and emerald green eyes. Leolyn was the most active of the triplets, he would crawl across the floors finding new places and items to get him into trouble. The worst had been when he found his way into Gaius's workroom and knocked the leech tank to the floor. Merlin had been awoken from a nap with his omega children by a flustered court physician and a laughing son holding a squirming leech. 

Merlin was happy though, he had an alpha that cared for him and his children. He had a beautiful home with a larger family than he had ever imagined. He had everything that he had ever dreamed of when growing up in Elador. 

The young omega jumped as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Arthur kissed his ears and neck softly, "What are you thinking about?"

Merlin purred leaning into his alpha's hold, "Us, the past year, how much has changed." 

Arthur smiled, "You've changed so much, become a wonderful Queen and my perfect match."

Merlin turned and kissed him, "You are more than I could've ever hoped for."

The mated pair smiled at one another. The blonde speaking quietly, "I think your scent is changing with your age."

Merlin laughed, "No you clotpole."

Arthur looked puzzled, "but it did change, you didn't smell like this before today."

"And my heat ended this morning..." The omega tried leading him. Arthur looked pained in thought. "Oh you prat! I'm pregnant."

Arthur looked shocked, "You're sure?" Merlin nodded smiling like a loon. The alpha swept him up and spun him around laughing. "How many this time?"

Merlin laughed, "don't know yet, I sensed them when I woke up."

Arthur kissed him deeply and Merlin felt the passion and love. He knew this was his destiny because Arthur was a permanent part of his heart now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me. Reading and commenting and laughing and crying with me.   
> It's really over. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But never fear there's a sequel in the works so look out for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suffering From Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587638) by [Aranei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei)




End file.
